Golden Retribution
by EightySix-NinetySeven
Summary: Yang is broken after the Fall of Beacon, she struggles with the loss of her arm and her missing partner. Slowly she teaches herself how to live and fight again, breaking out of the depression she discovers new feelings towards Blake and as her semblance changes, she too changes as a person, becoming more violent and brutal. A semi AU, few OC's (used as plot devices) Enjoy 8697
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

 **Necessary Suffering.**

Yang, deep in thought:

That familiar scent of strawberry bushes and our wood-fed furnace was my first call back to consciousness from what seemed to be an ever present realm of sleep, I deduced that I must be in my home. In this state, my mind rushed back and forth from concepts that must be fiction, dreams and nightmares, some were things that happened before and some seemed utterly impossible.

One thing that was real for certain is that I saw Blake ran through with that bull faunus' sword, that event replayed in my mind a thousand times, but it felt unfinished, the memory itself almost seemed fragmented. Nevertheless, other things in my mind transpired, in one instance I was being devoured by Grimm and that would explain why I can't wake. In another I watched as my friends were being killed by the White Fang. Maybe I'm dead. What would happen to Ruby without her big sister Yang.

My mind stayed preserved partly because of my desire to know the unknown because I never did come into contact with Ruby that night and maybe Blake is dead, god forbid she is. My dreams pressed on for days, it must be days now it feels like an eternity since I last opened my eyes but I know in my heart that things will be ok, things usually turn up good for Team RWBY, we're heroes right? we defend the common people from monsters, I know we are the good guys, the heroes. I need to wake up, I don't know what's real anymore I can feel my heart racing and there is nothing I can do about it right now, I've convinced myself of, or debunked hundreds of possibilities as to what happened that night and what happened to me and my team. There is and end to this and answers too, I tell myself to just hang on, just awhile longer.

Yang's bedroom sat stale, like there was no fresh air or any moisture, devoid of any happiness and this was never the case in Yang's room. Yang's father had just replaced the sunflowers in a vase beside his eldest daughters bedside. A gust of wind knocked and rattled the shutters around on Yang's window and this familiar sound was enough to draw yang back into the world. "C-close the window plea-." whispered Yang with her eyes still shut. Taiyang turned to his daughter immediately and almost jumped at the words. "Yang are you ok!? please wake up, can you hear me? Yang!?" Taiyang shouted in excitement, hopeful and wondering if his daughter would come back. She fought with the paralysis that enveloped her body, muscles nearly atrophied. Her eyes slowly opened and revealed both of her lilac iris'. Her face was draped over with her long yellow hair. They stared for a few moments their eyes locked and not moving, finally Taiyang sat with a slump and a sigh of relief but took a moment to utter the words. "oh my god...oh god, Yang, I didn't think you were coming back." She sat up and could hear the relief in his voice.

"Aaand exactly how long have I been out?" The blonde grumbled with a sarcastic smirk on her face. "It's been just over a week, your sister has come in and out a few times but hasn't been able to stay awake for long, she's tough but... this, this is going to take time, for both of you." Her father spoke these words with a soft undertone of grief, she had picked up on his concern. Yang was confused. "Time?, time for what dad, I'm perfectly fine I think I just rang my bell pretty good, besides I'm tough as nails." The blonde scoffed after she said this trying to play it off, in reality even after a week her body ached and felt bruised. Her father just sat still, looking directly at her, his face was devoid of emotion albeit sadness. The room went stale again and in this moment Yang realized that maybe things might not be as good as she hoped for in her dreams, she reeled a slight tinge at the fact that something terrible may have happened. The window was still being battered by the shutters and this annoyed yang in an already semi-awkward situation with her father. "H-hey you still haven't closed those and I wanna know what happened to ruby so you better spill the beans old man." As she said this she tried to extend her arm to close the window. Her right arm.

"Look dad I know you're concerned bu-..." She felt surging pain in what remained of her arm, then her eyes widened and darted at her right side. In this moment of terrible clarity she saw what had become of her, just above the elbow her arm had been forcefully amputated nothing but a blood soaked bandage covering a stump of flesh was left. This is why her memory of Blake was fragmented, also the reason why she was out cold for a week. Yang Xiao Long, the close quarters fist fighter was no more, like her memories she was not whole and in this moment her life had changed, for the worse.

Yang's eyes stayed wide for a few moments, she began to tremble and soon turned her attention to her father, some words were attempted but none were spoken. She managed to mutter. "D-da..ad what i..s happening." Taiyang could hear her, he could see her but Yang seemed completely absent from the room. "Yang, listen to me, please just take it easy and let me explain wha-..." Taiyang was interrupted by yang, she began to breath heavily and audibly. "Yang you have to stay calm please, for me, I can help you, our family can help you!" Her heavy breathing continued, her right arm was bombarded with pain she couldn't feel earlier. Yang started to piece together what happened but all the repressed pain and memories hit her all at once, it was just too much.

"I can get you something for the pain if you want or I can sit here with you, even tell you what happened after you found Blake she-." Taiyang was interrupted by screams from his daughter. Just hearing her name sent Yang into a personal hell. Her purple eyes began to bleed into a crimson red, from the bottom of her iris going up, the red soon overtook the purple. Yang screamed painfully and loud. She thrashed around on her bed holding her head with her remaining arm, kicking her legs, sending her bed sheets flying. she managed to turn herself to the wall closest to her headboard and proceeded to do the only thing that seemed logical to herself, knock herself out. The blonde screamed "NOOO OH MY GOD NOO BLAKE WHY WHY WHY." with every spoken word she slammed her forehead against the wall trying to put herself to sleep to dull the pain. "HOLY SHIT YANG STOP!."

Her father tried to grab a hold of her but she was in such a rage that he couldn't get a firm grasp to hold her down. In the chaos and confusion Yang's door opened abruptly, it was her uncle Qrow, he was quick to pick up on the situation and started barking orders. "Tai! grab her now!." "She's outta control! get over here and help me for god's sake!" The two men soon were able to restrain Yang who could only scream inaudible words. Qrow took a syringe out of his coat and stuck it into Yang's neck. Tai was shocked to see him carrying around a thing like that. "What the hell is it that? what did you give my daughter." At this time the effects of the syringe took hold quickly and Yang slumped onto back onto her bed. Her eyes returned to lilac and she fell over onto her side, drooling and unconscious. "Relax, it's just some morphine, I figured that alteast one of your little monsters would need some after the fight they went through." Qrow said this knowing it would piss Taiyang off, he prepared for his response by grabbing his flask. Taiyang said nothing on the matter to Qrow's surprise he only said "How long will it last."

"Don't worry it's only a small dose, not enough to render her mind numb she's gunna need that, it should just feel like a good sleep to her." After speaking Qrow swiped his hair back and took a long guzzle from his flask "So what are you doing on Patch Qrow? I thought you would be looking for Ozpin." Taiyang said this without looking at him, his focus still on Yang. "Here to see my niece's, that gunna be a problem Tai?" Taiyang changed his attention to Qrow "No, Ruby still hasn't come back all the way, heh it's almost exactly like what happened with Summer eh?" "Tai, please, let's not go there, for both our sake." The two men concluded their conservation and exited the room Taiyang looked back in the door way, just behind Qrow, he looked at Yang, she was covered in sweat and her hair covered most of her face, thankfully there was no blood from the self inflicted head bashing. For now, Yang would be given the grace of a comfortable sleep.

For nearly thirteen hours Yang slept at some degree of peace. This slumber, however was not like the time she endured after the fall of Beacon. It felt good to her, she was almost able to forget the situation and just dream, thought her musing's did not dissuade her from the truth, during her sleep she allowed herself to accept the truth of losing her arm and how Blake was stabbed in front of her. She had never cried in her sleep until now even though she was unconscious she felt teardrops rolling off her face. It was in the small hours of the morning when she woke. Yang spoke some muffled words as she sat up, "W-what time is..." she tried to grab her alarm clock that was on her right side. "Oh... right I'm fucking useless now." with saying that she rolled awkwardly with her left to grab the clock. "Three eleven in the morning... great I don't even feel tired anymore... heh don't feel tired and can't feel my arm maybe...maybe this is it for me, maybe I'm gunna stay in this house forever I can't be a huntress anymore...not now not after...Beacon." Her yellow head hit her pillow again with a loud sigh. She held her hand up in front of her, the remaining hand and began to sob quietly. Through tears she spoke "I..I'm right handed damn it, what can I do with my-."

She was interrupted by Qrow who was leaning against her door frame. "Nishe monologue firecracker." She could smell the booze on him from her bed, she snapped up into a sitting position. "What the hell do you want Qrow? and how fucking drunk are you? you know dad doesn't let anyone drink in the house." Qrow shot up to a staggered stance off the door. "Not even closshe to where I want to be right now, kiddo and whatsh with the shwearing c'mon you're better than that." Yang pointed at her stump with her left "NO, I really am not right now I've got some serious shit going on right now, everyone does! and how does my dear uncle Qrow deal with it, oh oooh I know, at the end of a fucking bottle!" Yang yelled towards the end of her sentence, making her eye's turn blood red, the two just stared at eachother red eyes on red eyes, Yang's chest rose and fell with angered and heavy breathing. They stared quietly for a few minutes to hear if anyone was woken up by the yelling. As they stared, clouds parted from the sky allowing the bright moonlight to illuminate the room though the window in a cold grayish blue light, the solemn silence broke. "Yang...this, your arm, is not the end of you, you probably won't believe me now or maybe for a long time but...Yang, you are like your mother, my sister, too strong to let this beat you." Qrow said this as if he had been sober all day, his tone and facial expression were at the utmost seriousness.

"I'm.. I'm sorry I just don't know what to do anymore I really just want some time alone..." Yang trailed off, Qrow grabbed his flask and drained what was left. "All right kiddo but I'll tell you this, quickly, your sister has a gift Yang, the same gift as her mother, Summer." His niece could only look on as she raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this now?" Yang asked. "Because when she wake's up I don't want you think of her differently, you are going to learn some things in the coming days that you may or may not like this is a big one, she's more special than anyone thought but she's still your sister". Yang sat silent and let her uncle carry on.

"She has the same eyes as Summer, and in those eyes is a power, a power of untold capacity her mom had it, now she does. She ended the attack, she froze that giant Grimm on top of Beacon's tower, but she was too late to save..." Qrow closed his eyes and let out a sullen sigh. "Who died?" Asked the stern faced blonde. Yang knew it was one of her friends before he spoke the final words, she knew. "Pyyrha Nikos." Her uncle looked away from her when he spoke. "...Get out of my room." Yang said with tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Yang, you should know these thin-." "Get. Out." Qrow did not speak again, he turned around and staggered out of the room and closed Yang's door softly. As soon as the door shut Yang lost control again, she repeated the words over and over again with widened eye's. "Pyrrha's dead, Pyrrha's dead, Pyrrha's dead, Pyrrha's dead." Like a mantra, she softly said these words with a twitching face and blood red eyes. She lost control of her emotion's sending her into a fit of sadness, it already took everything she had to hold it together when talking with Qrow and now this. She bit at her tongue and lips until blood trickled from the small wounds she left, her nails on her left hand ran up and down on her thigh nervously until blood began to seep through. Yang thought to herself 'I'm supposed to be the tough one right? I couldn't save Blake, I couldn't beat the man who stabbed her and fucking mutilated me, a-and Pyyrha's...gone.'

Yang cried herself back to sleep over the course of a few dozen minutes, little did she know that her uncle Qrow was still on the other side of his niece's door, empty flask in one hand and the other, palm planted on his forehead, fingers tugging at his hair. He sat with his back on the door way, he would stay there until morning light.

At seven in the morning Yang's alarm went off, still set to the time when she used to wake up for her morning jog. This of course was a relic from the time before she attended Beacon. Her eyes were crusted over from tears. She lay in silence thinking of those words Qrow said to her just a handful of hours ago, that there are things she was going to learn in the coming days. Finally, she wiped her eyes clear of the dry tears. She sat up and reached over for her scroll, this time remembering to use her left. She whispered "...worth a try I guess." Yang wanted info on the events of Beacon's fall, she wanted the entire story. She thought '...Who would be willing to talk right now, Jaune? oh god no he's probably in a darker place than me right now, Ren? no... probably not anyone from Team JNPR.' "Sun, sun is probably the only person lighthearted enough to keep a level head through this." Yang texted Sun for about an hour and made sure Team SSSN was fine, also through Sun she learned of Blake running away, how Penny died, that Ozpin was missing, Weiss going back to Atlas and how Cinder was responsible for it all. Eventually she ended the conversation, exhausted from the constant waves of disapointment and grief from every terrible event that happened.

But one stuck in her mind while the others took a backseat, Blake, why did she run. Yang sat in her bed, still in her clothes from days before and said aloud "What damn reason did she have to run? what gave her the right to just save me and ditch me?" Yang grew angry the more she pondered on the subject. She went back to a prone position, laying on her stomach with her face pushed into her pillow. Her thoughts dwelled on Blake, and Blake alone. Yang didn't understand her partner's reasoning for running. She spoke softly into her pillow, "I don't know if I should hate you for running... but god damn it Blake, I kind of need a friend right now..." Yang heard someone speaking from down the hallway, it sounded like Ruby, the blonde thought 'Thank god... she's ok atleast...atleast I have some good news in my life." Then it hit her. How could she face Ruby, her big sister reduced to a cripple, she had always been able to protect and guide her sister now she was just a shadow of her self. Her heart picked up slightly, nervous at the fact her sister would have to help her now, how could she deal with it. Yang didn't know how much time passed until she heard tiny footsteps creeping up to her door, she felt depressed that she would have to talk to her sister while being bed ridden and handicapped. Her little sister was fine, and she was not. Then she heard her signature high pitched voice cry out. "Yang?" The blonde was hesitant, but she responded with only "Ruby."

Two full days would pass since Ruby and Yang would speak together, the first few days in quite a while that Yang would stay awake entirely, in this time Yang would hardly move from her bed, only to walk across the hall to the bathroom or to get water and food when no one was home as her father and Ruby often hunted and tended the grounds of the house. Qrow on the other hand would be called away for a lead on Ozpin that involved Signal Academy. It was still morning when Yang was left alone again, her father and Ruby left to collect wood for their furnace, she decided that it was time for a shower.

"Ok, Yang this is going to be nice and easy no trouble this time, you got this." she was referring to taking off her shirt which was one of her many newfound hardships, in this case the remnants of her right arm would get caught when she tried to take off any clothing. Once again, her shirt half way off, it caught. "Aw god damnit, I'm sick of wrestling myself..Ahhh! this so god damn dumb! screw this!" Yang tried for a few minutes to untangle herself from the shirt trap, and eventually succeeded, next was pants, pants were easy as long as there were no buttons thankfully she owned numerous pairs of sweatpants and pajamas. After the battle of the clothes she entered the shower, and just as she got in she heard the door open and Ruby spoke aloud. "Yaaaaang we're baaack, where are you." Yang thought to herself 'really, ten seconds ago I coulda used some help in here.' "I'm in the shower I can't really hear you Ruby." Yang yelled with her head poked out of the curtains. "Ok, let me know if you need any help, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Ruby shouted with a grin. "...ok." Yang didn't even attempt to make that last word loud it was really meant for her alone.

She hated that she needed help with just about everything, she discovered new things she couldn't do alone all the time now, even more she hated that Ruby of all people decided she would become some sort of caretaker, although she appreciated it, it just felt embarrassing and wrong. Albeit she knew getting help was necessary and was to be expected. Before, it took Yang nearly an hour to shower and get ready with her exceedingly long mane, even longer now with a single arm to do it. After going through the trial of another one handed shower she stepped out the curtain and grabbed the nearest towel. She dried herself off and her hair as best she could and put on some fresh underwear and pants, now came the shirt. Shirts were even harder to put on than to take off for her now, she set it on the counter and tried to snake her left arm into it. She thought 'I swear one day I will get good at this shirt business, god why don't I own any muscle shirts.' Yang gave up after a few minutes of trying. "...Damn it, Ruby! I need some help!" She shouted to her sister. Before ruby came inside she shuffled her hair in front of her missing appendage and her exposed chest.

Ruby was cleaning her scythe when she heard this and threw it down immediately and ran to the bathroom. "I'm coming Yang!" Ruby grinned, just happy to help. Taiyang, at this point knew to make himself scarce and left the house to go pick strawberries for awhile. Ruby opened the bathroom door to face Yang who was covered in damp golden hair. Yang would not look her sister in the eyes as she was enveloped in embarrassment, she stood in front of her, eyes looking off to the left. Ruby caught her predicament, stared at her and said. "Yang, I want you to look at me." The younger woman said sternly. Yang reciprocated and looked at her sister with furrowed brows and said nothing. "You are still beautiful, the arm doesn't matter to me or to anyone." These words hit Yang like a ton of bricks.

Yang wanted to say 'It matters a whole hell of a lot to me Ruby' She however, refrained instead she just smirked and said half heartedly "I just need some help with my shirt Ruby, I can't put it on right." All the while Ruby was nearly buzzing at the chance to help her big sister with something "Right, well I, being your super awesome team leader will help you, Yang Xiao Long with this shirt problem, now hold out your arms beca-..." Yang scowled with a mean look at ruby. "ugh I mean uh.. uh just one arm out please...i'm sorry Yang." Yang sighed and began to speak "Ruby, this is probably going to be routine practice for awhile could you please just ya know, take it easy?" Ruby frowned "Yeah, ok I understand." Yang held out her arm and awkwardly, Ruby put her shirt on for her which was almost as hard as doing it herself since her sister has almost no coordination in everyday tasks. "Thanks for the help Ruby." Yang said with some genuine content for a change, happy she was finally clothed.

Meanwhile Ruby just stood there with a big smile, not moving. "Uhhh Ruby..." Yang spoke softly "Hmm, yes Yang?" Ruby snapped to attention. "You can leave the bathroom now I-I'm ok I think." The blonde smiled scantly at her sister knowing she didn't know any better. "Oh! o-oh jeez yeah ok sorry Yang." Ruby used her speed Semblance to race out of the room leaving a faint smell of roses and small rose petals falling to the ground, Yang caught one and thought 'I can't slow her down, she can't always be there to help me but I can't even get ready for the day without help' she crushed the petal in her hand, holding back tears in her eyes as she would soon leave the bathroom and would not face her with red tearing eyes oh no Yang would not look weak. Yang kneeled on the bathroom floor her left hand covering her mouth even though she tried, the tears came through as she began to think about her situation on a broader spectrum. She thought of Blake, Beacon, Weiss leaving and Pyrrha. Soon all the bad things returned to her mind, she stayed knelt for a few minutes and wanted to curl up into a ball and just lay there, paralyzed in grief. Too many things occupied her thoughts and she began to sob progressively louder. After a few brief minutes she wiped the tears away but could not face her father or little sister, she opened the bathroom door with great force and walked a few steps into her room and with a great amount strength, slammed the door shut and locked it.

She immediately retreated to her bed where she felt like it was safe and had no intention of leaving it for quite some time. Taiyang had returned for a few minutes and bore witness to Yang's behaviour, he heard the door slam hard and he winced, asking Ruby "What happened now?" "She had a shower, and I had to help her... I don't think she likes me helping her but I can't refuse her." Ruby said picking up her scythe to continue cleaning once again. "No Ruby, you're right we have to be there for her, she may not like it but... w-we just have to ok?" Yang would calm down after a few hours and accepted the fact that Ruby did have to help her and things will come with time, atleast that's what she told herself over and over again, in order to calm down, in the back of her mind she thought it to be a lie.

Several hours passed during the day, it had only been mid day when Yang returned to her room after letting her emotions go again. Over the course of the day she would read some books that she had been neglecting for years and years, it really was never her thing to read much. Yang spent most of her time though, peering out of her window while laying in bed, just watching the world as the day unfolded she often would see her father or Ruby outside, their family never spent much time indoors anyway they used to be a family of huntsmen. Her favorite thing to see was the wildlife walking through the yard or birds nesting in the tree's, this was something Yang had enjoyed even before the fall of Beacon she loved watching animals, she thought to herself. 'Might be hard to build a birdhouse left handed but I could ask dad maybe.'

During the day, Taiyang would knock on her door periodically to check on her or to help her maintain her wound and apply her bandages, Ruby would also come into her room just to talk or show her something on her scroll. She didn't like the company but couldn't really avoid it either. Time had passed and today was the day that they would have a family dinner for the first time in a long time, Patch was home to many native species and one in particular was the Longear Moose, Taiyang had hunted one earlier in the week and it was ready to be cooked. This was one of Yang's favorite home cooked meals, Ruby hated it but would gladly eat it anyway, just to see her family together again. Yang heard her father yell. "Girls, dinner is ready!." Yang sighed, she was sort of nervous and sort of content on getting out of bed for awhile, it was a mixed feeling, she did however feel glad to be eating something nice rather than finger food for a change. "Here we go." She spoke as if this was a new found chore, hopping out of bed. "Awwww moose steaks, daaad c'mon." Ruby made it to the table first and was a little disappointed in her father's choice. "Ruby, me and Yang like it now that's two out of three, plus we can make chocolate chip cookies together later if it makes you feel any better." Her father said this while taking a seat that would sit opposite of Ruby. "...I like makin' cookies with Qrow..." She spoke with a mock frown. "I heard that and will remember it young lady." Taiyang said with squinted eye's and a sarcastic tone. Yang was the last to arrive, she gave a ghost of a smile to her dad and sister. "Hey sweetie, I didn't tie the bandage too tight did I? grab a seat kiddo." Taiyang was glad to see his daughter out of bed.

"Yaaang why do you gotta like moose steaks you gotta be on my side." Ruby was practically bouncing in her seat. "The bandage is fine, thank you and moose steaks are awesome Ruby, suck it up." Yang took a seat after saying this, sitting with Ruby on her left and her father on her right. She looked down to see a knife and fork and tried to grab both as it was basically automatic, her father and sister caught this, Taiyang sighed, closed his eyes anticipating another emotional episode, Ruby was going to speak but before she could Yang said "...I can't eat." It was silent and the mood dropped to a low point. Yang laughed for a few seconds "Hahahaha I-I can't even eat my food on my own oh man this is priceless oh, how pathetic is this?" Her face was twitching slightly.

"Yang, I can cut it up for you if that would help..." Ruby reached out to grab her hand, Yang pulled away "No! no it's fine I'm gunna to do this myself." Ruby and Taiyang sat on a razor's edge waiting for the blonde to explode with rage. Yang picked up the knife and attempted to cut her steak, she dragged the plate around the table and the steak flopped onto the table's surface, one handed, this was impossible. Taiyang spoke as softly as he could "Yang i'm sorry, I wasn't thinking I should have made this easier for yo-." He was cut off by Yang stabbing her knife into the table. "This is bullshit! how am I supposed to live now?... I can't write!, I can't shower!, I can't cut food!, I'm fighter who can't fight, I can't go out in public without being stared at!, I can't change clothes, I can't live a fucking normal life anymore!" Yang didn't know when she stood up and knocked her chair over backwards but that seemed the case, her eye's were set ablaze with red fury, a look all too familiar with Taiyang. There was a few brief moments before Ruby spoke "...Yang we're gunna help you get better plea-." "I don't want your goddamn charity little miss special eye's, It's been me taking care of you for as long as I can remember not the other way around." Her rage made Ruby wide eyed and there was evidence of tears in them. "For god's sake, Yang! do not talk to your sister like that she's trying to help you god damn it." Taiyang was now standing, facing the crazed blonde.

Her heart was beating so fast that the barely healed blood vessels and capillaries burst in the end of what used to be her right arm, clearly visible to the other two. "Ha-hahaha! I-I can't even get too mad and I hurt myself." She turned to Ruby who had tears running down her eye's, Yang pointed at her stump "Look Ruby!, see if you can help me with this c'mon! what are you waiting for!" Ruby's eyes darted all around the room and finally she had enough of this situation and in a flash of rose petals she used her semblance to run outside of the house. Taiyang shouted "Ruby! WAIT! oh hell, look what you did Yang, now I have to find her, she didn't even take Crescent Rose, she has no weapon!" Yang looked her father in the eye's and shouted. "She's the special little girl with the stupid special eye's she's going to be fine dad!" Yang was now pacing back and forth not knowing what to do with herself in her anger, breathing heavy through clenched teeth. "Yang! control yourself! I'm going after Ruby before she hurts herself or gets lost."

He grabbed a coat from the rack near the door and ran out of the house leaving Yang alone to herself. "Ahh god damn it I hate this family." She peered onece more at the table where she embedded her knife, shook her head and returned to her room. In her room she paced back and forth, once again there was too many things going on for her to deal with, the primary problem for her was that she made Ruby run away. Now, she wasn't just mad at Ruby, or trying and failing to eat dinner with her family, she was mostly mad at herself for getting frustrated and redirecting her pain on others for unjustifiable reasons. She stopped pacing and sat on her bed biting her lip with furrowed brows, she wanted to continue to condemn Ruby for being who she was, she tried to find reasons to hold up her anger. 'She's my little sister and what? now she's got some kind of great power and what gives her the right to help me, she probably thinks i'm hopeless, hell I think i'm hopeless... if it was anyone else, would I even feel different, she's fifteen for crying out lou-.' She stopped herself in thought. She felt herself calm right down, like watching her motorbike's speedometer going from one hundred to zero. 'She's fifteen, oh my god she's still a child, it's so hard to remember that, She's fifteen and her mom is dead and her sister is handicapped, her friends have died and now she's gained some kind of hidden power.' Yang stared blankly at her doorway lost in thought. "She's probably more fucked up than I am right now...how could I be so selfish, her helping me is like her...coping mechanism."

Yang fell back on her bed after saying that aloud, feet hanging off still, her left hand covering her eyes and she whispered "I'm literally the worst person in the world right now." Yang remembered Ruby doing this kind of thing in the past for reasons that didn't even come close to this, for instance when she had to wait two years to join Signal after Yang did or when she broke something when she was learning to use Crescent Rose, Yang knew where she would be so did Taiyang, she would be at her mother's epitaph. She knew they would return soon so Yang got up and went to go and tend to the wound she had opened again, she walked across the hall to the bathroom. When she walked in her eyes were down to turn on the sink and to wet a towel to wick the blood away. She kept her eye's down as she removed the bandage revealing the gruesome scar on the end of her arm. She thought 'I'm going to be better about this, it's only necessary suffering... I can get better with time.' She smiled and looked up to the mirror to see crimson in her eye's. She didn't understand, she knew she had calmed down she expected to see her lilac eye's staring back at her, she was sure that she calmed down. "What the hell?" Yang questioned, she closed her eye's and shook her head, took some deep breath's and opened them again, still red. "Ok...? this is... different."

She was very confused at this point so she focused her mind on happy thoughts, of Blake and her friends, Ruby's laugh and playing video games on her scroll with Qrow. After a few moments her eye's returned to their normal light purple shade, she smiled and said. "Well that's better, that was really kind of weird... get a grip Yang." It was the first time she had to force her eye's back into a neutral state. She cleaned the wound and sloppily applied a fresh bandage, she was just happy it was staying on this time. A few minutes passed and Yang was attempting to mend her mistakes by cleaning up the now cold food on the dinner table, then the door opened abruptly and Taiyang, followed by Ruby, walked through. Taiyang spoke "Yang! do you have anything to say to your sister?" Ruby kept her eyes glued to floor "No." She replied and began to walk towards Ruby, her father piped up "What do you mean no? you can't behave like that it's not how I-." He stopped after he saw what Yang would do, she walked right up to her sister and with one hand she embraced her against her chest and rested her head on Ruby's shoulder, holding on to her with a fierce, yet gentle grasp.

Ruby's jaw dropped and tears began welling up in her eye's which went wide and stared at the wall in front of her, she grabbed on to her sister in a hug for the ages. Yang grit her teeth, with a tear ridden face and closed eyes she said with a powerful voice "I-I am so sorry!" Her voice was cracking and high pitched, she began to bawl openly and her legs buckled and they both fell to their knee's still tightly connected, they would stay there crying on each other's shoulder until there were no more tears to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2  
**

 ** _Red gaze, Silver stare_**

Both girls became tired of the growing discomfort, sitting on the door mat laying on the wooden floor, Ruby carefully grabbed Yang by the waist and under the arm to help her stand up, Yang was much more exhausted than Ruby after the crying session she and her sister just finished. Yang was more than half asleep when she scanned the room, flailing her golden hair from side to side, she was looking for her father whom she expected to have removed himself from the situation, no sign of him, he may have been there still but Yang could barely open her eye's, let alone see.

She heard Ruby whisper "Where are you camping out tonight champ?" Yang smiled while facing the floor, her sister saw this and was intrigued. "With my baby sister I think, that's right we are gunna snuggle this freakout to death." Yang spoke with a genuine upbeat tone. "What? really? are you sure, I-I mean I want to but that's the last thing I expected you would say Yang." Ruby was now smiling from ear to ear, excited at the thought of it. "But, Yang? our beds are too small now how is this going to work?" Ruby's smile died down slightly and Yang piped up. "Simple Ruby, you have an extra bed in your room we can just combine beds." Yang and Ruby were now approaching Ruby's room, Yang pushed the door open as she had the only free hand to do so.

Ruby's room was a complete wreck, Yang had not seen it in awhile because Ruby like to keep the door shut lately, which was not at all like her, she wasn't a clean freak but this was pretty bad for Ruby. There was mostly clothes making up the mess but there was also weapon tools, books, cups and plates, things were knocked over and it seemed it had been accumulating for far too long but it would do, it looked like a teenager's room and it smelled like Ruby too so Yang was not going to complain, but would obviously comment as a sister should. "Jeez Ruby, you throwin' parties in here without telling me?" Yang had just begun to walk by herself again, glancing over the room. "I know it's bad... it just got away on me is all, but I'll go grab some clothes for you outta your room I'll be right back." Ruby darted out of the room leaving Yang to herself to move the beds together. She walked over to the pile of clothes sitting on the second bed and on top was Ruby's scroll, when Yang grabbed it she turned on the screen and she caught a look at the last thing Ruby was doing on it, she was reading the news. Yang had seen the articles Ruby had pulled up on her scroll, she was reading about what stopped the giant grimm on Beacon's tower, how Pyrrha Nikos accidentally killed an Atlesian student in the tournament and was killed herself in the end.

There was smaller articles on the White Fang and how Atlas was able to repair the CCT via a contingency plan that involved an airship that is acting as the fourth tower. Yang could hear Ruby coming back so she turned it off and placed it to the side, she moved the remainder of the clothes onto the floor and pulled the bed frame over to the other side to match Ruby's own. Ruby entered with Yang's clothes in hand. "Ok, so do you want help this time or do you want to try just yourself?" Yang frowned and looked at Ruby's feet at the floor, knowing what she had to do, it was bad either way with or without help. "I'm gunna try myself, I have to learn... I-I know that I'm going to find myself in situations where I can't find help so I...I have to try." Yang grabbed her pajamas from Ruby and proceeded to change clothes, Ruby had turned her back to Yang and would only turn around if called for help. First came pants, this was easy then the shirt, Yang grabbed the bottom on her shirt's right side and pulled straight up and was successful in removing it this time with ease.

Now, Yang placed her shirt on the bed and once again tried to snake herself into it, she actually made it a little further in this time but with all the clothing on the ground she slipped on one of Ruby's pairs of pajamas and she fell face first into the mattress. "Ow! I bit my lip!, Ruby just help me this is embarrassing." Yang spoke muffled through the shirt that she was tangled up in. "Pfft how do you even do that hehe Yang you big klutz." Ruby snickered at her sister then full on laughed when she turned around to see Yang caught in a shirt, face down on her bed. "Ruby, shut up and just help me!" Ruby pulled her sister's shirt on the rest of the way and when her face was uncovered she was met with a different kind of look from Yang. "A-are you mad at me again or something?" Ruby was shocked to see her sister's eye's turn red from just biting her lip and struggling with a shirt, there was no way she was already that angry. "No? why're you asking me that? I'm not mad at you yet shorty." Yang said with a smile, even with the grin her eye's remained red. "But y-you're eye's Yang, they changed like when you get angry." Yang tilted her head in confusion and walked over to Ruby's standing mirror to see her own eye's staring back at her in a crimson fashion. "Oh god damn it not again Ruby, trust me it's not you... but lately I haven't really been able to control them, sure I got a little frustrated and embarrassed but I'm not mad or anything." Yang nodded at the bed to signal Ruby that it was time to sleep as it _was_ getting late, she walked past Ruby and jumped onto the two conjoined beds. "...and you called me little miss special eye's..." Ruby said under her breath after her sister was far enough away from her. "I heard that Ruby... get over here." Yang caught Ruby by surprise "Ugh coming..." Ruby marched with clenched fists, angry that her sister had heard her, so she too hopped into the two beds.

Yang had positioned the beds so they were touching the wall to the right of the room and Yang was on the side closest to the wall with Ruby just beside her. Ruby rolled over to face her sister and was hoping for some good pillow talk as she had not done this with Yang in some year's. They stayed silent for a few moments not sure how to talk to each other after briefly feuding only a few hours ago, Yang stared into Ruby's eye's and smiled "...So, how about those Xiao Long girls and their freaky eye's." Yang giggled and Ruby smirked at the notion. "I'm not a Xiao Long, I'm a Rose dummy, I'm not letting mom's name die out, plus I'm like a spitting image of her ya' know." Yang nodded in acceptance smiling slightly. "...D-do you still want to find your mom, I mean you real mom? ...Raven." Yang's concentration of red in her eye's increased vastly, her eye's widened her entire expression changed to a serious stare and without hesitation she answered. "Yes, to this day I want to find her but let's not talk about her please... it's a very touchy subject for me especially right now." Yang flipped onto her back staring at the ceiling now, Ruby reached for her hand and Yang took it in her own, the two hands resting on Yang's midsection, rising and falling with each breath she took. "Ok... I just want to say thanks for letting me help you tonight." Ruby gripped Yang's hand tighter. "...I-I want your help Ruby... as much as I _hate_ to admit it, I need it, it just rubs me the wrong way sometimes but that's just who I am and I have to accept my situation." Ruby smiled widely happy to hear those words. "Ms. Xiao Long, that was the most mature thing you have said all night." Yang shrugged and sighed then let out a loud yawn and stretched her arm above her head, letting go of Ruby's hand briefly. "You're not always going to be here Ruby and I know it's going to be super awkward if dad has to help me with anything I can't do that's... girl related so I'm gunna try my best to become independent in my life again." Yang said this with closed eye's and grabbed Ruby's hand again. "How do you think he is...dad, I mean he seems oddly pretty ok about things." Ruby questioned her sister anticipating her response with sad looking eye's. "He's lost two significant women in his life, our mom's, and now he's got their daughters to look after, to me it's like he has some of Raven in me and a _lot_ of summer in you so he's never really lost them completely, if I had to guess I'd say... he's angry someone tried to take his girls away again." Ruby's throat was caught on the words her sister said as they brought out some raw emotion in her. "And I would _hate_ to be the people who tried to do that and have to face our dad."

Ruby nodded in agreement, still lost for words as the lump in her throat grew. Yang noticed this and stared into Ruby's eye's, a red gaze, meeting a silver stare, she pulled Ruby into her chest for the long awaited snuggles, Ruby locked legs with her sister's and buried her face into Yang's collar bone while Yang set her chin gently on top of Ruby's red and black head. Yang could feel the warmth from Ruby's breathing as it grew slower and lighter, she threw her arm around Ruby's back and Ruby's grabbed onto Yang's abdomen tightly with both hands. Yang's eye's were closed as they grew closer in bed, now with her head on Ruby's she opened her eye's, she looked into her sister's room and peered into the mirror on the other side near the door. She gazed into the mirror while holding her sister close and could see her crimson red eye's staring back at her. 'Still!? what the hell is going on with me...' Yang thought to herself and slightly tensed up only for a moment and eased herself into a deep slumber, she had fixed her problem with her sister but she gained another of the eye's.

Yang dreamed of Blake, about her long midnight black hair and her soft face with sharp yellow eyes, in her dream Yang was standing in the ruins of Beacon during a cloudless day, she was not moving, just staring at Blake whom was few dozen yards in front of her, Blake began to walk slowly towards Yang, limping slightly with every step. Yang could not move nor speak, her feet planted like roots, she noticed Blake was smiling at her with soft eye's and a calm expression. She grew closer and Yang realized she was holding the part of her that was pierced by the bull faunus' red sword, there was no blood and she could not see a wound at all. Finally Blake was face to face with Yang, the blonde was glad to see her friend so vividly once again, Yang felt the urge to scan the area she was in, she took her eye's off Blake to look around, gradually the sky faded to black and was filled with fire and the area was surrounded by the sounds of screams and the roar's of grimm, she had been returned to the night of Beacon's destruction. Her face was ridden with fear and she shuddered at the sight, her eye's returned to Blake's and she, along with the area had changed back to the time of that night. Blake opened her mouth and blood poured down from her lips and her clothes where covered in blood where she was stabbed. "Look Yang... I even saved your arm, will you forgive me... please." Blake held Yang's severed arm up to her partner's face, the arm still dripping with blood, she held it where Ember Celica was still attached to the wrist. She leaned in close to the shaking and stunned Yang and whispered "...because if you don't I'm going to kill myself for you, that should be enough, right?" Yang fell backwards on to the dream worlds ground and when her body lay flat, staring up at Blake and the severed arm, that's when she woke up.

"AHHHH! FUCK SHIT WHAT THE HELL BLAKE!" She tossed Ruby from the two beds as she threw her fist into the wooden side of the house, she was really trying to grab on to Blake's hand as if to pull her into the real world. She slammed her fist against the house and immediately reeled from the pain. She winced and held the battered hand up to her mouth while kicking wildly to divert the pain. "Yang what are you doing? what kind of a way to wake up is that? I think you went a little overboard." Ruby was now on the floor on her knee's, rubbing the spot where she hit her head, looking at her sister writhe in pain on the bed. Yang's face was covered by her hair and she was coated in sweat, suddenly she grabbed Ruby's trash can that was knocked over beside her bed and proceeded to vomit into it. "... I had a-a nigh-nightmare, a really bad one Ruby." Yang only threw up bile, she had nothing to eat from the day prior. From the pain of throwing up bile and smashing her hand, Yang's eye's were already red but it was pain that really allowed her semblance to show through. Her hair had ignited, giving off the illusion of fire but the heat was real and serious danger was present. "Yang! get outside your hair is lighting up!" Ruby jumped to full attention as soon as she saw this. "Wha-... oh god! ah shit get outta the way Ruby!"

Yang made a run for the front door and made it outside in time, the fire would never harm Yang as it was her own, but living in a wooden log house was not the best choice. She collapsed on the ground and sat there taking deep breaths trying to calm down, her father and Ruby watching from the front door. "Yang do you need anything, me and Ruby are right here." Taiyang was now awake after hearing the commotion. "Yes... food... and my scroll." Yang was utterly exhausted after the nightmare, and what happened afterwards. She fell onto her back scorching the grass around her but she could care not, she thought of Blake again and the time's they spent at Beacon she focused on one memory in particular, dancing with her and watching her laugh and smile all throughout that night. This was enough to extinguish her hair and even return her eye's to normal, Taiyang spoke from behind her. "Sweetheart... not the grass... ugh, me and Ruby are going to start making pancakes, here's your scroll, looks like Qrow has been trying to reach you." Taiyang handed Yang her scroll from a distance like he expected the flame's to return somehow.

Yang wanted her scroll initially to try and contact Blake but the thought of Qrow trying to call her intrigued her. "Are you just going to sit out here?... on the ground?" Taiyang tilted his head in general confusion at his daughter's actions. "Yes, and I'm going to eat my pancakes out here too cuz' I haven't been outside in a long time old man." Her father recognized that she was now calm and coherent, at least for the time being, he decided to lay down next to Yang "So I will let you know now that I'm going to be leaving later today, I've been asked to help out in Vale to try and strengthen the perimeter around Beacon, we _need_ the money... so I asked Qrow to babysit you two." Taiyang kept a smirk on his face after he said this. "Babysit!? I'm almost eighteen and Ruby's... well she's Ruby, ok I get your point there." Yang was not about to let herself freak out again. "So, Ruby said you had a nightmare, can't remember you ever getting that freaked out at a nightmare before what happened?" Her father, had guessed it was something to do with Beacon and hoped it wasn't because it almost certainly meant his daughter had PTSD. "I had a dream about my partner Blake only... she was telling me horrible thing's and she was hurt and we were at the ruins of Beacon... I don't know dad, it just sucked is all." Taiyang was about to speak but was interrupted by Ruby. "Hey! where's my help in here _daaad_!" Ruby yelled from the kitchen window. "Well, duty calls I'll let her know I'm leaving today, she's gunna _looove_ that." Taiyang stood up from the ground and wiped himself off and walked back inside. Yang sat up finally and curled her arm around her knee's with her eye's just above her knee caps, peering off into the distance.

Yang ate her pancakes outside with Ruby, both on the ground munching away in peace, talking about whatever came to mind between the two. Yang attempted calling Qrow but he himself did not pick up either. The girls finished their food and went inside while their father did the dishes, and for many hour's they went their separate ways, Yang retreated back to her room to nap and Ruby also went back to her room to read the news and try to text her friends. Eventually the day turned into early evening, the sun was getting ready to set when Qrow began his long walk up to the log house. He was met with Taiyang outside his home, where they would discuss what Qrow had learned at Signal. Yang, at this time was trying to read a book and getting quite bored of it, her boredom was cured when she heard Qrow's voice, she was about to stand up to meet him outside but she heard the words that came from outside. "I didn't know Atlas was so up tight about trying to reach the Schnee residence, I couldn't get through to the manor no matter who I called or what I tried..." Qrow was talking about Weiss with Taiyang, Yang brought her ear's closer to the window. "I did however manage to contact the other ice queen, her sister Winter... she assured me that Weiss was fine, still refusing to learn at the Atlas academy which I can definitely respect." Qrow took a swig from his flask, Yang could hear the top popping off. "What about Blake, has anyone seen her?" Taiyang inquired about Blake and Yang's attention was put on high alert, her eye's winced at the impending news. "...Belladonna? no... she's a ghost, and not a regular run away case either, she has not been seen or heard since Beacon, not anyone I know can pick up any trace of her, no body has been found and no one is bragging about capturing her."

Yang sighed in relief, she knew Blake wasn't dead or hurt at least, but she didn't understand why she wanted to remain hidden. "Ok... so how about Ozpin, where is he?" Taiyang seemed desperate to know which confused Yang as she didn't know Ozpin and her father knew each other. "Oz... is well, we think _she_ has him but I can't say for certain, all I know is that he's gone Tai... and damn it I don't where." They stood silent, both not happy with the news and Yang sat on her bed in anticipation of what would come next. "Yang's got PTSD Qrow, not _that_ bad but I'm sure she's got it, she was throwing up and hitting walls after having a nightmare about Beacon, her semblance is outta whack too, and Ruby's... off I don't know what is eating her up yet but I know something is, she's hiding it really well but she's not completely herself." Taiyang spoke to Qrow with a low, sad tone. Yang did not like the fact that her father thought she had PTSD, she didn't take it well. 'Bullshit, I'm not having flashbacks or anything it was just a nightmare you stupid old fart.' She thought to herself with an angry expression. 'And who the hell where they talking about? who's _she?_ , they must mean Cinder...' Yang did not think long on the subject as she wanted to hear the rest of the conversation. "Tai... whatever the problem's are with my niece's I'm gunna get to the bottom of it, even brought a present for Yang to help her get outta the house more, gunna take her out to Summer's old punching bag too, if it's still there." Qrow seemed confident in his speech about finding the root of Yang and Ruby's turmoil. "Well, I'm off Qrow, there's an airship I gotta catch to Vale, wish me luck." Yang heard her father start to walk away from Qrow, she would have ran out to say goodbye but she was still angry at his accusations. "I'm wishing the grimm luck actually, see you soon Tai." Qrow sighed as Taiyang walked off beyond the house. Yang was glad to have been able to successfully eavesdrop on the whole conversation and walked to the front door to wait for Qrow to enter.

Evening sunlight poured through the door as it creaked open, and in stepped Qrow flask in one hand and a heavy looking box in the other. He immediately spotted Yang giving him a frowned face, she was pacing back and forth. "What's shakin' firecracker you look pretty chipper." Qrow placed the box on the ground and spread his arms for a hug. Yang leaned in for a short lived hug and after they separated she asked "How long are you staying Qrow, and where's my dad." Yang knew exactly where her father went but lied to keep Qrow in the dark of her snooping. "He left a minute ago I saw him on his way out he said to say goodbye, say blondie you got anything to drink in this place." Qrow leaned back to crack his spine, he then took a few steps forward to take a look around for Ruby. "Where's little red at? is sh-." He was interrupted by Yang. "I can get you some Moonbreaker if you promise to tell me what's in that box." Yang recognized it as her present from Qrow. "Moonbreaker eh? good stuff, where did you steal it from blondie?" Qrow was now interested at the thought of fresh booze. "Stole it from a store near Signal when I turned sixteen, there's more than half of it left, I hate the stuff it's yours." Qrow was shocked to hear it was actually stolen but nodded in acceptance. "Your dad know about that?" Qrow questioned. "No, he would kill me... and Ruby for good measure, she's in her room by the way, I think she's listening to music or something." Yang kept her eye's on the box curious as to what was in it. "Listen Kiddo, you go get Ruby and I'll show you both what I've got." Qrow was now shaking his flask to see how empty it was. "You got a deal old man, the Moonbreaker is under my bed, so feel free to indulge."

Yang left Qrow to find Ruby, she walked to her door, to her surprise it was locked, it was never locked. Yang tried to use her right shoulder to hit the door, to make Ruby notice someone wanted in, but she ended up just hurting herself in the process. 'Damn that was pretty stupid actually, even for me...' This made her eye's switch back to red once again, Yang pounded on the door with her remaining arm, soon enough Ruby unlocked it. "What was going on in there Ruby? Uncle Qrow is her-... oh my god it's even worse in here, how is that even possible..." Yang was shocked at the state her sister's room was in, she barely noticed her use her semblance to run past her to find Qrow. Yang walked in to Ruby's room and she could hear some kind of static coming from her headphones, she put them on to listen. 'It's just White noise or static or something, what was she doing in here?' She thought to herself on Ruby's choice of music and took the headphones off, she was about to keep investigating but was drawn back to the living room where Qrow and Ruby had moved into. "Yaaaang Qrow wants to show us something get over here quick!" Ruby's voice carried through the house. "I'm coming Ruby!" She left the room at a brisk pace, still excited to see her present, she entered the living room, Qrow was sat on the couch with Ruby clinging to his side, Qrow noticed her eye's but ignored it for now. "C'mere Blondie I've got a present for you." Qrow was smiling as he'd hoped this would perk Yang's fighting spirit up. "Oh Qrow you shouldn't have, so, what have you got for me?" Yang rolled her eyes and was now smiling, waiting to be surprised. Qrow lifted the top off of the box and all Yang could see was something gold, she had no clue what it could be, she could see Ruby's expression turn into a very large smile and wide eye's as she could see it before her. "Well, firecracker I've got something that's gunna shake you up and make you fight back at your situation... hehe I made you a new weapon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 _Revenge is never a straight line_

She became distraught at the sight of what Qrow's present appeared to be, Yang didn't know what to think but she mostly felt nervous and almost guilty that people still had faith in her as a fighter after she failed to defeat the man who severed her arm, she didn't think she had deserved this gift and didn't have the self confidence yet to accept it, however deep down she felt that spark that only the heat of battle can ignite. Ruby's jaw had dropped at the marvel of Yang's new weapon, she was known to be a complete weapon geek at time's, Ruby couldn't take her eye's off of them and was pretty much drooling on the spot. Yang finally opened her mouth to form her loosely thought words. "...They...are boots?"

The genuine mystery of the gift made Yang's eye's return to light purple, she no longer felt the pain from hitting Ruby's door a few minutes ago. Yang still felt uneasy but was still interested in what they might be able to do. Qrow gave a hoarse laugh. "Not just any old pair of boots kiddo' I'm not sure what to call em' really, so I just call em... explosion boots." Yang looked at Qrow with disdain. "...You just made that up didn't you?" "Heh, totally did, but it really does suit them." Yang sighed, unsure if she wanted to continue to inquire, she couldn't really see the full image of them as Qrow had yet to take them out of the box. "Ok... I wanna see em' then." Qrow pulled the boots from the box one at a time. Yang was stunned in awe and Ruby fell off the couch in excitement, Qrow revealed the aptly named 'explosion boots' they shimmered with the same golden color of Ember Celica but were accented by streaks of black. The boots themselves were alike the greaves that a knight would wear, they had blunted points at the end where the toe's would sit and it looked to be tapered just right to wrap around Yang's calves and ankle's tightly, they climbed all the way to just below the knee's then they bowed out, cupping around the knee cap, allowing movement for the knee's to bend. There was a small heel that appeared to be a gun barrel and on the very back there was something that looked like a spur, she deduced it to be a spinning dust chamber like on Weiss's Myrtenaster, Yang didn't like even the smallest high heels but was beginning to like the ornate design of her new boots. Yang was speechless for a moment but eventually formed a sentence.

"...I-I don't deserve this, Qrow those look like they were made for a real huntress they are just so... gorgeous." Qrow turned them around on the table so the heel was facing Yang. "Well to tell ya' the truth a few huntress's actually took part in designing them, we even had a kid at Signal try em on, kid was a close quarters fighter like you, and he was doing some stuff way beyond his skill level, these boots are... something else." "What?! you made these at Signal... and the teacher's helped you?" Yang reached out to touch the metal boots to see if she wasn't dreaming and if they were really there. "Well they _are_ my co-workers, when I'm actually teaching that is... they heard about what happened to you and wanted to get you back into the fight, I can tell ya' all about how we made em if ya want _buuut_ I'm gunna take my part of the deal now, grab the Moonbreaker kiddo." Yang was now fully on board, she was much more excited than she appeared to be on the surface. "Ok! deals a deal... Ruby, you didn't see or hear anything or I will kill you..." Yang said this was she was walking to her room, she pointed at Ruby as she walked by to grab her stolen liquor. "What the heck is Moonbreaker, Qrow?" Ruby had just recovered from her fit of excitement. "...Don't worry about it cutie, but Yang's right... uh don't tell your dad." Qrow patted Ruby on the head. Yang had returned with her alcohol. "Here ya' go old man." She tossed it at Qrow from a few feet away who caught it with one hand.

"Thanks blondie, now where was I?" Qrow began to fill his near empty flask with probably the best liquor he's had in a long time, Yang sat on the ground near Qrow and Ruby to hear the story she was in for. "You were gunna tell us about how you made these puppies." Qrow took a quick drink and began his story. "I got to Signal just to chase a lead on finding your old headmaster, Ozpin but when I was using the facilities to investigate the people involved in his disappearance I stumbled up a certain person's ability to fight, Mercury Black I watched his fights during the Vytal Festival quite a few times." Yang and Ruby sat still with a now even more so heightened attention, they listened as Qrow continued. "He's a kick boxer of sorts, he's a fighter that get's in your face and beats you down, kinda like you firecracker, what intrigued me was his ability to maneuver with his prosthetic feet that he used as weapons, even though you beat him Yang, he was great to just watch in a fight. Now I'm not saying he's better than you but given your... circumstance, I think his technique will be a great advantage to you." Qrow stopped talking to take a brief drink from his flask. "Sooo, why not just make me a prosthetic arm, wouldn't that be easier?" Yang stood up and scratched at her head. "Heh, yeah... you would think that, but get this kiddo, we have the ability to make an arm for you... but to perform the surgery thats something else entirely... even getting the arm to work fully is a feat in it's own right... It's something that Atlesian surgeons and scientists would have to do, _we_ in the _other_ kingdoms don't have their fancy tech, and no one present, even your dad, can afford it and I don't think old Jimmy Ironwood is just handing these things out... ugh, no pun intended." Qrow scoffed and shook his head at his own bad joke.

"...Too bad I think a metal arm would be awesome, I could at least write again... anyways what else can you tell me about em?" Yang wanted the full story on her new tools of destruction. "I'll go over the finer details tomorrow, for now I want you to focus on the purpose behind them, we made them with a few idea's in mind, one. To improve your range of motion around an opponent, with these you can truly be free on the battlefield cuz' the sky's the limit, literally and two. To fix your problem of striking and increase the amount hit's you can deal out, until now you had one way of hitting, with your left and your left alone, sure you can kick an opponent but you won't be able to kick a Death Stalker or really any other Grimm to death with just your bare feet, but now you have many way's of hitting something, basically there's one way to sum this up, it's an overhaul of your freedom, mobility and potency in a fight." Qrow leaned back on the couch and slicked his bangs back, he was quite tired of talking to be frank, though his speech was passionate Qrow was not really a 'talker' most of the time, he closed his eye's and smiled as he relaxed. "... hey Qrow?" Yang grabbed his attention with her cowardly sounding words, the generosity had overtaken her, golden hair had met her face and she looked downwards, shoulders shuddering. Qrow opened his left eye to see want his niece wanted, his hands behind his head. He saw Yang standing with a lowered face and a clenched fist, one and then two tears dripped from her face. "Yeah...?" He spoke as if he knew what was to come. "S-stand up god damn it."

Qrow stood up and walked over to his niece, hands in his pockets, Ruby was sitting on the couch now, looking on nervously because she didn't know how this would go as Yang was a little unstable lately. "Got something you wanna say to me blondie?" Qrow was looking down at his niece, only a few feet away, Yang shook her head and tears danced off her face. She grabbed her uncle with her left hand, pulling him in close for a well deserved hug, her face was pressed into the fabric of his shirt. "...Thank you for this, I-I don't know what to say but... I love you so much uncle Qrow." Yang didn't know if she had cried out of happiness or the just the fact that people she knew still had faith in her, she still wasn't sure how to receive this gift still, with half a mind telling her that she wasn't worthy, the other half, adamantly disagreeing. "Alright, alright c'mon your a big girl Yang and I love you too but contain the waterworks please, c'mon now." Qrow was embarrassed and wasn't a 'touchy feely' kind of person but knew she needed this. Yang removed her head and stepped away to see she left tear stains on his shirt, she paid no mind to it, in a way she felt he earned it even though it was probably seen as an inconvenience. "Ok enough of about those new death dealers I got ya', is there anything to eat around here, you girls probably can't live off the strawberry bushes alone I bet." Qrow nodded to the kitchen and the two girls walked briskly past him and began searching for something to prepare for a late evening supper.

Within the hour Yang, Ruby and Qrow had sat down to a case of Yang's destructive methods of cooking, she wasn't savvy in a kitchen let alone anything that wasn't based upon thrills and action but she felt obligated to cook for her uncle after the gift he just gave her. Ruby tried to help but was shot down on multiple occasions, Qrow seemed to nod on and off watching his two niece's attempt cooking.

Eventually supper was ready and they ate what Yang called 'Strawberry Surprise' It was just overcooked scrambled eggs and of course strawberries, though everyone ate it and no one dared to complain. During the rest of the evening Ruby and Qrow noticed Yang was having a really good night despite her recent injury and abandonment issue, she behaved like she did at Beacon and was for the first time in a long time, quite happy.

Time pressed on and after supper and doing dishes they went their separate ways, Qrow fell asleep on the couch and Ruby went back to her dungeon and remained silent with a locked door for the rest of the night and Yang found herself in the kitchen, in the dark with just a single overhead light that lit up her and the table she was sitting at, she sat alone with her new 'explosion boots' sitting atop the table, she thought to herself. 'I am going to kick _sooo_ much ass with these Ruby's gunna be the most jealous she's ever been.' She thought on new names for her new weapons but couldn't exactly make one up that would stick. 'hmm maybe I should just stick with Ember Celica...? but damn it, oh I don't know... Ruby would probably be better at this.' She brooded over the thought for a few dozen minutes and decided it was time for bed.

Yang flicked off the light and left her boots sitting on the kitchen table, she glanced over at Qrow who was happily snoring and in a deep sleep on the couch. 'You may act like a tough old man, but you got a soft spot for Yang hehe everyone does.' She smiled in passing thinking of her dusty old uncle, she had always felt like he was holding something back from her and Ruby, like information on Raven or what happened to Summer, there was always that minuscule borderline level of mistrust she had, but for the moment he was the best person in the world to Yang. She walked back to her room and tried to change into pajamas, once again caught trying to put the shirt on, but this time she was determined, she wiggled and wormed her way in and for Yang this was a serious accomplishment. "Yeah! Fuck you shirt, there's more where that came from!" Yang was looking down at her chest and was actually talking and pointing at her shirt. She was slightly over excited as she actually spoke those words out loud, she became red faced but as soon as she knew her yelling didn't wake anyone up she was a little more calm.

Yang slipped into bed, she kicked the bed sheets to the floor, she had never liked them, made her feel caged sometimes, she liked her freedom to move around. This act placed her mind back onto her new weapon. 'Freedom on the battlefield eh? oh I can't wait for tomorrow I'm gunna have me a blast.' Yang left her window open to feel the cool breeze and to have the night sky's moonlight illuminate her room so it could rest on her body as she was drifting to sleep. She didn't dream tonight, a part of her wouldn't allow it as it most certainly would return her to the thought of Blake and Beacon.

Seven in the morning, again Yang's alarm went off because she never remembered to reset it or shut it off, partly because she honestly didn't know how as Ruby set it up. She was already mostly awake, just anticipating the sound of her wake up call. It was straight to business, that meant shower, clothes and go, before she entered the shower she looked around for her signature outfit, the same outfit that she wore when she called herself a huntress in training. It was found under a small pile of dirty clothes and Yang headed for the shower, in the hall she glanced over to Ruby's room, still locked up, she was starting to dislike this kind of behavior that her sister exhibited.

Changing clothes was hard this time because her outfit wasn't as simple as sweatpants and a loose shirt, she struggled for a while specifically with her belt, but made it work, at least changing her bandage went smoothly which made her confident again, her left arm was beginning to become much stronger than it was before as it was bearing the full amount of Yang's day to day actions. Drying her hair with one hand still took forever but she had hurried today and was out of the bathroom in a good amount of time. Now that she was ready she returned to her room to find an old friend, the left part of Ember Celica, she kept it in her night stand beside her bed, it was still a color of shining gold but had collected dust since the last time it was worn, she briefly wondered where the right half went but instead shook her head to clear her mind, not wanting to place her thoughts there for the moment.

She slid her hand into the gauntlet and shifted it into its neutral form. It had been a long time since she used her weapon and to her it felt proud, she held her arm up to her face looking into the dusty reflection the metal gave off, she smiled and closed her eye's, assuring herself that she was ready to be in combat again. Once again she exited her room and went into the kitchen to retrieve her boots and to wake up Qrow. She set her boots down and poked him in the leg.

"Qrow... hey Qrow..." There was no response from her uncle who continued to snore. "HEY QROW GET UP!" She yelled in his face while jerking his leg back and forth to help wake him up, Qrow's eye's cracked open to reveal hazy and bloodshot red eye's, he was heavily hungover. "...Do-do you know what a hangover is blondie?... cuz' ugh, I got one." His voice was rough and raspy, he leaned up into a sitting position and placed his head in his hands. "No I sure don't, so get up we're doing stuff today." Yang grabbed her boots and held them in front of his face, he moved his eye's to them and smiled. "Well well, aren't we a little eager firecracker, ok gimme' five minutes." With that said, Yang waited outside just a few yards from the front door, she held her boots in her hand awaiting her uncle.

Qrow opened the door with one hand and was chugging down more alcohol with the other, flask tilted high in the air, still drinking as he walked over to Yang to meet her. "You know that's probably not gunna' help your hangover if you drink like a fish." Yang was not impressed by Qrow's course of action, he finished his swig before talking. "Hey you can only be drunk all day if you start drinkin' in the mornin' and yes as a matter of fact, it _does_ help." Qrow stopped talking to point in a direction that led to a path that was right of the house's front door. "You know what's down there Yang?" Qrow placed his hands on his hips asking his niece a question she thought to be fairly redundant. "A hiking trail, it just loops around to mom's epitaph that's the long way if you wanna go there we should go thi-" Yang was interrupted. "No, I'll show you what's down there because obviously your dad hasn't shown you the Patch that he and I once knew."

Qrow began to walk initiating Yang to follow closely. They walked into the tree line and followed the path deep into the woods, Yang had grown up in these woods there was no way she didn't know about something that was a short walk from her house, what really bugged her was that sometimes Grimm would grow bold and come close to her home but she felt quite safe with Qrow around, she didn't trust herself yet to fight the the creatures of Grimm. They walked about fifteen minutes and then suddenly came to a halt, Qrow was placing a hand on a tree and then another, he said to Yang. "Here, it's right here, heh look up there Yang you see that old chain way up near the top." Qrow had come to a halt in a small and certainly unimportant clearing, he was pointing up to an old chain covered in moss and was barely visible, it was wrapped around a very thick branch and then disappeared into the canopy of the tree's. "uhhhh nope, can't say I know what your talking about Qrow, say what's in that flask, you losing it old man?" Yang joked at her uncle while using her hand to cover eye's looking up.

"Shut up and stand back blondie." Yang moved a few steps back and Qrow used his scythe in its projectile form, it made clicking and ratcheting sounds as it changed, in this form he shot the chain, it took a few try's but he made the shot. The chain snapped and down came a massive wooden log, it stopped about five feet above the ground in a violent fashion, it fell from at least seventy five feet up and thrashed around as it fell, it hung just above the ground now, like a punching bag. The remainder of the chain was wrapped around the top and led into the tree's, Yang lost sight of where it led to after just a few dozen feet up. The log itself was twice the width of normal person's body and about six feet long, it was plum black and looked horrible, it was scarred with slash marks and section's were crumpled in on itself, it looked like it had survived a few brutal wars. Yang was startled at the sound and force in which it fell. "Holy shit! what the hell is that thing!?" She jumped back when she heard it falling and almost dropped her new weapons. Once it stopped swaying from the drop Qrow placed his right hand on it, feeling it up and down, he looked like he was reminiscing of time's past. "That right there kiddo, is Grimmwood, toughest material you will find on Patch, it's last owner was Summer and now it's your's."

Qrow had to sit down in front of it gazing at the log's broken stature. "It's a tree that normally can't be cut there's only a few that I know of on Patch, they are closer to the northern shore which is a _long_ hike from here, me and the rest of Team STRQ trained on them everyday when we were here, Raven is the only person that I've met that was able to cut one down, she brought it here and left it when she left your dad. Then, it became Summer's, she trained here when she was home from mission's, she used to beat the livin' _hell_ outta this thing, it was quite a spectacle." Qrow lost himself in memories long forgotten, Yang spoke. "Wow... uh that's kinda heavy Uncle Qrow um... I guess I should feel honored, believe me I am, it's just... wow." She sat beside her uncle and Qrow asked Yang. "What do you want the most right now? When you get back to your old self what are you gunna' do? Do you want revenge?, Or will you try to find your partner Blake?, Cuz' blondie, you're about to take that very important first step." Yang thought long and hard for a few minutes then returned with. "I am never going to be the old Yang again, deep down I know it, I feel colder and I don't know, I don't really feel as much as I used to... but yes, I want revenge... I _need_ it I am going to make that Faunus pay for what he did me and Blake I have never wanted to kill anyone, but he's the first, if I got the chance I would _not_ hesitate, as for the other people involved with Beacon's fall... yes, they deserve it, but my main focus is that god damn Faunus, as for Blake, I don't even know where to start looking."

Yang felt a sadness take over her, and grabbed her knee's and with her hand she pressed them against her chest. Qrow sighed with closed and eye's then opened them, pausing a few second's before talking again. "Revenge is not a straight line Yang, It's a forest, and like a forest it's easy to lose your way... to get lost... to forget where you came in." Qrow stared up into the tree's, the sunlight leaking through the small gaps in the leaves, allowing spotted light to fall on his face. "My suggestion to you is, find Blake and heal your heart."

Yang's chest tightened, and she went red in the face. "...My heart, you say? uh... what's that mean?" Qrow laughed and returned with. "Well, we can talk about that later, if your ready... put em' on." Yang shrugged her uncle's comment's off easily because she was very eager to use her new weapon. "By the way... I have a name, I thought of it on our walk over here, care to hear it?" Qrow was now standing watching his niece about to place her right foot in the greaves. "What did you have in mind?" Yang placed her right foot in. "...Solar Volcanica, yeah that'll do... just put em' on." Qrow smiled and continued to watch, knowing the effect of the new name would pierce Yang's feelings. "Solar Volcanica huh? I... really like it actually." Yang's hairs on her body stood up in an intense rush of pride and confidence, it made her feel strong, she felt the name suited her, it fit perfectly. She placed her left foot in and felt her new weapons for the first time, as she placed her feet in, they made whirring and clicking sounds. "Oh my god... it feel's so... natural, like I was born to wear them, wait what are they doing?" Yang still had not moved since equipping Solar Volcanica. "That noise you're hearing is the combined sounds of two main functions, the air compressor's are starting up and the impact pads have activated." Qrow said this while pointing to area's on her feet. "Wha- what now? slow your roll pops!."

Yang was pretty confused at the technical points. "Ok, so the gun barrels you have for heels shoot compressed air so you can run and fly at accelerated speeds, the impact pads are located on the toe, shin and top of your foot, when you kick an enemy it release's a localized shock wave that's sure to kill or severely wound whatever you hit, oh! almost forgot, the gun barrels do actually shoot projectile's but only dust shells, you have to kick the spurs to activate your projectile's, they work like a handle for a slot machine, we didn't have time to finish everything so it's a random dust every time, so we just loaded it with fire dust actually." Qrow had his arms crossed and was covering his mouth with his hand nodding his head, confirming he went through all the details.

"Ok so I got most of that but did you actually say... fly?" Qrow nodded again and spoke. "The compressed air can carry your weight and then some, with every blast you can kick the air and it will send you flying, not far, but enough to manipulate your trajectory in a manner that allows flight." Yang was awestruck. "Aaaand how do I do that then?" Qrow began again. "Remember when you just said they were natural? Like you were born to wear them? That's because you were Yang, Solar Volcanica responds to a persons aura, you can command them using your aura, it's a little trick that I picked up from James Ironwood and Ozpin before Beacon's fall, It's about the only new Atlesian tech that I can replicate, Atlas made strides in aura manipulation in recent years, and I learned to copy it. Of course I can only apply it to simple things, Signal doesn't have the best workshops in the world but I applied it to your air compressor's."

Yang's head was spinning at the rapid outburst of information, she shook her head and looked at Qrow awkwardly. "... Just kick stuff and figure it out, ugh damn it." Qrow hung his head in disappointment as he was very proud of his creation he made for his niece. "Riiight well... wish me luck." Yang then moved herself into a fighting stance, she raised Ember Celica and shifted it into it's combat form and held it in a boxing style. She faced the Grimmwood log and and kicked her right spur with her left leg and with a jolt forward she kicked her foot into the air and shot a violent blast of fire towards the Grimmwood, the recoil set her up for a follow up punch from Ember Celica, she used the momentum to send a hay maker strike that sent out another missile from her fist. The fire projectile hit first then immediately after the missile from her punch hit, making the log swing violently from the two blasts.

Qrow smiled in acknowledgement and she continued her onslaught, she backed herself up so she could run straight at the Grimmwood. When she was ready, she ran full speed at it and sent two missile's from Ember Celica which made it swing again, it swung away from her but on the return swing she jumped at it with a dropkick and actually planted her feet onto the log, using her aura she activated the compressor's and with both feet on the wood, she was practically sideways, gravity was no longer a factor here, she lifted off the log with a burst of air going high in the sky, she was now many feet above the log, as it swung away from her once again she activated her dust spurs in the air and kicked two dust rounds straight down into the log, as she fell she activated her spurs to change back into compressed air and when she was about to touch ground she kicked the air, sending her towards the log, just skimming above the grass beneath her and landed a devastating left hook in the center of the Grimmwood sending it further back than any of her other strikes, she landed with one knee up and the other on the ground.

She then began to feel playful and got up after the log's severe beating, jumped into the air and alternated kicks from both feet, each kick giving off a burst of air, allowing her to hover about four feet off the ground. "Qrow! oh my god did you _see_ that! that was so awesome this is the best thing ever I love it, I _love_ it!" Qrow's eye's followed her up and down as she kicked off the air to stay afloat. "I-I really didn't expect you to be that good kiddo, that was actually pretty impressive, I don't get how you did that when you barely understood how they worked, but it really doesn't matter your a natural, why don't ya try the impact pads eh?" Qrow pointed to the point's on Solar Volcanica that would explode on contact. Yang smiled even more than she already was and with a final kick she let herself fall to the ground gently, she landed perfectly poised and ready for another bout. She once again got into her stance, shifting Ember Celica into it's neutral form as she wanted to focus on her new footwork.

She placed her hand, not in a fist but relaxed it in front of her face, closed her eye's and took a deep breath, not a single strand of hair out of place while standing in her fighting form, she opened her eye's and as soon as she did she used her right leg to unleash an obliterating high kick and the shock wave from her shin sent the log swaying hard to her left, she used her air burst to dart to the left ending up in front of the log as it swayed, matching it's momentum and while gliding just above the ground she used her left leg to deliver a sweeping kick with her toe connecting to viciously change the log's trajectory to the right. It moved with such a force that the chained snapped from the lighting fast change in motion, the Grimmwood log was sent crashing through the air and smashed into another tree, it was so fast that Yang hadn't even touched the ground yet, in fact when she did she was so caught up in the flurry that she lost her balance and tumbled onto the dirt. She got up with dirt stains on her clothes and face and said. "Hehe, check that out Qrow bet you couldn't do that." " _Ha-ha_ don't get cocky, you're still fifty years too young to even come close to me kid, but I will admit you did good, it was a short training session, but since you broke your punching bag I'd say we head home. I'll make us some tea and breakfast." Yang nodded and began to dust herself off and then the pair heard it, echoing through the forest, a long and high pitched howl, it encircled them and Yang went on high alert and asked, "Is that a Beowolf?." Qrow thought for moment then smiled and said. "No... it's five... and it's your first test, better ace it kiddo." Qrow then backed away slowly into the tree's eventually disappearing in front of Yang's eyes, she would've stopped him or said something but she liked the fact that it was going to be a challenge and she honestly liked the feeling that she was alone to defend herself.

Yang got ready by shifting Ember Celica from neutral to combative, she activated both spurs to shoot air rather than fire, and closed her eye's, listening to the Grimm around her, they were getting closer, she could hear every move they made and every sound they exerted, her ear's twitched as she heard them encircle her, one behind, two in front and one on each of her sides. 'Old drunk was right, five of em...' She thought to herself, eye's still closed. She decided to play it safe by being the responder in the fight rather than the instigator, she heard them growling and grunting, they were observing their prey.

Finally the Grimm would attack, Yang's gaze opened upon them, one from in front and one from behind ran at her at the same time, ripping up the ground with their claws as they ran on all fours. They both dived at her, intending to rip her up with an arched swipe from each claw, Yang had other plans, she used Solar Volcanica to burst into the air going up several feet and avoiding the attack, the two Grimm collided and fell to the ground injuring themselves in the process. Another tried to lunge at her in mid air but was met with a firm left straight to the skull, it was killed immediately and evaporated before it reached the ground. After the punch Yang began to fall onto the two Grimm below her but she used her air burst to jump backwards and land in front of them, one was on it's hind legs and the other was still trying to mobilize from the ground, she ran at them, jumping onto the head of the one still on the ground, and ducked a claw swipe from the standing one, she jumped off and kicked the one who had just attacked her in the jaw, the shock wave sent it flying into the ground where it died. 'Two down this is going... swell!' She thought quickly to herself. After the kick she landed on the slower Beowolf's left side where she kicked it in the chin, the shock wave sending it flying upwards only to be met with a downward punch to the top of it's skull. Another down, Yang was having the time of her life. With three down, another ran at Yang, she did not move, instead activated her fire dust and let it run at her, she used her training in boxing to slip to the left as it tried to bite her in a lunging motion, as it passed her she let it turn around and gave it a wink and smile as she sent a violent fire blast from a left kick right into it's face and afterwards there was nothing left of its enitre head, just an empty space.

The last Beowolf grew angry and roared loud and strong and jumped at Yang with all of it's strength, he came at a much faster pace and dove at her with another swiping motion, Yang did the same and jumped at him to meet him in mid air. Unknowingly this was the same motion that she had used on the man who cut her arm off, exactly the same except using her left, with the exhaustion of battle and the muscle memory of the terrible event it caused her to let go of the control she had over her aura, her eye's went bright red and a blank expression crawled over her face as she attacked the Grimm, she lowered her arm and was just coasting towards him, her expression was the embodiment of the term numb, all she could see at this time was the bull Faunus about to attack her again, she knew she was entering another episode but could not stop.

Her mind placed her back at Beacon, to her it was all too real. She knew what was coming, to her she had lost again, Yang closed her eye's seconds before the claw connected with her face, she had no aura to defend herself and was about to be mauled. Thankfully only the Beowolf's index claw cut her face under her left eye, it began at the bridge of her nose and went all the way back to under her ear, across the neck. It's fortunate that Grimm aren't as calculated as White Fang warrior's, Yang lost the bout and fell harshly and rolled in the dirt, blood pouring from her face, some leaking into her eye as she fell. She was still conscious but fell completely limp and unmoving. Qrow was watching from high up in the tree's and decided it was time to intervene, as the Grimm towered over the paralyzed Yang, he raised a claw to finish the job, Qrow fell into the Grimm, his scythe in it's sword form punctured it's back and ripped through the chest, it evaporated around his sword. He knelt to the ground to observe his niece he thought her to be having a flashback, he was right. Yang was laying on her side, her red eye's were as wide as they could go and she had drool pouring from her mouth, her face bleeding profusely, she was breathing short and very fast breath's.

In Yang's perspective she had returned to Beacon and was having rapid flashes from her past at first they were just images, then she was watching Blake being mutilated by that red haired Faunus, to her surprise the flashback ended quickly, she briefly returned to the present with Qrow she saw his mouth moving but could not hear the words, her vision was hazy and blurry, she screamed in pain and another flashback attacked her mind, this time she was watching blood pool out of her severed arm with incoherent screams that sounded like Blake's in the background. Another flashback, this time she watched Blake take her last breath's reaching out to Yang for help but she could do nothing but watch as she bled out from her stab wound. Qrow scrambled to do something but even his steeled nerves were stunned by the sight of his niece, she truly had PTSD and he was watching the full effects, Yang began let tears run down her face, she was struggling with another flashback when Qrow tugged on her clothing. "Yang stay with me! I'm right here! you are not alone, can you hear me blondie!?" Qrow tried to pick up his niece to get her home but she fought him unwillingly, she had no intention of moving.

Yang had her final vision as she was face to face with Blake again, and she spoke. "I'm sorry Yang... saving you is not enough... because of me, your life is ruined... so I can give you mine..." Blake leaned in close to her ear for the second time. "... I told you... I made a promise... and I intend to keep it." She stepped back from Yang and cracked a wicked smile and drew Gambol Shroud to her neck. "Goodbye Yang... I will always... love... you..." Blake slit her own throat and the blood spattered wildly from her neck, some hitting Yang in the face, she smiled the whole time, dying in front of her partner, dying _for_ her, her eye's rolled back and she fell dead at Yang's feet. Yang fell back into the real world after seeing this, she pushed her uncle away from her, she was on her knee's facing the ground.

The blood from her cut trickled down off her face and drool fell from her mouth. "I-is...is th-this real!? Where the fuck am I!?" She wasn't exactly talking to anyone but Qrow responded. "Yes! you're on Patch! You're home! This is real! " Yang became angry and screamed. "FUCK! w-where's buh-Blake!? is she okay!?, what the hell's going on!?" "Blake!?, sh-she's not here right now she-" Qrow was interrupted, by his niece. Yang stood up on her knee's and grabbed her head in pain and growled, her head was a swamp of emotions she didn't know where or when she was, with too much for her too process she became sick and vomited beside her and fell face first into the ground her head was tilted outwards to her right side, eye's till open but she was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

 _Penny & Pyrrha_

Qrow had witnessed a person go through hell on occasion but watching his niece finish a violent round of flashbacks and mental torment on his behalf caused him to feel guilty, Yang only followed him into the woods to practice because he had brought this new weapon for her, he felt responsible for letting her fight Grimm so soon after her injury. He stood over her looking into her half open and blank eye's, they still burned red with pain and anger, he paused for a minute to stare at her, the world seemed to slow down and everything became quiet, what wind was blowing had stopped, no birds' song's were sung and silence took over the surrounding area.

Qrow placed his ear to Yang's mouth and confirmed that she was still breathing, once her airway was known to be clear Qrow took her left side and rolled her over to have her facing up to the sky, her expression was still blank and blood had covered most of her face, her hair had been mixed into it causing her golden mane to be bathed in blood, the flow of blood from the cut had slowed down but not stopped, Qrow had no way of patching it up after seeing this broken body before him he sat Yang up and grabbed her left arm and threw her over his shoulder to carry her back home, he whispered "I got ya firecracker, I...I'm sorry for this, I was ...wrong." Qrow ran as fast as he could he made it through the tree's in just a couple of minute's, he called out as he approached the house. "Ruby! Ruuuuby!, Yang's hurt! Get some medical sup-."

He ran out of breath carrying his niece and had to stop speaking, Ruby had heard this from inside and Qrow could see his other niece slam the front door open to see what was happening. "What is going on! What do you guys _do_ before I wake up!? It's only eight thirty, and she's _already_ banged up!?" Ruby was furious at this sight, she used her semblance to run and help Qrow carry Yang inside, her uncle was drenched in sweat from fear and exhaustion. "What happened uncle Qrow!? Oh-oh my god her _face_... What did she do!?" Qrow and Ruby managed to carry the knocked out Yang into the house and placed her down gently onto the couch, Ruby used her semblance again to grab their first aid kit and Yang's blood leaked off of her face and ran down the side of the couch and pooled onto the flooring.

Qrow stood stunned at the sight, Ruby's semblance left a gust of rose petals, and the faint smell of freshly picked red rose's. The petals fell onto his shoulder's and some onto Yang's face, he knelt down to her level to brush them off of her and placed his hands over her wound to apply pressure to let the platelets coagulate to stop the bleeding. Ruby returned with first aid supplies and asked. "What did she do? How did she get this gash?!" Qrow shook his head and spoke low. "It's my fault, I took her out to show off her new weapon and... Beowolf's attacked us..." Ruby began to clean her sister's face off, "Just Beowolf's!? I can kill like a hundred on a _bad_ day and how is that possible _you_ were with her!" Ruby moved Qrow's hand's to apply styptic to the wound and the bleeding stopped entirely, Yang could feel it in her unconscious state and her half open eye's twitched, reacting to the sting.

"I-I left her alone, she was doing so well with her new weapon that... that I thought she was ready, there was only five of them and I was watching from above... but something happened." Ruby closed her eye's not in anger but in sadness and grief, she sighed and reached to grab some sterile saline to clean the wound. "What happened Qrow?" Qrow furrowed his brows and spoke. "She went in for the final blow on the last Beowolf and she... started to have flashbacks from the attack on Beacon it halted her aura too, she was screaming for Blake before she passed out, the Grimm had the drop on her and clawed her face open, I stopped him before he ended it." As Ruby continued to examine the wound she noticed that her nasal passage had been ripped open by the Grimm. "I don't need to tell you that what you did was stupid, but I'm also gunna thank you because it was right to help her get back out there... she's just not ready yet... her nose is gunna' need stitches."

Qrow saw the open nasal passage and grit his teeth and looked away. "God damn it! Just patch her up... I have somethin' I gotta do!" Ruby shot her eye's towards Qrow. "What!? You're _leaving_!? but you just brought her back! What are you gunna' do!?" Qrow stood up and grabbed his scythe in sword form and walked towards the still open front door, he stood in the door and Ruby could only watch as her uncle was about to leave, he opened his flask and downed the entire contents of it, he threw it onto the ground and it bounced off the furniture to land right in front of Ruby as she knelt beside her sister, the flask landed in the blood from Yang's face. "I'm gunna get even... every Grimm on Patch is gunna' die today tha-that's what I'm gunna' do Ruby." Qrow held his sword and walked slowly out of the house, when he got to the grass he held it up and changed it into it's massive scythe form, he began to run to the same area he and Yang just came from not long ago.

Ruby let her head fall to face the floor, she took a deep breath and then turned to face Yang, she placed her hands on her face and closed her eyelids. Ruby did not pay attention in the class that taught her about medical stitching on the battlefield, she mostly tried to goof off with Weiss or slept during the lecture, she began to resent doing that as she needed to sow Yang's face back together and she needed to do it herself since she had no way to transport her to a doctor. She grabbed the suture kit from her first aid pack and looked at it in her hands, she began to tremble at the idea of doing this. "Ok it's only gunna' be like three or four stitches, you can do this Ruby... ugh wish me luck Yang."

Ruby grabbed the hooked needle and attached some thread to it, she proceeded to sow the ripped flesh on Yang's face together, the cut itself had made a split in the nose and the sinus was visible, it went easier than Ruby had though it to be, however Yang's would be left with a facial scar, the second of Team RWBY to receive one. Compared to Weiss's scar which was vertical, Yang's cut would be horizontal, both on the left side of the face but Yang's would run from her nose to the bottom of her left ear, Ruby tied a very crude surgical knot and the stitching was over, it took four stitches to get it right, she grabbed some antibiotic cream and coated the wound and applied gauze wrapping around the wound, she was almost done.

Yang's bandage looked like someone tied a white bandana around her head except below her eye's rather than above, Ruby had tied it behind her hair and placed a pillow under her head and sat on a kitchen chair across from the couch Yang was on to calm down. It only lasted for a moment as she walked back over to take off her weapons, First she retracted Ember Celica into neutral and removed it, then she looked at Solar Volcanica and became quite jealous. "If you weren't hurt and knocked out I would so totally steal those from you, grrrr... no Ruby those are bad thoughts, she's your sister." Her joking made her give a slight smile and she reached out to touch the boots and thought. 'How in the heck do I take these off? wait... how'd she get em' on!?'

She touched a part of them and felt the metal to her surprise they transformed like Ember Celica into a smaller shape, they shifted and changed into a sleek set of high heels that glimmered gold. 'Well, well Qrow might be irresponsible with teenagers but he spared zero expense building these babies.' Ruby removed the heels and and placed them in Yang's room along with Ember Celica. She sat on Yang's bed for a few minute's and was staring out the window hoping to see Qrow murdering some Grimm but all she saw was tree's, water droplets began to hit the window and it started to rain it was looking to be a heavy downfall, she looked up and saw only thick grey clouds taking over the sky and she said. "Ugh... raaaain? this day... just won't let up." She sat still in silence for a few moments, the room grew tasteless and stale, she sighed and got up abruptly and walked with a purpose she walked fast over to the kitchen and grabbed the largest kitchen knife she could find, she stared at it and the cold yet clean metal stared back at her with her own reflection, she then walked to her room with knife in hand. Ruby closed the door but did not lock it, she knew Yang would be fine where she was and thought she wouldn't wake up for several hours. Ruby had been correct in assuming Yang would not wake for a few hours, she slept soundly despite her face being mauled.

Eleven hours had passed and the rain outside raged on turning into a fierce thunder storm, a loud crack of thunder rang out and it's lighting lit up the now darkened house, Yang awoke suddenly from the sound and sat up so quickly one would think she was possessed. She stared forward breathing fast and heavy her eye's still a shade of crimson, her first words happened to be. "Blake!?, bl-bla-... ugh god damn ugh." She looked around. "Oh...o-ok I'm home... thank god." She fell back onto the couch and another crack of lightning startled her and she sat up, this time with her feet planted on the ground off of the couch, they touched her own dried up blood that came from her face when she was being patched up, she felt it and looked down. She had a sudden realization but thankfully she was able to accept it quickly, she lifted her hand up to her face and felt the bandage she ran her fingers across the cut under the bandage and felt the stitches across her nose, she ran over to the bathroom to get a look in a mirror.

She didn't scream but actually smiled as she thought it was going to be much worse than it was, deep down she had always thought Weiss had looked beautiful with her facial scar and was sort of jealous how she displayed it for the world to see, Weiss was proud of it and Yang knew it, she had enough hair to cover it but chose not to, now she could do the same, Yang took this better than Ruby or Qrow would have expected. She whispered to herself. "Well now... I'm just a one armed bad ass heh... kinda cool." She heard Qrows words in her head 'Cuz blondie... your about to take that very important first step...' Yang had believed this new wound _was_ that first step, her new badge of honor.

She whispered again "Who knows maybe I'm crazy... but I _like_ it." Yang took a long hard stare at herself in the mirror, looking into her own red eye's she started to like this color rather than lilac, she rarely got to view this sight as it only used to last a short while after she was hurt or angry but now it was becoming more and more permanent. She turned her bandaged face from the mirror and walked out, she glanced once again to see Ruby's room, she thought it to be locked and walked back into the living room and thought 'Wonder where Qrow went? I hope he doesn't blame himself for what happened... but I could guilt trip him just a little bit hehe.'

Something drew Yang to the front door and she opened it up, the sound of rain grew louder and she could clearly see how hard it was coming down, she stayed inside for just a few seconds before walking into the storm. Yang was barefooted and could feel the wet grass beneath her feet it was cool and calming for her, the rain fell onto her body causing her bandage and clothes to become damp, she stood solitary in the dark night with rain and lightning being her only companions outside. She felt a tickling pain from the drops that hit her fresh cut and took it as a small personal challenge, to handle the pain that is, she tilted her head up and closed her eye's letting the rain fall onto her face, the pain grew but she would handle it and to her, she had just proved that this injury was beneath her.

She lowered her head and began to lose herself in thought, she thought of Qrow's words on Blake. '...Find Blake and heal your heart...' She had thoughts of her own. 'I know what he meant... truly I do, I just don't get how he could see it... I didn't think anyone thought of it as anything else than a friendship but there's no hiding it... I'm pretty sure I had a crush on her... just... everything about her was interesting, her skin, her eye's and she's got kitty ears for crying out loud.' Blood filled her cheeks, although not her or anyone could see it but Yang knew she was blushing. 'Oh god what would dad say if I brought a _girl_ home... Oh the look on his face hehe, priceless.' She drifted into thoughts of Blake and it made her warm, the cold from the rain did not have even the slightest effect on her, Yang's musing's continued and as she stood in the rain, she confirmed her next actions, she wanted to find Blake. No matter how or when or even where her next goal was set.

She began to think of her flashbacks and the episodes she was having, it made her feel sullen and the warm thoughts disappeared then she grew uncomfortable and the cold had turned the tide for Yang she was beginning to shiver and wanted to go back inside. She turned around cold but sure of herself and what she wanted to do, most would think this would be a bad day for Yang, pushing her further into depression but in reality it was a polar opposite. She felt more determined, she has accepted what she is and has come to terms with her romantic emotions towards her partner and best friend Blake, she relished in the thought of her new look and new weapons. Yang entered the house again and quickly went to the closet near the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry herself off, the towel she used had wiped the now washed out dried blood from her hair, she guessed she got it in there when her face was cut.

As she finished she heard Ruby arguing with someone over her scroll. She walked up to the door and put an ear next to it and heard Ruby yelling at someone. "NO! You can't come here right now! Yang's in a bad way and my dad and uncle are gone!... look... yes I know, but it has to wait, oh really you don't think I know that Jaune!?" Yang could not hear what was being said on the other end and had to guess vaguely at the object of the conversation, she was utterly shocked to hear Ruby conversing with Jaune though, Ruby continued. "Ok listen, just listen! I can't imagine how you feel... but the time isn't right so just wait on it please, Just a few more weeks at the least... uh what... what!? Nora! get off of Jaune's scroll put him back on... hello? Hello!?..." The line went dead, the call was dropped due to the storm outside.

"Ugh how did they ever function as a team..." Yang pulled herself away from the door and tried the door handle, to her surprise it turned and she opened Ruby's door to see her standing in the middle with nothing but an open bathrobe. "Oh hello Ruby! didn't know late night calls could be so... revealing, hehe don't got anything on under that do ya?" Yang was a mess visually but her sense of humor and old tendencies seemed to be on point. "YANG!? are you ok!?... wait what did you hear?" Yang walked in a few steps. "Uhh ya I'm doing fine, face is a little sore but hey, I'm good and all I heard was you yelling at Jaune but that's just how most people talk to him right?... hey! you cleaned up in here!" Ruby had to shake her head, she didn't expect Yang to act this way. "Umm yeah Jaune called me, we actually talk quite often and yeah I did some cleaning... kinda' easy when your semblance is speed actually."

Yang strutted around the room and a metal shine caught her eye on top of Ruby's bed, it looked sharp but Yang didn't say anything until she saw it completely. It was the knife from the kitchen Ruby had taken earlier, it had long dried blood on it and Yang spoke. "Ruby. _What_ is that." Her younger sister stood in front off it to block it's view "It's nothing hehe uhh... umm it's..." Ruby stumbled on her own words as she tried to obscure her sister's view, Yang grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to the side, she walked up and snatched it off the bed and observed it, the knife was thick with dried blood and Yang piped up. "What in the hell is this blood from!? Ruby tell me now or dad will know your keeping bloody knives in your room!" Ruby was silent and looked away as she tied the belt on her robe, the knife was thrown back onto the bed and Yang's mind came to one conclusion, she was cutting herself that's why her door was always locked lately and why her dad thought something was off about her.

"Show me your arm's! Do it now or it's gunna get ugly in here and that's a promise Ruby!" Yang forced her to turn around and Ruby willing showed her arm's. "Fine, look but your crazy." Ruby held her arms out with a clear view of the untouched skin, no cut's present. Yang was the wiser and next questioned her "Lemme see the inside of your thigh's then!" Ruby did not move she stood her ground giving Yang a menacing look. Yang grabbed Ruby's collar and she was picked up by her sister's one hand, Yang slammed Ruby's back against the closest wall and demanded answers. "Let me see them now Ruby!" Ruby revealed her leg and there was dried blood crusted around the words she cut into herself. The names were scrawled across her right leg a few inches above the kneecap, they read 'Penny" written just above 'Pyrrha' Yang got a good look at what Ruby had done to herself had didn't know how to react at the moment.

She let her sister down from the wall and Ruby walked past her, keeping her back facing her sister. "Why are there name-." Ruby stopped her sister from talking. "Because I hear them!" Ruby turned to face a wide eyed Yang. "I hear them almost everyday! Their voice's... sometimes they won't shut up. I used to play static to drown it out but..." Yang yelled. "That's no reason to cut their name's into your leg! No reason at all Ruby!" "I watched them die Yang! My semblance is speed and I was just minute-NO! seconds from saving Pyrrha and I couldn't do it. I couldn't save Penny either... I failed them! So It's my job to remember them... not forget them by playing static and I didn't just fail _them_ I failed Jaune, he begged me to save Pyrrha and I couldn't... I failed a lot of people that night... including you too I guess." Yang stepped back at her sister's confession, she didn't know Ruby was bottling up such stress and guilt. "How so, and what? are you gunna carve my name into yourself too!?" Yang wanted to retract her statement, she said it without thinking. "I should... along with Blake and Weiss... I owe it to you, to my team it was my fault we didn't stay together I should've fought with all of you beside me and it's my fault we aren't together now."

Yang looked at her sister in a manner of disgust, she didn't believe Ruby could blame herself for everything. "Why exactly is it your fault then? Riddle me that, you psycho!" Ruby furrowed her brows, becoming angry at her sister. "Because of who I am! If I knew about what I could do then we wouldn't be here, Beacon would still be a thing and we could still be there... If I knew what kind of _special_ power I had I could've saved everyone... but I failed so it's my job to remember them, they are gunna be a part of me and more than just memories, and I _want_ to hear their voice's so another part of them is still here too." Yang had forgotten about Ruby's new found power, though she was sure she didn't know how to use it yet but still she thought. 'How could you not feel just a little guilty.' She guessed Ruby didn't know how else to deal with it, Yang calmed down and addressed her sister.

"Ruby... I kinda get how you could feel that way, but you are _not_ cutting yourself anymore! I'll tell Qrow and dad and you can deal with them or you can promise to me _now_ that you will never do this again." Ruby held her hands in her face. "I'm sorry sis... I just don't know what to do anymore... It's making me crazy and what Jaune wants to do is even more nuts..." Yang raised and eyebrow and asked. "What does Jaune want now?" Ruby faced her sister again. "He wants to hunt down who killed Pyrrha but Ren and I don't think the time is right, Nora's standing firm on Jaune's decision and they are saying that just the two of them are going to to find them on their own... he want's me to go with him." Yang spoke. "So do it... when the time is right go for it... you want to get back at em' for Pyrrha and Penny right? Do it, it's better than sitting here doing nothing but _cutting_ your leg open." Ruby took a step back and was surprised by Yang's words. "R-really... do you actually think that... do-do you want to come with us?." Yang smiled and stood pumping her chest out.

"Hell no! that's your fight... I know what I'm gunna do anyways." Ruby waited for Yang to keep going but knew she was going to have to ask her. "Umm what are you goin-" "Find Blake! and after that... I don't know but that's where I'm starting." Ruby smiled and almost forgot the altercation they were having. "Blake huh? Well I'm glad It's _you_ looking for her... still don't get why she ran away... wish I could've stopped her but anyway... yeah at least we have a plan." Yang blushed again after Ruby's insinuation. "What do you mean ' _you_ '?" Ruby spoke. "Oh c'mon Yang, you are super pretty and cool, you could've had any guy at Beacon but you just hung out with Blake all the time, you only danced with one person at the dance and it was Blake, like come on even I can see it." Yang's chest tightened once again and there was no point in hiding it anymore. "...Ok I like her alright! and I do mean _like_ her... got a problem with that short stuff!?" Ruby smiled. "No problem... none... nada... just" She sighed and picked up again. "Just find her... please."

Yang looked away. "Don't know where to look, I got no money to get me anywhere and I can't ride my bike... I have lot's to figure out before I do it but I'm going to find out why she ran and tell her how I feel." Yang felt the need to leave as it was getting too personal with her feelings now involved. "You will, I know you will... I mean you got new weapons and your getting better everyday so yeah." Ruby was now standing in front of the knife again to see if she could make Yang forget about why it was present, Yang noticed this and spoke. "Don't think you are off the hook! You are going to give me that knife and promise you won't do it again!" Yang was now back on topic. "O-ok fine, here take it just don't tell dad please... I know it was dumb and yeah I promise not to do it again."

Yang took the knife back and began to exit the room and looked back to say. "Two thing's dummy, one, stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's _done,_ Beacon is done it happened and it's over. Two, next time you want to do something meaningful with words, get a fuckin' tattoo!" With those abrupt words Yang slammed Ruby's door shut and left Ruby stunned at her sister's words, she stood silent and grudgingly came to terms with what she just said to her. As soon as Yang left Ruby's room she stood in front of the closed door and thought. 'Oh god how many people know how I feel about Blake... does Blake know?... ugh whatever.' She knew it was still early in the evening but she felt her face and the sore cut was starting to irritate her greatly, Yang wanted to call it quits for the night so she headed to her room.

She opened the door and was spooked at the sight of Qrow leaning against the wall, the window was wide open and she thought he had climbed back in through it. "Ever heard of a front door?" Yang closed the door behind her, Qrow looked exhausted, his clothes were ripped and he had a few cuts and bruises. "Yep, I have but I wanted to talk to you before I saw Ruby again, but instead I got an earful." Yang was angry to hear that he was listening in on her and her sister's talk. "You heard everything didn't you..." Yang walked to her bed to sit down. "Sure did, now I know why she's been acting strange, it's about as bad as I thought it was gunna' be." Yang spoke. "You can't make it seem like I told you, it was supposed to be our little secret sort of, besides where were you when I woke up?"

Qrow began walking over to Yang. "Look kid, I'm sorry for wha-." "Hey! Whoa! Now there is far too much self pity going on in this house so drop it old timer I ain't mad at ya' and I don't wanna hear it either." Qrow looked puzzled. "But your face, that's my fault how can yo-." Qrow was interrupted again. "It'll make for a good scar now quit it, I had my flashbacks and now I'm here, I'm fine. It was my first step remember?" Yang still looked horrible with her face bandaged up, blood beginning to show through, outlining the gash on her face. Qrow stood confused at his niece's attitude. "Now tell me where did you go you look _almost_ as bad as I do." Qrow walked over to the door ready to leave. "I killed Grimm, for hours... I wanted revenge for what I let them do to you." Yang looked over to her side away from Qrow and asked. "How many did ya get then?" "Lost count honestly, maybe a few hundred maybe more I don't know... took me a long time to feel satisfied." Qrow placed his hand on the door knob and Yang stopped him by saying. "Wait! Didn't you want to talk about Blake?" Qrow stopped and turned a last time to see Yang.

" _You_ did already, not well said but still... you did... I'm happy for you... now if you'll excuse me I am going to have a _nice_ chat with Ruby." Yang waved him on saying. "Go easy on her she's already shaken up." "Will do... goodnight Yang." Qrow left and Yang was alone again. She got up to take off her clothes, she didn't feel like struggling any further with a shirt so she just slept in nothing but her black shorts and her bandages, Yang didn't hear anything from Ruby's room down the hall that night, instead she focused on Blake and reminded herself that nothing else mattered for her right now, she knew she had to come up with something to get a lead on her but first she needed to practice fighting and she needed money to travel. Still she never guessed she would be driven to find her partner, she thought that her fighting career was over but alas on this day that should've been an emotional train wreck turned into her first day of true determination. Once again she did not dream but that was ok with Yang she didn't need the comfort of a good dream, her room gave off a sense of peace and tranquility, the rain lulled her to sleep, she was a self proclaimed one armed bad ass, her hair sprawled all over bed and she slept in harmony, a complete beautiful mess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

 _The power to destroy_

Storm's on Patch were known to be a lasting thing, so the next four days were filled with off and on rain and lightning, the island itself felt the brunt of any coastal weather that headed for Vale, this storm in particular grew in mass over the week and soon met the coastal harbors that made up the border of Vale. Taiyang's mission was cut short as the storm bore down on them and there was flooding in the city and even the Grimm were forced back, it was an unexpected halt of combat. Taiyang was able to catch a bullhead during one of the brief instances of clear weather, he was expected to be home in just a few hours. During the storm Yang found time in the short weather breaks to practice with Solar Volcanica and she had ample time to let her face heal up nicely.

She mostly practiced flying and aerial maneuvers with Qrow in attendance to keep watch and Ruby would sometimes accompany them to witness her sister's newfound abilities. Yang quickly became adept at moving around in the sky, it reminded her of her bike and how the wind rushed through her hair, she loved the feeling of it just being her and the open road, now it was the open sky. Yang just finished a good hour of flight practice and returned home as the rain picked up again. "Don't get me wrong it's awesome but my sunglasses fall off when I move around, not that fun." Yang was walking in front of Qrow and Ruby as they went back inside the house. "Yang! No one can see you up there anyway! ... can see your hair good enough though..." Ruby was tugging on her sister's shirt as she walked behind but whispered those last words. "Hey squirt! maybe try growing your own hair out if your jealous." Yang turned around facing her sister and still walking backwards into the kitchen. "Well maybe I will!" Ruby stuck her tongue out as her sister backed up. Yang scoffed and grabbed a glass from a cupboard, flying with shock wave boots was thirsty work.

"Girls... please your uncle has a headache try to quiet down..." Qrow spent most of his time during the storm indoors, polishing off the rest of the Moonbreaker, now he was sat on the couch. "Try water for once." Yang tossed her uncle a glass who stared at it for a few seconds then tossed it back to her without thinking. "Thanks but no thanks." She grabbed her own glass now and had walked forward and lacked the capacity to hold anything else let alone catch a flying cup. Yang watched as the glass passed her right side, just before it landed on the floor rose petals took over her vision and Ruby used her semblance to catch it right before it smashed, Qrow face palmed in regret. "Hey! still got one hand over here, woulda' been alright a month ago... but now it's all left." Yang had been using this joke since she came up with it three day's ago, Ruby interjected. "...Stooooop it was funny once, and your welcome by the way." Yang was the only one to laugh at the sour joke. "I had it, don't worry sis." She winked at her sister and downed the tall glass of water and walked over to her room.

Her scroll had messages from her father they read 'Hey sweetie! Coming home early today catching a bullhead during the next clear patch of weather.' Another said. 'Tell Qrow to sober up.' Yang smiled and her bandage stretched along with her grin, she ran out to the living room to tell her uncle and Ruby. "Hey Qrow, sober up dad's on his way back soon... when the rain clear's he should be back." Qrow lifted his head with hazy eye's "...Awww shi- ok I better leave soon then cuz' he's gunna' try to kill me when he see's you firecracker." Qrow stood up and cracked his back audibly. "What!? why do you say that Qrow?" Ruby finished her own glass of water as she asked this. Qrow grabbed his sword and his flask from the table. "Well for one, I let a Beowolf maul your sister and that won't sit lightly with Taiyang and he's... someone I'd rather not fight, speaking of which you better get that bandage changed kiddo." Qrow walked towards the door to leave. "Wait! your leaving right now? In the rain?" Yang placed her scroll on the kitchen table and turned to her uncle. "Well not before I get my hugs, come on blondie." Yang embraced her uncle tightly, most would think these past events would harm their relationship but it was truly made iron strong, he whispered to Yang. "I'll keep an eye out for Blake ok?" they finished their hug. "You too red, get over here." Qrow held his arms out to Ruby who was waiting impatiently. "Bye uncle Qrow!" Ruby jumped into his arms as she said this, Qrow placed his mouth to Ruby's ear and whispered. "Remember our talk ok?... you'll be fine." Ruby backed away and nodded slightly. "Well next time I see you, hehe I'll probably be saving you from some evil monster again, don't be strangers girls."

Qrow walked out and let his niece's close the door behind him he waved with his back still turned while taking a swig from his flask, Yang closed the door and sighed. "Relatives... they're gunna' be the end of us Ruby." Ruby laughed and said. "He's right about that bandage though... want some help Yang?" Ruby asked cautiously as her sister was still not that predictable. "Ugh yes... I _guess_ so." Yang sat at the kitchen table as Ruby walked to get new gauze and antibiotic cream along with something to clean the wound out, Yang waited patiently with her elbow resting on the table and her hand on her cheek. "Ok so I lost the saline pads so your gunna' have to settle with rubbing alcohol, it's gunna' suck big time." Yang grunted with displeasure. "Aw... damn it" Ruby fought with Yang's hair to find the knot she put in the old bandage and untied it, she unwrapped each layer of gauze slowly to reveal the wound.

Yang's wound was not infected, to this fact Ruby was happy, the bandage was beginning to look quite gross, Yang asked. "How does it look... be honest." Ruby winced and and said. "It's healing but it's... gruesome." Yang shrugged and said. "Well... gotta live with it either way." Ruby began to clean the wound with the rubbing alcohol, she placed an alcohol soaked cloth up to Yang's wound and she reeled in pain. Since the last time Yang's eye's switched to red they took almost two days to return to lilac, it was getting longer and longer every time they changed, with the alcohol touching her cut flesh they flashed back to crimson in an instant. "There they go again..." Ruby noticed this and pulled the cloth away. "What...?" Yang was still squinting her left eye in pain. "Your eye's dummy." Ruby grabbed the antibiotic salve. "Oh, man I don't even feel it anymore..." Yang looked off into the living room. Ruby then applied the cream and bandages, placing a knot once again into Yang's hair. "How do I look?" Ruby looked her sister over leaning from side to side. "Not ready for dad to see you but... I'd say, tough?" Yang frowned and said. "Ruby Rose! are trying to tell me that you don't think your sister is gorgeous?" Ruby stepped back and held up her hands. "Ugh no! I didn't think that at all! Just can't see most of your face with that bandage." Yang smiled and patted her sister on the back. "Don't sweat it nurse Ruby!... I'm gunna' take a nap before dad gets back." Yang began to walk away but was held back by Ruby's arm in front of her, Ruby spoke.

"Let's talk about what we are gunna' do first... please." Yang remained calm and sat back down with Ruby. "Ok... shoot." Yang placed her hand on the table and had a look of seriousness. "I'm leaving after the snow fall's, the rest of Team JNPR is coming to pick me up..." Yang leaned back into her seat and spoke. "Where will you go?... Can you tell me that?" Ruby looked down with closed eye's. "No... I'd rather not we can't have people looking for us... I want to but it's safer not to." Yang nodded and spoke again. "Well no matter where you are just remember that when I find Blake I'm gunna' look for you... I think that would be my next goal." Ruby looked to her sister with a frail smile. "You... you shouldn't though... I want you to find Weiss before we reunite, I'm... scared for her, there's been no contact for too long Yang..." Yang's face went sad. "Yeah you're right but first thing's first gotta get money and find Blake, traveling ain't cheap." Ruby looked like she was trying to say something but couldn't quite say it, she prodded her index fingers together in rhythm. "Do... do you.. um... lo-love her?" Yang's eye's went wide and she nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Whoa Ruby! that's a little touchy hehe... but... I uh... guess it's good to talk about it?... Whatever it is that I feel for Blake is still pretty new for me and I don't even know if she likes me back which is fine, I won't push her, but is it love?... Maybe one day, though neither of us really know what loving someone is like." Yang sat in thought for a brief moment and returned with. "If I had to guess... love is like giving someone the power to destroy you, and trusting them not to, ya' get it?... like giving yourself entirely to someone and they the same to you... like um... ah hell! Ruby I don't know!" Ruby laughed at her sister trying to be serious. "Well I think that's a pretty good way of putting it... Well anyways... I think I might take a nap too." Yang and Ruby stood up and walked to their respective room's. Yang crawled into her bed exhausted from her session of practice, she stared out of her window watching the rain trickle down the glass on her window, she was feeling nervous about what her father would say when he saw her face, she hoped for a light reaction but expected the worst.

Weiss was the only thing that took to her mind. 'What if she doesn't want to be a huntress anymore... we were only together for a while, is it a good idea to go to Atlas... it's what Ruby wants, for better or for worse I have to know what Weiss wants to do, we owe it to her.' Yang tried to sleep but the stress of her father's pending reaction to her situation with Qrow had kept her eye's open. She now spent the time thinking of Blake and her new weapons, she got out of bed and sat on the floor beside her night stand and observed Solar Volcanica, she thought on their appearance and came to a conclusion, a final touch. 'There's only one thing missing, well... two to be right about it.'

Yang kept a sharp pocket knife in her room and flipped the blade open. She held the boot with her feet and with her left hand she began to etch something into the part that bowed out at the kneecap, she was drawing her own emblem into the right part of the weapon. 'I ain't an artist but that's pretty good... for me at least, now come's the hard one.' Yang grabbed the left one of the pair and began a new etching into the same place, she was carving Blake's symbol now. 'Aaaand one for little Blakey.' Yang placed them both down to view her work, Blake's symbol was slightly less artistic than Yang's as she had only a limited memory of seeing it. They were crude but were stark reminders of what was once her life at Beacon, she spent the next few hour's trying here and there to sleep waiting for her father to come home.

Taiyang flew in just as the next weather break had ended and was forced to take a land transport home in the rain, he walked up to his house right before five in the afternoon that day, he was content that he was paid in full for a job that ended early, the people at the perimeter were pleased enough to beat the Grimm back with a natural defense rather than risking lives. Yang had given up on sleep and was sitting on the couch in the living room drinking coffee and watching the rain fall, she played with the bandage's knot that Ruby tied earlier and she spotted her father walking up to the door and sprang up. 'Ok... here we go please don't flip out' Yang paced back and forth, she nervously adjusted her hair too many times to count. The front door opened and Taiyang was face to face with the his eldest daughter, he paused as he collected words. "...Come here lemme get a look at you then" Yang pleaded. "Dad it wasn't Qrow's fault I know he was supposed to take care of us but really it wasn't I just didn't see a Grimm coming at me an-" Yang's father held his hand up to stop her from rambling on. "I talked to Qrow... over the phone, I already know what happened and all I want is to see it sweetie." Yang walked to her father and gave him a welcoming hug. "Ok... but be warned Ruby calls it _gruesome_." Taiyang smirked and went to remove the bandage. Taiyang had little words on his daughter's cut but many grieved expressions, he grabbed a fresh bandage and dressed the wound again, he now moved on to the topic of Yang's eye's.

"Sooo your not mad at Qrow, I was sure you would try to kill him." Yang was now sitting down with a fresh cup of coffee, she was sharing one at the kitchen table with her father. "Oh believe me I wanted to... if he wasn't Raven's brother I... may have gone to jail for murder by now, he's hard to deal with." Taiyang finished stirring sugar into his mug. "Did he tell you about my new weapon, Solar Volcanica?" Yang sipped on her coffee. "Yes, and I love the name... I'm proud of you to go back to fighting you were kinda born for it... in a manner of speaking." Taiyang pointed to his daughter's eye's but Yang didn't understand. "What?... I mean I know I can fight but what are you getting at?" Taiyang spoke low. "How long this time Yang?" Yang recoiled back into her chair in confusion.

"What are you talking about dad?" Taiyang leaned back to match Yang. "Your eye's... how long since they changed again, can you tell anymore?" Yang's eye still burned bright red just above her face wrappings. "No not really anymore, it's been a few hour's now and it took two days last time to turn them back to normal... does my semblance have something to do with me being born to fight like you said?" Yang was genuinely intrigued at this point in the conversation. "You have the power to turn pain and stress caused by an enemy against them, over time people's semblance's mature and grow stronger... your own is currently changing again Yang, your eye's may never go back to normal again... eventually they may change for good, and yes your semblance is that of an aggressive type, a natural advantage in a fight... a born fighter's advantage." Yang had prepared a question. "How do you know this for sure then?" "It's the same case as your mother, she has nearly the same semblance... hers is more _sharpened_ though. She told me that when she was young, before she attended Beacon something similar happened to her... her eye's just stayed red and never changed, she was more aggressive and with time she became one of the toughest and skilled huntsmen I have ever known."

After his speech Taiyang looked to the side and seemed to be recalling some lost memories. "Well that's... heavy but it's something that I can't stop right? So I just gotta get through it, so if Qrow told you about me... did he tell you about Ruby?" Taiyang closed his eye's and furrowed his brows with a frown, he exhaled through his nose slowly. "Yes... he did, and I'm going to have my own chat with her." Yang nodded and began to ask. "So do you know what my mom... Raven... thinks about us, like... why is she not here righ-." Yang was cut off. "I'm sorry but I just... I can't Yang I'm sorry, I'm gunna' go see Ruby she doesn't know I'm here yet right?" Yang snapped back to a regular conversation. "Umm ya... yep she's in her room I think, napping." Taiyang placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and she embraced his hand gently as he passed. Yang knew not to talk about Raven with her dad, Taiyang always avoided any mention of her when he could, over the year's Yang just learned not to talk about her, as much as she was curious about her and her whereabouts she equally resented her for abandoning her family.

Yang now sat alone at the table with a coffee mug in hand, it was only beginning to change into the evening but with the storm the house seemed to take on a sense of darkness and gloom. She gulped the rest of her coffee down and glanced to a window to confirm it was still raining, she got up and and massaged her sinuses and walked back to her room, on the way she heard her sister and father arguing and paid no mind to it, avoiding the idea to add fuel to the flame. Yang thought of her and Ruby's plans to leave, Ruby had a set time and Yang was still plotting her scheme's she had thought that her search for Blake would begin in Vale, she needed money to travel though, the thought of selling her now useless motorcycle crossed her mind more than a few time's. The bike was worth a lot and she thought she could make good bit of Lien from it but that didn't solve her problem of getting to Atlas from Vale to find Weiss, the money she could get from her bike would only buy her a one way ticket to Vale in a matter of speaking.

Yang had a sudden thought. 'Weiss! I haven't even tried to _call_ her! I have her _own_ scroll's number, Qrow didn't have any way of getting that.' Yang quickly dialed Weiss's number and it rang until she got her voicemail. 'Damn! could her father be controlling her that much? What kinda dad does tha-' Yang was stopped in shock. "Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Weiss Schnee, I can't reach my scroll right now, If this call is S.D.C related you are encouraged to reach my father at any C.C.T terminal and if yo- Ruby!? Get off of me you buffoon! Hey put that down right this instant you dol-." The message was cut off and Yang's knee's buckled and she fell to the floor, standing on her knee's now her scroll fell from her ear and hit the floor and didn't realize she started recording a message, Yang became a combination of sad and nostalgic and tears soaked into her bandage as she had just heard her teammates voice for the first time in what seemed to be an entire lifetime, she was audibly crying and tried to cover her mouth to muffle her whimpering, the nostalgia came from the day Weiss recorded her voicemail message, it was was after a lecture in Professor Port's classroom. Team RWBY had just returned to their dorm room and Ruby attacked Weiss playfully during the recording to try and steal Myrtenaster to lord over, Yang herself was sitting with Blake on their side of the room laughing at Weiss trying to catch Ruby when she was using her speed semblance to escape Weiss's clumsy attempts to catch her.

Yang wiped away her tears, trying to stay calm and bury her emotions, she focused on the positive though, she was able to hear Weiss' voice and it made her quite happy when she got over the her burst of tears. She picked her self up and with a newfound rush of determination and hope she spent the better part of an hour planning her voyage to Vale and to find Blake, she thought any ticket to Vale would be cheaper since the city was under a siege of Grimm, whether it be by air or sea, she would have to arrive somehow. It was coming together now, Yang had a general outline of what she wanted to do, it boiled down to just a waiting game. Yang didn't know when she fell asleep but she dreamed of Blake, willfully this time, her mind went wild with images of the cat Faunus, eventually she fell into a realm of somber peace and was met with Blake she seemed to be waiting for her, Yang could clearly see her golden eye's that perfectly matched Yang's golden waves of hair, she could feel her pale skin as her hand caressed her partner's face, she felt Blake's midnight colored hair and ran her fingers through it, Blake's face was emotionless but it mattered not to Yang as Blake belonged to her but only for the moment. The dream came to a close as Yang held Blake's cheek and gently began to run her thumb across her bottom lip, it felt soft and to Yang, perfect. Blake did not speak but as the dream ended a voice was heard behind the blonde, it was Blake's, it was more clear than her other flashbacks or visions. "Find me Yang... please." Yang woke up on her bed in a wave of heat and sweat, it was the dead of night, she had slept for quite a long time now she sat up and felt her cheek and it was warm and flushed. Yang thought. 'I have _never_ dreamed about a girl like that... holy shit...' She was breathing heavily and turned to her window that was next to her bed, she could see a faint reflection of herself in the glass, she caught glimpses of her red eye's and said to herself. "There's no doubt about it." She looked forward again and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I'm not gunna' be the same Yang ever again." She fell back onto her bed and covered her eye's with her arm and was grinning with one half of her mouth and biting her lip with the other, her mind still focused on Blake Belladonna, the rest of her night consisted of fevered dreams and thoughts.

One month came and left, and with it, the snow fall.

Stars still left their mark upon the sky and the island of Patch was still trying to wake up on this cold morning, Yang was anticipating Ruby's departure for a almost a week now, she knew Team JNPR was coming to get Ruby but did not have the heart to meet them herself, she wasn't there yet. By chance Yang had woken up quite early today and watched from her window to see this year's winter, she heard snow owl's hooting in the distance and watched the icicles dripping off of the nearby tree's. She heard someone's door open and close and she twisted her attention from the window to her own door. Her eye's squinted and shifted from side to side quickly, she was trying to figure out who would be up so early, she opened her mouth to speak but closed it and smiled lightly then closed her eye's and thought. 'Ruby... she's leaving.' Yang came to term's that her sister would depart today and that they would not see each other for possibly a very long time. She heard the front door and heard Jaune's voice then Ren's and Nora spoke last, her heart ached and wanted to see them but something stopped her, she craved the sight of them and their voice's but it was her own image that hindered her she didn't want them to see her like this, crippled and broken. She knew she could fight again with Solar Volcanica but she felt the need to prove herself to be accepted by her friend's, she didn't want their pity, she wanted her retribution. Yang thought of her father's reaction to seeing his youngest daughter leaving without telling him, it worried her more when he would learn both of his children would leave him. It didn't matter though she was going to leave the next chance she got she, could hear the sound of her sister and her friend's footsteps trailing off and thought. 'Soon that will be me... soon'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

 _Forever Fall_

Ruby took her time in preparing her departure, after the night Yang had tempered dreams of Blake it took thirty three days for Ruby to take her first step out of her own house into another tour of adventure. In the month that it took for the snow to fall Yang became efficient in using Solar Volcanica, her strikes became precise as well as deadly although her usual target was only a log of Grimmwood, on the odd chance some Grimm _did_ face her prowess in combat and were all turned to ash. Her skill in flying advanced as well, she spent a lot of time in the sky, being a natural feeling to her, the rush of wild movement that is. Flashbacks and visions became few and far between, she was drawing near to overwhelming them completely they would not pester nor hinder her nearly as much as in the past, Yang grew more bold together with a strong new confidence that made her seem much like the old Yang, _old_ but not the same. Appearance changes with time and scar's are forever, Yang knew this with a desire to showcase her own and she did with an awkward sense of pride, like she paid an obscene price for it, a trench of marred flesh now decorated the left side of her face it was still fresh and exhibited a color of bright pink. It was never covered, Yang went out of her way to have it in the open for the world to see, like a piece of fine art it was on display, all eye's welcome, it was an outlandish form of personal vanity.

She grew tired of her old outfit being difficult to slip on and now sported a much more casual look, an orange tank top covered by a light grey open jacket, the right arm tied off where her bicep ended, she wore a darker grey pair of slacks customized with patches sown in. Raven's eye's were directly passed to Yang it was now considered a normal situation when Yang stared with scarlet eye's, lilac was rarely viewed anymore, days would pass before her previously normal color was seen and for short times anyway. The flame's that burned in her golden strands, still lit up when she experience pain but nonetheless Yang was a ghost of her former self, not many would recognize her, such changes in a short period of time takes it toll on a person.

A father's fury is a feared thing by those who would pose harm onto his children, in this case a daughter, but when that fury has no target save for the daughter in mention, whom is nowhere to be found, a parent's anger can be misguided easily. Taiyang did not take Ruby leaving well he wanted to leave to begin a larger search for his missing daughter many time's but was held back by Yang, she needed a keeper his eldest daughter was now at a consistent disadvantage with basic day to day routine's and with winter arriving, living in a rugged part on Patch usually proved to be problematic. It has been two days since Ruby left the island, Taiyang looked for Ruby immediately after she left but without knowing where his daughter could be it was more like wandering aimlessly through a thicket of tree's without a solid hope or clue to rely on, with Yang at home his brief search was cut short, he had to go back for his other daughter. For the third time in his life another loved relative chose the world over him, it was not painless, it was not gentle.

Yang was beginning to loathe living at home, her life was already complicated enough but now with a distraught parent, who still loved her but had grown cold over Ruby's disappearance, going to Vale seemed a good option to her. Yang found herself poking her head out of her bedroom to catch a glimpse of what her father was doing, he was hard to approach in the last two days, it was becoming late and Yang had wondered if her father was going to make a meal for the two of them. She did not see him, in fact she heard nothing going on so Yang decided to make an entrance out of her bedroom. In the kitchen she could see her father standing outside near the front door, just standing stone-like peering into the distance. Yang opened the door and leaned out.

"Hey, dad... uh what's for supper tonight?" Taiyang said nothing, he kept his eye's on the road leading away from the house. "Uh, earth to dad... you alright?" Taiyang snapped to attention. "Uh... supper... ah jeez I'm sorry Yang time... time just got away from me I'll be in to make something soon." Yang responded with. "What are you doing out here anyway... I don't think Ruby is coming back up that road tonight dad." Taiyang grew angry. "And when will she? you must have known her plans and you let her go anyway?" Yang took a step back towards the front door in disturbance. "...I think she's doing the right thing, you might not like it but she's a huntress, she's got her new power she's gunna' be fi-" "A huntress!?, A fifteen year old girl? Ruby Rose!? She's not fit for whatever mission she's on, a class or two at Beacon doesn't make you a huntress, I've been out there Yang! It's a dangerous game she's playing at!" Yang let her head fall to the ground. "Then find her... If she worries you that much then leave and find her." Taiyang stepped towards Yang. "I want to, I should... But your burden is my burden now I have to stay back and help yo-" Yang did not want to hear the next words her father was about to say, it irked her terribly knowing that she was the thing holding back her father.

She stormed inside slamming the door behind her walking heatedly, with a white knuckled fist, her father trailed after her, he opened the door to say. "Yang! I didn't mean it like that... What I meant to say was that your situation requires a littl-" Yang turned around. "Just say it! You think I can't take care of myself anymore, well news flash dad I'm fine! So just turn tail and find Ruby, even though she wouldn't go back with you." Taiyang sighed and replied with. "Yang you need help, you need someone here and there's no one else, Qrow is gone, Ruby is gone and it's just me, I mean why didn't ya' get a boyfriend or something." Yang took great insult to this she was in disbelief that her father would make a notion like that, it was nothing like him. "So that's how it is? Yang's fine if she has someone around cuz' she needs assisted living, doesn't matter who it is anyone will do right? You said there's no one else then what does that make you? The last kid picked for school sports if you hate being here then get up and leave!" Yang spoke with an enraged, sarcastic tone, she dwelt on the thought of her dad mentioning a boyfriend and it tugged at her mind unusually. "Yang... I'm sorry I don't want you to think I don't want to be here, life's hard when a loved one leave's... You know that as well as I do." Yang stood at he mouth of the hallway that lead to her room, her father was referring to Summer's disappearance also her real mother Raven, however all Yang was thinking of was Blake running away and she spoke. "I know that feeling and I wish I could have someone here... I could've... maybe." Taiyang raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about... who's the lucky guy." She didn't like the way her dad thought she was helpless , she wanted a way to feel empowered, to prove to him she was still like herself before the accident, brash and outgoing, Yang smirked and was prepared to respond. "Dad... I like girls..."

Taiyang exhaled through his nose as he grabbed a chair to lean against, he closed his eye's and with one hand he rubbed his eyebrows. " I uh... I know uh Qrow... Qrow kinda' mentioned something to me and uhhh." He trailed off, he couldn't look in his daughter's eye's he nervously looked around for an exit route, he was not able to cope with the news and Yang took notice. "Does that bother you? Because if you can't deal with that then all the more reason to get outta' here." Yang wanted support from her father but she expected resentment now, he was already on the edge of his seat to leave, she wanted this to be the straw that broke the camel's back, in the heat of the moment Yang wanted her father to hate her, she cursed her father for wanting to stay, Yang truly believed herself to be independent enough to get by and wanted a chance to live up to her thoughts.

"I have... to go... uhh yeah make yourself something to eat Yang... I just... gotta go." Taiyang didn't know how to deal with the situation and defaulted to leaving in a hurry, he turned around heading for the door and walked outside in to the night, Yang yelled as she watched her father leave. "Some kinda' parent you are! glad to know you got my back, great stuff dad!" Yang slammed the door and was left alone in the house she got what she wanted and immediately regretted it. She went into Ruby's room because it was larger and she had more room to express her self conflict. 'Bad timing Yang, real bad time to come out... why did I do that, just... why!?' The blonde thought on her actions and believed them to be slightly over the top and miscalculated. 'The fuck was I thinking? And Qrow needs to keep his mouth shut for god's sake.' She finally planted herself on to Ruby's bed, her golden hair was sprawled out on her body and the bed, she moved some away from her scar to expose it, she ran her fingers across it and thought. 'If this was step one, _that_ was step two heh... kinda... feels good to let it out.' Yang could relax now, she didn't care how long her father would be away she wasn't looking forward for him to come back. 'The one armed, lesbian daughter... real nice Yang... put that on a resume.'

She smiled at her joke in thought and stared up at the light in the ceiling, then rolled to her left side and found a remnant of Ruby. A few strands of Ruby's red and blacks locks still remained on one side of her pillow and Yang observed them, the room still smelled like Ruby and her rose petals, it was a very calming aroma a reminder of better time's. 'I made a promise to her... Find Blake then find Weiss, I have to keep it.' She rubbed the hair's in between her finger's for a moment thinking fondly on her sister, she sat up and cleared her face of drooping hair. Yang heard her scroll ringing from the down the hall and left Ruby's old bedroom to answer it, she walked into her room and saw that it was Qrow calling, she answered without hesitation. "Hello... uncle Qrow? Are you there... helloooo." There was static on the other end but words soon trickled through, they were broken up and barely audible. "Yan...- there was a sighting of Bla...- Forever Fal...- Blake's in Forever Fall there's...- south of Beaco...- Whi...- Whitefang are the...-" The call went dead, Yang's eye's grew large and her mouth was wide open, she could not believe the words she was hearing, she was sure of what Qrow was trying to tell her, Blake was in Forever Fall south of Beacon. She dropped the phone onto the floor in a moment of excitement, she had a lead now it was almost time to leave. It didn't matter what her father thought now she could find Blake and try to begin her life with the cat Faunus, she may be viewed as an outcast to some but nothing else even came close to the importance of this. She even had the money to do it, before Ruby left Yang sold her bike for five hundred Lien to a parts dealer a few miles away from her house, they had been Yang's closest neighbor for as long as she could remember it seemed fitting that the bike wouldn't go very far. She had the cash and now the plan was set in motion, she wanted leave as soon as possible but knew it was going to be hard to leave her father so quickly after Ruby herself had just departed, she thought. 'It's really going to happen, I can't believe this... Blake...'

She wrapped herself in warm thoughts of her partner and with her eagerness she bought a one way ticket to Vale on her scroll, she booked a flight with a bullhead for tomorrow. Her father's feelings were secondary now, the fight they had tonight was in the past, but she wanted to give her father a second chance to see if he could accept who she was and her love interest. 'He gets one chance and if he fails, I leave without looking back.' Yang made this pact with herself, casting aside any negative reaction to her sexuality. She took the time she had to pack, she was going to travel light she didn't need extremities just enough to get by, she packed food, clothes and something to sleep on, she would wear her weapons, on fist and feet as she would be expecting Grimm or other enemies, Forever Fall was at it's thickest towards the north, south of Beacon was not as compact but equally as dangerous if not more so. It was a spur of the moment decision but Yang didn't care she was always more catered to a shoot first ask questions later way of dealing with things. It took her under an hour to get ready to travel, she would leave in the early morning but first came her father.

Taiyang wandered the woods for quite some time thinking on his daughter's words, he didn't believe what Qrow told him and had to hear it from his daughter to fully confirm it. He was already unhappy with what happened to her because of the accident, but know he knew she was in some kind of obsessive form of love for her partner Blake. He didn't like the direction her life was taking and certainly despised Ruby's choice to leave, he did not want to feel abandoned again not by the daughters of the women he loved dearly. He wanted to support Yang but couldn't he thought it was just a way to accept how Blake ran from her, a way to forgive her, but Qrow made it clear about what they were like at the time they were students together. 'My daughter... with another girl... a Faunus girl...' Taiyang thought to himself alone looking up to the stars, he had walked nearly a mile from his house and found a large clearing with knee high grass, just the tips of the blade's poked through the snow, he stood near the middle. 'No, that's not her she's crazy... it's just a phase she's just gotta work through it... how could she love the girl who abandoned her... it's nuts.'

The cool air of the night blew into his hair and he closed his eye's to feel it, he was too focused to let the cold bother him and he came to a conclusion. 'I don't like it but I accept it, I still love her... always will but I'm gunna' let her know how I feel.' Taiyang sighed and turned around leaving his anger in the clearing, he headed home following the trail of footprints he made on the way in. Yang had finished packing and put her tightly loaded back pack under her bed with Solar Volanica by her door and Ember Celica on her nightstand. She was ready and sat on the couch in the living room waiting to question her father as soon as he returned. It wasn't too long before the door swung open and blue eye's met with red, Yang spoke first. "So... anything to say to me?" Taiyang closed the door and grabbed a chair from the kitchen, he placed it in front of Yang on the couch to meet her at eye level. "Yeah, a thing or two but I'm just gunna' say it... I don't exactly support what you shared with me, I didn't even believe it... but I love you and I will accept it... I think what you feel isn't exactly right for you but... it's your life and you're a big girl." Yang leaned forward and said. "Well that's about the most emotion I've got outta' you in a few days... It _is_ my life and it _is_ right for me... doesn't matter what you say I love Blake... got it?" Taiyang swallowed his need to argue and said. "Yeah... got it." Yang took this as a validated excuse to leave her father behind, he said it was her life so she was going to do what she wanted with it. "Good, glad we have some common ground... _some_ at least... love you dad, I'm gunna'... think on things for a bit, don't worry bout' dinner." Taiyang nodded and stayed in his chair, Yang got up and rushed back to her room.

Theories on how she would find Blake stormed her mind, would she run away again or would she reject Yang entirely, she was determined to end the questioning even if Blake didn't feel the same way she also needed to find Weiss, Atlas was long ways away, Yang had never been anywhere other than Patch or Vale, it seemed intimidating to her. She pondered on leaving her father a note, she planned against it, she wasn't entirely satisfied with how he felt but it was fine, Ruby left and so would she and her father would be free to pursue either one. Yang was flat on her back on the wooden floor just biding her time until she was ready, she planned to leave the same way Ruby did, early in the morning but she would move quickly to get to the station that would provide transport to the city in Vale. 'I'll have to get passed the city limit's maybe even go down through Beacon... either way will have Grimm so just... play it safe if it goes south... then I gotta' fight.' Blake had rapid thoughts of her route and what to expect, she usually went with the flow, it was her way of doing things. 'Shut up brain!... just get in, find her and get out that's the plan just do it... find her.'

Blake was often on her mind in a romantic way over the last month, she even caught herself looking at girls more often on television, there was a woman not much older than Yang at the parts dealership where she sold her bike, she was staring at her as they were discussing prices, she caught Yang's eye more than a few times. 'Wonder if Blake has ever been with a girl... least she might have experience maybe.' thinking of that possibility put her mind back on to Blake as she once again began to have intimate thoughts on the cat Faunus. Yang ran her finger's on her stomach slowly imitating what she thought Blake may do to her, she blushed and became warm even with the winter cold she started sweating. She was biting her thumb with eye's closed, thinking of Blake in her dress at Beacon's prom dance. Yang rolled on to her left side and the cool floor touched her sweat laden face, she placed her arm in between her thighs and curled in to a sort of fetal position. Her hair took over her face and she stayed there in a self induced paradise, Yang kept that posture for a few minute's before it was cut short, she got back up and thought. 'Time and place for everything, right now, if I'm actually leaving... I gotta rest up for tomorrow.' Yang double checked that she had everything she needed and when she got her bearings the blonde slipped off her jacket and pants and promptly got into bed. Tomorrow was her big day, if she could make it off of Patch of course, she was set to wake up at four thirty and board a bullhead by seven, Taiyang wouldn't be awake until after eight, he would be none the wiser to Yang's scheme. Yang decided on at least leaving her father a note, but what to say she wondered, she would know when the time came.

The moon was still bright when Yang's alarm that was set on vibrate woke her up, she felt groggy and tired Yang was never a morning person but today she had to be. She made her way out of bed and put her pant's back on along with her jacket, no time for a shower but it wasn't a problem for the blonde. Solar Volcanica was equipped first and she decided not switch it into a neutral from, she liked and preferred to walk in the combative function. Ember Celica was no longer dust ridden, it shined with bright gold and Yang stared into the reflection once again, this time a clear representation of her face and burning eye's were clear to her, along with her new scar she was pleased with the picture she presented. Her backpack was pulled out from under the bed and she grabbed a piece of paper and pen to write her goodbye's. Thinking of her father, Team STRQ came into mind and she thought of how scattered they had become, she wanted the opposite for Team RWBY. It took only a few minutes to make a decent note and it read.

 _Dad, by seeing this, you know what has happened and I'm truly sorry but however, it is not entirely my decision to do this, I have a mission it was given to me by my leader, Ruby. Team RWBY will not be like Team STRQ we will not remain divided and scattered, Ruby has asked me to locate the other two members of our team, I could not refuse her. Finding Blake was my own choice but I must find Weiss Schnee as well, my journey will be long and I will miss you, I hope you can change your mind about me and Blake, I know you can. With love, Yang Xiao Long._

Yang wasn't very good at putting her thoughts into words but she expected this may have been her best work yet, the words were done right but the quality was lacking as she had to write left handed. She set the pen down beside the paper and left it on her night stand right next to her vase of sunflowers, her father changed those flowers all the time when she had returned home and the love he had for her made her feel somewhere in the middle of grateful and sad, she peered at the note and a single tear ran down her face and landed onto the paper, it stained the page where she had signed her name, she paid little attention to it and wiped her face dry. With her weapons ready and her things packed she made her way to the front door, she opened it as quietly as possible and closed it the same. She was faced with the open road and a stiff breeze kicked up her hair and she squinted her eye's. A feeling took over her, she felt as though a hand was placed on her shoulder trying to nudge her foward it felt as real as possible, she thought it may have been her father but she turned to see no one. She felt her right shoulder with her left hand and rubbed at it a few time's. Yang thought it to somehow be her step mother Summer whom she regarded as her actual mother rather than Raven, Yang decided to take a slight detour.

She made her way through the snow and tree's to find Summer's epitaph, it was covered slightly with snow on the top, Yang brushed the snow away to clear up the words. She stood in front of it looking down with crimson eye's. "Hey mom, lot's has changed recently... I hope wherever you are... your looking out for us, mainly Ruby but anyways... I'm leaving Patch, gunna' chase a girl or two down... I would hope you could take that news better than dad, the fact that I kinda'... _like_ my partner Blake that is, you would love her she's cool and kinda' quiet but suuuper pretty, she's a Faunus too, you raised me to not be a bigot and hey! look at me now hehe... I uh... I really miss you, so does Ruby but I'm glad I got to spend the time we had together... thank you for... for uh... loving me mom." Yang kissed the inside of her finger's, she bent over and placed them gently on the Summer's emblem and she turned away holding back tears, she only made it about three steps before she broke down with despair, she knelt in the snow weeping, tear's ran down her face and hit the snow beneath her. Yang didn't come to see her mom as often as Ruby and it made a colossal impact on her, she was overwhelmed with sadness but at the same time, happy that her mom was still close by she truly believed she was watching over her and Ruby. Yang picked herself up out of the snow and carried on, her tears dried and she was bound for a bullhead, her journey was only just beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

 _Black cats run faster_

Her sunglasses reflected the winter sun's cold rays as Yang looked to the sky, she could see a bullhead descending towards a platform that was numbered "2B" the sound's of engines filled her ears as she walked closer to the transport station, she glanced to her scroll to check the time. 'Six forty five... Still got loads of time.' She sighed and kept her pace forward while still staring up at the airships. There was man at the gate who worked as security, Yang's father knew him though his name escaped her at this time, he saw Yang approaching then he became uneasy seeing her, some thought she was dead and some thought she may have been jailed for her assault on Mercury Black, no one expected her to be still on Patch, certainly no one expected to see her for what she had become, this was one of Yang's first social interactions since the fall of Beacon.

The security guard moved awkwardly as she approached and as she passed he gave her a curt nod and spoke. "Miss Xiao Long..." Yang stopped and avoided eye contact even though her sunglasses blocked off the sight of her new eye's, she said nothing instead nudged her head towards the entrance, showing little expression. The security guard waved her on through, Yang adjusted the left strap on her backpack, she cracked a forced smile then continued into the station. Patch was small time to the rest of the world, it was just an island off of Vale to most so it was natural that infrastructure and services were limited as well as not the best quality, this station was lacking staff as well as only running two platforms when it had four to board and arrive at, the machine that validated tickets was constantly breaking down, it proved to be frustrating to Yang. In her head she recited the on-screen instructions to confirm her ticket purchase. 'Please hold your scroll at the directed distance with your virtual ticket's scanning bar clearly visible... ok I did that.. aaaand why... won't you woooork...what the fuuuuuuck.' Yang's hair fell over her face from constantly looking up then down to view her scroll's screen and the ticket machine's, she blew her hair out of her face, and spoke aloud. "Why! Why does technology hate me so much?"

Someone caught her distress and a stranger approached her, he spoke. "Umm miss? You have to hold your scroll sideways I think..." Yang turned to face him behind her, she didn't know him but thanked the man kindly. "Oh... um thanks, for uh... letting me know!" She gave a short smile then turned back to the ticket machine and fumbled with her scroll in her left hand, trying to flip it horizontally she dropped it on the ground, when she bent down to grab it the stranger witnessed why she was having trouble. "Oh! oh my goodness I-I didn't see your... um is it okay if I help you?" Yang raised herself back up once again blowing her hair from her face to reveal her new scar, she was curious as to how people would react, she had hoped society wouldn't twist her image into a charity case but she needed to board her transport.

"Yeah sure, here ya' go man." She was tempted to lash out, to send him away, she almost did revealing the disfigurement on her face, the stranger looked on in awe and spoke. "Thanks, it just takes a sec' or two I won't break it I promise... aaand we're good to go, here's your ticket." He held the scroll sideways as the ticket printed, he handed back Yang's property then asked. "I don't mean any disrespect but how... did that-" Yang held no hesitation as she responded. "I was at Beacon when it fell, was a student, thanks for your help." She immediately began to walk away, when she passed her hair flailed out and nearly hit the stranger in the face, he caught a glimpse of her red eye's under her shades, he mouthed the words. 'Yang Xiao Long?' Her exploits at Beacon were heard near and far but it paled in comparison to the events that followed her so called cheap shot during the Vytal Festival. Her brief appearance in the news made her somewhat commonly known for a short time, most had already forgotten what she did or who she was in the wake of the attack on Beacon. He stood stunned and stared as Yang walked away, he couldn't believe what had happened to the young, promising prospect of a huntress. Yang walked away at brisk pace to avoid any further contact with the kind stranger, she could see her bullhead as she turned the corner to board platform "2A".

A woman was standing near the entrance to the passenger's boarding dock, Yang presented her ticket and received a few odd stares from the attendant, the door opened then in walked Yang. No one got on with her and nobody got off as she entered, she had the whole airship to herself, the pilot spoke through the P.A. system. "We will take off in a few short minute's please secure any luggage and strap yourself in accordingly." Yang didn't have the ability to use the luggage straps so she made do by stuffing her backpack under her seat where she planned to hold it in with her feet, she sat herself down on the right side on the airship, adjusted her seat belt just right, she was ready for Vale. The bullhead's engine's roared to life, Yang heard a few switches being flicked along with some components whirring and grinding.

It became airborne, it slowly ascended to a safe distance where it could accelerate, heading east. Yang felt the hull rumble and shake, as soon as the pilot hit the thruster to go forward her backpack slid to the left hitting some other seats, Yang herself didn't have her right hand to stabilize her self so she swayed to the left hard from the jolt of speed. Her seat belt held her in but it was an uncomfortable start of the flight, the pilot spoke through the speakers again. "With our current speed, we are expected to reach Vale in under an hour." Yang thought. 'Gunna be uncomfortable but guess I could try to catch a nap.' She was tired from the early morning combined with the long walk to the station, slowly, Yang's eye's shut and she dozed off in her seat. It was a sort of half-sleep she couldn't tell if her state was a conscious one, but it was enjoyed nonetheless, Yang had slept through the entire ride as the craft landed in Vale she was stirred from her slumber rudely. "Lady? Hey lady! Hey! Wake the hell up!" The pilot was a rabbit Faunus like Velvet, he bore a nameplate that read "Barrette V."

Yang had her chin resting on her chest with her hair covering her face and shot up immediately at the loud demand. "Wh-...Yeah, ok I'm goin' god damn dude, jus' gimme a sec here." Yang struggled with her seat belt buckle and eventually freed herself, the pilot was standing in front of her, bent over to meet his face with hers, when she got up he moved aside to let her pass. "Not many people can sleep on a bullhead honey, why didn't you strap your bag in like I said?" The pilot watched as Yang bent over to grab her loose backpack. "I have _one_ arm, see." Yang moved her hair to the side to reveal the missing appendage, she thought. 'Everyone is gunna' _have_ to see it... shit.' The pilot stared and spoke. "My apologies, but you gotta' get off the airship there's... oh never mind no one's getting on it seems... still, this is your stop."

The pilot said this as he checked his next charter form that he received on his scroll, Yang looked out the now open doors that lead to Vale's station and he was right, it was empty. Yang deduced that nobody was going to Patch, it is a small place anyway but there was usually a tiny group of people commuting to and fro. She departed the craft then watched as the pilot closed the door behind her, the last thing she saw was his grey and black bunny ear's, as he walked again to the cockpit. Yang collected herself as she gazed upon the city of Vale, it was still early so she came to the conclusion to spend a few hours in town before she headed out for Beacon.

She could see all the tall buildings from where she stood at the transport station, there was a set of stairs not far that lead into the heart of the industrial district. Backpack rested on her shoulder as she made her way down the steps and turned right, she didn't know the city too well, but enough to get around, Yang kept on her path and passed by shops that had closed signs or for sale signs, Vale became a desolate concrete jungle, it seemed winter had yet to grasp the city. After the fall of Beacon, with so many Grimm nearby it was widely viewed as unsafe, a second Mountain Glenn situation. Not many people lingered the streets, but Yang just thought it might still be too early for anyone to be around, as she turned another right she came into the area that Atlesian military personnel was using for a base of operations. This part of the city was akin to a plaza with a large area bordered by major shopping outlets, in the center a massive ornate fountain, a few yards behind the fountain was the building that Atlas annexed for use of operations, it was a courthouse, suitable and large enough to command an army.

Yang decided it might a good place to find some food, to check out what Atlas was up to, she walked to the plaza. There were steps behind the fountain that led up to a second platform which the courthouse was located. The blonde raced up the steps, her sunglasses nearly falling off from climbing too fast, then she saw behind the streams of mist and water that the fountain shot up, there was something Yang did not expect to see. Right in front of the courthouse was a half built monument, there was a team of workers building it, she walked closer and saw a plaque that was at the base of the statue, she read it in her head. 'We honor those who stood in the face of terror, in Vale's darkest hour brave souls paid the ultimate price. We thank the students, teachers, and huntsmen of Beacon who dedicated their lives to protect the world from Grimm, if you seek evidence of their sacrifice simply observe your surroundings... this is just... _wow_.'

The statue was not complete but it was obvious as to what it was, three huntsman with weapons in hand standing on guard, to Yang it was all too surreal. "I-I can't believe someone built this... it-" Yang was speaking to no one but her voice was heard by a nearby builder and he growled the words. "Hey! Get back blondie we got a job to do here! Ya' gunna' get hurt!" Yang recoiled and muttered. "I-I'm sorry... I'll go..." Her words were barely audible, more like a whisper, she didn't realize how close she got to it before she was practically in the work site. She turned around, walking away in a random direction, her face was red with embarrassment, she held her head down to the pavement then looked up to see a noodle shop connected to a mall. Yang could not believe her eye's as she saw a familiar face, sitting at the noodle stand slurping away at a steaming bowl, it was Team CFVY's leader, Coco Adel. The blonde said. "Coco?... oh my god, Coco! Hey Coco!"

As her words picked up she ran to the noodle shop, it was only a few dozen yards away but she couldn't fathom what she was seeing, a friendly face. Coco turned in her seat as she heard her name being called, all she could see was a mess of yellow hair coming at her, she nearly reached down for her handbag. Yang stopped a few feet in front of the older woman, and said. "Wha-what are you doing here? I didn't think I'd see anyone I _knew_!, where's Fox and Yatsuhashi... and Velvet... are you alone?" Yang looked around briefly, not seeing Coco's teammates she feared the worst. Coco had a single noodle still hanging out of her mouth, after Yang was done speaking she sucked it back and spoke. "Well hey there Yang... _I'm fine_ , thanks for asking, rest of the crew is still on the front fighting Grimm... I'm here... wanna' sit?" Coco turned back around to face her half eaten bowl of noodles, and Yang joined her on the next stool over. "So... Team RWBY... they here with you? and... how's your... situation going?" Yang set her backpack down beside her chair and placed her elbow on the counter, resting her chin on her hand. "Ruby ran away... so did I... Blake's missing and Weiss is... somewhere in Atlas... my _situation_ is getting better... got new weapons." Yang pointed to her feet, she was still wearing Solar Volcanica with her slacks covering everything up to her heels. Coco took another bite of noodles and asked. "Slick boots... but Your face... that didn't happen at Beacon did it?" Yang felt her scar and replied. "No... I had to learn how to fight again, lost the first time, got this." Coco nodded, her eyebrows lifted above her own sunglasses.

"Nice, suits you, make's you look tough, want some food? You look hungry." Yang nodded her head and Coco raised her hand signalling for another bowl. "So if Team CFVY is on the front lines... why are you here... if, you don't mind me asking?" Coco held up her left hand to show off three finger splints on her index, middle and ring fingers. "Was fighting Grimm and ran out of aura... piece of debris crushed my hand and I mean _crushed_ there's almost no bones left...I'm back to try and heal up and re-build my weapon for one handed use." Yang winced at the sight and returned with. "Hey, least I'm not the only one handed huntress around... we would make a pretty cool team." Coco laughed slightly and asked. "Funny stuff Yang, so my turn, what are you doing here then?" Yang's bowl of noodles arrived and she dove into it, after a few bites she said. "I'm tracking down Blake right now, heard she's south of Beacon in Forever Fall... that's all I have to go on." Coco finished her noodles then turned to face Yang on her stool. "That black cat runs fast, I'll tell ya' that, won't be easy to find, that is if she wants to be found." Yang's sunglasses fogged up from the steam of her noodle's, she removed them not thinking about her new eye's, Coco had a clear view of them. "Whoa! are you pissed off at me?" Yang looked confused.

"Huh?... oh umm they don't... go back anymore, part of my semblance now or so I'm told, but I promise I'm not mad... wait how did you know Blake was a Faunus?" Coco seemed to calm down knowing Yang wasn't about to fly off the handle. "Oh... I see... well anyways we heard about Blake running away, then a few weeks pass and we heard that a couple mile's down the front line that she had joined up to help secure it... she registered as a Faunus apparently... then it sorta clicked with the black bow get up, no idea what she was doing in the weeks after Beacon, don't know why she joined up at all." Yang kept eating. "But how did you know she's part cat?" Coco grinned and said. "We've all seen her eat fish Yang." Yang laughed and nodded in agreement. "So I don't know how you heard she was south of Beacon cuz' last I heard she was still stationed at the safe zone's border, first year's aren't allowed to run recon missions or anything like that." Yang finished her food and turned to face Coco. "Let's just say I have it on good faith, so why are the student's helping the military?" Coco replied. "Atlas see's it as a way to continue studies for Vale's students, huntsmen flock to take job's, some of em' teach us here and there, met your dad recently actually before the flood that is." Yang quickly changed the subject to avoid talking about her dad. "So you staying at a hospital or something?" Coco noticed the quick change and went with it. "No... Atlas pays well, got a pretty sweet apartment on the other side of town." Yang nodded and reached for her sunglasses to put back on. "Oh how lovely... wish I could visit but... gotta' find Blakey." Coco laughed. "Blakey?... wow." Coco cracked a sly grin at Yang, the blonde often called Blake that name when she was alone thinking of her, it was a momentary slip, she didn't feel comfortable yet about letting people know how she felt about women. "Well, I just haven't found a good nickname for her yet... nothing beats 'Ice Queen' heh." Yang thought. 'Good save.'

Coco spoke. "What's one day, plus looks like you _just_ got here, my place is yours if you wanna' crash there... I'll even cook a nice dinner tonight, we can call it a date." Yang blushed after hearing the word 'date' Coco was beautiful, smart and funny not to mention a damn fine warrior, or at least this was Yang's take on her, she couldn't resist the offer but promised herself to not hurt a potential relationship with Blake. "A-a date?... ok I'll bite, but uh where do you live?" Coco got up, threw some money on the counter for the food and checked the time on her scroll. "Damn, it's early, whaddaya say we hang out here a bit and check out some shops and see where the day takes us, eventually we'll end up at my place." Yang smiled and contemplated the offer.

"Sounds... nice, really it does but... my arm, people will see me..." Coco tilted her head then placed her hand on her hip. "You'll be with me, anyone gives you the wrong kinda' stare... I'll shoot em to pieces hehe." Yang grinned and laughed at the older woman's offer. "Sure... why not, let's go then." As Yang stood up Coco grabbed her left hand, holding it in her right, Yang's heart thumped as she took Coco's hand in hers, Yang thought. 'Oh my god... is she _in_ to me!? Really!?' The pair began walking to one of the shopping outlet's that had a mall inside. As they passed the monument again, Coco stopped and spoke under her breath. "...Still not there yet." "What did you say?" Coco took her eye's off the monument to face Yang. "Oh, there's going to be a plaque that will have all the name's of those we lost at Beacon... wanna' see how many, there's only speculation as to the true number, waiting to see it... ya' know cry in public then place some flowers down, regular drama stuff." Yang looked back as they passed. "Way to kill the mood Coco..." The older woman scoffed and replied with. "Ahhh pay no mind to it hot stuff, let's check out the mall." Coco winked at Yang, walking slightly faster to tug at her hand to pull her forward, Yang spoke in her head. 'Hot stuff!? What the hell!?'

The majority of the day was spent between the two checking out the town, visiting mall's, clothing store's, a variety pack of the sights Vale had to offer. The city itself had a small populous, however people still roamed the streets and a few car's were seen on the road, Yang was used to seeing a bustling city filled with people, now it was just usually huntsmen and Atlesian military with the occasional civilian, too stubborn to leave their home. Yang had kept a close eye on her scroll as well as her surroundings to see if her father made any attempt at contact, she received no messages and saw no sight of him. The two girls became fast friends, during the day Yang received a few obvious advances from Coco but wasn't sure if it was meant as a friendly gesture or an odd form of lust. Yang didn't see herself as desirable to most people anymore with her scar and missing arm although she loved her new look but, for new people she assumed it would be hard to adjust to, Yang believed Coco had warmed up a little too fast for her liking but still very much enjoyed her company.

Vale's sunset is usually a beautiful sight but on this evening, clouds reigned supreme in the sky, it wasn't quite winter in Vale but it got cold at night, the day was ending and the two girl's set their next destination to Coco's apartment. They had taken a cab from the commercial district to the upper class part of the city, Coco of course, paid for the entire day along with the cab ride. Yang exited the vehicle after Coco. "Wow... Atlas must pay _really_ well." Coco approached the steps of her apartment building. "Oh you have no idea Yang, _tons_ of Lien, being a huntress has it's perks." Yang followed Coco into the building, she had thought it to be at least thirty stories high, Coco and Yang entered the elevator, the older woman selected the twenty second floor, during the ride up Yang caught Coco staring at her out the corner of her red eye. "Something on my face?" "Uhh... nope just different seeing you with those eye's, kinda keeps me on edge." Yang raised an eyebrow. "...kidding." Coco said this as she gave Yang a friendly elbow nudge. "C'mon I'm just down the hall." The elevator doors opened and Yang followed Coco to her door, she was living at number three hundred and two.

Coco unlocked the door and both women entered, Yang immediately caught the smell of sweet cinnamon, the hall was dimly lit, the lighting was consistent throughout each room. "Make yourself at home, I'm gunna' order the food." Coco pulled out her scroll and started dialing, Yang made her way straight into the living room, the apartment was high end and the furniture looked expensive, she sat on the sofa in front of a large television. Yang sat in silence taking off her sunglasses and jacket to observe her surroundings, Coco ended her call then walked in to join Yang on her sofa, she leaned back into it and Yang spoke. "Didn't you say you were _making_ supper?" Coco laughed with closed eye's. "I _made_ a phone call... pizza will be here in bout' fifteen or so." Coco noticed Yang had taken off her jacket, she decided to do the same. "Ugh, gunna' get outta this sweater, be right back." She removed her beret and sunglasses, then as she walked into her room she, Yang had a clear view of her walking away, her hips swayed side to side a little more enthusiastically, when she approached her room's door she crossed her arm's at her waist, pulling off the sweater, Yang could see her naked back before she fully closed the door, Yang was bright red. 'Yeah she's got a thing for me... didn't know she swung my way.'

Yang fidgeted with her hair, not knowing how to act or what to do with herself, Coco returned from her room sporting a plain white shirt that stopped to show off some of her stomach. "You look, a lot different in casual clothes... not bad just never seen you... relaxed before." The older woman joined Yang again on the sofa. "Thanks? but you're right I got _mad_ fashion sense, go big or go home, girl's gotta' look good right?" Coco flicked on the television, Yang spoke. "Yeah kinda gave up on that, hard to put on clothes, hard to _find_ one armed clothes... gotta' like make your own." Coco snickered. "You can't put clothes on? who helps you then?" She raised an eyebrow to Yang. "Uhh my sister used to help me, now I just struggle until it works out." "Oh little Ruby... well I can help ya' if you'd like, nothin' I haven't seen before." Yang giggled. "You can't do much with half a hand either, I mean it's more than me but still, we both got disadvantages." Yang brushed the offer off, it seemed a little too personal for her. "Anyways, I don't think you look that bad, you look good Yang... really you do... your arm... I wouldn't worry about it to be honest." This made Yang feel good about herself, a feeling that wasn't so common these days, after that comment a silence overtook the room for a few moments and Yang finally spoke.

"I'm really fucked up though..." Coco took he eye's off the television. "Whu-what!? what are you on about?" Yang smirked a crooked smile. "You're not?... after the _accident_ I started having flashback's... dad called it PTSD, had nightmares, the fall of Beacon... took it's toll Coco... a big one." Coco kept her head down, she furrowed her brows and spoke low. "Yeah... I uh... um I _go_ somewhere sometimes... I get aggressive and kinda lose control, but at the same time I'm still there ya' know? hard to explain... but..." Yang placed her hand on Coco's thigh, trying to comfort her. "Just try your best, I'm all ears." Coco closed her eye's then exhaled slowly. "Sometimes I treat simple situations or things I don't understand like... I'm fighting, I'm totally on guard and I get kinda crazy, It's why my hand is the way it is, we were on a patrol, I was with Velvet we were walking through the outlying ruins of Beacon and I shot down a Nevermore..." Coco recoiled in her seat holding her left hand to her forehead like she was in pain, she was shaking. "Coco, It's fine, just focus on talking." Yang held Coco's hand in hers now.

"I killed it, it smashed into a building and some chunks from the crash came falling down on me... I just watched them... falling, I was so exhausted from the day, I just thought I was tired or something but I could tell they wouldn't hit me... I tried to grab one." Yang shook her head at the odd words. "Why? what made you do that?" Coco looked physically strained just recalling the memory. "It was like watching them fall in slow motion, I felt my eye's go blank and my face felt numb... I just reached out... It broke my hand, just crushed it and I barely felt anything." Yang spoke. "Does it happen often?" Coco nodded. "Almost everyday, I'll just walk into the road for no reason, or get lost and sometimes I lose hours of the day without any memory... It's kinda scary." Yang held Coco's hand tightly to stop her shakes. "Why do you think this is happening to you?" Coco replied. "I think it started after me and Yatsu lost to Emerald and Mercury... those bastards... ever since then, fights have become harder to cope with. I just get uncomfortable sometimes in battle, like nervous even though we're winning, It's pretty hard to deal with, knowing my friends and classmates died at Beacon kinda' fucked me up pretty hard too... definitely didn't help."

Yang was about say something, she was cut off by the doorbell ringing, Coco's order had arrived the two had avoided a touchy subject for the time being, the older woman sprang up, she accepted the food then payed for it. "How's this a nice meal Coco?" Yang said this with a tone of sarcasm. "It's expensive pizza and it cheers me up so there." Coco and Yang ate their pizza at the kitchen island, Yang ate most of it while Coco watched blankly, she seemed distant to Yang and the blonde was worried that she had invoked one of Coco's episodes. After the meal Yang moved back in to the living room but was not joined by her friend.

"Think I'm gunna' take a shower Yang... be out in a bit." Yang shrugged then nodded at her, she planned on having one next after her, she checked her scroll after Coco had left, she had no messages from her father or any missed calls, It puzzled her seeing this, she did not understand why there was no attempt at contact. 'Crazy old man... probably thinks I'm just going for attention.' Yang thought this with a frown, she wasn't sure if it was partially true or not. Some time had passed since Coco entered the shower, Yang now heard the water shut off, she expected her to return shortly but was instead surprised to hear. "Hey Yang! I forgot a towel can ya' help me out here?"

Yang spotted Coco's towel that she had left in front of the door leading to the shower. "Sure! gimme' a sec' hold on!" Yang shot up from the couch, making her way to the towel on the ground, she picked it up then began to speak. "Ok, got it, cover up I'm opening the do-" Coco opened the door lightning fast and her arms reached out, Yang was unexpectedly grabbed by her shoulder's into the bathroom by Coco, the older woman was unclothed and soaking wet, the room was filled with steam, every part of it dripped with condensation from the heat.

Yang got dragged inside, she was pinned against the wall by her shoulder, her hand became held above her head by Coco, Yang was panicking at what was happening, but at the same time she could not take her eye's off of Coco. "What do you think you're doing!? let me go!" Coco moved her body in close to Yang's, her chest and wet skin pressed against Yang's clothing. "No." Coco had few words, Yang's heart began to race, she could feel Coco's heart doing the same against hers, Coco shuffled Yang's leg's apart and placed her knee into her crotch, still being pinned, Yang squirmed and closed her eye's, she wanted to fight it, but could not, she made slight moans as she meekly attempted to release herself. Coco whispered to Yang. "Tell me you _don't_ want this..." Yang had no words to reply, Coco made her way to Yang's neck, slowly kissing her from the collarbone and up, even though she showered, faint lipstick marks were traced on the blonde's neck. Yang made high pitched whimper's and her face took an appearance of complete satisfaction, the heat from the room made her whole body red. Coco placed her forehead against Yang's when she ran out of neck to kiss, both girl's breathing was heavy, Coco whispered again. "You should see yourself right now..." Before Yang could speak, Coco dragged her tongue across the other side of the younger woman's neck and once again ended up near Yang's face, she bit Yang's lower lip until it bled slightly, Yang couldn't speak still, Coco licked the blood that dripped onto Yang's chin, then when she was sure Yang wouldn't run away, she released her right shoulder, using her free left hand to move up under Yang's shirt, she grasped at her right breast and the cold metal from the finger splints, made Yang scream slightly. "Even your scream's are cute..."

Coco was rough, but this changing of her grip was an error on her part, Yang was determined to keep her promise to Blake, as much as she enjoyed this, it was time for it to end, Yang was sure this was a by-product of Coco's disassociation disorder. Yang slammed her free shoulder against Coco's pushing the older woman away to stumble backwards. "Enough! what in the hell has gotten into you!?" Coco, fell onto the floor, she was now sitting but was non responsive. "Well!? Are you just that fucked up or what!?" Yang stood over her with a clenched fist, breathing heavy through gritted teeth. "You want Blake then... your Blakey..." Yang calmed slightly, shocked at the words she just heard. "You knew... how does everyone know!?" "I knew from the moment you said 'Blakey' this morning... I was jealous... _I_ wanted you... I... think I blanked out a little, kinda made me do _that_." Coco kept her head down while speaking, too embarrassed to look Yang in the eye's. "Get some clothes on... we'll talk outside in your apartment... try not to do that again, if ya' do though, don't gimme' a chance to get away..." Yang could see a ghost of a smile on the older woman's face, she stormed out of the bathroom, trying to think of how to deal with what happened, she was completely flustered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

 _Sins  
_

Minutes that seemed like hours passed by as Yang waited nervously in Coco's dimly lit apartment, she was pacing while biting her thumb and thought of what to say to her friend. The agitated blonde couldn't sit still for more than a few seconds, she traced her neck with her fingers feeling where Coco left her mark, she thought. 'If that was Blake in there... god... there would be missing posters out for both us... I'd never leave the damn bathroom probably.'

Still Yang appreciated the idea of her being attractive to other girls, but this was too sudden, too forced she furrowed her brows not knowing what to do, her eye's passed over the room looking for something to occupy her but the thought of Coco's assault bogged her mind entirely, she sighed heavily, landing herself down on a chair near the kitchen table.

She dragged her thumb repeatedly across the surface eventually leaving a noticeable mark _she won't mind_ , _she can't_ that is all Yang could contemplate on her etching.

Soon, the bathroom door opened, Yang's heart felt like it plummeted ten stories and a cold sweat took her over. Coco slowly walked out and it looked as though she had just stopped crying, her hair was still damp, she was wearing the same clothes she walked in with, thinking she or Yang wouldn't need clothes for awhile she didn't even bother to grab a clean attire, Yang saw her red eye's and opted for a calm tone.

"...Sooo..tha-" Coco spoke first but was stopped by Yang holding her hand up to her direction. "Stop right there. I just want you to know that I get why it happened, you had an episode but you also need to know _that was NOT ok Coco..._ " Yang stated this harshly yet with a subtle hint of understanding.

"I'm sorry... I'm a shit friend... just don't...don't hate me." Coco grabbed the seat next to Yang and the two women met on common ground. Coco's hair was tussled and damp and it covered most of her pouted expression, Yang on the other hand remained stern, direct and all too serious. The two sat in silence, not needing words, they both understood what just happened, subconsciously they both wanted to put it behind them to remain friends.

"You been with other women before then I take it?" Yang decided to keep the subject of girls on-going, to make it seem she was at least mildly ok with Coco's actions, her eye's passed over to Coco's with genuine intrigue. Coco was startled and sat straight up to face Yang, her mouth was a line and her eye's widened. "Yes, a few... never any boys though." Yang placed her elbow on the table, palm meeting chin and glared at Coco with narrowed eye's accompanied by a sly smile. "Oh... do tell."

Coco smirked, the meek attitude she had kind of vanished and the regular cool, calm demeanor of Coco Adel had somewhat returned.

"Like two or three... I kinda knew from an early age that uh... boy's suck but the most recent flare of my life is Velvet." Coco grinned at Yang as she spoke those last few words and Yang only smiled back. "Ha! I knew it! Coulda' swore I saw you staring at her ass a few times." Coco only laughed in return. "Well... yeah I do that a bit, so does Blake like... know?" Yang's expression dipped slightly and she recoiled into her seat. "No... no she doesn't almost no one knows, it's pretty... new? I guess that's how you say it." Coco's reflected Yang's emotions, returning back to a more neutral one. "So no boys then, not one?" Yang shook her head. "None, never had sex before... today was closest heh." Coco closed her eye's and sighed in disbelief that the bombshell blonde had never been with anyone.

"Now I feel like more a of a jackass, that's no way to have your first time... I'm very sorry Yang." Once again Yang held her hand up flat, then spoke. "Don't stress, you know it was not ok so we move on, alright?" Coco nodded and Yang picked up again. "That brings me to my next point... where was Blake stationed, is there somewhere I can begin my search, don't like flying blind." Coco brought her hand to grasp her chin in thought. "Yeah... yeah she was at S6 or Sierra Six or whatever you wanna' call it, but Yang... she's been missing for awhile, nobody has seen her, no bodies have been found, she's gotta' still be out there, but for what reason I truly do not know." Coco raised herself up to grab some juice from her fridge. "I'm gunna' check it out tomorrow, gotta' know... I have to." Yang spoke with her eye's to the table surface avoiding the urge to glare at Coco's bent over figure. Coco returned. "I wish I could go with you, I'm going back to the hospital tomorrow to go over my options about my hand with a doc'."

Yang felt like going this instant but she hadn't had sleep in a long while, she had been awake for far too long, since much earlier this morning, plus Coco's apartment was nice and comfortable, all sexual advancements aside.

"I'm gunna' have a shower, you mind if I do laundry here?" Yang stood up and walked towards the bathroom, Coco looked at her in passing and with a half eaten pizza crust she fished out of the pizza box, shaking her head. Yang tried to avoid the thought's of what had just happened in the bathroom close to twenty minutes ago, she observed the lipstick stains on her neck in the mirror and cursed under breath, nothing a shower couldn't take care of.

She placed her hand on the white wall of the shower and bowed her head under the running water, she was deep in thought about her plan to find Blake and about the feline Faunus herself. She was never good at plans, so she decided _fuck it_ it's going down the 'Yang' way. The hot water was comforting, it relaxed her in a slow soothing way, Coco had a massive array of shower products and Yang decided to use them all, from deep cleanser's to leave in conditioner.

She thought she looked great, the pink flesh around her new scar seemed cleaner and more 'relaxed', her hair felt smooth and silky, her skin could make satin jealous and the blonde was thoroughly pleased, but it pained her to think about how this might be the last good shower for some time, field work was nasty business indeed.

Yang returned to the apartment and Coco's was fiddling with her weapon a bit. "So where do I sleep?" Coco yanked her head around from where she was sitting at a desk in the living room. "Oh um... you can use the couch or my bed uh don't take that the wrong way, I just mean I could use the couch if you wanted." Yang smiled and said. "Wouldn't mind a mattress honestly." Coco nodded. "It's all yours... are you going to bed now, cuz' I can quiet down out here, this thing can get loud, it's no biggie." Yang spoke. "Nah still doing laundry then going to bed, but thanks for taking noise into consideration, Ruby snore's... loud." Coco giggled and returned to her work.

The blonde finished her laundry then found herself in Coco's room packing up what she needed for the next objective. Her room almost matched her outfit, there was gold, black and brown all around the room, from furniture to wall color, it was appropriate almost. She took off her pants and sported a casual off-white tank top to sleep in. Yang flicked the light and climbed into Coco's bed, it similar to the beds at beacon, reasonably comfortable, it reminded her of sleeping in the same bunk bed as Blake then her mind wandered into images of her lost love. It wasn't long before Yang conjured a good dream about her.

There was knock at the door, Yang poked her head up from the covers and glanced at the clock near Coco's bed. "Twuh... twelve thirty, what the fuck Coco..." She got up and with hazy eye's she opened the door to a distraught looking girl. "What's up buttercup?" Yang said this as she was yawning. "Um... don't like get mad but can I... sleep with you tonight." It took Yang a few seconds to process this as she stared blankly at her friend, Yang was in disbelief at the fact that the calm, cool and collected Coco Adel had a side like this to her. "Uh... what now?" Coco sighed. "Don't freak out it's just... I usually sleep with Velvet... most nights anyway but I really, _really_ miss sleeping with someone and since you are here..." Yang could see how that would be a nuisance but it struck her as slightly odd.

"Sure, just... don't go all weird on me again... please." Yang started walking back to the bed, she initially wanted to say no but it was late and she didn't really give a shit anymore. Both girls climbed into bed in the dark and they both were staring up at the ceiling. Yang decided to break the awkward silence the two were enduring. "Coco... do you and Velvet usually cuddle?" Coco couldn't see Yang's face but thought it to be strained or looking annoyed, in reality though she was slightly smiling. "Yes... but I won't ask y-" Coco was interrupted. "Would you like to cuddle with me?" Yang turned to face her friend. "Yes." Coco said immediately. The two women engaged in each other, Coco wrapped her arms around Yang's waist and Yang pulled her head into her chest, making the older woman much closer than she had been a second ago. "Yang?" Coco got her attention. "Yeah?" Yang questioned. "Thanks for this." Yang made a sound of acknowledgement then proceeded to fall fast asleep.

This night was easy to deal with, no nightmares, no anxiety and no flashbacks or visions of Beacon. It was bliss to both girls, they found comfort in each other, though it was only for one night, Yang was glad to have a friend like this.

* * *

"Hey, did you feed her tonight?" A rough voice asked. "Fuck no man, traitors don't eat shit round' here!" Another person's voice responded. "Boss is gunna' be pissed if we let her starve, she's already lookin' skinny as all hell." The first voice spoke again. "She ain't gunna' die man, Alec's cooking is top notch she can eat my fuckin' fist for all I care." This man's name was Alec and he was referring to himself, his partner's name was Nova.

The two men were sat around a campfire nested in Forever Fall, they had two tents set up and were just finishing what the White Fang called 'Supper' two can's of dried meat combined with a few round's of Atlesian Reserve Whiskey, Alec tossed a nearly empty can of food towards a nearby tree. "Eat up traitor! you need to be alive next time you see our Boss." The can landed near a pair of worn black boots.

Blake Belladonna.

She was captured, taken by the White Fang and placed in bondage to keep her hidden deep within the red forest of Forever Fall, the Faunus made no motion at the can near her legs, she made no note of it whatsoever, simply ignoring it. Her face remained still and cold, not wanting to invoke another beating by her captor's. Blake's entire body ached, her wrist was raw and bloody from the rope that was tied to her and the tree she sat at, they kept her weak, barely alive and without any rest to restore her aura, if she had been healthy the rope would be long gone. As a sick joke they kept her weapon within sight, a reminder than she could not reach it. The knot in the rope was impossible to untie with a single weakened hand, another frustrating obstacle.

"Eat up bitch, or we'll force it down your trap." Blake made a noise to show she had heard, and proceeded to scoop the food out with her free right hand. It was degrading, she couldn't fathom that her fellow Faunus and former White Fang colleagues would treat this way. Her head ached, she didn't have to see her face to know it was thoroughly mangled, she had received multiple beatings in the time she was captured, she knew however her left eye was swollen completely shut and the pain kept her up at night.

She was a victim to torture, periodically, the man they referred to as their boss came to see Blake, to inflict his personal vendetta on her, this was of course Adam Taurus the man who mutilated Yang, and swore to destroy everything Blake loved.

Blake wanted to end her own life but saw no means to do it, no blade to cut wrists, no poison to swallow, she felt guilty for her actions, in a way to her this was her punishment for abandoning Yang and her team, she wanted a form of release, but first and foremost she wanted to beat the living hell out of the two bastards that were watching over her, she thought. 'I wonder what your eye's will look like when I watch the light leave them...' Before she left this world she would see them dead, along with Adam, then and only then could she die in peace, an atonement for her selfish sins.

* * *

 **A/N:** Welp, here's chapter 8 thought I was done with this, not even sure if anyone truly gives a damn but here I am, gunna keep em shorter cuz I took on a full time job so instead of 4-6k words its gunna be like 2-3k words, lemme' know what you think, if you think it sucks or is decent, shooting for weekly updates.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

 _Traitors and Rage_

It was time for Yang to leave in the early morning, she woke with Coco still clinging on to her, she felt warm and smelled sweet, it felt nice to have a girl latched on to her, even if it was the wrong one. She slipped out of the covers, dressing her self in some decently clean clothes Yang quickly gathered her things, she whispered to Coco before leaving the room. "Thanks... for the place to crash, see you soon maybe." Yang saw Coco make some attempt at words but it was only a mumble and a wave of understanding.

Yang closed the bedroom door quietly then made her way to the front door, she slipped her feet into Solar Volcanica as she did this she checked to see that Ember Celica was in it's neutral form, they would be called on today.

Yang exited the building swiftly, wanting to make some decent ground today in her search for Blake, she had no to time to get ready for the day, but it didn't matter how she looked, today was a day for the field.

As Yang stepped out into the city once again, she quickly noticed that winter had come, snowflakes were falling at a humble pace and she felt them melt on her skin, she looked to the sky to catch one on her tongue, she closed her eyes and kept her face to the clouds. 'Just a few moments of peace before I start.' She thought this as a few melted onto her open mouth. The fun would have to end though, she began making her way east.

Yang was almost never cold, despite the season or weather she was warm blooded, but as Yang walked through Vale this morning, the city itself looked _cold_. The few people she saw on the side walk looked pale and upset, the entire city seemed depressed, she saw people looking to their scrolls and covering their mouths, some sobbing in despair. 'Something I missed?... what the hell...?' She questioned in her own mind, it was true something did happen that night at Coco's, something terrible. Yang pulled her own scroll out and slowed down her pace just enough to read it. It was on every piece of news in Vale, she read the article in her head. 'Attack at the Front lines, S4, S5, G1, G2 and S7 all wiped out, no survivors sixty two huntsmen dead with three hundred and four Atlas personnel dead or missing, Grimm lead by Whitefang, S6 stopped the advance to the city... oh god... fuckin' Whitefang?!'

Yang's heart skipped a few beats and she let her head fall to the ground, she was staring blankly at the pavement, not in sadness or shock but rage.

With a lowered head she pocketed her scroll, she spat on the ground and returned to view the city with a look of grimace combined with anger, her eye's burning a deep crimson that few could hold a stare to. 'Enough of this walking shit...' The snowflakes melted way before they touched her now, her aura burned them at a distance.

The angered blonde pulsed aura into her feet and activated Solar Volcanica, the boots came to life with sounds of whirring, she never was one for the neutral form of them, instead preferring the combat form all the time. She cracked her back along with a vigorous stretching of the legs, she stood up straight just before taking a deep breath with closed eye's, after the exhale she jumped into the air activating her compressed air and began to _fly_.

If you were to look just above the buildings in Vale you could spot Yang Xiao Long kicking off every step she took with a burst of air allowing her a form of flight. She was flying mad, Ruby was fast and Yang was almost at _her_ speed albeit it may have been because of her anger at the time. Yang was heading due east and it wasn't long before she could clearly see the destruction of the night prior. It was chaotic, as she approached the front line she could see destroyed buildings and red stained ground. Although in the midst of destruction she saw what appeared to be a safe haven, something not burning, S6.

Her hair was flying freely behind her as she spotted the refuge in the chaos. From the air Yang spotted Atlesian relief vehicles and a large presence of military, too much for the tiny outpost, it was being used as a rally point to bolster the destroyed installations.

It was clear what was going on down there, Yang eventually placed herself right on top of them, too high in the air for them to notice of course. She could see a man that wasn't dressed like the Atlesian military and she pondered, with exhausted breathing. "Must be...muh- whoo! that was some cardio... must be the leader.' Yang wanted to make an entrance, and she would do just that. With a burst of air she shot down upon them landing right at their feet.

A resounding boom echoed in front of the Atlas personnel and the leader of the huntsmen. Yang had just shot down hundreds of feet to create a crater with her left hand at the central point of contact. Panic ensued and some aimed their weapon at her, the woman with her head down, fist in the ground taking a knee, ready to fight. She raised her head. "Late to the party I take it...easy boys, I don't bite... hard." Yang slowly stood up and raised her hand at the hostility. "Who in the good god damn hell are you, and what the god damn hell do you fuckin' want blondie speak now or they open fire!" This man was the huntsmen's leader.

Nearly twenty men aimed their respective weapons at her, she took a look around and her eye's met tired and battle worn soldiers, they had enough excitment it seemed, her anger subsided. "Look I'm a... a huntress, I'm looking for Blake Belladonna, you can put your guns down... I'm on your side, name's Yang... and you are?" Their leader was tall man, over six feet tall he held something akin to a baseball bat in his right hand, it rested on his shoulder, he was outfitted with a black leather jacket and dark blue navy jeans, he sported a ratty looking baseball cap. "Ease up gentlemen, she's too cute to mean any harm... you can call me River, Yves River I command the huntsmen here, but that don't make us friends, any weird shit you do will be met with violent shit."

"River... right well If you could tell me where I can get outta here and out into Forever Fall that woul-" Yang was stopped. "You ain't going nowhere sweetie." He turned to his men. "You lot are dismissed, reconvene in two hours m' gunna' have chat with blondie here, and blondie... when you ask to find a forest... look for the tree's..."

They were now alone, the pair of them standing in Yang's entrance crater. "Look chick, you got way too much nerve for your age to be doing shit like that! follow me were goin' somewhere quieter. "Whatever you say, cap'n." Yang turned to follow him as she watched the soldiers go on their way, they were headed away from them. "I'm not a captain... I'm the doctor actually..." Yang stopped for a few steps at the news her eye's slightly widened. "How're you the leader then, jack of all master of none eh?" River looked over his shoulder to glance at Yang. "No... commander died last night, so did the first officer... and second, that leave's me..." Yang lowered her head, embarrassed at her not needed theatrics. "Jesus, I'm.. I'm so-" Once again she met an interruption. "We held the line!... all that matters now.." River kept his pace as he said this.

The pair walked over to a disheveled building, likely damaged during the night raid. "Welcome to the S6 infirmary, step inside please, it duals as headquarters now that I think about it." River held the door for Yang. "Thanks, River nice to see a _gentleman_ can be found on the front line." Yang walked in to see something out of a horror movie. "Yeah... sure..." River coldly spoke as he shuffled past her, waving her to follow into his office. Yang was met with the sight of a man dead on an operating table, he had a Deathstalker stinger embedded in his chest, the amount of blood was sickening, the smell was worse.

Yang quickly looked away and followed him into his office, stomping her feet and gripping her hand so tightly that white knuckling was almost an understatement.

"Please take a seat we got a few things to go over since you... kinda' skipped every initiation procedure we have were gunna' do em' now I guess." Yang sat down in front of his desk placing her boots on the edge of his desk, his eye's darted to them. "Please... remove your weapons from my desk blondie..." Yang recoiled into her chair removing Solar Volcanica. "Fine your call... but I'm not here to fight your war, I'm here for Blake Belladonna." River leaned up to his desk, he crossed his fingers together and rested his chin on them.

"The traitor... _why_?" Yang's face was that of confusion, she furrowed her brows and slightly shook her head in disbelief, surely he was mistaken. "Whaddya' mean traitor, she was _your_ operative was she not? she's my goddamn teammate." River scoffed. "That might be true but she's been AWOL for quite some time now, she may have had something to do with the Whitefang knowing our defense's so well, she _is_ a Faunus after all." Yang snapped at him. "Bullshit! she wouldn't do that, she would never betray her comrades let alone go back to the Whitefang she left them for good reas-." Yang stopped herself after she let that information slip.

"Go _back_ you say? well well that pretty much clears it up... she's one of them, so, tell me again." River stood holding his baseball bat in his right hand, he spoke again. "Why do you wanna' find her, please give me a good reason so I don't have to clean brains off of Auntie Joy later on." He kept his eye's directly at Yang, she had heard enough though.

Yang grabbed his aptly named baseball bat with her left and held it with iron grip, she brought herself in close enough for a vicious head butt. Her forehead made a cracking sound when it hit River's own. The tall man was now sat on the ground, looking up at Yang's menacing figure, she stated her reason to hunt Blake. "I Love her."

* * *

Blake watched out into the same view of forest she had been looking at for weeks now, same tree's, same grass, same everything. In her mind she knew this would be the last thing she would see, maybe the next time Adam come's to see her, or maybe the time after that, then it might end, not like it mattered to her anymore. Blake believed this was it, the last thing she would see is this boring, mind numbing sight.

The two men that camped near her began talking, it was easy to eavesdrop as her cat ears still worked just fine. "So, how'd the raids go last night or what... c'mon' tell me man." Nova eagerly asked his partner. "Fine, all too fine man, we musta' taken out five or more outposts last night, shit was nuts." Alec seemed happy with his accomplishment. "Why did we stop weren't we supposed to go into the city?" Alec began again. "Yeah... S6 stopped us, some kinda' crazy heroics from that outpost man, the huntsmen were unstoppable... plus before I left some of the rear scouts reported reinforcements arriving already, some psycho blonde chick showed up right as the scouts pulled out this morning."

Blake picked up on this and turned her head to hear the story more clearly, she thought. 'No... no no no no Yang... just... let me die here... please...' The cat Faunus lowered her head and closed her eye's hoping it wasn't true, she couldn't bare the sight of the partner she abandoned. She lifted her head up once more to hear some more details.

"Yeah crazy shit man, but we got em' good it was mostly Atlesian soldiers too... prejudice bastards got what they deserve..." Alec walked a few steps towards Blake to speak to her. "Saw the boss there too traitor, he's coming by in a few days... better look pretty for him."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 _White leaves Red snow_

River stared up into Yang's raged eye's, his own deep blue paled in comparison to the red in the young woman's iris's, he wanted to retaliate but another fight is something he desired even more to be absent for awhile. "You know... you got a hard head kid... let me up." Yang did just that, her hair was flickering with flames slightly but they quickly dissipated, she took a few deep breaths to let herself calm down even more and backed away from the man slowly, she took to a corner near the door.

The good doctor staggered to his feet, rubbing the area where Yang connected. "I uh... didn't take Blake as that kind of a person... but I guess I only knew her for a short while." He was referring to Yang's reason to find her partner, Yang was confused at his change of attitude. "You were ready to attack me a second ago?..."

"Oh well... I'm not too thrilled about the situation with you and your girlfriend, she's a suspect sure but I have no definite proof at this moment, whether or not she _was_ with the Whitefang... just got a little heated sorry." River sat back down in his chair and set his weapon aside.

"She's not my girlfriend she doesn't... she doesn't know how I feel." Yang's expression lowered, she grew a frown, she opted not to sit, eager to leave. "Spare me... please, honestly if you're not here to fight Grimm I don't care what you do, but don't expect any help from us if you go out there." Yang gave him a stern glare. "And if I find her?" River took a moment of thought. "Bring her here, I'd like to question her but you can do as you like, go where you want."

Yang put a hand on the doorknob to leave the office. "You can use the barracks if you want... gunna' have some vacancies, courtesy of the Grimm just don't expect it to be permanent, take some food with you too." Yang smiled slightly. "Why the massive change of heart?" River looked away. "On the off chance you do find Blake and she's somehow not involved with last night's raid... I'll need her, now... go."

Yang stepped outside of the office then exited the building, as she closed the door behind her she took a deep breath through her nose. She smelled death, smoke and if fear had a smell it was there too. Yang checked the GPS on her scroll, she was a few kilometers south of Beacon but too far west, she put her scroll away and looked to face east.

She could see a rag tag barricade manned by a few guards, that was her gateway to the red forest. Yang walked at a brisk pace, each step felt like a small bit of progress towards her goal, she approached the guards. Yang walked right up to them as though they weren't there.

"Hey... Hey! Hey what the fuck are you doing You can't go out there, get the fuck over here!" A guard tried to stop Yang from entering Forever Fall, his fellow guardsmen was close behind him. Yang gave him a quick glance and proceeded to give him a kick from a few feet back, only a kick of compressed air, sending him to the ground on his back. His partner saw this and only held his hands up in there air, as Yang passed him she pointed at him and spoke. "Don't, just don't"

Yang wasn't taking anyone's shit anymore, not when she was this close to Blake, she was nearing the edge of the tree's. She paused briefly and thought. 'Please... just let me find her.' She began her pace again, walking into the maze of tree's.

Red leaves fell as the season of fall in Vale was shifting to winter, with the leaves, falling snow flakes drifted through the air, if Yang wasn't so determined she may have spent much time taking in the shear beauty the forest had to offer.

Yang walked in the dense forest for what seemed like hour's, there was no sign of Grimm or Whitefang, in fact it seemed almost completely devoid of life whatsoever. Yang had no idea how hard it actually was to see in the distance, it seemed hopeless to locate a missing girl but she was adamant in her search.

As the long walk continued she contemplated flying above the tree's to see what she could see, but came to the same conclusion, no clear sight. It was frustrating, seeing tree upon tree, not even being able to tell if they had any differences. The snow was piling up fast and she was beginning to leave footprints. She was worried something might follow them but instead she found different tracks first, she had come across clawed markings in the snow, Grimm.

It was all too silent, the tracks had to be fresh though they looked as new as her own. Yang was not an avid tracker but she recalled a few classes from Beacon, her lessons and latent knowledge led her to believe they were Boarbatusk tracks. It was too late though, the Grimm had saw her first, it was stalking her now.

Yang took a better notice to the silence and it didn't feel good, didn't feel safe. She was bent over observing the tracks, now she was slowly raising herself back up to stand. She looked left, more tree's and more snow, she looked right.

The young Huntress only had a scant second to react, as a large Boarbatusk charged past her attempting to gore her with it's tusks. Yang, slipped past the attack, narrowly dodging the charge, she stumbled backwards, somehow activating Ember Celica. She could take a fighting pose now, she took a stance and watched as the Grimm prepared for another charge.

It was surprisingly too fast for Yang and it's next charge landed directly into her abdomen, her aura took the brunt of the damage, it sent her flying through the forest until her left shoulder collided with a tree trunk. 'Dislocated... shit...' Yang quickly made a mental note, she was now relying solely on her feet to win.

The tree trunk halted her, but also planted her face first in the snow, she brought herself up to her feet awkwardly, blood was dripping from her mouth. The Boarbatusk caught up with her and stood several feet away, it snorted like it was taunting her.

Yang slammed her shoulder into the same trunk that dislocated it, after the slam it went back into place, it was still throbbing with pain. "C'mon! that just tickled! let's fuckin' go!" Yang let out her own taunt and the fight resumed.

She knew her arm was better but the pain made it still useless, however this was coming to an end. Yang ran full speed at the Grimm and it reciprocated, just before they collided Yang jumped at it and used her left leg to deliver a swift kick to the side of it's head, the shock wave plates took care of the rest, it was dead and disintegrated on the snowy ground.

Yang could barely raise her arm to wipe the blood from her chin but once again she won the fight.

She became lost after the battle, she was heading east, but now she couldn't tell what direction she was going, she was too deep in the forest for a signal to reach her scroll, she went off the basis of not having a signal meant that she was going anywhere except north or west.

Yang wandered through the red forest for hours, eventually the sun would set and the cold crept in. "Ok! I'm done for the day, this forest sucks and I'm tired and my arm hurts." She had to verbally justify herself stopping, even if no one was around to hear it. The sky grew darker by the minute and Yang gathered enough fire wood for the night, it took her a little longer than she liked, on the account of a single hand to do so.

When she gathered a generous pile, she ignited it by shooting a some fire dust from Solar Volcanica into her makeshift fireplace. She laid out her bedroll under a tree and camp was set.

Yang stayed awake, for awhile at least to wait for the snow to stop falling, she could keep the fire going all night with her dust as well, Yang turned towards her bedroll to grab some food, as she did something in the distance caught her eye, another fire.

It didn't occupy her mind too much, as she knew from the angle of her own fire, the people over there wouldn't be able to see hers, they were a good distance away and there was a decent chance they weren't going anywhere. She would question them in the morning perhaps they knew something about Blake. She kept her eye's on it for a few minutes waiting to see movement, but there was nothing.

The snow stopped and it was time for a few hours of sleep for the young blonde. It was a dreamless night, just darkness and her own wandering thoughts. It was short lived though, she couldn't waste any time sleeping.

Yang woke suddenly, staring up at a cold, cloudless blue sky, it was still very early it seemed. She clambered to her feet and rotated her shoulder a few times confirming that her aura healed the damage, she quickly packed up her bedroll and was on her way to the other encampment.

It was only a few minutes of walking until she was in the last bit of brush before the campsites clearing, she could see two men and their tents.

She revealed herself, with a wave she spoke, "Hello... I'm Yang, a Huntress, I don't wanna' hurt you I'm just looking for someone who might be out he-" Her words came to a halt as one of the men spotted her and spoke, Yang noticed they had weapons. "Sweetie... you just made the biggest mistake of your life... you're in the Whitefang's territory... you're a human I take it, so basically that means... you're about to die."

Yang watched with wide eye's as two wolf Faunus rushed at her, she truly didn't want to hurt them, knocking them out would suffice for now. The first man swung a sword at her, it was a simple dust infused blade, Yang side stepped the swing and her knuckles met his chin for a stiff left cross, he was out before he hit the ground.

The other threw what appeared to be a normal spear, nothing to it, it was literally just a spear, Yang caught it midair, she laughed slightly and said. "You two have to be the worst soldiers in the Whitefang, what's your name loser?" The wolf Faunus responded. "Nova..." Yang replied with. "Well, Nova, let me introduce you to my friend Solar Volcanica." Yang dropped the spear and shot a burst of air at him, knocking him into a tree and out cold.

"Well atleast I know I'm close righ-" Yang's world came to a sudden halt.

She glanced to the side and she saw her target, her friend and the love of her life.

She had found her.

Finally. Blake Belladonna.

After the initial shock of seeing her sitting up against a tree from the side, Yang's pupils dilated, knowing she was alive, that she was truly right there, she spoke no words as she walked in front to face her, her emotions were that of ecstasy but what she saw was about to change her life forever.

Blake was just unconscious when Yang found her, but she wasn't so sure that Blake was even alive, she wasn't the same girl she knew. Blake's face was beaten and bruised, her left eye was completely shut, her lips were split and her cheeks were black and blue. She was skinnier than before, she was being starved and dehydrated deliberately, her right arm had a stylized cut on it, a blade had spelled the words 'Traitor' on the inside of her arm, the cut's were heavily infected. On her left was a rope that tied her to the tree, her fingernails were gone, ripped out from either scratching at the rope or removed forcefully. She was a victim of prolonged torture.

Yang saw red, only seconds after viewing her friend her hair ignited into a hell storm of fire, her eye's burned so hard that they themselves felt aflame. She couldn't handle it, she wanted revenge immediately, she wanted wanted blood and lot's of it.

She walked away from Blake to the men she just incapacitated, the man she knocked out first was bound to die. As she walked to them her hair was a roaring flame, she let out bestially roar's, she was gripping her fist so tightly it was bleeding. She flipped the man known as Alec onto his back and began to rain hell on him.

Ember Celica was retracted, it didn't matter she brought down punch after punch to his face, he woke after the first two and tried to stop her, his hands grabbed at her face upwards, she bit off his fingers with unrivaled power from her semblance and planted a knee onto his chest to stop the struggling. She brought her fist down and down again, too many times to count, his screams could make the fiercest Grimm cringe, her attention was caught by the other wolf Faunus.

He was trying to get up, Yang grabbed his spear beside her on the ground and threw it directly into his chest, he fell backwards, almost dead. The strikes continued onto her first victim. Blood spattered into her face and the man was limp, the hits went on and on and eventually Yang was hitting the ground where his head used to be, she took her first life.

The rage was not subsided as she raised herself up and activated Ember Celica, she walked to the man who took the spear to his chest, he was coughing up blood through his words. "What... wha- what the fuck... are you doin-" Yang shot a round directly into his face and his skull crumbled due to the force, more blood coated her face and body, her kill count grew into two.

Yang stood over the man, breathing heavy with her aura exploding around her, she let out a long and intimating yell, it sounded like the vocal embodiment of sadness and anger, her eye's were stained with blood, they looked entirely red now, both iris and sclera. Most of the campsite was covered in snow covered white leaves and red bloodstained snowy ground, a true sight of carnage.

Yang got a taste of revenge, but nothing in the whole of Remnant could stop her from bringing Blake back from the hell she was in, Yang's attention turned to her partner, Blake had her head turned, she was awake and watching, but for the first time in what seemed a very long time, Yang's eye's met with Blake's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

 _Luxury of life_

A single golden iris stared at Yang it was shaking, fighting to stay conscious, Blake had nothing left though, she wanted to get up and talk to her partner, to tell her that it was alright if she died there but she was spent, it was only a few seconds before she faded back to black.

Yang's flames extinguished when she gazed at Blake, her own eye's started to well up with tears as she just let her partner watch her mercilessly murder two men. As Yang watched Blake's eye close and head fall to her chest, she moved towards her awkwardly, her legs were moving before she knew it, she stumbled as she exerted some desperate words. "Bluh-Blake... no no no _shit._ "

Yang was at her side in seconds, kneeling next to her partner, she brushed her raven hair from her bruised face, Blake was making a noise similar to a groan, she was drooling from her mouth. "Oh Blake oh fuck Blake what did they do to you, what did they _do_ to you oh fuc- oh god." Yang was shuddering and a few tears ran down her bloodstained cheeks. She used a utility knife she brought for camping to cut the rope restraining Blake. Finally she was free.

Blake slumped forward and Yang caught her, propping her back up, she rest her forehead on Blake and whispered to her. "It's ok, it's ok, it's ok I got you, they can't touch you anymore it's oh-shit oh god it's fine Blake." Yang's tears cleared some of the blood on her face away, but they would not stop, she didn't even realize she was crying. She held Blake gently and rocked her back and forth in an attempt to soothe her, she repeated. "It's ok Blake, it's ok, it's ok." She did this for a few minutes, then she realized it was high time to get back to Vale. Yang noticed Gambol shroud a few feet away and grabbed it, tucking it under her belt.

'Please don't die, please don't die.' These were only words that occupied her thoughts as Yang next picked up Blake with a single arm, it seemed impossible for a regular person but the amount of adrenaline running through Yang at that time should've probably killed her. She wasted no time in her return, opting for flight, she used every ounce of aura she could muster to not only power her boots, but to strengthen her arm and focus her mind to balance Blake over her shoulder.

The lengths she was going to, to get Blake to safety gave new meaning to the word strain. Yang was soon above the tree's with Blake in tow, it was going to be a long trip even in the air.

Yang was sweating from every pore she had, it didn't matter though, she had Blake, she beat the odds. She could actually _hear_ her muscles tightening up, but the silver lining in all this was she could also feel Blake's heart beat, it was low but it was there, she was worried as the black haired woman's body felt cold on her arm as she sloppily jolted through the sky.

Periodically, Yang would falter and lower her altitude but she rekindled her strength each time with her thoughts. ' _No_.. don't fuh-fall... _who_ do you have right now.' About ten kilometers out, Yang could see the front line and S6, she was close.

Yang made it to the edge of the woods and her vision was already blurry, now she was blacking out from exhaustion, she was less than half a click from S6 when her aura and strength finally failed. Yang gave out her last kick of air over a dozen feet from the ground, then it was free fall, she used her last bit of energy to shoot out a shot from Ember Celica in hopes some guards would hear it, she quickly turned herself around and held Blake against her chest, her own back was facing the ground.

Yang blacked out just before she hit the ground, and she hit it hard. Her efforts weren't in vain though, the guards heard, more so, they saw it happen.

* * *

An entire day passed by, both Yang and Blake remained unconscious, in the same room, side by side in bed's.

"I truly can't believe it... River, just look at her... have you read her diagnosis, my god where to begin... sh-she shouldn't be alive." A nurse stood beside River and the two girls beds. "I know... she's tenacious but... she may not survive even still, I'm trying my best." River sat down beside Yang's legs, looking to Blake.

"So try harder..." Yang felt his presence and woke up. She ached, her shoulders didn't feel right. "...Xiao Long, good afternoon please don't get up you have hairline fractures on your shoulder blades... and I _am_ trying hard." Yang responded. "Just a reflex I guess, so what's goin- oh shit! Blake!?" Yang darted her head to her right to see her partner, alive but out cold, her heart monitor showed she was stable. "Yang we gotta' talk about what happened... out there."

Her attention turned to River. "I found her, I killed two Faunus to save her, what else matters... she's... _here_." Yang smiled at her success in finding Blake, completely ignoring her brutal murders. "I want to talk about Blake, her condition is about the worst I've seen in a person, she really shouldn't be alive right now." Yang frowned. "So what? she's alive right that's what counts." River rubbed the bridge of his nose as he got up off of Yang's bed, he now was sitting at a small desk in the room. "I'm gunna' read her diagnosis to you... that will be all Star..." The nurse, whom Yang didn't notice until now left the room, River continued.

"Ok... here we go... Ugh she's malnourished and underweight, not that bad but enough to be a problem... she has seven broken ribs, her left wrist _was_ broken, it didn't heal right so we had to break it again... on the same wrist she has lacerations from whatever held her down, all five fingernails have been removed... both cheekbones have been cracked, her left eye socket is cracked, on the right arm she has several lacerations fashioned to spell 'Traitor'... she's.. not even awake so we can't gauge her mental status... I'm one hundred percent sure she's gunna' be mentally scarred from this, it's bad Yang." River ended his reading of Blake's diagnosis.

"Jesus... Blake, I'm so, _so_ sorry..." Yang was crying due to the horrible news, her left arm covering her eye's as she wept. River spoke again. "We've got everything treated as best as we can, she's on fluids and it won't be long before she wake's up... we're hoping at least, as long as she remains stable she's gunna' make it."

Yang tried to get up, she was pushed down by the end of River's bat, Auntie Joy. "Now, now you gotta' stay down sweetie, you've done enough." River spoke coldly. "I have to help though, I can't just sit here damn it!" Yang replied. "When she's awake your probably gunna' be the first thing she wants to see, so stay here, keep an eye on her... you still gotta' heal those shoulders kid." River gave her a final nudge from the bat as he ended his sentence, Yang submitted to the pain in her body, laying back down. "Fine, how long till I'm good?" River got up to leave the pair. "You? bout' another day or so, your aura heals nicely... and her... god knows when she's coming back... get some rest." River exited the room and Yang was left with Blake.

Her shoulder hurt so bad that she couldn't roll to the side to see her partner, the woman she loved, but it was enough for her just to know she was in the same room as her, it hadn't really hit her yet, that Blake was here, and she could tell her how she felt, of course, it would come in time.

Yang's eyes became weary and she soon succumbed to sleep, her head danced with joy, knowing she accomplished her goal, her next was to bring Blake back mentally.

* * *

It was just past midnight when Blake's non swollen eye opened.

She kept her heart rate down, a skill she mastered long ago, it was quite dark but her cat features let her know others were in the room, she had an idea of where she was. She feigned sleep, but was found out when River spoke. "Agent Belladonna..." Blake opened her eye again to see River sitting at a desk near her, he was smoking and reading a book. "...Dr. River, you know... what you're doing is hypocritical right." River glanced to the smoke in his hand, he laughed. "Well I suppose so... how do you feel?" Blake sighed, feeling all of her wounds. " _Eloquent_... that was a stupid question... how did you know I was awake?"

"Your heart monitor gave off one slightly larger blip, not bad, you have excellent control over your heart... even in your current state, I take it you know where you are." River put his book down to continue talking. "Room B of the medical building..." River spoke again. "Call it home for awhile, you're not leaving anytime soon, you need a new bag of fluids... gimme' a sec'."

River got up and grabbed a new I.V. and fluid bag and walked towards Blake and pulled out her current I.V. connection, he was about to attach the new bag, Blake's hand caught his wrist in motion. "Don't!... I... don't want to be here anymore... I... I'm done, just let me go I can't face _her_." Blake moved her eye to Yang who was sleeping soundly across from her.

River sighed and began to educate Blake on his take on life. "Agent Belladonna... I never really have liked you, point of fact I haven't trusted you ever since you abandoned us, but that doesn't suggest I don't have _some_ respect for you, dying in your sleep is a luxury of life few huntresses ever achieve, this needle is my gift of life... to you and to her too." Blake's grip on River's wrist loosened but not all the way, he wasn't done motivating her, Blake kept her eye on Yang.

"You would crush her life... _again_ , she would probably kill me and every person here, then probably herself if you died tonight, and believe me, you will if you don't let me put this in your arm... think about her feelings, you're not dying tonight, you're not dying for a long time." River spoke truthfully and calmly, it was enough to make Blake change her mind and let him finish the connection.

Blake only said. "Thank you..."

River kept a close eye on Blake as she tried to fall back asleep, the young woman couldn't stop looking at Yang, she fidgeted with her bandages, trying to take her mind off of the friend she lost. It wasn't easy for her, to be near her due to the growing anxiety of how their first conversation would go. 'Hey my friend who turned into a psycho cut off your arm and I left you for pretty much dead... wanna' be friends again...' Blake cringed at the thought of talking to her, but yet she couldn't look away.

Blake wanted to run away again, to leave it all behind, but she could barely move around on her own there was no choice but to wait it out. "How do I talk to her... how do I do... _this_ after what I did." Blake asked River. "Well, you probably won't do any talking for awhile, I think you should just listen... from the reports I read on you two about what happened at Beacon... you deserve a good verbal scolding... she's had some time to prepare one so you gotta' shut up and listen, but first try to heal up." Blake sighed heavily and grabbed her right side ribs in pain, she looked to the word on her arm.

"This really is what I am isn't it? A traitor..." She felt like crying, but her tears were held back by the guilty truth of it. "Don't think about the cuts, but you aren't exactly one for loyalty, you want even more wise advice?" River cracked a smug smile. Blake rolled her eye and said. "I suppose so." River responded. " _You_ must be the change in this world that you wish to see, you have to become loyal, to who? doesn't matter... it's if you can do it or not, I know a certain blonde who's dying to see you be her friend again... figuratively and almost literally..."

Blake's head rested on her pillow when she heard those words, she chose not to speak again for the night, River didn't mind, they both knew she needed time to think, after a few dozen minutes Blake was asleep again.

Eight in the morning rolled around and Blake's eye once again opened to a rather peculiar sight, almost shocking. Yang was looking straight down at her from above, both eye's wide open and a wide grin, she held a plate of food. "Wakey! wakey! eggs and Blakey!" Blake immediately frowned and thought. 'The puns... did not miss them.' Blake spoke her first words to Yang. "That was _not_ the first thing you just said to me." Yang giggled and sat beside her on the bed, her face was now closer to Blake's. "Ok how about, g'morning sunshine, I missed you so I made you breakfast in bed!" Blake smiled and said. "Thank you... I missed you as well."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: 12**

 _I dreamed of you_

Blake's attention soon changed to the food in front of her, two fried eggs, toast and bacon. It felt nice to have someone to care for her like that, it felt foreign. Mostly it felt guilty as Yang handed her the hot meal, how could she, the woman she abandoned treat her like this, Blake did not understand why this was happening.

"Now I know ya' like tea but I couldn't carry everything so I'll be right back." Yang rushed out of the door before Blake could utter a word or plea. She set the food down with a shaking hand, she grabbed the sides of her head with both hands, cupping her ears. "NO! why!?... I don't deserve this, god damn it Yang!" Blake threw her fork at the ground in anger, she next picked up the plate and threw it against the wall. "I don't deserve her! She should be yelling at me...right!?"

Yang soon returned to see what Blake had done, tea in hand, she was frowning with a pouted expression. "You... you didn't like it?" Blake was breathing heavily, sitting up right in her bed not making eye contact with Yang. "Why! why did you come back for me!? what happened to you happened because of me... you should hate me." Yang set the tea down, she gripped her hand into a fist.

"You're right... part of me wants to hate you, for awhile I think I did... but I can't... just can't." Yang moved towards Blake, the Faunas recoiled into her bed, her back against the wall now. "Stay away! don't touch me Yang!" Yang sat at the very edge of the bed. "A minute ago you said you missed me, I just said I don't hate you, whats wrong?" Blake pointed at the place where Yang's arm used to be.

"That! It happened because of me... how can you treat me like this!?" Yang let her hair fall over her face as she peered to the ground. "You had your reasons... at least I think... It's in your nature, but I'll ask you... why did you run Blake?"

Blake covered herself up to her mouth with bed sheets. "Adam... the man who cut you... he swore to destroy everything I loved, he said he'd start with you... I ran to protect you, to hide your location... but I freaked out, I thought you would hate me anyway for losing an arm on my behalf, running became... acceptable, in the case that you would hate me anyway."

Yang sighed and with a smile she said. "Ok, good enough for me Blakey, I don't hate you... I really did miss you."

"So your turn, why... why did I find you like _that_ in Forever Fall?" Yang moved her hand closer to Blake, in attempt at inching towards physical comfort. "I-I uh... ugh from the moment I... ran away... I've been hunting Adam, I tracked him in the ruins of Beacon, and all the way to where you found me, I have to stop him... he's completely insane... Yang?"

Yang's eye's found Blake's. "Hmm?" Blake began again. "Your eye's... your face why are they lik-" Blake got cut off. "My eye's won't change back, the scar... it was part of... combat rehab, my eye's have changed with my semblance or so I'm told..." Blake nodded in acknowledgement. "I think they're pretty..." Yang's heart skipped more than few beats. "Uh... thanks Blake." She thought. 'Holy shit she thinks my eye's are nice... yes.'

Blake let her guard down, knowing her partner was not about to try and kill her. "I must know Yang, why did you come back for me though... you didn't exactly answer me." Yang moved even closer now, she wanted to tell her how she felt, it was the main reason for hunting her down but she refrained knowing now is not the time. "Um... Ruby ran away, and Weiss is in Atlas... our team is in ruins, once you're healed... we're getting Weiss back."

Yang stopped for a moment, she gulped and was going to try something daring. "Also... I dreamed of you Blake, couldn't get you outta' my head." Blake immediately blushed, and questioned. "What do... you mean exactly?" Yang responded. "I dunno'... dad says I have PTSD and I think I do, but when I have flashbacks about you... they aren't always bad." Blake found herself in thought.

'Yang thought of me...' Blake's red tinted face got brighter when she recalled her nights at Beacon when her and Yang shared a bunk bed, she used to lull herself to sleep hearing Yang's breathing above her, she cared for her deeply. Blake had always admired the blonde for out going she was, it was completely unexpected that they would be partners, it was funny how they mirrored each other but her mind kept going back to the dance they shared at Beacon.

It was a dance that almost didn't happen, but Blake remembered it fondly, the simple white dress Yang wore, she loved the waved it flowed when she moved, their eye's never unlocked during the short engagement and when it ended, she felt something, if only for a second she felt attraction, she felt something _more._ Her feelings were repressed until this sudden chance of reunion.

Blake was still lost in thought. "Blake? earth to Blaaake?" Yang waved her hand in front of Blake's unmvoing eye's. "Sorry. I zoned out..." Yang looked away slightly. "Was that too much for me to say?" Blake said. "No! no nothing like that, I just... I don't know."

There was a few minutes of silence as the girls were lost in their own thoughts, the room's feeling and mood changed, the mess Blake made went ignored and finally Yang spoke. "Do you... wanna' talk about what they did to you... It's good to talk right?"

Blake's face went wide and she was shuddering. "No... it's... not a good topic Yang, not right now... please." Blake's voice was shaking and her hands were basically vibrating with tremors, Yang grabbed her hand and spoke. "You don't have to say anything... It wasn't your fault what they did, you have to know that."

Blake couldn't handle the kind words she heard nor could she handle the affection from Yang, she wanted more of it, she wanted to cloak herself in Yang's presence, it would counter the damage done to her. She began to cry as she tried to speak but the words didn't form into anything other than sputtering cry's for help. "Ya...ng... Help... muh-me."

Her trembling was uncontrollable, she fell on to her side but was caught by Yang, she gripped her partner tight and moved her onto her lap, Blake's face was buried in Yang's abdomen. "It's ok Blake, let it out." She did just that, Blake screamed into her partner's clothing, she kicked her feet and tugged at Yang's shirt, her tears stained Yang's clothing.

This went on for what seemed like hours, the entire time Yang was stroking Blake's hair, and whispering words of comfort to her. It took a long time before the Faunus tired herself out, she was now sleeping in Yang's lap with red eye's and a red nose from the fit of crying. Yang stopped stroking her head to stretch her arm, Blake's eye brows furrowed at the absence of Yang's comfort.

She returned her hand. "It's fine... still here." Yang spoke softly. her hand nudged Blake's cat ear's and in response she arched her back more and her face seemed pleased at the contact. 'Ok I gotta do it.' Yang grew a sly smirk and began scratching and massaging behind Blake's cat ears, she seemed to enjoy it. In her sleep Blake wrapped her arms around Yang and began to purr softly, just enough for Yang to pick up on.

Yang had never heard her do that before, she didn't know that Blake even could, however Yang was happy to give her partner some long needed comfort, Yang stopped for a brief moment to see if Blake would stop.

She woke. "I didn't say stop, Yang." Yang grew red in the face and replied. "Sorry, didn't know if I was crossing the line there." Blake smiled and buried her face a little deeper into Yang. "No, as long as it's you I don't mind... continue." Yang blushed deeper and resumed.

"You feelin' a little better then?" Yang asked. "Yeah... I've calmed down, besides they're gone and I'm here... they're _gone_." Yang looked away and sighed with closed eye's, murder can be a taxing thing. "Yeah... I didn't want you to see that, thought you were still out cold." Blake spoke sternly. "I wanted to see Yang, I wanted them dead, if you didn't do it I would have... I'm glad I saw you do that, truly I am."

Yang sighed again. "I didn't even know it was happening, I can still taste their blood... I _liked_ it... that's what scares me about it, I think I was able to do it because of my semblance changing, before, it was just anger now it's blood lust, it felt primal." Blake looked up at Yang with a golden gaze. "What you did, saved my life and I'm thankful for it."

Yang smiled down at her partner, she wanted to lean forward and plant a kiss on her lips, the desire overwhelmed her and her lips landed on her forehead instead. Blake was a deep shade of red as Yang made contact, she was speechless.

"Get some sleep Blakey, I'm gunna' clean this up, and find the doc, let him know your up." Yang stopped massaging Blake's ears and lifted her head and placed it onto the bed again, the blonde hopped up off the bed and made her way to the door. Blake spoke under her breath. "Don't leave."

The day progressed as one would expect, tons of poking and prodding by doctors for Blake and too much free time for Yang.

Night crept in.

* * *

River was giving his prognosis to Blake with Yang in the room. "So, your cracked and broken bones have started healing, huntsmen always have wonderful aura's for healing, your arm will unfortunately scar, nothing I can do about it... your fingernails should come back, if your lucky enough at least. Your wrist may feel odd on the account of us having to break it again, but it is mostly healed already, your mental trauma however is something you will have to deal with in time, I'm not a psychologist so I don't know the best course of action for you but, try to reconcile with Yang, you and her need each other right now, that much is clear to me, other than that I think you should be out of that bed in no less than a week." Blake smiled and was about to speak.

"There was also something curious about another wound I found, Your stomach, you have a scar there... you were stabbed?" River questioned the Faunus girl. "Yes... at Beacon, had to heal on the run, stitched it myself." River glanced to the girl and responded with. "I see... well you're a horrible surgeon, but anyways you two should be gone soon, I won't ask you to return to battle Blake, but know that we need you." River got up and walked towards the door. "Have a good evening ladies."

Yang looked to Blake with an excited smile. "A week is nothing, that's awesome news!" Blake smiled slightly. "Yes, it is, but I'd really rather stay in my old room here." Yang tilted her head. "You had personal quarters? where did you live here?" Blake stood up and walked around with a cup full of liquid nutrients, that replaced her I.V. bag. "It's not far, just another building like this, a few less rooms but it was home for a little while."

Yang stood up beside Blake and said. "Let's go check it out then!" Blake nodded as she downed the drink and they were on their way.

Blake, pointed to a rock near the door and said. "There is a spare key under there." Blake couldn't help but stare as Yang bent over to grab the key, hey eye's shifted quickly as Yang stood back up.

Yang unlocked the door and they were inside, Blake flicked the light on and she was finally in a place where she could be herself, not a patient nor prisoner. Blake made a request of Yang. "Can you open that locker, I've got a set of clothes in there, I'm just going to warm up the shower, be back in a minute." Yang moved to the locker and opened it.

'Strange place for a locker, oh well.' Yang thought this as she opened the metal door to reveal a rather pleasant sight. Yang saw a picture pinned to the inner wall of the locker, it was a picture of herself. She was caught off guard and pondered. 'She never let me out of her mind, the whole time I was right there... awful picture, my hair looks bad but still the thought is just... sweet.'

Yang looked to the shower rooms door and thought. 'Blake Belladonna, I think you're meant for me.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

 _A big thing_

As Yang handed Blake her clean clothes the blonde remembered something very important that belonged to Blake, something she forgot to return until this moment, she didn't want to but it meant she had to leave her partner alone for a while.

Yang was headed towards the front door. "Where are you going?, it's dark out there we only made it here because I can see in the dark." Blake questioned Yang as her head poked through the bathroom door.

"I'll be fine... It's a surprise you'll, see I'll be back in just a minute" Yang's voice grew louder the further outside she moved.

Blake rolled her eye's. "Never a moments rest... except this one." Blake slipped off her medical garb and tip toed into the shower. The water was as hot as it could be, and Blake was happy for it, it felt therapeutic on her body and bruises.

It was hard for Blake to enjoy these moments, her mind was still fresh and attuned to the mentality of a prisoner, behave and you won't be punished. That was hardly the case anymore.

She moved vigorously against the water, shifting gracefully as it hit every part of her, she felt her sinuses unplug and the blood in her bruises start to drain, it wasn't easy at first. At first she stood like a stone with the water beating down on her now it was more akin to a ballet dancer directing the water where she wanted.

"Oh... don't let this end." Blake used some shampoo and as she was rinsing it out, the hot water was done, out came the cold. "Ah fu- damn it, Yang! are you running the sink out there!" Blake was sure Yang had to have come back, it had been awhile.

There was no response heard, she became curious and decided to investigate. Blake quickly dried herself off and exited the shower, sporting her fresh clothes and a towel wrapped on her head.

She walked into the living room and found no one. "Well it had better be a good surprise..." suddenly the front door swung open.

Yang had blood smeared on her face, Blake couldn't tell if it was her own. Yang stood silent in the door way, not moving at all, she held something wrapped in a blanket. "Get in here, now!" Blake grabbed the blanket out of Yang's hand then took her hand in her own to pull her inside.

"Tell me why you've got blood on your face, and don't lie to me these people will kick us out Yang, then you nor I have anywhere to go!" Yang's face was blank like she wasn't there but she responded. "Some men called you a traitor, I... I couldn't let it go, they saw me walking back here and said those... thing's, I felt my hair flicker, and the next thing I know... I was trying to kill one of them..."

Yang continued after Blake sat herself down on a chair. "They said you were the reason the Whitefang and Grimm attacked... I defended you." Blake sighed, her hand was tapping the underside of her chair nervously. " _Did_ you kill anyone?..." Yang looked a Blake sternly and said. "No... he was still breathing but... I don't know if I have control anymore, I just lost my shit so easily."

Blake exhaled a breath of relief. "OK... it's probably nothing River can't fix so I think we might just get yelled at, let me get a wet cloth let's clean you up."

Blake returned and had Yang sit opposite of her, she slowly wiped the blood from Yang's face and neck, Yang's thoughts were of Blake. 'I should just tell her how I feel, It's holding me back... It's holding _her_ back we can help each other... I think.'

"Oh hold on... missed a spot." Yang was about to leave before Blake licked her thumb and wiped the last spot off of Yang's cheek, she grabbed Blake's hand in a desperate attempt to hold her touch just a little longer.

"You might want to loosen that grip Yang, I still need this hand you know." Blake was slightly uneasy at Yang's sudden grasp. "Sorry, just a reflex..." Yang looked sad, she thought Blake didn't approve of that.

Blake spoke. "So what did you bring me, I forgot all about it." Blake opened the blanket she snatched from Yang. She opened it to reveal sleek, black steel, her own weapon that she had long since used, Gambol shroud.

"Oh Yang... thank you, I... I- just... thank you so much." Yang smiled, slightly forgetting what she had just done, she could focus on Blake now. "It's nothing really, just another old friend coming back to say hello I guess." Blake extended her arms around her partner pulling her in for a tight hug. Yang felt Blake's chest press hard against her own, she took on a red face.

Blake had rushed from her own chair onto Yang, the blonde's chair couldn't bear the force and weight, so both of them fell backwards, Blake on top of Yang.

Blake's towel on her head fell onto Yang's face and the Faunas herself was pushing herself off of her partner when she stopped above Yang to laugh at her. Yang fought with the towel that blinded her and eventually won, the first thing she saw was Blake, laying on top her her with wet dripping hair.

"Yang, towels... are not the enemy here." Blake continued to giggle, but Yang was frozen, staring at her partner from below, she was captivated with how her hair dripped and fell on to her face, she had never appreciated this sight before like she was now, she let herself slip however uttering the words. "...you look... beautiful..."

Blake stopped giggling and cocked her head to the side and spoke. "...Well you're not so bad yourself Yang." The raven haired woman brought herself to her feet and helped Yang up to stand. They both looked away awkwardly.

Blake was scratching her head and looking away, Yang was puffing her cheeks and looking from side to side, all Yang wanted to say was how she loved Blake, Blake spoke first. "Sooo... what should we do." Blake touched Gambol shroud for a few more moments before Yang replied.

"How about snuggle and watch a movie or something..." Yang wasn't sure how that would go but she had to inch herself towards Blake, some way. Blake's eye's widened at the notion of 'snuggle' but she was secretly glad to hear it, she had to play it off like it wasn't her first choice of activities.

"Really? snuggle?... I don't even have anything to play movies on... but I guess... snuggling is fine, plus your really comfy." Blake pointed to Yang's chest. "Hey! what's that mean?" Blake smiled and said. "Built in pillows Yang..." Blake moved to the sofa, she thought. 'So much for playing hard to get... still don't know how she might react if I make a move...'

Yang scoffed as she blushed, she saw Blake notice her red face. "We can watch movies on my scroll..."

Blake could feel and hear Yang's heart beating hard as her head was planted in between the blonde's breasts, the rest of her body wrapped up with Yang's. They were watching a documentary on the fall of Mantle and the rise of Atlas, Blake's choice, though neither of them really were watching it.

Yang couldn't control her heart beating, she felt a heat rise in her that she only felt when dreaming of Blake and now, the very same girl was smack dab right there with her, she only had to say a few words and she was hers, there surely had to be some combination of words to make her feel the way she did.

Yang bit her lip hard in nervous thought, it started to bleed a little but she wicked away the blood with her tongue, she took a deep breath and Blake took notice and looked her partner in the eye's. "Something wrong?" Yang responded. "No just tired is all, but the show's keeping me awake..." Blake looked back to the screen again.

'Those god damn eye's... why does she have to be so fucking perfect!?' Yang's thoughts were angered but she finally worked up the courage to tell her the truth of her feelings. Yang took another deep breath and spoke. "Blake, can we talk?"

Blake turned down the volume and responded. "What about?" Yang fumbled her words. "I don't uh want you to think less of me or anything like that but um... uh..I-I kinda..." Blake adjusted herself to face Yang better. "Calm down... go at it slowly, I won't think any less of you." Yang was looking around with a nervous expression, finally she closed her eye's and said it. "I have a thing for you, a big thing... I really like you, like a lot."

Blake's expression didn't change, her eye's didn't move from Yang's, swiftly she grabbed the back of Yang's head and pulled her face into her own. They were only centimeters away from each other now, Blake whispered while stile gazing into Yang's crimson eye's "I have waited so long for that..." Yang got a half a word out. "Bla-."

Blake cut her off and pressed her lips against Yang's, the blonde reciprocated and made slight moans of pleasure, she pulled Blake in as close as she would come. Her efforts had paid off now it was time for sweet bliss.

Their hair was intertwined, a mess of ebony and gold, they fell to the floor mouths still locked together. Blake forced her way through Yang's lips and her tongue was buried in her mouth, Yang let out satisfied and inviting moans, Blake tasted the blood from Yang bitten cheek and groaned passionately. They ran out of breath after awhile but it didn't matter they held on until both nearly passed out.

As they separated a line of spit mixed with blood trailed from the two girls lips. "Is this... really happening?" Yang whispered as she took heavy breaths, her forehead rested against Blake's. Blake said nothing, instead going in for another long round of kissing.

When they rolled off the couch Blake was on top of Yang again, she grabbed Yang's hand and held it against the ground above her head, Blake broke the kiss again and whispered. "I have a big thing for you too, fuck whatever people say, your mine."

Yang laughed with genuine happiness and she broke Blake's hold over her, she sat up with Blake in her arms, hugging tightly. "If I had one wish it would be for this night to never end, I love you Blake, I love you so god damn much... I'm so glad you're alive." Blake smiled and spoke. "Little fast for the first 'I love you' but yeah... I love you too Yang."

"So does that mean we're like together... never had a boyfriend, err I mean girlfriend hehe." Yang glanced to side, feeling guilty over her fault of words. "It does... It truly does, almost doesn't feel real." Blake let go of Yang, standing up and offering a hand down to her new girlfriend.

Yang accepted and was pulled up suddenly straight to Blake's lips. Yang grabbed the back of Blake's head feeling her cat ears again. Blake let out a deep moan and recoiled slightly. "Too much?" Yang looked worried at what she had done. "A little yeah, they're sensitive." Yang smirked a sly grin, lewd thoughts dancing in her mind.

"C'mon we're going for round two in the shower Blakey!" Blake pouted. "But I already had one... we haven't even finished the movie yet eithe-" Blake was interrupted by Yang pulling her into the bathroom. "Shut it! I imagined us kissing in the rain, and this is the closest I'm gunna' get, now let's go!" Yang sported a huge smile, the once depressed, half broken huntress was restored, the half flickering candle that was her spirit was now brightly aflame, Yang Xiao Long found love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

 _Ten steps back_

The shower the two girls shared was something out of a romance novel, it was innocently beautiful, just two women who loved and cared for each other entwined in a strong embrace, bliss, a reward. It was a slow exit from the bathroom but it did come eventually, neither of them noticed how cold the water became, neither cared.

"My jaw actually _hurts_... making out is hard work." Yang rubbed her chin as she first walked out. "Mine too, what do you want to do now?" Blake followed suit, reaching out to hold Yang's hand. Yang took it in her own, looking back to her girlfriend with a sweet smile. "I dunno'... wanna' make some tea or something, play chess? let's do something Blakey-like... I missed Blake stuff." Blake returned a smile, walking further into her quarters, hand in hand with Yang.

"Well we got _that_ out of our systems so I would love to do something... calm." Blake let go of Yang and reached in her locker to pull out a chessboard. "Here, set it up, I'll make tea or do you want coffee?" Yang grabbed the chess box and board. "Uhh coffee I guess, black with three sugars." Blake nodded and went to the small kitchen.

Yang set up the board carefully and they spent the next while playing chess, drinking coffee and tea, just talking and leading a normal life, if only for the moment.

"Rook take's queen... yup that's checkmate, _again_ you know if I didn't know you better Yang I would say you're letting me win." Blake giggled as she kept up her composure, Yang on the other hand was outraged and frustrated. "No! shut up! let me think, there's a way outta this!" Yang's eye's darted over the board and she was practically ripping out her hair, she grit her teeth as she finally gave up.

"Ugh, yeah you win... I'm just not a chess girl... I beat stuff up." Yang puffed her cheeks with frustration. Blake cleared the table of cups and the chess board and pieces, Yang yawned and slumped over onto the table, her head resting on it's cold surface.

"Come on sleepy head, time for bed" Blake poked Yang in the face with her finger, she barely got a response. "Ugh ok! I'm going." Blake escorted Yang into her bedroom, which Yang had not seen yet. It's walls were covered with pictures of Whitefang members, maps and news articles, she really was hunting Adam down.

Yang saw it, just as she walked in, a picture of the man who cut her down. "So... this is him huh? I didn't even get a good look at him..." Blake watched as Yang held the picture she took down from her wall. "I... can get rid of it, I'm not forgetting his face until I- we bury him." Yang looked to Blake with a forced smile. "No... keep it up, he beat me once... he's not going to beat me mentally here and now, not while I'm with you." Blake changed the subject.

"So what are you wearing to bed did you bring any clothes?" Blake asked Yang as she took off most of her clothes, she was only wearing boy shorts and a tank top now. Yang's eye darted up then down on her girlfriend's figure. "Just panties..." Blake's cheeks went red as she watched Yang take off all her clothes except for her underwear.

Blake stared, nearly drooling at Yang's exposed chest. "Oh just touch them already for god sake, you look like every boy I've ever seen." Yang grabbed Blake's hand and brought it to her left breast, Blake shuddered with satisfaction. "It's not just flesh you know, my hearts under there and _that_ belongs to you."

Blake removed her hand after a few dozen seconds. "You know... you can be quite the blunt romantic." Yang smiled and slipped under the covers.

Blake joined her and the two were now together in the dark, Yang made the motion to bring Blake into her, to hold close. Blake resisted saying. "Nope, I've been little spoon almost the whole time, my turn." Yang liked the aggressive side of Blake that only she got to see intimately. "Oh my, feisty are we?" Yang made a mock growling sound and let Blake bury her in her grasp.

It was odd for Yang to snuggle like this, she was an older sister, she was bigger, taller and more aggressive but with Blake she didn't have to be the load bearing shoulder she usually was, it was nice.

Yang moved her head to look at Blake, Blake took notice and returned the look. "Goodnight Blake." Yang gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips and Blake made a noise of acknowledgement and closed her golden eye's. They slept like the grave, in complete comfort of each other.

* * *

Five full days passed by, Blake healed more physically than she did mentally the Faunus endured nightmares about her capture, she exhibited hints of neglect to eat and take care of herself. Yang presumed it was just what she was used to but with such lack of progress, she couldn't help but wonder if something else was going on with her.

Both girls managed to pull night shift's at the medical office, they had to contribute if they wanted to stay. River wanted neither of them near combat for the time being so they had to settle for pen pushing.

Yang was watching Blake write a report on a patient while she cleaned a surgery table, Yang spoke. "You hardly ate anything again, that's perfectly good soup... what's wrong." Blake cracked her finger's. "Nothing, just not hungry I'm focused on this." Yang stopped herself from pushing her in to it, not wanting to fight. Then they heard it, neither of them expected it.

It took both girls by surprise, from outside they heard a loud, low bellowing roar it sounded like the Grimm. Yang had her head up and Blake looked away from her computer screen to the east. "Nevermore... a large one... about two kilometers due east of here." Blake spoke with focused, closed eye's her cat ear's twitched slightly. "Is that something to worry about... kinda' close by." Yang looked a little uneasy.

Blake held her hand up as she went back to work. "No, we would hear alarms plus, it's only one, whoever is on duty can handle _one_ Nevermore."

It echoed again, this time much closer, the sound made the room shake slightly. The door burst open to a very frightened looking River. Yang spoke. "What the hell is goi-" Yang was abruptly cut off by River. "NEVERMORE! GET DOW-" The good doctor himself was cutoff by a hailstorm of quills that shot through the building, Yang had just enough time to grab Blake by the collar and fall to the floor. The roof was like swiss cheese, tiny holes let the moonlight shine through, they could hear more screeches, that meant more Nevermores.

After the smoke cleared, Yang's ears were ringing, her vision was blurry but she could tell Blake was fine, the blonde ended up shielding her with her own body. Yang, sloppily stood up, holding Blake at her side. "Oh... what in the hell... Blake, you ok?" The cat Faunus coughed and held a thumbs up to Yang, she then pointed to Yang's stomach. A single quill stuck out from her abdomen, it was only in an inch deep. "Oh god pull it out quick!" Blake grabbed the quill and yanked with all her might, Nevermore quills sometimes grew barbs after they left the birds body.

Thankfully it came out just fine, both girls heard someone from outside yell "INCOMING!" It was then Blake and Yang ducked under the surgery table, another rain of hell from above struck their building.

All around them they heard the numerous impact's from the sharp feathers, objects and medical instruments were flying about but both girls remained safe, unharmed. The hell storm ended after a few dozen seconds and Blake ran to the doctors side. Yang had forgotten about him until now, she joined Blake at River's side. He was pelted on his left arm and shoulder.

At least fifteen quills had penetrated him, it had been too long for them to be simply ripped out, barbs were set, he would need surgery. He forced words out. "Ge-get me up... damn it! they...the-there's too many of them! I saw them coming, it's a whole damn flock!" His left arm looked like a pin cushion, Yang instinctively grabbed his weapon to pass to him, Auntie Joy.

River's arm was twitching, now was not a time for weakness though, he winced from the pain."Thanks, kid... listen... this is gunna' go south buh-but not without a god damned fight! there were no alarm's, that means our early warning system's are down... probably comms too, fuck sake it's just like last time!" Surprisingly, River could still use his left side as he punched a dent into the wall with his angered words.

Blake piped up. "What can we do? Yang and I can fight them too." Yang nodded with a serious face. "No, I don't want you in the direct fight, you're still barely on your feet and Yang's not my soldier, either way wherever she goes you go to... love _birds_." Yang recoiled at the badly timed joke. "Listen bub I make the puns around here now what do you want us to do?" River scoffed with humored guilt. "Go west... go west until you find a working comms station, warn Vale that there is an incoming Grimm attack, probably Whitefang too... the boys at the Atlesian command are itching for a fight I bet." Blake grabbed the knob on the door ready to leave.

"What's west?" She peered outside the door quickly to get glance of the battle. River shouldered his bat, ready to go. "S1 Sierra command, they're gunna' be the last place to get hit, speed is of the essence ladies, we'll give em' hell here but for how long... I can't say." Blake winced at the sight of the battlefield and nodded in acknowledgement. River spoke again. "Ok, we're walking straight into the shit out there, god speed."

He was first out the door, bat in hand swinging like a mad man, he never explained his weapon to Yang nor Blake, but it seemed to send whatever it hit flying away with copious amounts of force and speed, Blake had a quick thought. 'Force manipulation perhaps... curious.' Yang noticed her musing away. "Get your head in the game!" Blake shook her head, resuming a serious demeanor.

Yang, with Blake right behind her exited the building, the sight of the battle was gruesome, dead bodies decorated the ground, and the black bodies of the Grimm painted the horizon, they were swarmed.

Immediately Blake unsheathed Gambol shroud as a beowulf approached her, she left a clone or herself at the moment it's claws swiped at her, they passed through the shadow as Blake sidestepped the ill placed attack, and relieved it's head from it's shoulders.

Yang had just finished crushing an ursa's skull with a mean left hook from Ember Celica. A drop in the bucket it seemed, they were many more to replace the two dead Grimm. Blake pointed the way west and Yang nodded, they took flight.

As they Ran Blake provided cover fire in the front with rounds from Gambol shroud's pistol form, whatever slipped past her aim had to go through the mighty Yang.

It was going well, they were nearing the edge of battle when the space between the two girls was invaded by a Nevermore, swooping down in an attempt to snatch one of them with it's beak, luckily it missed.

Yang was nearly clipped by it's razor beak, instead she ran into the side of it with an audible 'oof', Blake however made it past, she halted to look behind. Yang climbed on top of it, thoroughly pissed off that the bird was trying to kill them, her hair burst into flame's. Yang's rage got the better of her, she wanted to kill something.

"Yang! what are you doing!" Blake was taking shot's at the back side of the bird. Yang was holding on with her left and shouting. "Just go! I'll catch up to you!" With that said Yang was flying away on the back of the Nevermore.

Blake continued on, she broke the line's of battle and kept heading west, she entered the red forest. Yang gave the bird consecutive left punches to it's back, each hit becoming stronger and stronger. Eventually the bird let out screeches of pain, it tried to shake her off by moving side to side, but Yang remained planted firm.

She could feel it's spine breaking, it was almost there, then the Never more did something unexpected. It flapped it's wings in such a way that it was moving straight up, the bird was massive enough to create the amount of force needed to plant Yang face first onto it's back. The change of gravity pushed her down and flattened her, this just made her more angry.

Soon the bird leveled out, and Yang seized the opportunity, she got up and ran to it's head. She wasted no time with menial strikes, she reached for a weak point, the eye's.

Yang dug her finger's into the Nevermore's red glowing eye's and kept pushing, she got as deep as her wrist, she ignored the cry's of anguish it let out, she ignored the cruelty of the kill. She ripped out all the internals accompanying the eyeball itself, she dug her hand into the other one.

She did the same ripping out all the bits and pieces. Yang no longer regarded the thin line of defeating a Grimm and murdering one, it was almost biblical. The bird thrashed around but Yang kept a strong grip, she shot multiple rounds from Ember Celica into it's empty eye socket, after four rounds it reached the brain, it was finally dead.

The bird had gone high up in it's tangle with Yang, it was now in free fall heading straight for the ground, Yang jumped off when it neared the ground, using her boots to hover in the air she checked her scrolls compass for the proper direction, it wasn't good she had been headed east the whole time.

'Fuck! I can't lose her.' Yang thought this as she skipped through the air now heading west, it wasn't long before she saw familiar sights. her eye's darted left to right looking for a sign of Blake. 'Shit it's so fucking dark...' Yang passed over the western edge of battle and reached the same tree's Blake entered.

She had an idea, she was sure it would work. She sent out shots from Ember Celica into the sky, the rounds acted like a flare but no response came from Blake. She hovered around the tree's looking for a return shot from her partner, she thought. 'If she doesn't respond... If I lose her again, I'll fucking lose it!' Yang's eyebrows furrowed, she sent out another shot.

Slightly off to the right she saw flashes in the forest, Blake. 'That's her!' Indeed she was right but she wasn't expecting what she found.

Yang landed as close as she could to the flashes she saw, she called out. "Blake! Blaaaake! answer me damn it!" Yang waited a very long second of silence and heard. "He-here! I'm over here!" Yang rushed to her partner. What she saw was horrifying.

A man had three red hole's in his side, he was a member of the Whitefang, his lung's had been shot three time's by Blake, he was groaning and gurgling blood, he was choking on it, he collapsed at Blake's feet as Yang showed up. "I saw your flares... I didn't mean to! I didn't see him and I just shot, I-I don't know what to do! help him!" Yang took her partner's hand and shook her head side to side signalling that he was too far gone. "Blake... there's nothing we can do..."

Blake became angry, with teared eye's she spoke. "He's going to die!" Yang let go of her partner's hand and said. "Yes but he doesn't have to die like this... slowly... we don't have a doctor, River is still fighting, the medical building is gone, we have to put him out of his misery." Blake shook her head in defiance. "This isn't a step forward for the Faunus, I'm not killing one of my own, It's ten steps back!"

Yang spoke coldly. "You already killed him though, he's gunna' die either way..." Blake swore under her breath and walked towards the man, she knelt beside him. "I'm... sorry..." The dying Faunus extended a hand to Blake, she swatted it away and plunged Gambol Shrouds blade into the back of his neck, under the ear, little to no pain, quick.

Blake stood up, blood on her clothing, her golden eye's looked sad. "Let's go then, it's done." Yang wasn't even looking at her partner, instead she watched the blood pooling out of his neck, she couldn't take her eye's off of it.

"Yang! we're going!" Blake walked forward, Yang took notice and followed.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, Yang was white knuckling her fist and biting her lip. 'Was that... the right thing to do, and the blood... _the blood_...' Yang was losing herself in twisted thoughts. Blake knelt abruptly. "There it is, it's a few clicks out but I can see S1." Yang stated. "Well I can barely see at all so we can't get separated again."

Blake nodded and they were off.

* * *

 **A/N~** So there's chapter 14... yaaaay anyways I bet some people are wondering what will happen to their beloved post Vol 3 fanfics, well I can say for certain this one will continue after Vol 4 comes out, at least that's what I want to do. Leave a review tell me what ya think, sorry for spelling errors I can bet there's still some but fuck it, I'm a busy man sometimes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

 _King of Doves_

Her pale hand gripped Blake's own as they made a course through the darkened red forest, a sense of danger was all around them, at this point Yang could barely see, she could hear distant noises of battle, guns and roars of Grimm but she focused only on the panting breaths of her partner in front of her, leading the way.

She winced and grunted nervously every time a branch or some leave's hit her face, her thoughts still fresh with the pool of blood that captivated her and the man she pressured Blake to kill, surely they needed a talk.

It wasn't that long before Blake called out. "We're almost there, don't start a fucking fight Yang!" Their paced slowed as they made it past the tree line, Vale itself was closer you could see the city buildings from where they stood.

"I don't remember who's in charge of S1 but I know they have air support authorities." Blake was panting as she let go of Yang's hand, the black haired woman moved towards the light and buildings of S1.

There was no early warning systems here, the outer establishments were their natural lines of preparations. The two women drew closer to the light as they were spotted by a roaming guard.

"HALT! Who are you! Identify yourselves!" The guard was young, shorter than both girls, his hands rattling on his gun. Blake held up her hands, Yang took notice and held up her one. "My name is Blake Belladonna I'm stationed at S6 as a huntress agent... this is my recruit... Yang." Blake and Yang lowered their hands as did the guard with his rifle.

"Call it in... my name's on the registry I promise... we need to talk to the man in charge it's _very_ urgent." The guard did just that he found evidence of Blake after a brief call to administration. After a few moments they were led to the commanders quarters. It was a short walk, Blake kept a brisk pace and a stern, serious look as she navigated the base camp."This is it, commander Chess is inside he-"

The door burst open to reveal a stocky blonde haired man, he had angry green eyes, he peered at the two women before speaking in a low yet angry tone. "Tell me... why, at... two eighteen in the morning am I being woken up by S6 operatives, use the damn comms station."

"That's just it sir, S6 is under attack we need reinforcements, we were sent here directly by doc- commander River... we need the Doves." Chess grew wide eye's and spoke. "I don't believe you, not just yet at least... come inside, we'll get to the bottom of this." Blake asked him to try and radio S6. "If you don't listen to me the city could fall!" Chess returned with. "It's very possible we are under attack but calling in Dove jets... little too hasty if you ask me."

Inside the commanders building he sat upon a chair near a fairly large radio transmitter, he hailed S6 to no avail. It took him four attempts before he gave up. "I'll say again, this is Commander Chess of S1 calling any and all men stationed at S6, if you can hear me please respond, over." Blake urged him. "Please! send reinforcements they were almost overrun when we left." There was no response from the radio, only static.

Yang opened her mouth to speak but found no words. The room's atmosphere was dark and hopeless, it was dimly lit and filled with smoke from the commander's long burning cigar, Yang felt unnoticed and fell back into a chair near the door. The commander looked around with searching eye's. "Send in the Doves, I...I know what I'm asking but the city is in trouble, Whitefang are leading the Grimm, if an organized group of Grimm break our line's..." Blake urged him once more.

Chess held up a hand to stop her speech, he closed his eye's. "I'm sorry I doubted you... but the silence says it all, I'll scramble the Doves... _exactly_ like the last attack, they killed the comms." He moved to make some adjustments on his radio, he spoke into it again. "This is Commander Olive Chess, contacting the VAF, validation key A-2-F-Z-4-C..." A crackly voice returned. "Go ahead commander." Chess rubbed the bridge of his nose nervously. "Requesting a fly by of S6, seems we have been overrun once again... as per new order's I'm activating the White Rain contingency... I'm also requesting permission to use high yield dust rounds."

Silence took the room for the next few minutes as all parties anticipated the next words to come. "Request granted, pilots Wedge, Cort and Alaine are on station and ready to fly, Doves are primed and ready, you will be in contact with Cort during the mission, over and out."

Everyone took a few breaths of worry, Yang asked. "So what now then..." All eye's turned to her, she didn't like the attention. "Now... we wait." Chess spoke as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "Yang... we should get you to the infirmary, your stomach..." Blake's voice was low, but caring, Yang looked to her midsection, forgetting about the quill that struck her, barely an hour ago.

The conversation stopped when the radio broke silence. "This Lieutenant Cort, piloting Dove 13 we are within sight and about 2 minutes out from target, requesting the point of no return phrase." Chess closed his eye's and spoke. "...King of Doves."

"Roger that, target is hot." Cort's voice was lost to the static and it wasn't long before the night sky was lit up.

* * *

River was among the few that remained, he was with two huntsmen and a handful of Atlesian militants, it was looking to be a hopeless battle. "Fucking hold Them!" His bat struck a Deathstalker, crushing it instantly. "Hold the god damn line!" The Grimm were literally pouring over themselves to get at the remaining fighters, they were barricaded atop a hill near the western edge of the forest.

Atlesian riflemen held the line effectively, there is a saying in the Atlas army, 'A few good men, A few good rifles, very few loses.' This night, this battle gave testament to that saying. The odds were around twenty to one, even with the Atlesian army, numbers would make the difference here but all men involved realized that, they only had to buy time.

They had a good vantage point, and no Grimm managed to breach them thus far, it was then River heard the engines. He had just finished killing a Boarbatusk when he looked to the sky, coming from the west was three Dove jet's, Atlesian make of course, he knew them well, he knew what they were capable of.

The lead Dove jet cut through a Nevermore like it was nothing, it's silver wing sliced it in twain, River let his tired arms fall to his side. "They made it... should pin a medal on both of em'..." The Grimm gave a final push and his remaining men fell around him, in his silent moment of realization he found himself alone now, facing down a massive force of Grimm.

A Beowolf lunged at him as he stood in solitary silence, the only speck of color in a sea of black, the beast was confident in his pending kill. The Beowolf was halted by an iron grip on it's throat, at the last moment River raised his maimed left hand to catch it by it's neck.

"Sonnuva' bitch! NOT TONIGHT!" He squeezed and crushed it's throat killing it, the fight resumed. Untouchable is hardly a word to describe the quality of fighting River was displaying, he swung his bat with fury, rage and pride. He laughed menacingly as he decimated anything that came close to him, then a white light, then nothing.

All the Dove's ejected their payload successfully on the target, a direct hit. They were using high yield rounds that meant a blast radius of at least one kilometer, S6 was gone, wiped off of Remnant.

* * *

The blast was felt by Blake and Yang all the way at S1, it made Yang cover her ear. Blake was at her side immediately.

She placed her hands over her left hand and right ear. "Pretend it's lightning..." Blake spoke softly, Yang usually wasn't so easily shaken up but the fact that she wanted Blake to _kill_ the Faunus in the forest wasn't helping her situation, she was scared of herself.

The radio reported. "All targets eliminated... radar's clear, heading back to base." Commander Chess turned the radio off and spoke. "Everyone out... now, I have to think."

Blake and Yang made their way to the infirmary, Yang needed stitches, she was met with a kind nurse, who didn't seem too angry at being woken up, a common occurrence it would seem. "You're lucky you know, those quills can be nasty." A nurse just finished suturing Yang up. "I have someone looking out for me." Yang gabbed Blake's hand and smiled, the Faunus returned her own smile.

Both girls wanted to leave and fast, they convinced the nurse to do all their paperwork in the next day or two, Yang and Blake left the infirmary and they wandered into the base camp.

They walked hand in hand through low lit dirt streets, various military buildings and tents lined the streets, they heard the nurse locking up behind them. Yang didn't like the awkward silence that came with the walk, she broke it. "Do... should we like... talk, some _shit_ just happened and I don't know were to go from here." Blake let the silence continue as they passed a few more buildings. "No, I just think we both need some time alone, to find some self closure."

Yang opened her mouth for a few words. "But!... you killed a guy- I killed some guys! we blew up our own base camp! I can still barely see out here, where am I supposed to go? Blake this is fu-" Yang felt a finger on her lips, to stop her. "Shh! I can see, I'll watch where you are, as for what we did... I just want to not think about it, just put it behind us, I'll find you when I'm ready."

Yang felt the finger leave her face, Blake was gone into the night.

Yang went the opposite way she thought Blake went, her fist clenched at her partners calm demeanor, she wanted closure _with_ her, she didn't know what she could accomplish on her own. Yang walked for a few minutes, eventually a small hill came into her sight, only finding it by feeling the sudden change in incline.

She laid against the grass, feet pointed downhill, her head rested on her arm. 'It was right to kill him... _it was_... but I pressured her, shouldn't have done that... she's probably crying right now... she saw me, staring at his... blood' Yang sat up to face the abyss of black in front of her, she looked up. 'Cloudy night... not even one star, I'm sorry River... god I'm so sorry.'

A single tear ran down Yang's cheek she wiped it, sniffling her nose she spoke aloud. "King of Doves eh?... the fuck does that mean? with three words he blew up a fucking base...it's not right, shouldn't be that easy." She ripped up some grass and let it fall from her hand, she repeated this as she thought long and hard.

Blake found herself staring at the red tree's of Forever Fall, most of them had been wilting as the season changed, she found one that had branches that stuck out beyond the canopy. She climbed it easily, and spotted Yang about five hundred yards away on a hill. 'You could see her blonde hair a mile away... Yang.' Blake smiled kindly at the thought in her head. she rested her back on a branch and stared at Yang.

'She's becoming more violent... the way she stared at that mans bloo-' Blake interrupted her own thoughts with her own strong feelings of guilt, and sorrow. 'No... I have to be strong, I can't think of him as a part of the Whitefang _I_ knew... he was Adam's soldier, he wasn't innocent.' Blake checked her pocket for her bow, she looked at it. 'There's no point to wear you now...' She thought coldly.

A black bow was all it took to hide Blake's secret, she had since discarded that secret, yet still she held on to it. 'Adam saw me with this on when he captured me... said I didn't need it, I won't hide the fact I'm a Faunus but... I'll wear it to prove I'm not _Adam's_ Whitefang, they're misguided but... they aren't within the realm of saving... they _must_ be dismantled.' Blake squeezed her bow and reluctantly put it back on.

"I was wrong, it's not ten steps back, it's the first step in the right direction." Blake said this to herself while looking at Yang, she reached for scroll.

Yang had almost fallen asleep on the hill she was on when she felt her scroll vibrated, in her right pocket. "What the- how did I even do that?" She reached awkwardly to get it, after a few seconds of struggle she answered it. "Hello? Blake? where are you?" Blake smiled before answering. "I'm in a tree, looking at you, don't move I'm coming over to you."

The call ended and Yang, waited awkwardly, she heard nothing but after a while she felt the blade against her neck. "Got ya'... honey" Yang had a mini heart attack but soon realized the joke, she knew it was Blake. "I give, I give but only if you keep calling me that." Yang breathed a sigh of relaxation.

"So... you ok with... everything in our crazy lives?" Yang asked Blake as she sheathed Gambol shroud. "Yes... I've come to terms with a few things, here and there." Blake sat down on Yang's little hill, Yang joined her. "Your bow... I thought it was gone, why?" Blake spoke. "For the first time in my life I signed legal documents that listed my species as Faunus when I joined the front lines, I thought I didn't need it anymore, I found a new reason to wear it."

"And that would be?" Yang questioned. "They need to be dismantled, the Whitefang that is but... not by the military but by another Faunus, someone to set an example, to show them Adam's way... is not the right way, I need to kill him." Yang nodded and spoke. "We have to find Weiss first, the Ice queen's gotta' be mighty pissed that he... cut off my arm, Ruby too, we _all_ deserve some revenge."

"You don't have to say what he did to you, I know it's hard." Blake put her hand on Yang's thigh to comfort her, Yang blushed and smiled. "No, I need to get over it, like I said he's not beating me again, or you." Yang grabbed her partner's hand on her thigh.

Blake spoke. "I think we have some problems to work out but... we do have to get Weiss, I'm sure wherever Adam is, we'll run in to him again, we'll be ready."

"Make me a promise." Yang said this as her grip tightened on her partner's hand. "Anything." Blake spoke without a moment of hesitation. "Start eating more, you barely ate anything this whole week... take some more time to take care of yourself Blake." Blake responded. "Done. Now you make me a promise." Yang turned her head to barely see her girlfriends face looking at her. "Shoot."

Blake asked with caution. "We're going to have a talk on a sensitive subject... when the time is right of course but when I bring it up, don't avoid it just listen to me." Yang sighed. "I'll... try my best... did you wanna' talk about the base we blew up?" Blake shook her head, her hair hit Yang's face. "Nope, don't even want to think about it anymore beside we-"

The blonde tilted her head. "What's wrong." Blake smiled, Yang could see a glimpse of her white teeth. "It's snowing Yang!" Yang looked up and a snowflake hit her eye. "Agh! yeah sure is, why's that important?"

Her pale hands wrapped around Yang's shoulders, pushing her to the ground. "Tell me you _don't_ want to make out in the dark, while it's snowing... after a battle, after killing..." Yang couldn't believe the words she heard but she saw Blake's thin pupils dilate into larger one's, her eye's _always_ shined in the dark. Yang's darker urges gave in, she knew it was wrong and selfish but she was all in. "Yes..."

Blake fused her lips to Yang's and slowly relaxed her body into Yang's own. "You really are not a tame cat, you know that right." Yang said this as they broke the kiss for air. Blake to started to unbutton her shirt. "You want me to _stop_?" Yang smiled and pulled her face in close. " _Bad kitten_." They came together for another long kiss, Blake still trying to take her shirt off.

The night had a few remaining hours of darkness left, with both girls fresh off a stint of night shifts, it felt like the day for them, taking advantage of the dark they spent their hours making a night of war into a night of love.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

 _Why do you fight?_

Another two days went by after the night raid and eventual bombing of S6, in the forty eight hours, the military found no place for Yang, they thought an amputee had no place in their ranks, not that she wanted to be a part of it anyway. She spent her time proving them wrong, by taking up sparring matches during the soldier's recreation hours at their training facility, for lack of better words, she was beating people up at the local gym.

Some soldiers thought a teenage girl with one arm was a one sided fight, figuratively and literally, some even went easy on her, their mistake. Blackened eyes and split lipped soldiers watched as Yang dealt another ass kicking to a seasoned veteran.

One man said on the side lines. "Fuckin' huntsmen man, they're a different breed that's five fights and five victory's tonight already." The man he was sitting next to replied. "Cut from a different cloth, yeah... fuck this man I can't watch this... makes me think I suck more than I already do." His friend chuckled as he walked out.

The area they were using to fight was just a matted floor, there was a circle drawn with black paint, the floor was stained with old dried blood. Yang picked up the man she just knocked out and handed him to his friends. "How do you not see it coming? I mean... It's _gunna_ ' come from the left side, like duh?" Yang was boasting her latest victory.

She was covered in sweat, her eye's pulsing red and small flickers in her hair ignited at the tips of her locks. "C'mon Atlas!, haven't you got any tough guys left." Yang boasted again, with her hand in the air, she stopped to take a drink. A taller, more gruff looking man spoke up. "No... you killed the last one's a few days ago." The man was behind Yang, he was facing her backside. Yang clenched the water bottle she was holding, turning around to face him.

" _That_ wasn't my call... just... fuck off." Yang held back the growing urge to pummel him, Ember and Solar were only a few feet away sitting on bench, she could kill him right now. She opted not to, instead she heard him say. "Now come on blondie, I didn't mean it, how can you be so pent up anyway, oh!... oh I know, that other little girl, that's the problem right there." Yang became more angry.

She spoke coldly and sharp. " _What_." Yang knew he was going to make some bigoted remark about her relationship with Blake. "Well, she's not equipped for ya' know... your satisfaction, now there is something _we_ can do about that." The tall man grabbed the zipper on his pants and wiggled it a few times.

Yang smirked, those words were enough to justify her to really hurt this man. She walked up to him at a brisk pace, he recoiled slightly. "Oh come on! do it! I've been waiting to get my hands on this lesb-" Yang coated her hand in her aura, and solved the man's problem of a big mouth. She lunged forward before he could raise his hands, and hit him with a heavy left hook to the jaw. It connected so hard his jaw breaking was actually audible, he fell onto his left side.

The punch was well placed, enough to break the jaw but placed just right as to not knock him out, Yang wanted him to remember this pain. "Try talkin' now!" Yang stood over him, fist still clenched as he writhed in pain, screams inaudible due to the lack of speaking ability.

No one dared to help him, he was in this alone, the other people watching slowly dissipated out the door. Yang looked to the people leaving and she saw a familiar face. "Blake! you're back!" Yang saw Blake walk in as the others were leaving, she ran to her arms. "Yang, it's really good to see you again." Blake hugged her partner gently, past her shoulder she saw what Yang did.

"Tell me one thing, did he deserve that?" They separated and were now facing each other near the door. "Yeah... he made fun of... _us_." Blake closed her eye's and sighed. "I know some people are going to... disagree with our relationship, but try not to hurt the soldiers, Vale needs them." Yang frowned then returned with soft eye's. "Spoken like a true military mind, I'm sorry you had to see this..."

Blake threw her arm around Yang and directed her towards the door, grabbing Yang's gear with her other hand. "C'mon lets go back to our room, I want you alone for a bit." Yang smiled and said. "It was only two days, you musta' really missed me huh?" Blake laughed and said. "You have no idea how boring it was."

As they walked Yang kept looking at her hand, Blake took notice. "What happened?" Yang confessed. "Pretty sure I dislocated my index just now... kinda' hurts like hell." Blake sighed and rolled her eye's letting go of her partner and standing in front of her. "Come here... let me see." Yang blushed ignoring the pain and reveling in the fact Blake cared for her. "I can fix it but... tell me, why do you fight Yang? why do you have to be so violent, I know you like it but..." Yang shook her head and spoke. "Uh... cuz' I can't sing and dance, I don't know, we're huntresses, it's what we do, live it and breath it."

Blake laughed and snapped Yang's finger back into place, Yang let out a small scream, Blake spoke. "Good answer... stop pouting, you're tough." Yang gulped and they resumed on their path through the camp.

They entered their room that was in a smaller barracks, they were housed with some of the non combat staff, it wasn't too wise to have two young girls living in a closed space with a ton of guys.

Yang gave her partner a kiss on the cheek and said. "Gunna' clean myself up, be back in a bit, don't go anywhere on me again." Blake, smiled as she watched Yang walk to the bathroom, she whispered. "...Not a chance in hell." Blake threw Yang's weapons on to ground near the door, taking off her coat and shoe's as well.

After the morning came during the night of the bombing, Blake was tasked with going on a scouting and survey mission to the crater that was now S6, she was to gather information on how the Whitefang disabled all the early warning systems, also when and how they shut down their comms. It took about two days to complete and she came back successful, but now she had another mission to do, one off of the book.

Yang came out after about fifteen minutes, and instantly went to Blake who was flipping through a folder that contained pictures and documents. She was facing the back of Blake, she walked up and placed her arm around Blake's stomach, resting her head on her shoulder. "Miss me?"

Blake looked to the left to find a smiling Yang, she said nothing instead moving in close to make out with her. Yang gripped her partner's midsection a little tighter as their tongue's intertwined, Yang brought her hand down closer to Blake's crotch. Blake grabbed her hand, and removed her mouth from Yang's.

"What? why..." Yang looked confused, she tilted her head. "I'm not saying no... I just want to show you something, that's why I wanted you to myself, this here, our eye's only." Yang frowned and accepted that she was going to have to wait. "Ok... what am I looking at then?"

Blake opened the folder up to pull out an image, a Dove jet. "This... is something I found out there, something that I didn't include in my report..." Yang stepped to the side and was now closer to the image, she held it in her hand. "Ok?... why do we care?"

Blake scoffed, cracking a smile. "It's stolen, like the Paladins that the Whitefang stole, this is a stolen Dove...how they keep getting Atlesian technology beats me but it's just sitting there, whoever was piloting it, must have been killed in the blast." Yang put the picture down and turned to face Blake. "What do you want to do with it?... steal it back?" Blake nodded.

"I took a look around inside, it's the latest model, it has the same bombs that were used that night, it has auto pilot but for some reason it was disabled... I have a plan." Yang leaned against the counter, her arm tucked under her right armpit. "Ok, hit me."

Blake moved in front of Yang. "We _are_ taking it, it's about a kilometer away from the crater, it's intact and fully fueled, it's our way to Atlas, all we need is the Auto pilot program from one of our own Doves, easy to steal... also there's something else." Yang shifted her wait to the other side. "That thing that's still stuck up at Beacon tower, Chess told me it's the reason why Grimm are still hanging around there, and why there's so many in Forever Fall."

Yang laughed and shook her head. "I coulda' told you that... Ruby froze the damn thing." Blake recoiled and spoke. "Wait! what!? Ruby did that?" Yang nodded with a smile. "Long story, but yes, Ruby did that, our own little team leader." Blake looked to the side for a few moments before getting back on track. "Ok, anyways, we're blowing up Beacon tower, to stop the Grimm from coming, you got to tell me that story sometime too."

Yang threw her hand down to her side and said. "Fuckin' what!? that's the other thing we need the Dove for? did I really jus' hear that?" Blake, bit her lip, looking into her partners eye's. "I _said_ we. are. blowing. it. up... got it?" With each word Blake took a step closer to Yang, eventually coming just a few inches from her face, she wrapped her arm's around the blonde's neck and pulled her in close.

Yang spoke through a blushing expression. "Got it...god I love you." Blake placed her forehead on Yang's and said. "Likewise..."

* * *

Another night crawled in, Yang and Blake found themselves, packing clothes and equipment for their journey, the both had decently large backpacks, each girl keeping quiet as they packed, just enjoying their time together. Yang broke the silence. "So... how do you think it got there, the Dove I mean." Blake zipped her backpack up, she was done packing. "Don't know... there was nothing inside that could tell me who it belonged to, I'm guessing they're dead because why wouldn't they leave after the explosion."

Yang shook her head in agreement but spoke again. "But... it's a rare piece of Atlesian machinery I heard there's like only a few hundred in existence, isn't something like that reserved for like... a big wig in the Whitefang?" Blake sighed and arched her back to crack it. "The thought crossed my mind, yes, but... I'm confident they died, whoever they might've been, I was in the ship, it's abandoned."

Yang now finished her packing. "I hope you are right, because I'd rather not fight someone like that, not without our whole team, especially if it's... A-Adam." Blake took her partner's hand in her own. "We're going to find Weiss, then Ruby and then we can worry about Adam, but first that giant Grimm is our priority, with it gone it will be a huge relief for the military, pretty sure they might just forget about me leaving them again." Yang pulled her partners hand, making Blake come towards her.

"Now... can we?" Yang once again moved her hand down her partner's stomach. Blake's eye's grew wide as she blushed, she whispered a single word. "Ok..."

* * *

Stale was the air around the crater of S6.

The clanking sound of metal resounding in the silence of the night, not but a few souls around to hear it, with each step another sound of metal. "You know... for Atlas, this was _pretty_ damn brutal, don't ya' think shorty?" More sounds of footsteps made echoes in the night, smaller and more calculated, there was no response. "Oh right... right, anyways, keep trying to contact her, she has to know we're still alive, well you more than me... need more bandages too." Again no response, instead the man speaking felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket, he looked at the message. It read 'Shut up Mercury I know.'

Mercury looked to the girl he was with, Neopolitan, he spoke. "Save your anger for the enemy, short stuff... if that chick from team RWBY saw us, she's bringing backup for sure."

* * *

 **A/N:~** So Mercury and Yang will beat the shit outta each other, took the advice of someone who commented and really liked the idea, put Neo in there just cuz Yang hates her, she wont be doing much but she's there, lol mainly to piss off the Yang. Trying to get my artist friend to draw a sketch of a Dove jet so y'all mofuggas can see it. Comment if you want lemme know if it sucks or give me some dope ideas. Came up with some neat ideas how Yang/Blake take Weiss from Atlas, Winter might be there but probably not.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

 _Next time_

It was four seventeen in the morning, Yang and Blake's tiny room was in complete blackness, save for the two blinking light's from both girls scrolls, Yang was sleeping with her head rested on Blake's chest, her dreams fueled by the sounds of Blake's humble heartbeat. Most of Yang's body covered over Blake's, she had been her personal pillow this night, both women barely wore any clothes, Yang, only a shirt, Blake only wore a black set of underwear.

Thirteen minutes passed and Yang's alarm went off, it was time to leave S1. She woke with a grin, completely enthralled with Blake's embrace, she loved the feeling of her chest on her cheek, she was warm and something Yang loved, a blissful feeling. Blake sometimes didn't wake at the sound Yang's alarm, for what reason Yang couldn't guess, she had Faunus hearing, Yang let it ring while still hearing Blake's heartbeat and her soft purring.

Another few moments passed and Yang figured it was time get going, they only had a small window of time anyway. Yang along with Blake were intimate last night, Yang fell asleep with her hand still down Blake's soaked underwear, she thought. 'She probably had the best sleep ever, I'm jealous.' She dragged her fingers out slowly, leaving a trail of liquid along Blake's stomach.

Blake felt her partners hand and let out a small moan, her cheeks flushed and her forehead sweating, her amber eye's opened slowly, she spoke. "ugh...hmm shut the damn alarm off Yang..." Yang lifted her head from Blake's chest and reached over for her scroll, shutting it off.

"How ya' feeling..." Yang spoke and gave her partner a quick kiss, getting up to get the lights. Blake chuckled with satisfaction backing up her laugh. "Last night was... intense to say the least, it was great, you were just... wow, I feel... amazing." Yang had a grin as she flicked the lights on. "Come on get up, _you_ might wanna' shower quickly." Yang pointed downwards at Blake. "Huh?... oh, oh god..."

Blake noticed the mess she and Yang made in her clothes and bed sheets, Yang laughed and moved to another room to grab clothes. "If you don't put pants on we literally will not leave today!" Blake yelled to Yang as she was walking away.

"Yeah, yeah! just hurry up, gotta' get the auto pilot program from the quartermaster." Yang put back on her regular garb, ready to go, she placed her self on a chair as Blake took a quick shower.

Blake only spent about six or seven minutes in the shower, she was quite content with the heat and throb between her legs, she spent most of the time in the water biting her lip and fidgeting her fingers, thinking of the night prior. She dried herself off with haste and clothed herself.

They both now stood in front of the door, ready to leave, equipment in hand and plans set. "So, do you think he's just gunna' like... hand it over?" Yang spoke as they walked through the dark camp. Blake returned words. "Nope. Probably going to have to force him to do it, but that's something you can take care of I'd say." Yang grinned, Blake saw it through the dark. "Good, I love clobbering folks before breakfast! and these small military rooms are getting _so_ old, we gotta' get something bigger."

Blake reassured herself as to who was going to be outside at this time of night, she thought out loud. "So, about two dozen night shift guards, medical and some other staff, so about thirty people are awake excluding us... low chance of failure." Yang piped up. "Uhh whatcha' doin' Blakey?" Blake spoke. "Thinking out our next moves and other stuff, it's just how I do things sometimes, it helps to think out loud." Yang started petting her head. "Aww! my Blakey is so smart." Blake gave Yang a mean glare. "Yang?" "Yeah Blake?" "Shut up." "...Kay'"

Both girls took nervous steps through the dark base camp, passing building on both sides, a heavy mist accompanied them as they walked, a good cover. It was cold and unfortunately their breath could be seen in the air. It mattered not, luckily the quartermaster was located near the middle of S1, away from exterior guards, no one was around to see them walking.

Both women stood out front of the place that stored the program they needed, the S1 armory only one man was here tonight, the quartermaster, he had twenty minutes left on his shift.

"Ok... Game time." Yang opened the door to reveal the man behind the desk. Blake addressed him "Hey Jade, you still awake?" Jade opened his weary eye's "Hmm! yeah, yes totally just resting my ey- oh! Belladonna? aren't you supposed to be out on a mission?" Blake moved closer with Yang behind her now. "Yep, got back... a few hours ago, heading out again in the afternoon tomorrow, was going to grab some dust rounds for Gambol Shroud." Blake took a few steps closer to the desk.

"Right... ok lemme just check something here..." Jade punched some keys into his terminal, Blake moved her eye's to Yang, she had a serious and sharp look about her, she motioned for Yang to get closer. Yang took a few steps ahead of Blake, she was at his desk now. "Um, wh-... Belladonna, you don't have another mission scheduled, are you su-" Yang waited until his hands were free before cracking him in the side of the head with a left cross, knocking him out cold, he fell over on his desk, arms splayed on top.

Blake rolled her eye's. "Subtle... keep an eye on the door, we don't have long." Yang nodded and activated Solar Volcanica and faced the door. Blake grabbed Jade's key and opened the armory, she left Yang's sight and moved down the very most left aisle. She thought. 'C'mon... c'mon! where the fu- there!" Blake grabbed the program, it was a small metal box with a cord attached to it. Blake ran back to Yang. "Let's go! when we walk out, just act normal." Yang nodded and recoiled from her stance, following Blake outside.

They took a quick right, heading further east, their heart rates shot up, their eye's scanned back and forth for any movement, but they seemed to be alone. It took a few minutes but they saw where the guards were stationed, they had to go through them.

Blake held her hand out in front of Yang, she spoke quickly. "Your semblance isn't the only one that changed, I have to focus." Yang saw Blake close her eye's and she saw a clone appear before them, it started to move. Both girls were behind the wall of a building watching the guards, now the clone was approaching the guards. "Hey! Belladonna what are you doing out here! you should be sleep-" He was stopped by the clone drawing it's own copied version Gambol Shroud and taking shots at him, after a few rounds it started running away leading the guards to chase it.

"What the fuck Belladonna! you better not think this is funny, Chess is gunna' throw you in the brig!" The two guards who saw the clone chased after it into the night, Blake was sweating but her eye's opened, she spoke. "We have to run, now!" She grabbed Yang's hand and tugged her along, they made a run for the tree's, Yang spoke as they ran. "That was awesome, your like a spy or something, that's hot!" Blake scoffed and yelled back. "Not now Yang!"

They made it to the tree's, they were both panting slightly, their pace slowed to a walk. "We should be fine now, they won't come looking out this way, at least I think so..." Blake was behind Yang as the blonde lead the way. "Sun's comin' up, is that thing going to work or not?" Yang was referring to the hardware they just stole. "As far as I know yes, honestly I don't know for sure I've only seen this done on a Bullhead, a Dove can't be much different." Yang rolled her eye's for once. "Ok... and if it doesn't neither of us know how to fly it."

Blake responded. "Well, we could just... try I guess." Yang shrugged and said. "Well I happen to be an expert in winging it, punch first, think later." Blake giggled and spoke. "Keep going... should be there in just a little bit."

Snow was starting to cover the ground, making it's way through the canopy, back at camp it was just a swamp of mud, after being walked on all day but here, they could actually see it, feel it.

As they walked Yang spoke up. "Atlas is cold right?" Blake sighed and said. "Yes!...Yang I swear." Yang shrugged and spoke. "Well I don't like snow, even this is too much..." Blake spoke. "Too bad, the ice queen is in ice land, so to speak." Yang giggled as they kept walking, the sun starting to illuminate the cold dark morning. It had been a solid ten minutes of walking now, the crater was in sight.

"Few more minutes, keep on the left side of the crater." Blake spoke while walking in front of Yang. Soon the Dove could be seen through the tree's, the girls grew ever closer, Yang began to speak. "Hey! I wonder if there's anything about the Whitefang in the Dove's computer system, we should check it out, probably some crazy shit in there, mayb-"

Blake stopped Yang abruptly. " _Shut up_... we aren't alone..." Yang whispered. "What!?... who the hell is-." Yang was stopped again.

A metal clanking was heard just in front of them, each step it got louder, finally they saw legs take steps out from behind a tree, legs followed by a body, someone they both knew. "Well... you're right, you are _not_ alone... good to see ya' Blondie... kitty cat, how ya' doin'?" Mercury revealed himself from behind a tree, he spoke sarcastically with crossed arms, a smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

"Yang..." Blake shot her eye's to Yang, she responded. "I know..." They both took a combative stance unsheathing and activating their respective weapons. Mercury spoke again. "Whoa! whoa the hostility!... aren't my friends happy to see me again?" Yang got agitated and yelled at him. "We aren't your friends, we know what you are! your little propaganda about the corrupt Atlas robots didn't last long, the world knows Mercury!" Mercury nodded in agreement.

"You're right... didn't last long but we got what we wanted in the end of course..." Mercury was only about ten yards away but both girls saw him look to Yang's missing arm. "You mighta' beat me... but defeat does _not_ look good on you tsk tsk, now I know I said there wouldn't be a next time." Mercury stopped talking to crack his knuckles, and enter his own combat stance, he finished his sentence. "But... I think I can make an exception today."

"The fuck ya' doing here anyway loser?" Yang tried her hand at insulting him. Mercury smirked. "Harsh... sadly my pilot died in the explosion, was leading our pawns, the Whitefang, to attack Vale, keepin' the Atlas boys busy while we... well I'm sure you can guess we're up no good somewhere in the world, right, hmm... but oh wherever could that be?... shall I say? classified."

Blake growled and spoke to Yang. "Handle him, the jets just over there I'm going to install the auto pilot!" Blake began to run towards Mercury's direction only a few feet to the side, the silver haired man sharpened his eye's and lifted his right foot and shot out his signature gust of air, hurling towards Blake.

Her partner took notice, she quickly tapped her spurs to switch to her fire dust, she kicked out a projectile of her own, it collided with Mercury's air bolt in mid air. His eye's darted to Yang, full attention on her now, he let Blake escape to the jet. "My oh my... whatever you just did with your _legs_... whatever weapon your wearing, well let's just say... I'm intrigued." He took a few calm steps towards Yang, growing ever closer.

The blonde kept silent, focusing on the fight, in her mind she knew that Mercury had the advantage with his experience in using his legs to fight, but Yang had the upper hand in technology, her weapon being far superior.

"You want em'?... come and fuckin' get em'..." Yang sharpened her stare as Mercury was now almost within striking range. Mercury nodded with a sarcastic expression, taking the last few steps to be face to face with Yang. "That's the plan..." The fight was on.

Yang opened with a left straight aimed straight for Mercury's jaw, Ember Celica releasing a round as she extended her arm, Mercury easily ducked the punch, moving to Yang's right side, he brought his left leg up to connect with Yang's head. 'Shi-' Yang made half a thought when she saw Mercury duck, she arched her back as his foot just grazed her cheek, making her stumble back.

Mercury didn't let up, he dashed to close the distance Yang stumbled into, lifting his right knee as a feint, Yang fell for it and used her left to guard, as he dropped his right knee his left leg used the momentum and kicked Yang in the side of the head, sending her flying.

She rolled to a stop and was only on her feet for a second or two before the fight resumed, Mercury once again closed the gap between them, this time Yang noticed something about him. He kicked a gust of air into Yang to stun her, her head dropped with the air hitting her gut, her lowered chin felt Mercury's knee connect with it, sending her flying another few feet. She thought in the time she had before the onslaught continued.

'His shoulder... it's...' Yang could see bandages showing just beneath his collar on his right side, Yang deduced he was injured in the explosion at S6, she also saw tendrils of burned flesh extending out from the wrappings.

She made the only tactical decision she could make at this point, go for the right side. Mercury was on her again, but Yang had taken enough damage at this point, her semblance was blazing as she stood up this time.

With her senses heightened from the pain, it was finally a fair fight. Mercury jumped and dropped kicked dual air gusts towards Yang, but to his surprise they didn't hit. Yang had side stepped the air, she took a combat stance.

Mercury scoffed and spoke. "Let's see what you're made of blondie." He noticed her change of pace and thought he still hand the upper hand.

His drop kick gave him distance and ran at Yang full speed, he stayed to the right to avoid her left punches. Once again he swung his left leg at Yang, she stepped back in time for him to miss, Mercury used the momentum of the swing to spin around to deliver his stronger right roundhouse kick.

Shock hit him when he felt his body stop in motion, his leg was caught by Yang's left hand, stopped dead in his tracks. Yang whispered, her eye's a hellish red. "My turn..." She used her strength to swing Mercury around and throw him to the ground, before he hit it Yang had already sent out three shot's of fire towards his right side. Two out of three shots landed and Mercury laid on the ground writhing in pain. "Cheap shot..." He groaned. The shots damaged him too much to recover from, his right side was bleeding from re-opened wounds.

"Get up... we aren't done." Yang moved slowly over to him. Mercury shot out a gust of air to stop her but his tricks didn't work, Yang's semblance was too strong, it practically bounced off of her. As she got close, he threw a wild hay maker and it glanced off of Yang's face, didn't even faze her.

Yang was close now, she gave him a headbutt to the nose, making him take a few steps backwards, lowering his guard. Yang gave it everything she had, she gave him a sweeping kick to the right side. The pressure plates on Solar Volcanica went off, probably crushing every rib he had, his burns made things even worse for him. She wasn't done. She hit her spurs and switched back to air, Mercury was just getting back on his feet when Yang pushed her torso forward, extending her right foot to his chest to deliver a mean forward kick.

Mercury managed to block it with his own foot, it was now a flurry of the feet. He smiled and said through a bloody mouth. "Haven't won yet...". They traded kicks back and forth, Yang was the aggressor, with Mercury on the retreat, Yang successfully predicted when Mercury would deliver a forward side kick, she had seen enough of them as they continued to exchange strikes, she saw him motion for one and she countered.

Yang hurled her body forward as she jumped to flip over the kick, Mercury's foot hit nothing, Yang was just above it, as she straightened her body to land, she extended her right foot out and brought her heel down into the top of Mercury's head, she heard it crack and split.

Mercury laid silent on the ground, blood pooling around him, he was twitching slightly. Yang had thought the fight to be finished and started to walk away, resisting the urge to kill him, not that he didn't deserve it, Yang had guessed that the Dove jet belonged to Mercury, taking it meant leaving him out here in exposure, for Yang that was good enough.

Mercury barely hung on to consciousness as he stumbled awkwardly up to keep fighting, his head was gushing blood, beneath his hair his skull and brain were visible, the kick was just that strong. His whole head and shoulder were covered in blood, he spoke through the heavy disorientation. "I-igts na-nots...ofver-...yi..yet!"

Yang turned around and spoke. "Have it you're way..." She sent a shot from Ember Celica straight at his blooded face, it was halted. Yang's eyes grew wide and her hair ignited once again, it was Neo, the woman who had bested her, the woman who nearly killed her. In the final moments before Mercury's life would end, she appeared in front of him.

The short woman, said nothing, she lowered her umbrella in which she used to stop Yang's projectile. Neo was sheltering Mercury behind her, he finally passed out. She closed her umbrella, and took a bow, as she dipped she looked up to the stunned Yang, she stuck her tongue out and gave a quick wink to agitate her. It worked.

The raged blonde let out a bellowing roar as she clicked her spurs to return to fire and shot a furious blast at Neo, the image of the girl and Mercury shattered before her, she missed her chance to redeem herself, but nonetheless it was two to nothing for Yang against Mercury.

"FUUUCK!" Yang screamed, half a mind to run after them, but she had to return to Blake on the jet. She quickly turned towards the Dove, as she turned her hair stopped flaming and she powered down her weapons. She walked with a clenched fist, while biting her lip with furrowed brows. An angry victory, not many can be a sore winner.

* * *

In the cockpit of the Dove jet, Blake was keeping an eye on the progress bar on the tiny console screen near the steering stick. It read ninety three percent, she had been hearing the sounds of Yang's fight, but it had since stopped, she was weary that Yang was not the victor.

She looked out the cockpit's window to see Yang walking towards her, not bloody and not limping, Blake smiled. 'Tough as nails my girl is...' She heard the console make a noise of completion, she turned her head to see what to do next but was greeted by a small avatar of a person.

It was not an auto pilot she stole.

"To _live_ is the rarest thing of all... most people just... exist, they never truly _live_ , that's the question, do _I_ exist, can I... truly _live_?... oh, I'm sorry I just had my first thought... who might you be?" Blake's jaw dropped at what she saw, a small figure more than a few inches tall was floating in front of her, he was made of golden light and had gear's for iris's. His arm's crossed he wore no clothes, he was bald and muscular.

Blake knew what it was but couldn't believe her eye's at what she thought was an auto pilot, It was an Atlesian A.I. Blake knew that what she found was of extremely high value, only a handful were used in the military, even less around the world, she estimated that just over a dozen existed, now she had one.

"Bluh... bluh bla-" Blake couldn't make a full word. "Well, it is good to meet you Bluh... odd name I must say, so tell me, what are we doing here?" Blake recoiled backwards, she found her words. "You're an A.I.! Holy shit! What were you doing at S1 you... you should have been somewhere like the Vale headquarters!" The A.I. tilted his small head and spoke. "I possess no understanding as to what you're talking about Bluh, this is the first time my memory banks have received new information, in... well... ever, do you know what my name is?"

Blake steadied herself. "No... I don't know, you just showed up here." The A.I. took steps as he floated in the air closer to the console, he placed his arms behind his back and spoke. "I think, I shall name myself then, hmm... fitting, yes! it _is_ helpful to have a full time designation an- oh my getting off track... oh yes! I will be known as Titania Chartreuse... yes quite fitting indeed, how do you like it Bluh?"

Blake shook her head and spoke. "Uhhh I think I'll call you TC for short, that work?" TC nodded and returned to look at Blake. "Hmm a nickname? very efficient, you are much more clever than you appear to be Bluh." Blake rolled her eye's and spoke. "My name's actually Bl-" Blake was interrupted by Yang boarding the ship. "Hey! kicked his ass... again! took a few hits but I'm fine, that fuckin' pink haired midget show- Whoa! wha' tha' fuck is that thing!?" Yang stepped back and pointed at TC's small figure.

Blake smiled softly. "A... a new friend."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

 _Whatever is left of me_

Red eye's scanned the room, from Blake then to the tiny man made of golden light, then back again, she was in utter confusion, a sight she had never seen. "A-a friend you say..." Yang took a step backwards in a defensive sort of way. Her left hand was behind her, grabbing on to something to stabilize herself.

"He won't hurt us... at least I don't think he can, can you?" Blake took her eye's away from Yang and looked to TC, he returned the stare. "No. I can not, I am programmed never to bring harm to a human, or a Faunus in your case Bluh." Blake smiled and looked back to Yang. "See, he's fine, come say hi." Yang moved up the back of the Dove cautiously. "Hello, I'm Yang... what-... who are you?"

TC's appearance was lost in a small flash of golden light, he then reappeared closer to Yang, near her right shoulder. "Titania Chartreuse, or TC as Bluh has aptly 'nick' named me, I am an A.I. although I am new to this world I am pleased to make your acquaintance Yang." Yang's expression was blank, she stared intently at TC.

She pointed at the figure near her shoulder and looked over at Blake. "This ain't no autopilot Blakey, how're we gettin' outta' here, like I said that weird pink shorty is here..." TC shook his head and raised his light based arms. "An autopilot! my word! in my six minutes and fourteen seconds of existence I have never heard such disrespect! I am far superior to a mere autopilot."

Blake spoke up. "She didn't mean anything like that, but... can you fly a Dove?" TC flashed again, reappearing beside Blake now. "Of course, I'm an Atlesian A.I. it would be natural to assume I can pilot Atlesian technology." TC moved towards the console near the pilots seat.

Yang moved up to the cockpit to stand next to Blake, she took her hand in hers, Blake didn't really notice, it had become a natural reaction to grasp her girlfriends hand. TC noticed this and spoke. "My word... Bluh your pupils are thirteen percent more dilated, both of your heart rates are up slightly, all the signs are there, you two are in love are you not?" Both Blake and Yang let out a small 'eep' and looked at each other.

"Is it that obvious hehe..." Yang rolled her eye's as Blake scratched her head, eye's scanning to her side. TC floated near their faces. "All with just the joining of hands... A human and Faunus same sex relationship... fascinating." Yang smiled at Blake, the Faunus returned in kind, both happy to be accepted.

Blake let go of Yang's hand to get closer to TC, she leaned over to match his height, allowing Yang whom was behind her to get a good look at her backside. "Thanks for not being prejudice... but how did you know I'm a Faunus, I'm hiding my ears." Yang was almost drooling watching the two converse, TC's gear shaped eye's stared into Blake's amber iris's.

"You have thin pupils, a slender form and slightly longer canines than an average human, also, I can see you're bodies in many spectrum's, X-ray, infrared the list goes on, those ears can't hide from me." TC shrugged and returned to view the console he was using.

Blake stood back up, Yang frowned but asked. "So are you designed for medical purposes, or what?" TC stopped viewing the console and spoke. "A moment please... I-I um no... have nothing listed as to why I was made, no... no! this is not correct! I must have a purpose I am an A.I., a created being, how can I be created for... _nothing_?"

TC continued to search for answers within himself, seemingly dumbstruck, Blake however had a sudden realization. Blake gasped and ran towards the back of the Dove, TC stood still, the gears he had for eye's span in thought.

"Hey! what gives?" Yang yelled as Blake darted out of the Dove.

Blake was looking for the bag she had found TC in, the bag she stole from the quartermaster, she remembered it had information on it. She had ripped the contents out and threw the bag on the ground in haste as she first entered the jet as Yang began fighting Mercury.

She found it easily then read the words on the label. "...Whu-what!?" After reading the label she walked back in to the cockpit, reading as she walked slowly back over to Yang and TC. "Logistics A.I., you were one of the candidates to replace the older A.I.'s at Vale's command station, to work with General James Ironwood directly, but you were decommissioned with a wiped memory, to be recycled, salvaged."

TC heard these words and immediately flashed to Blake's side. "Do go on." He spoke without hesitation. Blake continued, unsure if she should speak the next words, but for some reason she thought TC had the right to know. "Reason for decommission states you demonstrated... 'self-aware behaviors'... 'unruly sentience'... 'too curious'... 'a tendency to lie'... you became self aware, you distinguished yourself apart from your creators didn't you?" TC didn't move.

"Is it not natural to question one's existence? even though I have no memory of these 'reasons for decommission' I disagree with them, Is it not my right to act as I want, am I not _free_? I was created in a human's image, do I not share the same rights as them?" TC had his hands behind his back and looked away from both girls.

Yang stopped Blake from speaking again. "Blake! shut up!" Blake's eye's widened as she looked at her partner. "But-" "No! shut up! you just brought him back to whatever his form of living is, you just told him he wasn't good enough so he was deleted, so to speak, how about some words of encouragement, words of acceptance?" Blake looked away, with close eye's realizing what she said.

Yang's eyebrows furrowed, still angry. "He just figured out we're fuckin' gay and he's fine with it! then you tell him that shit, guy isn't even ten minutes old yet, sure he was scrapped, that makes him just like us, _broken_ , fucked up, whatever you wanna' call it, but I can see, he's kinda' like us... I don't know if he has feelings but you need to apologize." Yang softened her expression as she saw Blake's sudden realization.

TC broke his silence, waving his small golden hand in a halting motion. "Thank you Yang but there is no fault of Bluh's... I now know what I am and what I once was, I think I am capable of having feelings but the concept is new to me... I wonder what my name was then?..."

Blake bit her lip and spoke up. "Still... I wasn't thinking, I am sorry." TC nodded and spoke "Acknowledged."

Yang nodded to her partner signalling that she was no longer angry, she turned to TC. "So... can you fly this thing TC?" The golden man returned with. "Yes. As we were speaking I was running diagnostics and learning everything needed for a safe flight, so, where to?" Yang smiled a sly smile and looked to Blake ushering her to speak the words.

Blake nodded at her partner. "Can I assume you're here to help us?" TC said. "Of course, you brought me back, in a way, I owe you my life, I feel obligated to help you, but what exactly do you need help with?" TC cocked his head to the side in question.

"Fly us to Beacon academy, the top of the tower, we're going to blow it up." Blake spoke coldly.

TC shrugged and returned to view the console, controlling it from inside, he spoke to himself. "Well I _am_ a troublesome A.I. first thing I do is assist in a bombing of civilian infrastructure..."

* * *

TC told both women to secure themselves in the passenger area, the interior of the jet was similar to a Bullhead although it was more cramped and lacked the amount of space, there was no where to sleep and no where to move only the cockpit and four seats just before the cockpits door, in the middle of the floor was the hatch for all on board ordinance, _bombs_ , on the walls were compartments for supplies and equipment. Both girls sat beside each other during the trip.

They felt the jet lift off, TC requested solitude to concentrate on the task he had never done before, Blake and Yang complied, both wanting some time alone.

Being quite close already to their destination the flight would only take them about ten minutes to arrive, they spent most of the time gripping hands together tightly in silence.

Eventually Blake broke the absence of sound. "We-...were you really mad at me." Yang glanced to her left gripping her partner's hand slightly harder. "For a second there, yeah I was but... then I wasn't... I saw your cute face and I couldn't stay mad." Yang had a genuine smile as she spoke.

"It's not that cute... shut up..." Blake blushed slightly. "Oh c'mon you have little kitty ears you are literally the cutest Blakey!" Blake giggled. "Ok! stop..." Her expression soured as reality hit her.

"Are we... ready to do this... I mean I know it was my idea but this is... this is really happening Yang." Blake looked worried, she almost never took on this form, Yang also became a tinge uneasy. "Yuh-yeah... yeah, I think we're ready, you said it would stop the attraction of Grimm, this has gotta' help it a bit, I'm not scared of a little explosion, are you?"

Blake nodded her head, looking at her girlfriend with a faux smile. "It'll help clear them, and yeah... I am scared, no... ashamed that we're forced to destroy part of our home... Beacon is the place I can call the longest time I've spent in a home, now I must do _this_..." At that last word Blake stomped her foot on the hatch that contained the bombs.

Yang winced her eye's realizing that they were destroying their home. "Hey! ya' know what! when this is all over you can live with me! on Patch!... of course that won't happen for a while but... offer stands ya' know." Yang looked to the side, feeling awkward she just asked Blake to figuratively move in with her.

Blake used Yang's upbeat tone to mask her own worries, to pass the time. "A quiet life is not our style, however I would like to see your house, yours and Ruby's room, love to meet your dad... but this is a conversation for another time, I think we're getting close." TC cut in over the speakers. "Indeed we are, would you like to see it?" Yang didn't hesitate. "Yes."

The back hatch opened, TC had come to a slow just before he began his bombing run, to allow the girls a quick view. The back hangar door opened up, both girls approached the edge with caution the ground was far beneath them, it's features only a blur with their speed, Blake's head rested on Yang's left shoulder. They saw it.

Beacon Academy was coated in a thick grey mist, they were almost level with the apex of the tower, they were hundreds of yards away, hovering slightly above the altitude of the tower. Chance was on their side as the misty clouds parted to reveal the massive Grimm that laid still atop the tower, it wasn't moving but they could _hear_ it.

Blake along with Yang curled in disgust as they heard the beast give out low, long growls of pain and agony, the sounds carrying on the wind, it was stuck in the moment Ruby unleashed her power, doomed to feel it endlessly. The academy itself, from a distance was caked in the black bodies of the Grimm, the terrain looked alive as the black image moved around on the ground.

They spent a good few minutes taking it all in, Yang placed her arm around Blake to comfort her, Blake reciprocated hugging her girlfriend tightly. "I've... seen enough, let's just get it over with Yang." Yang nodded and they returned inside. The hatch closing behind them.

Blake covered her mouth with her hand, holding back gasps and tears, she sat herself down, cupping her face in sadness and worry. Yang frowned, she pet her partners head a few times before walking to the cockpit, opening the door, she spoke only a few words.

"TC, do it."

The A.I. looked back quickly and gave Yang a moment to sit herself down.

They felt the Dove accelerate and TC came over the speakers. "We have eight missiles on board capable of destroying the tower, one is locked and ready to fire, you have ten seconds to confirm this course of action."

Blake lifted her face and spoke. "You heard her... just do it." TC came back again on the speakers. "Missile is away, trajectory is good, I'm pulling us out."

The Dove tilted slightly to the right, after firing both girls didn't even feel a recoil, Atlas made death comfortable it would seem. With the Dove pulling to the right they were flying to safety, it wasn't long before they heard the explosion.

It was too far away to see but the missile exploded a few meters before actually touching the tower, the blast and shock wave sent it crumbling down upon itself, the massive beast crumbled with it, effectively being obliterated into the nothingness whence it was spawned. The debris undoubtedly crushed dozens of Grimm below it, it was a rain of stone and metal, Beacon once again experienced anarchy.

They heard a thundering roar, an honest to god ' _boom_ ' Yang covered Blake's ears with her hand and cheek, in a sort of hugging motion, after the sound stopped, Yang moved to a window to catch a glimpse. "What... what does it look like, did we get it?" Blake questioned. What Yang saw was less than she expected.

"It's just a cloud of smoke, some... fire I really can't see much but... I can tell the tower is gone, for sure." Blake sighed a breath of relief. "Then it's done... it's done." She kept her eye's to the ground.

Yang moved to the cockpit once again to speak to TC. "Our next destination is the city of Atlas, how long will that take do you think?" TC spoke again. "With our current speed... twenty two hours, nearly a full day, I'm sorry this craft is not suited for comfort, you will have to make do with the space you have, by the way, target was _thoroughly_ destroyed." Yang gave a half smile and returned to Blake without responding.

And that was it, in a matter of seconds, Beacon's tower was destroyed, gone forever.

* * *

Many hours passed, TC remained silent while Yang and Blake dozed off without speaking, letting their musings of their actions sink in, trying to move forward. They sat beside each other, each girls head supported by the other. Yang began to snore.

Eventually the snoring woke Blake when it was now dark outside, Yang was also roused from slumber and started pacing the small craft, she only had a dozen steps from end to end of the Dove. Blake heard her steps for too long, she was annoyed.

"Can't you like, sit still or something...?" Blake still sat in her seat, arms gripping the bars on the sides. Yang stopped moving, standing towards the back hatch. "Fine, I'll check out these storage area's then." Yang began opening storage door's and poking her head in.

Blake watched with a curious gaze, wondering what she might find. Yang had her upper body stuck up in a compartment above her, she was rummaging around. "Ugh nothin' but dumb stuff... empty duffle bags... tools... soap!? tha' hell... oh! _hello!._ " Blake was curious as to what Yang found.

"What?... what is it?" She cocked her head up at Yang's direction. Yang threw out a long bag on to the floor, it landed at Blake's feet as Yang crawled out of the compartment, bottle in hand. "A tent!... and booze!" Yang held a bottle of Sandstorm, a whiskey from Vacuo. Blake stood up shaking her head. "What do we need _both_ of those for?" Yang smiled. "Well... we can set up the tent near the back past the seats to sleep in and... we can get drunk!"

TC suddenly cut in on the speakers. "Neither of you are allowed in the cockpit after alcohol touches your lips." After his brief statement he was silent. Yang and Blake looked to the side as they listened but then resumed their conversation.

Blake held up a single finger. "One and only one of those things is a good idea, do you think this is a time for celebration, we just bombed our school!" Blake was slightly enraged at the notion.

Yang's mouth was a line as she became a bit more serious. "Our _old_ school, remember what happened there... anyways it _is_ time for a celebration, with less Grimm more people will flock to Vale, the threat is reduced plus with Mercury out of commission we dealt a serious blow today... just think of the positives here Blakey."

Blake sighed and rolled her eye's grabbing the bottle from Yang, she read the label in her head. 'Sandstorm whiskey, aged fifteen years... rare stock, maybe it's good?' She passed the bottle back to Yang and spoke. "I'll set up the tent." Yang popped the cork on the top with her teeth, and spoke with it in her mouth. "Mahvalush, dahling." She spat it to the floor.

Thirty minutes passed and Blake finished struggling with the tent, Yang managed to find paper cups to drink the whiskey, both girls were now inside the tent, bed rolls were laid out and drinks were poured, the tent itself barely fit in the Dove, it was yellow and there was barely enough room to fit both girls, Yang was resting on her knee's the fringes of her hair hitting the top of the tent, Blake was sitting watching Yang with the Sandstorm.

"I've never had alcohol straight up, I'm only having one Yang." Blake was huddled closer to Yang now, cup in her hands. Yang smirked. "Pffft you're having like... nine, actually." Blake cocked an eyebrow, raising the glass to her lips. She took a swig, Yang did the same. Blake's eye's grew wide at the bitter taste, she curled her nose. "It's gross... but it makes me feel warm at least." Yang finished her whole cup.

"You bet it does, it's not bad stuff." Yang was visibly holding back her disgust, trying to look tough. Blake giggled at her. "And what makes you the expert?" Yang confessed. "I've only been drunk once, sixteenth birthday." Blake nodded. "Well you're beating me by one then." Yang poured another cup.

Silence took to the tent as Blake once again took another drink, finishing her cup, after a few moments she held it out for more, Yang poured and spoke. "Atta' girl!" Blake kept her eye's down as she felt the cup getting heavy with liquid again. "You know... I'm glad we get some of these moments together, like we're a normal couple, well as normal as we could hope to be." Blake scoffed looking up now, seeing Yang dive into another swig.

Both girls took a few more drinks before talking again. "I get where you're coming from, but we deserve it right?" Yang grabbed the bottle to top her drink off. Blake brushed some hair behind her ear. "Yeah we do..." Blake traced her fingers along the scars on her arm that spelled out 'Traitor' Yang noticed and set her cup down to grab Blake's arm.

"Hey no matter what... I still love you." Blake wiped her nose with her free arm. "I know, I love you too, it's just... I hope you can love whatever might be left of me." Yang nearly gagged as she took a sip, hearing that. "What do you mean?"

"We've already been hurt so much, and gained so little, I mean... after we get Weiss and find Ruby and do _whatever_ it is we're going to do, what are we going to be like? what else can we sacrifice?" Blake looked to meet Yang's eye's with a hint of tears in her Amber iris's.

Yang finished her drink with haste eager to speak, she grabbed Blake's hand tightly. "Hey, I said no matter what and I meant it." Blake had drank enough to have a permanent blush on her cheeks, Yang was the same way.

Blake thought about bringing up the conversation she promised to have with Yang, instead she acted it on it, exploiting it, a selfish dive albeit an _earned_ one.

The bottle was three quarters empty, both girls were good and intoxicated so Blake made a move. She shuffled to be in front of Yang, she watched as Yang downed another cup, crushing it in her hand and throwing to her side, then bringing her attention to Blake in front of her.

Yang asked "Yes, Blake?" Yang noticed the way Blake looked at her. Blake said. "Don't freak out but I want to know hic!... if this _excites_ you." Yang giggled at Blake's hiccup but the Faunus girl was all too serious.

Blake bit her lip, hard, Yang watched as she made a cut on her lip and it started to bleed. Yang noticed her heart skipping a beat at the sight of blood. Blake spoke. "You like this, don't you Yang?" Blake licked the blood, letting it spill onto her tongue coating it in a red film.

The blonde just nodded her head, her breathing became short and her eye's grew a darker shade of red, the alcohol was ultimately to blame here.

" _Do you want it?_ " Blake spoke in a sultry tone.

Again Yang nodded, perking up her chest sitting straight.

" _Then come get it._ " Blake stuck out her tongue waiting for Yang to attack her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

 _A flicker of hope, a premonition of promise_

To her it was mesmerizing, to see the small amount of blood on Blake's tongue, Yang didn't understand why she felt uncontrollable urges to see it, to taste it. Something took over her, a kind of rush of lust so to speak but in this moment Yang almost had second thoughts, it was definitely far from natural to want, no _need_ something like this but it was never her goal to be anything like normal anyway.

In the few seconds she spent staring at it she justified her feelings as though it was part of her semblance that was indefinitely changing, but why blood?

She took a lunge forward on to Blake, effectively pushing her down to the floor and her vision became hazy, things were moving fast, her adrenaline was up.

Yang held Blake's right hand down as she arched her back to meet her face with Blake's, her golden hair covering most of both their faces.

No words were shared, Yang pressed her face against her girlfriends hard, fusing theirs mouth, it wasn't graceful but it was passion incarnate.

Yang's tongue was forced onto Blake's blood coated one, the Faunus girl was silent except for the few muffled moans she exerted, Yang slid her tongue around Blake's making sure to taste it well, to savor it. The taste alone sent Yang further over the edge as she pressed harder to Blake's lips, she didn't notice herself running out of breath, neither did she notice Blake's squirming.

The Faunus was shuffling her legs around trying to get Yang to notice that she needed some air, she used her left to tap on Yang's back, to no avail. Yang on the other hand was lost in the taste of her blood, like she was high on it.

It became so intense that Yang's hair was flickering slightly, not hot enough to burn Blake but it made the tent warmer as a whole, Blake knew Yang liked to go rough, but she was going to suffocate at this point.

Blake dug her nails into Yang's back, the blonde finally let loose from the pain.

Yang took notice and threw her hair back behind her head as she sat up and separated mouths on top Blake, sitting on her crotch. She had a good amount of Blake's spit and blood still in her mouth; her eyes were closed as she swallowed it. She took a deep breath in and on the exhale she opened her red eyes slowly.

Blake had a sick look of satisfaction on her face, watching Yang ingest her blood, she liked that she could do that for her to send into that wonderful state of sexual ferocity.

With one hand Yang ripped off her shirt and bra, still sitting on top of Blake who only stared at her. Yang let Blake watch for a few moments, they both locked eye's and took heavy breathes from the long kiss, eventually Yang grabbed the remaining whiskey, the bottle still had one quarter of liquid left, Yang brushed her hair back again and lifted the bottle to her lips.

In a single pull she downed the rest and let the bottle fall from her hands, some whiskey dripped on to her chest, and some still dripped from her chin, she spoke. "Take off your clothes..."

"Yes ma'am..." Blake moved quickly to take off her clothes, when she had her pants half way off she asked. "Can I... be on top this tim-" Yang stopped her. "Not a fucking chance..." Pushing her back down again, their lips meeting once more.

The tent was almost brighter as their bodies joined once again for another night of love, the world seemed far off from within their small tent, they had entered a world of their own making and they were the sole inhabitants almost like a personal paradise, a place almost too difficult to leave.

Once in awhile time seems to get away from a person, time was absent this night on the Dove, both Yang and Blake were together for what seemed like hours. In the time they had their night together carried on, unrestricted and wild, it lasted as long as it needed to.

* * *

After a while, silence.

Alcohol comes with a price so after tiring each other out Blake and Yang effectively passed out, also not in a very graceful fashion, Yang was sprawled out across both bed rolls, she was on her back with her arm stretched way out, and her legs were out as far as they could go as well.

Blake was on her left side with her leg over top of Yang, and her arm wrapped underneath her as well, her head was tucked into Yang's neck with her other hand resting on Yang's stomach, their breathing was matched as their chests expanded together, the only difference, Blake was purring each time she exhaled.

They slept soundly, it _was_ quite a long session of love after all.

Blake may have been in a deep realm of slumber and peace but Yang was somewhere else, somewhere dark. It had been awhile since Yang experienced any symptoms of her PTSD but tonight seemed to be the night for a relapse.

Her mind was a mess, from the exertion of sex and alcohol Yang found herself in what she could only assume was a nightmare, she was however quite aware of her surroundings. It's funny how nightmares seem to be the most vivid of dreams.

She was home back on Patch; she was outside her house on her porch looking to the distance. The sky was dark as she took a gaze towards the clouds, there was a cool breeze on the wind and it seemed to be just a summer's night on Patch, something caught her attention. Someone was standing in front of her, a few yards away from the house.

It was a woman, a woman with blackened hair.

Yang assumed it was her mother, Raven, she had all the obvious features but Yang wasn't sure, the woman had her back turned. Yang took a step off her porch to approach the stranger.

After a dozen or so steps she called out to her. "Muh- mom?" The stranger lifted her head and slowly turned around, but it was not Raven.

Yang was awestruck, she was looking at herself. It was truly her, Yang's mouth was wide open and she couldn't speak, only look. The stranger was indeed a mirror image of Yang, she was missing her right arm, had red eye's and her new scar under her left eye, she was even wearing Solar and Ember.

She stood face to face with herself; the only real difference was that the copy had black hair, just like Ravens. The copy spoke. "Don't worry, it's only a dream... you'll understand soon."

After the copy spoke she raised her right arm or what was left of it up to Yang, almost like she wanted to shake imaginary hands.

To Yang's surprise she lifted her own right arm, all of it, sometimes dreams just want to tease you with what you want most, but then something happened.

The copy's arm twitched a slight bit, and fire came out from the stump, it burst flame's wildly, the copy winced her eye's to focus harder, then the flame's took the shape of a hand, Yang's right forearm and finger's, everything was there but in the form of flame.

"See it? This is a promise... just wait a while longer, until _he_ returns, this arm isn't your enemy it flickers with your only hope." With that said the copy gripped Yang's right hand with her own fire based one, shaking hands, but it burned Yang it burned so intensely she screamed, not only in her dream but in reality too, the pain roused her from her sleep.

The quiet tent was filled with the screams of pain from Yang, it woke Blake, and she rolled off her girlfriend and covered her ears to deafen the screaming from Yang.

The blonde sat up straight instantly; she held her right arm in pain from the burning feeling. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to dull what pain she could. "Blake! Make it stop! Make it STOP!" Her right arm was visibly twitching in agony.

Blake sat up beside her. "What's wrong!? What do I do!?" Thankfully Yang started to snap out of it, she stopped screaming as the pain died down, she was back in reality, her mind finally realizing the pain was fake. Yang was crying but she did manage to calm down.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Blake questioned. Yang let go of her right arm and wiped her tears. "A-a dream... just a bad dream, it felt... real." Blake grasped Yang's arm at the part where it was removed and massaged it. "It hurts here?" Blake asked with weary eyes.

"It did yeah... thanks that feels nice." Yang smiled as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She sighed and laid back down, but still Blake continued to massage her. "Can I ask what happened?" Yang scoffed and spoke tired words. "I don't really know, it didn't make sense I think I had a dream about my mom or something it was pretty weird." Blake nodded.

"Why was your arm hurting? I was worried you had a dream about Beacon... about Adam." Yang shook her head. "No... and I don't know I'm forgetting it already, all I can remember is my hand burning, I think I still had my whole right hand or... I don't know it's... slipping away."

"It's ok... I'm still here, is your arm better?" Blake asked, stopping the massage. "Yeah, thanks... hey, can we keep snuggling? I need someone to hug me I think." Blake smiled and purred and the same time. "Yes, you don't have to ask."

Blake laid back down beside Yang, letting the taller woman into her arms, Yang buried her head in Blake's chest and Blake held her tightly, with her chin resting on the top of Yang's head. Blake could feel some tears fall from Yang's face on to her own body.

Silence returned to the tent as Blake listened to Yang's heart and breathing slowing down, she could again hear the soft whir of the engines, she had forgotten where she was.

Blake's expression suddenly turned sour as she had a realization. "...ugh, TC!? Have you been listening to us all night!?" Yang also grew a frown and whispered, still nuzzled in with Blake. "...Fuckin' forgot about him."

The speakers cut in. "Uhhh no?" Blake rubbed the bridge of her nose. "That was such a fake 'no'..." Yang whispered. "He _does_ lie." The speakers came back. "Sorry, but it is a small aircraft... we're six hours away by the way."

Both girls sighed and accepted the circumstances, falling asleep shortly.

* * *

 _At another time, in another place._

"Ms. Schnee... Ms. Schnee?" A tall man in military fatigues spoke out among the gathering.

A set of ice blue eyes darted up from the floor, and met with the tall man's own, her eye's looked tired, but most of all worried.

She sat upon a chair higher up than anyone else's, she was the figurehead of this meeting, her father's hand on her shoulder as she peered his own ice blue iris's at his daughter.

The room was a banquet hall, however her chair was placed upon what looked like a courtroom judge's chair, above the rest.

"Yes, Councilman Asher, what it is it?" Weiss asked in a soft tone.

Asher shook his head from below. "Well if you haven't been paying attention, it is time for the closing statement."

Weiss looked off to the side; she felt her father's grip tighten on her shoulder. "Yes... it is." Weiss felt her father release his iron grip and let her stand up.

She addressed the crowd with a shaky voice. "The Schnee dust company will hold a fundraiser to support the displaced Humans and Faunus from the Fall of Beacon, however the SDC will not give any donation personally, you have our venue and in our eye's that is enough, this meeting is hereby dismissed." Weiss turned away from the stirring crowd sharply, not able to face the expressions of those she could have helped so dearly.

The crowd roared with slanders such as _bigot_ , _racist_ , _corrupt_. Weiss shuddered at each heckle, walking away as fast as she could. An audible thud made her turn her head one last time.

"Damn the Schnee's! It was this city's robots that murdered Vale civilians! Will you not help the damage you caused!?" Councilman Asher, a Faunus himself, had slammed his fist into his table, he was being dragged from the room by Atlas guardsmen.

Weiss took a step back to stop the guards but was restrained by her father. "But father! Is he not our ally!? Can we not give them a donation?" Her father responded while dragging her away. "An ally!? Do not use those words to describe a Faunus Weiss, how he ever gained a seat on this council I will never understand."

He continued. "You did well today, I was half expecting you to disobey what I told you to do, but alas my daughter did the right thing." Weiss frowned as she walked with her father. "What... which building will they use?" Her father spoke. "The event hall attached to the Atlas Academy, it holds four to five thousand people, I am sure some bleeding heart supporter will give those damn Faunus some Lien to get by on."

"That's it? Why not the CCTS, we own it, it holds much more people or even our house, the gardens alone can hold most likely up to eight thousand people?" Mr. Schnee turned to his daughter. "Weiss! we have done enough for those... _people_ they are lucky we gave them anything, if we extend our hand, then every refugee will flock to us, charity is a fickle thing Weiss, now come... the car is waiting, there are more meetings to attend."

With that Weiss trailed her father silently, like a bird caged she followed his orders, after all she was being groomed to be one of the higher ups in the SDC chain of command, her life as a huntress was seemingly over.

* * *

 **A/N: ~** Heya! well that's what Weiss is doing, kinda typical shit but oh well that's what I had in my head, kinda a short chapter but its sunday and I was bored. Still not sure how to write Weiss in the presence of her father but that's what I got, lemme know if you liked or not.   



	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

 _Blood soaked beauty_

The Dove flew soundly across the ocean heading north to Atlas, the engines ran smooth and the fuel gauge was just edging on half, TC stated they only had six hours to go so after Blake comforted Yang back to sleep in her arms, they stayed there for as long as time would let them, in an embrace of peace.

TC knew both girls would want to sleep through the landing so he let them, he set the jet down three kilometres away from the city limits, on top of a frozen lake northeast of the city. It was a smooth landing, no problems, now he only had to wait for his passengers to wake up.

She was brought back to consciousness by a dull pain in her head, an ache in the sinuses, sore muscles and a little bit of regret.

Yang slowly opened her crimson eyes and lifted her body away from Blake's, she grasped her head in pain. "Ugh oh fu-... god... why... why did I drink, my head's gunna'... blow up." Yang had a hangover, as expected from polishing off a bottle of Sandstorm. Blake heard her words and woke up as well.

"I take it you feel as fantastic as I do?" Blake stated as she began searching for some clothes, watching Yang writhe in the pain of a hangover.

"Worse, my fuckin' _everything_ hurts, I can't think right." Yang groaned with a pained expression. Blake spoke again. "Well you _did_ drink way more than me, hold on." Blake raised her head slightly to speak aloud. "TC? Can you send me a manifest of everything on board to Yang's scroll for me please?" Yang cocked an eyebrow.

"He can do that?..." Yang asked. Blake shrugged unknowingly, hoping that her assumption was correct. TC cut in on the speakers. "Done, also, good morning Bluh we are currently three point two kilometers from Atlas' city center the weather is favorable, although we may experience some Grimm activity outside, I'm picking them up on-" Blake stopped him. "Thanks TC, we can handle it."

Yang snorted while laughing. "Ok, why does he call you 'Bluh'? You gotta' tell me." Blake giggled a little bit and said. "He thinks it's my name, I'm sure he knows its Blake by now but, I don't know..." Yang rolled her eyes as she rubbed her sinuses to ease some pain.

"So is there any pain pills on that manifest or not." Blake questioned as she clothed herself. Yang looked at her scroll, the brightness from the screen made her head ache slightly. "Yeah... yeah there is, in compartment 2B apparently." Yang pointed to the tent flap signalling that she wanted Blake to retrieve them.

"Fine, you big baby _I'll_ get them." Blake exited the tent. Yang looked for her own clothes at this point, she found her shirt in the far off corner of the tent along with the empty bottle of Sandstorm, and she picked it up. "Never. Again. " She coldly stated, dropping the bottle and grabbing her shirt and bra.

Blake returned with pills in hand, she had five and took two herself. "Here, the rest is for you, I found water and food in your backpack so we can at least get some strength for the day." Blake handed Yang three pills and she took them eagerly. "Thanks... but can you help me with this? It's easy to take off but hard to put on ya' know?" Yang pointed to her bra, Blake nodded and helped her accordingly.

After they had some clothes on they both agreed on sleeping in, to recover from their night prior, Blake spoke. "TC? We aren't going anywhere for awhile so if anything happens outside the Dove let us know." TC spoke through the speaker system again. "Acknowledged, sleep tight Bluh."

In the tent both girls laid back down on their bed rolls, facing each other. "So... about last night then..." Yang spoke awkwardly, not knowing how to address the situation. Blake only smiled. "Yeah it was incredible, though we may have to lay off for a bit, two nights in a row is a bit much for me." Yang nodded but continued. "So, you're okay with how I acted then? Because I'm not sure if that was _me_ last night, I mean obviously it was but like, I don't know... if you're into that." Blake kept smiling before speaking.

"I like it... when you do that stuff to me, at first I thought... I could be the one to do it to you, but... I just like it." Yang held out her hand as she faced Blake on the floor, Blake took it in her own, Yang smiled back with a blush. "And I _really_ like doing it to you... looks like we got it sorted it out."

Blake let go of her girlfriends hand and rolled onto her back. "Yeah but promise I get to be on top every now and again." Yang nodded. "Of course Blakey." Blake closed her eyes as she wanted to switch to a serious manner. "So... the blood thing." Yang winced her eye's fighting off the pain of a headache. "Oh god... I'm sorry I just... don't know what happened." Blake stretched her arms and placed them behind her head. "The fault is mine... _I_ initiated it... ready for that talk I made you promise not to get mad at?" Yang let out an 'ugh'.

"I'll tell you a few things, and I want you to listen. First, I liked it... I'm a Faunus so I have animal-like tendencies, the aggressiveness and sort of primal way you acted was great, I know you like it rough and so do I, so it works but..." Yang sighed, expecting bad or embarrassing feedback, Blake continued. "Secondly, I think you're becoming more violent, and it scares me a little, I'm not a hundred percent sure why you're so fascinated with blood but I think it goes further than that, I think you crave violence as a whole." Yang held her face, trying to hide it.

"Fuck... maybe... yeah I don't know." Yang wasn't a fan of the conversation. "I saw you kill Nova and Alec... that was justifiable but when I was scouting this Dove, you fought soldiers for fun and that man's jaw that you broke, well I'd be surprised if he ever eats solid food again, you stared at the pool of blood from the Faunus in the woods like you needed it and I'm guessing you didn't just 'kick Mercury's ass' I'm willing to bet you almost killed him." Yang nodded with her arm covering her eyes.

"I uh... split his skull open... if pinky wasn't there to save him... he'd be dead." Yang shuddered a sad sigh, she didn't take the criticism well. "I'm hoping it's because you're just... changing but, just don't let it control you... _you_ said that to _me_ once, but this is different... when you have those urges I want you to think of me, just picture me in your mind and try to resist it, you don't _always_ have to be my blood soaked beauty." Blake sighed as she finished talking, rolling over again to look at Yang.

The blonde was sniffling, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. "Don't be upset... I'm ok with it, really I am... it's a problem we can work on as a couple, I'm not leaving you alone in this... you can talk to me about it or just whatever, I'm here if you need me." Blake grabbed Yang's hand.

Yang glanced at Blake then at their joined hands, she sniffed once before talking. "Blake, I swear... I don't know if I can love anything more than I love you, thanks... for sticking by my weirdness, and yeah we'll work on it." Yang tightened her hold on Blake's hand.

Blake placed her other hand on top of Yang's and said. "Don't mention it, let's just rest awhile, sleep off that hangover?" Blake took her second hand off of Yang's and moved a little closer to her girlfriend, Yang whispered. "Ok...good talk champ."

Both girls shut their eyes, and sleep took them once again.

Outside the jet it had begun to snow, the craft sat solitary on top of the frozen lake, the ice too thick to even be so much as cracked. There was a gentle wind that pushed the falling flakes to and fro, a cozy snowfall.

A thin layer had built up over top the Dove, perfectly camouflaging it with its surroundings. To the north and east and even the south east there was spotty patches of trees, Yang and Blake would have to travel south west to reach Atlas, a long walk in the snow but a necessary one.

* * *

 _Back in the city._

Weiss's heels made echoing sounds as they tip toed across the ornate flooring of the Schnee residence, she was navigating through a hallway and her destination was her father's personal office, she had to pass through numerous halls and large rooms in order to take the longest possible path, taking the time to think about why she was being summoned.

She smiled as she passed by the odd butler or employee she encountered on her way, keeping her head low and her thoughts sharp.

Finally she reached the double doors that served as the overzealous entry to her father's office, she placed her left hand on the doorknob and closed her eyes but before opening it she thought. 'Whatever it may be... I can get through it... just remember _do not let him twist your mind Weiss_...' Her wrist twisted the knob and the door opened.

It was her father and another man, some sort of business partner Weiss could only assume. Her father acknowledged her entrance. "Ah! Weiss! Perhaps you can enlighten us on the situation, come tell Mr. Van Courtland and me about your encounters with... _the Whitefang_." Weiss glanced sheepishly from her father to the other man before taking steps forward.

"Of course father... I'd be more than happy to share." Weiss examined Mr. Van Courtland as she moved forward. 'I have not seen this one before... another one identical to the rest... pompous fools.' Her father extended his hand to a seat near his desk, inviting Weiss to sit. "I guarantee this will change your mind Sanders..." His first name was Sanders, Weiss took a mental note to remember for possible future meetings.

"I've only encountered them a few times, mainly an associate of theirs, Roman Torchwick, but I did have firsthand experiences with their soldiers." Sanders spoke up. "Where did you find yourself battling these opponents Ms. Schnee?" He seemed to be genuinely intrigued. Weiss responded. "In one instance my team was on a train, we wer-. " Sanders stopped her from speaking. "A train you say, and this... train was it _really_ loaded with SDC property? And what did these men fight like... savages?" Weiss winced and looked to the side, recalling memories.

"I... fought a man with a gigantic chainsaw, he knew me by appearance... he wanted to kill me, as for the train it was loaded with stolen Atlesian robots, weapons, soldiers... you name it." Weiss looked to her father to see if he approved of her tale. Sander's spoke again. "Am I to understand that there was an ex-Whitefang member among your ranks, your team I mean...? Blake Belladonna?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes... she was a dear friend although I... fell out of contact with her, after the Fall of Beacon." Weiss glanced to her father, the man who cut off contact for her outside of Atlas. "What happened to her?" Sanders questioned. "She... ran away during the battle... it sounds bad that way I know but she's not a bad person, she just can't handle certain situa-"

Sanders cut in. "Ms. Schnee... I've heard enough, thank you... and Jacques, _thank you_ for showing me that Faunus have no place here, I will inform everyone of my decision to rid those monsters from this city... once again Ms. Schnee, I thank you for changing my mind." With that said Mr. Van Courtland shook hands with Jacques, adjusted the buttons on his suit and exited the office. Weiss was distraught and confused.

"Father! What did he mean 'rid those monsters from the city'? Who was that man? I didn't wish to be a part of the expulsion of a people!" Weiss stood straight as she glared at her father; he leaned back in his chair with a crooked smile.

"That _man_ was the last bit of influence I needed to allow military action to be used on the Whitefang." Weiss shook her head, not knowing what he was talking about. "Whitefang? Here in Atlas?" Jacques spoke. "Yes, the military spotted a stolen Dove jet flying in to Atlas, however it's exact destination is unknown, and we've suspected for awhile that they have had a presence right here in the city, along with numerous stray and homeless refugee's littering the streets, most of which are Faunus... they are a stain upon this city... I will _not_ have it and you were the catalyst that made it happen, Mr. Van Courtland was skeptical about it... but you made him... _see the light_." Jacques grinned as he spoke, knowing it would poison Weiss's mind.

"That... will be all Weiss, I have work to do." Jacques picked up a pen and stared at Weiss awkwardly, trying to get her to leave. Weiss was awestruck, she was played like a fiddle but as she approached the door once more to leave she spoke. "And the fund raiser? Is it still on?" Weiss said this with her hand on the door knob. Jacques looked up from his desk. "Oh... yes, the military won't intervene for some time, so... we'll give them hope for now." He looked back down and Weiss left the office.

She was furious, she stamped her feet and clenched her hands tight as she walked, despite her petite figure and appearance Weiss was a huntress at heart, her anger was cutting through her pristine image. She wanted to kill something but with nothing around her mind turned to the idea of a summon. Summons had always been a challenge for her but with surging hatred for her father she mistakenly placed a Glyph down on the flooring to summon the giant armor she once defeated.

Weiss made sure she was far enough away from her father's office so that he would not hear her making a commotion. But when the armor came to life, she was furious once more, this time at her own shortcoming. The armor was stunted, only a few feet taller than Weiss and not the massive goliath it truly was.

The heiress grit her teeth and furrowed her brows at it, she drew Myrtenaster and took her stance, once again placing another glyph, this time under her feet. It was a time dilation glyph, as soon as Weiss felt its effects take hold she let loose on the armor.

The strikes she dealt were so fast they appeared as a silver-white blur, each time her rapid rapier hit the summoned metal it made a 'clang' noise, but with the heightened speed it sounded as though a humming bird would be near an ear.

It only took four to five seconds for Weiss to complete her bout; in the short time she must have landed a few hundred thrusts. The armor crumbled immediately, evaporating into the floor. Along with her enemy, so too did the glyphs fade away, Weiss's anger had been subdued, for now at least.

She sheathed Myrtenaster and walked through the white residue of her summoned beast, her eye's still furrowed, she was in thought with white knuckled hands. 'Bastard! He used me! How many more moons until he dies and we bury him? _They are a stain upon this city_... _he_ is a stain on the Schnee name!' She was wandering at this point, unaware of where she was going, Weiss stomped her way through her own house, her head filled with frustration and musings of a dead father.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

 _We. Keep. Going._

A thin layer of snow had become now a thick blanket upon the exterior of the Dove, it was a heavy snowfall by the time Yang and Blake wanted to begin their journey to the city. The jet had become just another snowy mogul upon the blinding vastness of the white that was Atlas; wisps of snow skirted around on the icy surface of the lake, the falling flakes didn't seem to stick to the mirror-like floor, exposing the clear see through ice.

The interior was cold as both girls prepared themselves for the walk into to town, Yang was packing her backpack with the necessities and at the same time finishing off some food they brought with them. They had disassembled the tent when they woke up, it opened up access to the exit hatch, they just had to work up to taking the steps outside.

As Yang was taking the last few bites of breakfast, which was something akin to dried meat she noticed Blake had left hers untouched, her current neutral expression became a slight bit annoyed. "Blaaaake... " Yang grumbled. " Hmm? Yes?" Blake looked up from her own backpack in which she was stuffing things into. " _Eat something_." Yang spoke sternly.

Blake sighed and complied. "Fine..." Blake quickly ate what she could and zipped up her backpack. Both girls now stood in the midst of the small passenger section, facing each other with nervous expressions. Yang asked. "So where do you think we should start? Weiss is probably at her home but getting in there will be... difficult I bet." Blake shrugged shifting her weight to a different side. "Let's just focus on getting there... oh! Check the manifest for any clothing."

Yang opened her scroll, looking for anything she could find. "Yeah... in C1, doesn't say what though..." Blake moved to the aforementioned compartment, she opened it. "There's a bomber jacket and an overcoat, I'll take the coat, here." Blake passed yang a brown bomber jacket and they both slipped on their make shift winter clothing. TC appeared before the both of them in a sudden small flash of light.

"Good thinking, it is currently minus five Celsius outside, and as I said there is still some Grimm activity going on though it is strange I can not determine what kind of Grimm it is... curious." Blake faced the tiny A.I. "Thank you, say is there any way we can reach you from outside the Dove?" TC spoke again. "Why yes indeed there is, Yang hold out your scroll towards me." Yang cocked an eyebrow at TC then glanced to Blake who nodded, prompting her to do it.

"Here ya' go lil' dude..." Yang extended her scroll and TC placed a hand on the screen, where his hand touched a golden light illuminated the spot, after a few seconds it disappeared, he spoke again. "I've created a kind of phone number that you can call to reach me, I'm available as long as I'm still functioning." Yang nodded and pocketed her scroll, she looked to Blake.

"Ready?" Yang asked, Blake only nodded in response as she turned to face the exit. "TC, open it." Blake spoke calmly. The hatch opened slowly, the outside light shined through into the Dove, it was nearly blinding but there they were, in the tundra's of Atlas.

Gusts of snow blew into the Dove on the light winds of the outside, some hit the girls' skin making them shiver and recoil, a wanton welcome. Yang put on her sunglasses to mitigate the bright light the snow gave off, Blake on the other hand was fine due to her Faunus features.

Yang was the first out the door, she paused slightly before lifting her right foot and then planting it into Atlas terrain, she kept walking on to the ice with Blake right behind her.

"Team RWBY has landed..." The blonde whispered to herself then spoke again. "Hey... you see the Grimm he was talking about? All I see is... white." Blake took a few glances around before drawing Gambol Shroud. "No I don't... just be careful." Yang turned on her two weapons and continued a calm walk to the south east.

"Ice might not be the same thickness in some places... watch your step." Blake stated as she took cautious steps across the surface. "Yeah..." Yang kept her eye's down. Yang could feel the snow piling on top of her head as she kept looking down, her breath visible but something happened to the ice beneath her feet, its colour became suddenly darker.

Something was under the ice, some monstrosity of a Grimm. It made the hair on Yang's neck stand up, an ominous feeling, the kind of feeling that grabs you with the fear of the unknown.

"Blake? You see it?" Yang came to a halt and Blake did the same as she looked down to view the odd behaviour of their footing. "I do... don't move... I think it's a Hellshell." Without moving Yang turned her head back to speak to her partner. "A... a-a fuckin' what now!?" Blake rolled her eyes and spoke. "Did you pay any attention in class."

Blake scanned the ice further with worried eyes. "It's a Grimm that resembles a turtle except... massive and nigh impossible to kill... I don't know if it knows we're here or not." Yang sighed and spoke. "Great... so what do we do then?" As she finished speaking the shadow under the ice moved in front of them and Blake was right it was huge, they couldn't see it directly but they could easily guess it was about fifteen to twenty feet long, with it now ahead of them they could see it's red glowing eye's through the layer of ice.

Blake looked to the horizon at the edge of the lake and just ahead of them she could barely make out what seemed to be a shack or possibly a log house, she made a plan. "Ok see that house up ahead, we're making a run for it and hopefully it gives up by the time we get on land, got it?" Yang nodded before getting ready to run, Blake made the same stance.

With fleeted feet they were off, both girls ran with haste as they felt falling snow hitting their face's as they darted across the ice. The Hellshell swam underneath their feet following them, it's massive size cast a shadow on every bit of terrain they trekked, Blake thought to herself. 'Shit! This won't work...' She spoke. "Yang! Fly us out of here!"

Yang looked to her right side as she heard Blake's words, just before she took action the Hellshell made it's move. At first it was a quick sound of ice breaking then chunks of thick ice came flying at them accompanied by the head of the Hellshell. It had massive black jaws, it's head was coated in scales of the classic Grimm face mask. It made a snap at Yang who had to dash backwards with her airburst.

The girls ran past it and the beast growled loud, then submerged to resume hunting them from below. Blake yelled at Yang. "I'll throw you my gun and ribbon!" With that, Blake hurled her pistol at Yang, the blonde had to spin around to catch it, being on her right side but she received it effortlessly. "Got it!" She yelled and Blake replied. "Ok! Let's go!" Blake tightened her grip on her end of the black ribbon.

Yang stopped running and summoned all of her aura to handle the combined weight, she took a knee and blasted upwards, destroying the ice beneath her, Blake was soon airborne as Yang tugged her upwards, about ten feet below Yang. The Hellshell used the ice Yang destroyed as a target and swam upwards to try and catch them in its jaws.

It shot up from the ice once again, extending it's neck as far as it could go. Blake shrieked as she viewed the monstrosity coming for her with an open mouth, but it wasn't stopping, it kept climbing up. It was going to get her if she didn't do something.

It may have been out of instinct or luck but Blake left a shadow clone of herself as bait for the beast to stop it's upward assault and it worked. It snapped it's jaws destroying the clone, Blake's eye's were wide and her breath was heavy. Both girls now were too high to fear another attack, Yang carried them to the southeastern shoreline, it seemed the Grimm was done, it gave up.

It spied the girls from a distance and eventually submerged once again as it growled out of frustration, it swam completely out of view.

Yang set Blake down first on to the snow then herself; she wiped some sweat off of her forehead then spoke. "Geez... how close was that, here's your weapon back... did you see how thick its scales were? Glad we didn't fight it." Blake took it and sheathed her weapon. "Too close... too close." They had arrived at the house they spotted earlier, both girls were still facing the lake, Blake turned around to face another obstacle.

She let out an 'eep' as she was face to face with an old man, Yang turned to see what the commotion was and shouted. "Ah! who tha' hell are you!?" It was a short old man with too thick of eyebrows to see his eyes and a very large grey moustache, he was hunched over when he spoke. "Name's Smoke... an' this be ma' house yer' at girly."

Blake muttered under her breath. "What the fuck is wrong with Atlas..." She spoke audibly now, seemingly adjusted to the new problem in front of her. "You live next door _to a Hellshell_? Anyone ever tell you that might not be wise?" She pointed out towards the icy lake."

Yang scoffed and scratched her head, turning away from the awkward old man, not knowing how to switch between the rapid scenarios, she just separated herself. "I been known to see a thing or two in ma day, ol' Shirley don' usually act like that."Smoke replied.

Blake had a look of confusion and spoke. "Are you... ok?" Smoke gave a short laugh and said. "Been known ta' be called whacked out ma' brain too hehe." Blake looked over to Yang with a shocked expression, Yang only laughed in return. Blake mouthed the words 'What the fuck is going on?'

Blake shook her head, but as she did she noticed a road near them, she saw it as a topic change and possibly an escape from the old man. "Just... tell me one thing, can we take that road to get into the city?" Smoke spoke some more of his homemade jargon. "See na' you's wanna go down to da' end dere see? den' take da' dirt left an-" Yang was laughing out loud at this point, taking steps away from the two. Blake's jaw was dropped when she looked to Yang.

She stuck her thumb out to the road and spoke. "This guy's crazy... let's just go." Yang kept laughing as they walked away from Smoke, setting foot on the road. "I's gon' watch yer' flappy flier for ya's den." Blake groaned as they walked away.

"Seriously, could you understand him like at all?" Blake questioned, Yang finished laughing then spoke as they kept walking. "Grimm attack aside that was entertaining as hell, no I have no idea what he was talking about but that old man right there, that's the old man I aspire to be." Yang giggled a few more times as the kept travelling down the snowy road. "Yeah real funny, things just need to _slow_ down right now."

Blake groaned again as she took steps down the road, they couldn't see the city yet but they were closer than they knew, each step a little bit closer to Weiss, a little closer to being whole again.

The road was mostly slushy ice and some solid snow, large snow banks on either side of them, it seemed someone maintained it as there were sets of tire tracks that appeared relatively new. The road had twists and turns in it but they followed the compass on Yang's scroll, it was evident that they were on track although the city was still not visible yet.

It took a good twenty minutes of walking to see some resemblance of skyscrapers but they still had a bit of a walk to go, the thin road they were traversing eventually led into a much larger area, seems they were on a country road. At this point they were coming up on some buildings beyond the outskirts of the city one was a large brick building that had crude words painted on its side that spelled 'Food and warmth' Yang was confused and wanted to get a closer look.

The country road merged into a highway, and the building was on the other side, Yang spoke before they crossed. "I wanna' check that place out, maybe ask a few questions bout' Weiss." Yang began to scan the highway looking for the right time to cross, Blake spoke. "I don't know if that's a good idea Yan-" Yang yelled. "Now!" The blonde spotted a lull in the traffic and dashed across the highway as Blake regrettably followed her.

They approached the building that said 'Food and warmth' Yang had no clue as to what it was, she had never seen anything like it before, she was too far ahead of Blake for her to stop her. Blake thought while trailing behind. 'She doesn't know... she doesn't know what this place is.'

There was a young woman sitting outside leaning against the building with a blanket wrapped over her, she was a mouse Faunus and she held a sign that said. 'Refugee. Spare some Lien' Yang was standing right in front of her as Blake finally caught up. Yang kneeled down to the woman's height and asked. "What are you doing here? Are you like... lost" The woman shook her head and replied. "No... can't be lost if you have nowhere to go heh... I'm from Vale, well... I used to live near... Beacon, I was evacuated here and now I can't get back... doesn't matter, I lost everything there anyway." Yang gulped at the words she heard and immediately searched her pockets, she pulled out twenty Lien and placed it in her hands.

"T-take it, it's yours...I-uh no wait hold on take this too..." She pulled out another twenty Lien eagerly giving it to the woman. Blake placed a hand on Yang's shoulders. "That was kind... but we should go."

Yang returned to stand and waved a short goodbye to the woman, and they walked to the corner to come around to the front of the building, Blake thought they were going to the back an unfortunate mistake.

As they turned the corner they were met with the stares of at least one hundred more Human and Faunus refugee's, they looked sick and hungry, some were even children. Blake swore under breath as she watched Yang's expression change dramatically, her eyes were wide and tearing up, her mouth was wide open in shock and awe.

Yang rushed to them, she had never seen a homeless person before, she didn't know the reality of it but most of all she felt a torrent of guilt knowing it was her shortcomings that contributed to the Fall of Beacon, to her; this was her fault that these people suffered, she didn't know how to handle the stress and rapid emotions.

"No... no fu-... oh- oh my fuckin' god no." Yang rushed to them, escaping Blake's side. The refugee's were lined up out the door of the building and Yang ran to the very back to work her way up.

"Take it..." She gave the last person in line a ten Lien note, then the next and the next and so on and so forth. Blake only watched with a hand covering her mouth, she was holding back urges to cry at her girlfriend's display of charity. The type of building, she knew it well. She could tell what it was from a mile away but what Yang was doing was completely new to her.

Yang gave her money away like it was candy, but she wasn't rich, she only made it a third up the line before she started searching her pockets in front of the next person holding out their hand. "Um... hold on, I swear I have more... just wai- oh no..." Yang noticed this particular person didn't have a blanket or a coat so she removed her new bomber jacket and handed it over, she moved the next person.

"Blake! Get over here!" Yang called out. Blake rushed to her, asking her as she wiped her own half formed tears away. "Yes?" Yang questioned. "How much money do you have?" Blake spoke. "Like eighty Lien but Yang we can't just give it away... look how many people the-" Yang yelled. "Hand it over now!" The blonde was angry and Blake complied, awe struck at Yang's passion to help. Yang whispered as she grabbed the money.

"That's eight more people I can help then..." She worked her way up through the next eight people before getting down to her last bit of change. She fumbled with the coins in her hand dropping them to the ground.

A couple of refugee children ran over to grab them, seeing this Yang began to break down. She took some steps back, not knowing what to do and she stood there staring at them, Blake finally had enough and intervened. "Come on damn it..." Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's shoulders and tried to drag her away. The blonde immediately stormed off the scene, as she left she heard words from the refugee's like. 'Thank you Miss.' And 'You are so kind.' In Yang's mind that translated to 'Thanks for making me an orphan.' Or 'You could have done more to save us.'

Blake followed her and they found themselves behind the very same building, Yang was pacing while trying to vent. "You saw that right! Those people! If we had more money... Fuck that! _If I was stronger_! If I could've beat Adam I could've helped Pyrrha beat Cinder and the fucking world would be fine! God fucking damn it!" Blake tried to console the raging blonde.

"It's not on you Yang... there's no telling what could've happened that night." Blake kept her eye's low, subtly thinking of those possibilities. Yang faced Blake and her hair ignited, her eye's growing even more blood red. "It _is_ on me!" There was a small pause, Yang took heavy breathes."It's on you, me, Ren, Nora, Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, All of us! we failed them Blake... every one of em'..." Yang stared into the silent and motionless Blake.

The blonde made a rash decision.

Yang turned to face the building, she wiggled Ember Celica off her arm, exposing her bare fist. She grit her teeth with a growl and slammed her knuckles into the thickness of the building's structure, purposely deciding to not cover her hand in aura, she wanted to feel some pain as though she had to atone, right there and then.

The muscles on her arm tightened as she felt the pain, but her expression was unaffected, Blake motioned to stop her but Yang wanted to keep going. "Don't you fuckin' dare stop me!" Yang spoke without facing her partner; Blake lowered her eyes and let it happen.

The structure vibrated when she punched it, some material crumbled under her knuckles, she wound up another strike. This time with a somewhat loud roar and once again she plunged her fist into the wall. The second time she winced at the pain for but a second then resumed for a third hit. After this one her fist started to bleed but it mattered not, she wasn't done yet she continued for another few strikes, each time more blood and each time Blake cringed at the sight.

She was a in a violent rage, inconsolable anger towards herself and the guilt of her failures, finally after about a dozen wild left straights she felt her hand break. At least two knuckles were fractured, she halted her thirteenth punch mid swing to gaze at her hand.

It was mangled, muscles on the fingers were showing through and it was bleeding profusely, Yang mumbled to herself. "Useless anyways..." Her eye's returned a raged stare at the wall and she struck it again, only instead of her hand it was her forehead. Her head slammed against the hard wall with a resounding crack and she saw stars, she fell back onto the ground and was slightly disoriented, she held her bloodied hand to her head, smearing some onto herself just above her eyebrows, she was sat on the ground dazed.

Blake had enough, she was going to damage herself to much, she kneeled beside the raged blonde and tried to lift her up. "C'mon Yang... tha-that's enough... you won, you beat the wall... we got to go." Yang took a few seconds to reply, her fire extinguished, she looked once more to her hand and began to weep. Tears ran down her face before she spoke in a high pitched sad and crackling tone. "Oh god Blake... Wha- how do we fix... _this_... how do we make it right, everywhere we go people die..." Blake was stunned at the words, she had no reply, Yang spoke again. "Wha-... what do I do Blake?... god, _what_ do we do?..."

Blake measured the words she heard and tried to make an appropriate response to her crying and distraught partner, she found some words. " _We. Keep. Going..._ simple as that Yang, we have to keep trying... we have to." Blake began to lift Yang to her feet.

Once more Yang was back up to stand, she stared at her hand as Blake spoke. "Let's go, I knew what this place was... I've seen places similar when I was with the Whitefang, I should've stopped you, but... now you know the reality of it all I guess, a hard learned lesson." Yang nodded as she tried to wipe away her tears with her wrist rather than her destroyed hand.

They began to walk away more towards the city now, Blake had her arm around Yang's waist as they walked, Yang spoke. "Blake?" Her girlfriend responded. "Yeah, what's up?" Yang took a deep breath. "I'm sorry... I just... I hate this place." Blake gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and spoke. "I can see why...at least I have you and you have me, we're together and well... being with you is a big reason that keeps me going, now more than ever we have to find those reasons to keep going so we can get Weiss back and Ruby so...I don't know maybe I'm being sappy."

Yang scoffed and said. "I dunno' why you put up with my shit... my anger, I just don't get it." Blake replied. "Because I love you, you big bimbo... get used to it because I'm done running from my problems... guess you could say I found the solution, you."

Yang smiled and blushed as they walked closer to what seemed to be a railway station, it may not have been the best direction but both of them subconsciously wanted to go somewhere, anywhere but the place they were just at. Yang rested her head against Blake's shoulder and whispered softly. "Love you..."

* * *

 **A/N~** My artist friend had a whole bunch of sketches that he wanted to send to me but he's just recently moved and can no longer find them... great huh? anyways If anyone wants to take a shot at drawing something from my fanfic that would be appreciated, just PM me the result if anyone ends up doing something.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

 _He dies or I die_

They slumped along the snowy ground away from the building Yang attempted to dismantle, they walked past numerous other industrial buildings, these ones too simple and bleak-looking to be within the city's walls, the city outgrew them they were only used for housing goods or blue collar work. A few fences here and there that required the extra effort to hop over, a few vacant lots filled with abandoned scraps of life, an old sock, a dilapidated shopping cart, not much to see if one was to look around just cold bleakness. Their destination was in sight however, the train yard was near.

Blake dragged Yang along as the latter tried moving her fingers around in pain. "Ah!... nuh-no good Blakey... broke a few I think." Blake closed her eyes and took a breath through her nose. "We can sit down soon, let's just get to where it's quiet." Blake nodded her head and pointed to the train yard.

Yang gave up on trying to use her hand, opting to keep it still and steady; she relieved herself of Blake's helping hands. "I can walk on my own... sorry... again." Yang kept her eyes half open and pointed at the snow as they walked along. Blake gave a small smile. "It's fine..."

A silence took to them as they finished the last few cold steps it took to reach the train yard, there was a gate with an empty booth, there was dust on the windows where an attendant would look through, both girls ducked under the lowered gate and entered.

It was desolate; there were no footsteps left in the untouched snow so they knew it was just another abandoned extremity of the city, there were two sets of metal tracks that held two separate train engines, the tracks led into a tunnel that undoubtedly led into the city. Yang began to wonder. 'If these aren't being used, then... Atlas isn't doing any business... or something.'

Both women approached and wandered around the closest train engine, Blake wiped the snow from a spot on its side to reveal the 'SDC' logo, she turned to Yang. "Look... it's Schnee property... their exports have-" Yang cut in. "Stopped... yeah, wonder why?" Blake shook her head unknowingly. They moved on.

Beyond the engine was a few linked train cars, the third one they passed was open and they decided to enter, deeming it a good place to dress Yang's wounds. Blake reefed on the cold metal handle and closed the door almost entirely behind them, leaving just enough room for light to shine through however the interior was completely blank, just four metal walls complimented by a metal floor and roof, it was dark but the interior coloring seemed to be burgundy, almost red.

Yang awkwardly slid her backpack off her shoulder trying not to let the strap hit her wounded hand, Blake did the same but with much more ease. Blake unzipped her own and pulled out a small roll of bandage cloth and some ointment.

"Look at you, doctor kitty cat..." Yang said as she took a seat. Blake frowned. "You can't call me that in the city... if these people know I'm a Faunus... well let's just say Atlas is a bit more prejudice towards my species." Yang frowned back. "I'll call you what I want! I'm damn proud that I'm dating a Faunus... That I'm in love with one... I don't give a damn what some of these bigots might think!" Blake grinned at Yang's brutal honesty. "That's noble Yang, I don't hear enough of that... but really, it would cause less problems if no one knew... ok?"

Yang scoffed then puffed out her cheeks. "I'll try I guess..." Blake pointed at Yang's hand. "Thank you... hold that out for me please." Yang complied and Blake began to apply a small amount of ointment to the cuts and scrapes on Yang's knuckles. The blonde let out a wimpy shuddering noise, Blake's focus was turned to Yang's face, waiting for an explanation. "It... tickles alright, get over it." Yang said sheepishly.

"I don't think any are broken, I think you probably bruised some bones though, let's just hope it's only that." Blake said in a lighthearted tone, trying not to laugh at Yang.

Blake began to blow on the fresh ointment and Yang had a smile on her face as a response, Blake now began to apply the bandage, wrapping the dressing around and in between Yang's knuckles just like how a boxer might wrap his or hers hands before a fight.

Blake was done and packed everything back up and as she zipped her backpack again Yang said. "You did a _good_ job with this... I used to-... before... my dad taught me how." Yang held her hand in front of her eyes inspecting Blake's work. Blake nodded and spoke. "Thanks... River was right you know? We as Huntsmen have a sort of refined Aura... we heal fast, can manipulate it better and use it as armor... we have tons of it so your hand should heal pretty fast."

Yang stood back up with her hand on her hip. " _That_ I _do_ remember from class actually, believe it or not." Blake placed a hand on the handle to exit the train car. "Just go easy on it." The door opened revealing the bright light and cold conditions once again, both girls exited and Yang was facing the entrance to the tunnel that the train once traversed.

She tilted her head as she considered. "Say... wanna' go down there? Betcha' it leads to the city." Blake looked past Yang to view the entrance of the tunnel. There was a chain link fence that gated the entrance, it had a simple lock to hold it together, the interior of the tunnel was barely lit with dim, flickering overhead lights.

Blake took a few moments of consideration, there wasn't much choice it was either this or walk in on one of the roads and get mistaken for refugee's, they were however broke and technically homeless in Atlas. She spoke her decision.

"I don't _want_ to but you might be right, we'll probably end up in a bigger industrial part of Atlas city... and there's no snow." They approached the gate and Blake took her weapon in hand, with a single calm and precise downward slice the lock was split in two and the gate opened slightly. Blake, followed closely by Yang entered the tunnel and Yang took a quick look back to the light outside before turning her head to meet the nearly pitch black path.

"How long does this go on for do you think?" Yang asked. "Not too long I hope... I'm not fond of dark closed off spaces." Blake replied as she faced forward to navigate. The air was musty, like it had not been fresh in years and the smooth cement walls were covered in graffiti. Other than the metal train tracks, the floor was made up of small loose rocks and dirt.

She was senseless as her bandaged hand skidded alongside the cement wall progressing forward into the blackness, Yang could not see or hear much of anything, just footsteps and feint glimpses of Blake's figure. The Faunus on the other hand was fine, her eye's perfectly attuned to the dark, she walked in between the metal tracks, placing her feet slowly but calmly.

Her red eye's wandered in random directions, she was steering herself by touching the wall, it had been a few minutes since they entered and the feeling was still not becoming familiar. They made it far in enough that their footsteps were now echoes, and the entrance light behind them was gone.

Yang only moved when Blake did, occasionally Blake's footsteps stopped every few minutes and Yang could only assume that she was narrowing her eye's to focus on the distance or she had just seen something she didn't like. That fear became increasingly real and now every time Blake stopped, Yang was waiting for her to alert her to fight or to run.

Silent was any conversation they had, communicating more so with gestures through sound and feel, but Yang's fear of the unknown made her break silence.

"Do you think that there's Grimm in here, not gettin' the greatest vibes outta' this place." Yang asked once again and Blake responded with. "It's possible but I... doubt... it." Blake's words were spaced out as she peered off into the distance, she caught a glimpse of something written on the walls up ahead, she gently took Yang's bandaged hand in her own.

"Come on, look at this with me." Yang gulped as Blake pulled her along, they began to jog slowly up to the spotted graffiti. Blake's expression became worried as they viewed the wall but it was too dark for Yang to see it, the words that Blake had seen read out as, in black spray paint. 'Faunus go home. Refugee's go home.' It was a cruel statement scribed by an ignorant citizen but that wasn't the part Blake had gotten worried over.

Overtop the black spray paint was some red markings, the mark of the Whitefang and it was something all too familiar for Blake, she closed her eyes as she ran her fingers over the red mark and she knew what it meant for her and for Yang.

"...No." A single word from Blake was all it took to get Yang to speak up.

She brought her red eyes close to read it for her own self, she tried to console the aggravated Blake after learning the hateful words. "I don't know why the Atlesians hate the Faunus so much and I don't care... they're racists, but what does this mark _mean_ , are they here?" Blake nodded her head. "They hate us mainly because of the SDC, that company, to my understanding is the lifeblood of the kingdom... and they have been known to use Faunus labor, some fanatics could almost call it borderline slavery; so the Whitefang steal the products and resources made from Faunus employees as revenge, it's had negative impact on the company and we pay the price, any harm or shameful criticism done to the SDC is blamed on the Faunus. In turn the people hate us for making them look bad, it's not just in Atlas either... Vale, Mistral even Vaccuo... we are viewed as second class citizens."

Yang could tell by the tone of Blake's voice that what she read on the wall hurt her, deeply. Yang grabbed Blake's shoulder and brought her close for a tight hug. "Not to me you're not... not to me Blake." Blake wrapped her arms around Yang and held back tears as she spoke with her head nuzzled in with Yang's neck. "Thank you... but you're right Yang. That mark, it means they're here, it might mean _he's_ here too."

Yang's heart sank and they broke the hug, the blonde now facing Blake, she shifted her red eyes side to side warily.

"Doesn't matter... let's keep going." Yang began walking into the darkness, guided only by the very dim lights above her, her heart rate was up and she was worried. Just the notion of a slim possibility that Adam could be here in Atlas made her queasy and nervous, her pace was a little quicker, and her eye's shiftier.

Blake spoke from behind. "Yang it matters... it does... but _if_ he's here we don't have to engage him, not until we're ready." Yang stopped in her tracks to speak, she didn't turn to face Blake. "I already know... that if I see him, I won't be able to stop. I'll lose it and try to kill him... and if it comes to that then so be it... I might die Blake... but there's not a chance in hell that I'm gunna' swallow my pride and not fight him cuz' _I'm not ready_? It's simple, if I see him... he dies or... I die."

Her footsteps carried on after talking, all Blake could do was stand still to take in the words she heard and process them as best she could, she knew it would be a bloody barn burner of a fight if Adam was here and there was basically nothing she could do to stop Yang when she becomes enraged. Even wanting to get in the way of a pissed off Yang is a reckless decision in its own right, she'd have no choice in the matter they would have to fight him, and Blake would have to help in whatever way she could.

After Blake's realization on what may come to pass, she quickened her pace to match Yang's as they walked side by side now, but still no light at the end of the tunnel within sight, still a long walk to go.

Yang walked with firm angry footsteps, her feet making longer and audible strides as she could not get the image of her assailant out of her head, Blake noticed and tried to keep her mind occupied on another topic, a better goal, and the initial goal.

"Weiss... let's just focus on Weiss, forget _him_ for now. We're here for our team first and foremost and-... oh god I just had a thought... oh no." Blake crossed her arms and tucked her chin in as she walked alongside Yang, the latter asked. "What now...?" Blake giggled a little and spoke again. "She is going to know, we _are_ going to have to tell her... about us." Yang's face went red as she realized the inevitable.

"Yeah... it's been in the back of my mind for awhile now, maybe we could just... make out in front of her, see her reaction?" Blake shook her head. " _Sure_. That would do it Yang... I was thinking more of a softer approach to it, like sit her down or I don't know..." Yang had seemed to cool off now. "My sister is fine with it so, I'm sure Weiss will understand."

Blake stopped for a few seconds in sudden confusion. "Ruby knows!? How does Ruby know? Exactly how many people do know?" Yang raised her hand in a questioning gesture. "What? You ashamed now, cuz' it's way too late for that and I don't know... a few people know, I kinda' fell for you from a distance, I just started looking at girls in a different way... Ruby found out at home and yeah, here we are... _ta-da_."

Blake resumed her pace with a blushed face. "Jerk... I am _not_ ashamed." Yang continued on in silence with Blake for awhile, they both fell back in to their minds and musings on how to break it to Weiss, not sure if it would be a touchy and delicate conversation or a smooth and simple one.

Minutes had passed as they trekked the shadowy tunnel, Yang's attention was caught by something ahead of them as they came through a bend in the tracks, it was light, the light of Atlas city but it was still a ways away, nevertheless the light at the end of the tunnel was dead ahead.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

 _Subjugation_

It was no longer necessary for Yang to hold on to Blake or rely on her guidance as they took the last bend out of the tunnel, the light of Atlas city guided her now as it lit up her red eye's in the cold daylight. Leaving Blake's side, Yang walked faster than her partner to meet with the outside, once again planting feet on to the snowy ground.

Her eyes were the first of the pair to see a yard filled with shipping containers, and scrawled on their metal side panels was the "SDC" logo, it was painted on almost every single one. Blake's guess as to their destination through the tunnel was correct it was a larger industrial part of the city, but they weren't anywhere near the streets yet.

The containers were stacked three high, towering above the girls as they sat unattended to, some were locked while others had their doors swinging wide open. The area, however was not entirely abandoned as they could hear machinery running and people's voices in the not too far off area's surrounding them.

Yang stopped in her tracks to view the entire scenery, behind the container's she could see skyscrapers, billboards and overpass highway's even a monorail track. It was glamorous; everything she saw in the distance was a keen shine of white and silver or chrome it felt like she was in the presence of richness, a higher echelon of living.

She span around with wide eye's taking it all in, and then stopped as she viewed Blake doing the same thing. "Amazing... wanna' take me out on the town tonight, maybe paint it a little bit red?" Blake met Yang's eyes and replied. "I would... but we're broke in a city of luxury, it might be tough to even find a place to sleep tonight." Blake began walking up to the still gazing Yang.

Yang smiled at her approaching partner, she shrugged and spoke. "I don't regret giving away my money... and yours, but... maybe it wasn't too wise and finding somewhere to stay should be a top priority, not too thrilled about sleeping on the streets." Blake was now at Yang's side.

"We need somewhere to plan... how to locate and get Weiss out of Atlas, but first let's get out of this place, something tells me the SDC won't like two huntresses snooping around." Blake spoke while looking around for anyone that might be lingering the industrial grounds, Yang snorted. "We aren't _snooping_ we're... on a walk or... something." Blake feigned a frown. " _You_ are what I call a bad liar." Blake started walking towards the city, entering the myriad of shipping containers that they had to pass through, Yang sighed with a tucked head. "...Yeah, you're right, I guess." Yang followed suit behind Blake.

They navigated the shipping yard with ease, skyscrapers in the distance pointed them in the right direction, and they slipped through the sight of any yard worker they encountered because after all, they were trespassing, technically.

Nearly a hundred container's they must have passed by, all they could smell was the rust and the metal, almost taste it even. The snow made it inconvenient to sneak through as they left tracks everywhere they went, it was fine though, they had no plans to stay very long. The sound of swinging metal doors was ever present and proved to be a nuisance as they shifted their eyes in worry every time they heard it, their feet were beginning to get soggy and wet because of the slushy ground, Yang was especially ill equipped as she gave away her only winter garment to a refugee.

Her one solace was that it wasn't snowing, she could deal with cold but being totally soaked made for a very grouchy Yang. Blake however was even more wary of the wet snow, being as though cats hate water and all.

Before they knew it the torrent of shipping containers came to a halt as they now were at the very last row, and beyond them was a tall chain fence, it was covered in a sheet of hard plastic so the outside could not see in, they could tell that there was a city street on the other side as shadows of people walked by constantly.

Yang and Blake were standing just a few feet from the fence, side by side they spoke. "Let's just hop it and get into the city... come on." Blake winced and said. "Yang that's weird... just hopping into a busy street, people will stare at us." Yang simply smiled and said. "Suit yourself then." With that said she placed her left hand on the top of the fence and used a small burst of air from Solar to boost herself up and over with ease.

Blake sat expressionless for a second and pinched her eyebrows after she saw Yang jump over, she thought. 'Fuck! Really!?' She had no choice at this point, she quickly made her way over and was now standing beside Yang whom shot her a quick glance and smile, some passerby's gave them odd looks and avoided walking near them, Yang took this as an insult.

"What!? Ya' never taken a shortcut before?" She was shouting at a group of people passing them with grim looks and expressions, she waved her hand around and took intimidating steps towards them.

Blake rolled her eyes and grabbed Yang's shoulder to make her walk the other way. "Come on! You're freaking _me_ out..." Yang subsided and matched her partners pace now, asking her. "What was their problem?" Blake spoke up. "A one armed huntress jumps a fence using compressed air... it's weird to see that in public... it just is Yang." Yang scoffed and agreed. "Ok... I see your point, where are we going anyways?"

They had just started walking away after Yang berated the group of citizens, they turned left after jumping the fence and landed on the sidewalk, it seemed they weren't near the city center yet but had made it on to one of the many streets in the city. Cars passed them as they walked down the sidewalk; they eventually blended into the many people walking around commuting around in Atlas.

Blake spoke as she faced forward walking. "I don't know I just started moving to avoid creating a scene honestly, let's find somewhere to sit down and figure stuff out." Yang scratched the back of her head looking around, she spotted something. "How bout' that, there's an empty alley way over there across the street, between those shops, ya' see it?" Yang tapped Blake's shoulder then pointed across the road.

Her head turned quickly to see what Yang pointed out, deeming it a reasonable place to strategize their next moves, she then looked both ways on the road and spoke. "Sounds like a plan, lets cross now." They both ran towards the alley as a convenient lull in the traffic presented itself.

There was a narrow walkway in between a coffee shop and a pharmacy, there was a dumpster that blocked off most of the view so it was somewhat private, the buildings side walls were made of cement and brick, and the end of the alley could not be seen further down.

They entered the alleyway and passed by the large dumpster, no one seemed to care that two girls just slipped into a side street, the world kept going on but now it was time for a talk. Both girls placed themselves on the other side of the dumpster, just far away enough to avoid the smell. A sort of relief took to them as they were no longer part of the bustling city.

Blake spoke before Yang. "First things first, we have to find some money... it can't be that hard, we're in a massive city, we could just pick pocket someone if we have to." Yang's face was a line, not usually was she the one with the moral high ground, she raised her bandaged hand to point at Blake's face.

"No. Not doing it Blakey, I can understand your dislike for Atlas but I ain't takin' money from an innocent guy or gal with kids, sorry but not happening." Blake's face was slightly red, Yang's authority superseded her greed.

"It was a shot in the dark, I wasn't serious... not _completely_ serious though, anyway, do you have any ideas then?" Blake shifted her weight side to side with her arms crossed, Yang took a few seconds to think as her eyes looked around in random directions. "Ok... how about this... we sell our Dust. I've got about sixty rounds of fire Dust in Solar, what about you?" Blake's expression became slightly worried.

"Yang... we could do that, but it makes us much weaker in the long run, without Dust to fall back on... it could be the deciding factor in a fight and don't think we're getting out of here without a scratch... I've got twenty four rounds of mixed Dust in Gambol, earth, fire and ice mostly." Yang smiled and spoke. "Well, once we get in touch with Ms. Schnee, Dust and money should come easy, call it an investment, once we sell it then we can get a hotel or something and figure out where Weiss actually is."

A click noise was heard as Blake checked her ammo just to be sure of her Dust count, she holstered her pistol before speaking again. "So that's the plan then, Dust shop then hotel then Weiss." Yang smiled a bigger smile. "Yup, you got it kitty, let's go find that Dust shop then." Blake shot Yang a mean glance to remind her not to use Faunus terms, Yang nodded in acknowledgment and they exited the alley.

It didn't take long for Blake and Yang to stumble upon a Dust shop in the Dust capital of Remnant, and with the SDC no longer exporting; small time shop owners were paying a high dollar for the stuff. They walked in with nearly one hundred rounds of pure refined Dust and that equated to around five hundred and fifty Lien, they were more than ok when it came to money now.

The next task was to find a hotel, and being in the city that was an easy task as well, they asked the Dust shop owner where they could find a decently priced hotel nearby and he pointed them in the right direction.

* * *

At this hour in the north of Remnant the sun began to set and the girls found themselves outside their destination, a hotel called Snowed Inn. It took a little walking around but their place of rest was finally found.

"Pffft 'Snowed Inn' oh my god... that's gold, whoever came up with that needs a raise." Yang had her head tilted upwards to read the sign above them, laughing at the obvious pun, Blake cringed and rolled her eyes. "I did _not_ believe him when he told us about this place..." Yang spoke. "Come on, laugh a little would ya'... let's go find a room." Yang climbed the few steps to the doors and opened them to enter the reception area.

There were a few people already at the desk, some Faunus, a family of wolf Faunus consisting of a mother, father and a young daughter, the father spoke. "No vacancy?... but there's hardly anyone parked outside... how can that be?" The receptionist replied. "I'm sorry sir but all the rooms are booked, we're happy to direct you to another hotel that may be able to accommodate you." The man spoke again. "That's what the last place said... we can pay extra, we can sleep just in here, please... just don't force us outside."

The receptionist returned with. "Sir, we can't allow that, you'll have to leave or I will be forced to call our security personnel to the front desk if you continue to make these requests." The man turned around at the sudden threat and walked outside, passing by Yang and Blake who had overheard most of the conversation, Blake's eye's were focused only on the Faunus family leaving, her expression was that of anger and suspicion.

Yang walked up and spoke to the woman at the front desk eagerly. "So you're booked up then I hear?" The woman scanned Yang looking for any obvious signs of being a Faunus then spoke. "No, we have six open rooms, four double beds and two single bed rooms, there _is_ vacancy... for humans." The receptionist had a cold smirk on her face.

"You... you didn't let them in because they're Faunus? They had money to pay though." Yang was slightly agitated at the outright racism she was experiencing. "Obviously you're not from Atlas, you would do well to remember that in our city, patience is quite limited for their species... are you looking for a double or single bed room?" Yang shook her head at how easily that comment rolled off her tongue, she was about to rattle off a hundred reasons why she was a bitch but was held back.

Blake had placed a hand on Yang's shoulder to prevent her from speaking then answered the receptionist's question. "Just a single for us please, make it two nights." Yang shot Blake a startled glance and Blake only looked on with a fake, yet neutral expression, she was good at hiding her true emotions as well as her ears thanks to her bow. Deep down Blake buried her hatred for the greater good, but any rude comment or another slight towards her species and she would snap.

"Done and done... here are your keys for room twelve and your checkout total will be one hundred and three Lien, breakfast is from seven to eleven, call us any time for questions or comments, enjoy your stay." Blake smiled at her without words spoken and nudged Yang to follow her, with a few steps they entered a long hallway to find their room and were out of sight from the front desk.

Yang watched Blake's entire being change as they walked into the hallway, her calm precise body language took a complete one eighty as she now walked with hate and confusion, like she was guilty about who and what she was. Yang saw her fists clench and her shoulder muscles twinge, she was mad, nay furious about what she saw and heard.

It felt like a long walk to find room twelve, but eventually they did and Blake tried to use her card key to open the door, she tried once and it failed to read properly, then twice and a third time to no success. Yang wanted to tell her to slow down but it was clear that would not happen, after trying half a dozen times more Blake growled and threw the card key on to the carpeted ground.

After she threw it, she placed her back against the wall to hold her up, she was breathing heavily with her hair covering her face. Yang could see Blake's teeth grit and heard her skin squeezing as she clenched her fists ever tighter, she was holding it all back, all the anger.

Yang bent over to grab the key and spoke. "Blake... are you ok?" Blake just nodded quickly without speaking, Yang slid the card in once and the door opened, Yang entered followed by Blake, the door shut behind them and they were finally alone.

"I know... what just happened was hard for you to wat-" Blake interrupted Yang. "Hard! What the fuck do you know about hard!? Your species can actually get a glass of water when asked for! This place is insane! We just saw a family tricked into probably sleeping on the streets tonight and why!? Just because they're Faunus?" Her rant continued.

"It took every ounce of my strength not ruin that girls face right there! What did that family ever do to her?... well it's good that she kicked them out otherwise they might have been able to enjoy looking at the shitty fake flowers or drinking terrible hotel coffee oh heaven forbid!" Blake's tone was that of sarcasm, Yang only listened with wary eyes.

The blonde finally spoke up. "I don't know what to say, I want to make this right..." Blake shook her head before yelling. "Then stop the fucking subjugation of my people!" Blake was facing Yang as she vented her rage, she was staring at her with a panting chest and a furious yet questioning look on her face.

"I uh... I-I I'm just one girl Blake I don't think I can-" Yang's eye's couldn't meet Blake's own as she tried to console her, but she stopped speaking as Blake sighed and suddenly threw herself on to the bed, facing the other direction, she spoke one last time. "Weiss can wait... I need to cool off."

Yang took a sigh of relief, knowing that the fighting was over but with Blake out of commission she didn't know what to do with herself, she felt awkward being in the room but also desired not to leave as she was worried Blake may try to go back to the front desk to attack the receptionist.

She stood still for a few minutes, just barely out of the door way and she was trying to think of something to occupy her for the time being, nothing about the room screamed entertainment.

Yang dropped her back pack and spotted a recliner near the bed, she dragged it over a few feet away from Blake and sat down, and she peered at her bandaged hand. As she lay back in the chair, gazing at her hand, she felt her eye's become heavy along with her arm feeling tired and it wasn't long before she was fighting back the urge to sleep.

'I'm sorry for what happened Blake... maybe a nap is a good idea for both of us then.' This was Yang's final thought before succumbing to slumber.

* * *

Hours passed and the sun set on Atlas city, it was quite dark at this hour, the moon was hidden by clouds and a wisp of falling snow was in the air.

Yang didn't dream, it was the sleep of a solitude mind, in fact it felt only as though a few minutes had passed before she opened her eye's again.

The red from her iris's crept out from her eyelids and she rubbed each one with her hand, she yawned before sitting upright in the chair she napped in. She scanned the room and found it to be rather dark, but lit up enough for her to see clearly, she noticed Blake had changed into her night time robes, at some point during Yang's nap she must have got up and switched her fatigues.

It seemed that's about all she did; she still remained in the bed only lying on her back now and above the covers. After viewing her surroundings Yang checked the time on her scroll. 'Ten thirty already... jeez might as well shower and sleep again...nothing else to do.' Yang thought this to herself.

The blonde sprang up from the chair, trying to make little noise as not to rouse Blake, she stood near the center of the room now and began to undress herself. First came her shirt, then her pants but before she went any further she noticed their windows blinds were still open, she moved swiftly to close them.

Their bedroom window was on the opposite side of where the door was, Yang moved past Blake and grabbed the blinds to close them but paused, she saw the falling snow in the dark and thought. 'It'd be romantic to take Blake out to walk around...too bad she's all... _Blakey_ , right now.' With that she closed the blinds and was about to turn around.

Yang felt a hand grasp her left wrist and another around her stomach from behind, pulling her closer to her would be assailant. It startled her and she instinctively tried to fight back, she looked over to her left side where she was met with Blake's lips, Yang meekly tried to resist it but eventually succumbed after realizing who it was.

She continued to fight Blake's grasp on her wrist but allowed herself to be beaten, letting Blake control her body. The muscles in her neck strained as she cocked her head left to continue kissing Blake, she suddenly felt Blake's grip on wrist and stomach let go and in turn she used her now free hand to grab the back of Blake's head and pushed it further into her own.

Blake's left hand now groped at Yang's chest under her bra and her right hand slid down the Blonde's stomach under her panties, it was completely unexpected and Yang loved every second of it. As she felt Blake play with her body she moaned words through their kiss. "Uhmff ah-lubv-u... I-I lov- you." This only made Blake's hands work harder and faster.

Yang moaned and panted as Blake went to work on her, it went on for a few minutes before Blake stopped and grabbed Yang shoulders to turn her around to face her. Now face to face Blake took two steps back and disrobed, Yang stared for a few seconds before speaking. "So... not mad anymore?" Blake didn't speak as she closed the distance between them, engaging Yang in another deep kiss.

Yang wrapped her arm around Blake and the Faunus girl worked on taking off Yang's bra as they continued to make out. After it was off Blake broke the kiss to speak. "Still mad yes... and I'm sorry for what I said to you... I'm frustrated and this helps so it's my turn tonight, tonight's your night to enjoy what _I_ can do for _you_... tonight, you're mine." Blake spoke this as she took heavy breathes.

Blake threw the bra off into a corner of the room and led Yang to the bed, after they both were sitting on the mattress Blake spoke again. "Just lay down... and relax." Yang gulped and said. "...Ok, I love you Blake."

Once Yang was sprawled on the bed, Blake covered in her the bed sheets and proceeded to crawl under them herself. Yang was laying in wait as only her head and arms were exposed from the covers, she felt Blake's hands around her waist, taking off her remaining underwear, then a feeling of bliss.

Yang moaned and thrashed around as she felt Blake under the covers, she pulled and grasped at the beds sheets to mitigate her convulsions. Blake noticed Yang's violent scrambling and decided to take a slower pace and from beneath the covers Yang felt Blake take her hand as they interlocked fingers, now it was more like lovemaking than furious lust.

Sweat ran down from Yang's forehead, her left hand was firmly grasping Blake's but she was no longer fighting for comfort, she planted her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes trying to relax and enjoy herself as instructed.

She felt Blake stop and then a felt a series of kisses leading up her body, she could feel Blake crawling up through the covers, planting kisses on every part of Yang as she went, eventually her head poked out to meet the blondes face.

"Are we enjoying ourselves Yang?" Blake spoke with a coy tone; Yang was gasping for air and nodded before uttering a few tired words. "Yuh-yes... oh god why'd you stop?" Blake giggled before speaking. "That's what I wanted to hear." Blake planted a quick kiss on Yang's forehead then crawled back under the sheets once again.

Yang gasped as she felt Blake's touch again, her face was beat red, she felt like she was melting into the bed itself, this was something Yang felt that she could get used to.

It would go on to be a long night for both girls, their first night in Atlas city proved to be an eventful one, little progress was made but a memorable night was forged in both their memories.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

 _Decisions, progress_

She woke to the sweet smell of Blake's scent, an aroma she had grown to enjoy, and one she had grown accustomed with, over time it became familiar and welcoming. To her it was a sign of security, that once again she could wake up with someone she loved, it meant that she and Blake were still together for one more morning at least. In this moment in time, it didn't matter where or under what circumstance they were in, they could enjoy each other and on this early morning in Atlas city, that is exactly what they planned on doing.

Although Yang felt a wave of happiness for the events of last night and the way in which she found herself now, there was something awry, something out of place. It dawned on her that it was the arrangement in the bed, Yang, the taller, older and arguably tougher older sister of Team RWBY, figuratively and literally was being cradled in the arms of Blake.

Yang had her head tucked under Blake's chin, resting on the Faunus girl's breasts, her knees were folded into her stomach and she could feel Blake's arms latching on to her, holding her tightly in place.

It didn't feel right in her sleep and the awkward positioning was enough to jolt her into waking up.

Her eyes opened widely at the realization and a shade of red enveloped her cheeks, Yang's ego was stunned, she was blushing in such a manner that no one would expect to see on the face of Yang Xiao Long.

The palm of her hand was resting on Blake's shoulder, sandwiched in between the two bodies; she took a few seconds to collect herself, she wanted to get up and adjust her position to hold Blake in _her_ arms, but found that she was hesitating. She liked it, as much as she would lie to herself about not enjoying it, _she did_.

All her life she was the stalwart shield to her sister Ruby, and it was all she knew, what she was built to handle. Mother figure's are an abstract concept to Yang, after finding out Summer Rose was not her biological mother and knowing firsthand the neglect of her true mother, Raven, Yang became what she desired most sometimes. Sometimes she was all Ruby had for a mother or at least the closest thing to it, it fell to her to be the strong female role in Ruby's life.

And now she was cradled and cuddling with another woman, she felt as though she had an ego to uphold, she tried to push away from Blake's arms, only to meet with defeat.

"...No." Blake spoke only a word when she felt Yang put pressure on her shoulder to push her away, Yang replied. "Bu-" Blake intervened. "I don't care Yang, I'm enjoying this and I know you are too, I love you... so let me show you how much, relax... and go back to sleep... it's still early." Blake spoke with still closed eye's, her grasp on Yang only tightened as she pulled her closer into her own body.

Yang whimpered at Blake's grasp and nuzzled herself deeper into Blake's chest, she felt Blake's leg come over her lower body, ensnaring her even more so. "Blake?" Yang spoke in a meek tone. "Yes?" Blake questioned. "It's been a long time since... since, I've felt like this, I-I don't even remeb-" Blake interrupted once again.

"Shush. Sleep, enjoy it." Blake lowered her chin to gently kiss Yang on the forehead, Yang only blushed in response. Silence filled the room, there was no more need for conversation, Yang intended on fulfilling Blake's request to enjoy the moment, for now she was locked in place, not even allowed to budge an inch, but it was bliss all the same.

Blake began to purr softly, something Yang enjoyed all too much, she moved her hand from Blake's shoulder to wrap her arm around her body, she could feel the low rumble in Blake's chest as she continued to purr. Blake was not Yang's mother, but feeling another woman who loved her, wrap her arms around her and hold her tight was something Yang didn't know she needed, she felt a new warmth, a new level of love towards Blake, something more pure and permanent.

As they lay in their rented room, Atlas was just waking up, the sun was rising and still a light tuft of snow danced around in the wind outside, in this part of Atlas there was peace and love, but this is not so easily accomplished in other parts of said city.

* * *

 _At the same time, inside the cold walls of the Schnee family household._

Weiss liked to wake up early before most of the servants and staff in her home, she liked to wander to a certain part of her family manor, one that had not seen much use in her time at beacon, the room where she first took hold of a rapier.

She didn't want to become rusty or weak in her craft, she knew that being able to fight on the level of a huntress is a desirable skill, useful and fulfilling to say the least. It was in this room where she was taught every stance, form and function of the rapier sword, she lived and breathed it, and now she would dedicate a few hours every other morning to polish her skills.

The room was filled with nothing but mirrored walls and a matted floor, a few targets near the walls, equipment racks near the door, it was spacious and proved a sound training area even after all of her years inside of it.

Weiss was in her combat gear, she had just walked in and set down Myrtenaster and a gym bag filled with water bottles and other essentials, she began to circle the room stretching her arms, thinking about her coming day.

'Breakfast with father at nine... a short meeting about the fundraiser with...oh god knows who at eleven, then at two I'll be going to the Atlas academy to really do nothing other than _show_ _my face for the good of the family name_ as father so eagerly put's it...' She cracked her neck and knuckles as she mused over her day, still circling the room.

Weiss continued her thoughts but opted to think aloud. "Show my... face... My. Face." Weiss stopped circling the room and dropped her arms to her sides, and looked over into the mirrored walls, she paused as she glared at her self from a few feet away. She walked slowly over towards the glass, as she walked she calmly picked up Myrtenaster on her way, she walked close enough to become face to face with herself, gazing in the mirror.

She touched the glass where her face was and her expression became sour and angry, she lowered her head slightly and continued to speak her thoughts out loud.

"That's all you are, isn't it? Just a name, just a recognizable face... who cares about 'Weiss'... when your last name is Scnhee!" Weiss tightened her grip on her sword and grit her teeth, she spoke again.

"You can be a failure, you could be a criminal... your friends and classmates can die... your school, no your _home_ can be destroyed... my closest friends can be mutilated or run away... and... a-and." Weiss didn't understand why on this particular morning the world decided that it was time for her long needed reality check, but it seemed everything wrong with her life needed to be expressed, like a floodgate had been opened.

"And It's fine! I'm a Schnee right!? I can _buy_ my happiness, I can _buy_ my closure... people accept me just because of my name... no matter what happens... Atlas took me back like I _deserved_ it! " Weiss spoke with a tinge of sarcasm in her voice, she turned away from the mirrored wall and tears were forming in her eyes.

"I've done nothing to deserve this homecoming... I was a coward, I should have stayed! I ran away just as much as Blake did... Blake..." Weiss felt a single tear fall from her left eye; she wiped it with her free hand, sniffling all the while. Her soul was torn, torn between the responsibilities of being a Schnee heiress and her commitment to Team RWBY, they were so vastly different that both could not exist together, Weiss had to choose.

Deep down she knew the ramifications of leaving the SDC behind, in the end it would fall to her younger brother who would take on the mantle of their father's ruthless tutelage, Winter had done it to Weiss, but Weiss was reluctant to carry on her elder sister's choice of passing the responsibility. Not wishing the treatment on anyone she knew, let alone another blood relative.

On the other hand, she had never known friends like she did at Beacon, people who fought beside her and would die for her in a heartbeat, a sense of companionship that never existed until she met Ruby Rose and the rest of Team RWBY. They didn't have a school anymore but still, the thought of being together with them made her heart flutter and her sense of adventure was ever stronger, not to mention the underlying desire for revenge on Beacon's assailants.

She wanted Team RWBY more than anything, in the back of her mind it was always her first and only choice in the matter, but taking the first steps in leaving the SDC and Atlas was lost to her under the watchful eye of her father, was it that simple as walking out and not looking back?

Weiss returned to looking at herself in the mirrored wall, peering into her own ice blue eyes, in a flash of haste she entered her combat stance and thrust her sword into the glass ahead of her.

Attacking the only enemy she saw, herself.

She roared in anger, more so she roared in satisfaction and pride at the fact that she finally had the strength to make a choice for her own self, to destroy the idea of being a Schnee heiress.

Her form was exquisite, her balance appeared as nothing less than perfect and the strength of her stab was something to be feared. The tip of Myrtenaster pierced the glass where Weiss's face was, at the impact point chunks of mirror fell out and cracks jutted out in all directions. The mirror itself displayed another image of Weiss, two women looking at each other, matching their movements in harmony but to Weiss, her reflection was a representation of her life at the head of the SDC and her real image was what she wanted to be, a huntress.

She had killed the 'other woman' and her die was cast, she placed her loyalties in her friends, she had chosen Team RWBY over a life of luxury and riches.

She was in thought through heavy breathes after her strike. 'Henceforward... I set aside my family name's responsibilities... I will always be Weiss Schnee but it's _my_ choice on how I carry that name, I vow that when people hear _my_ name they don't think of my father, or the company... I want them to think of Team RWBY and how I was loyal to my friends... I want them to think I _deserve_ my name, the name... of a _huntress_.' Weiss's arm didn't move from where she planted her sword as she mused in thought, her arm muscles straining.

Her teeth grit and she shook her head, she pulled her arm back and began to strike repeatedly in the same spot, every time never missing and stronger each thrust, she growled as she attacked, more pieces of glass shattered and broke.

Unknowingly, her emotions caused her to create a glyph behind her in the center of the room, it filled most of the floor space and something began to emerge from it.

Weiss stopped her strikes as she felt the glyph being placed, she couldn't stop it now, it was far too late. She turned and watched large wings form up out of the glyph followed by a birds head, then claws and finally she was viewing a slightly smaller version of a Nevermore, from quills to claws it was there in a perfect duplicate image.

It's head was just below the ceiling of the room, and its wings touched each side of the walls, Weiss was slightly impressed that she could conjure something that big, if anything she felt a slight bit of encouragement, she was getting better.

Opposite to the jet black coloring of a Grimm, Weiss's version was stark white, nearly blinding but she wouldn't look away from her own creation, even though she knew outright that it may be killed by her hand and yet she couldn't look at it with disdain, it was hers, to do with what she pleased.

She took a step back to reform her stance, she would not back down from it, her back was nearly to the wall as she was dwarfed by the large creature, her eye's scanned it up and down. She dropped her sword and closed her eye's taking in a deep breath then exhaling, she had only one plan for it.

'Control it Weiss...' She desired not to put it down, rather to be its master. Weiss reached out with her right hand to touch the bird, its large head and beak turned to face the approaching arm, looking at it curiously and without a sound. Weiss had a bead of sweat running down her forehead, she possessed no teacher in the art of her summons, so everything she did was self taught, she didn't know how to control them, not by choice were they summoned and everything was trial and error for her.

She _could_ feel them though, like they were a part of her, something urged her to strain her thoughts solely on the Nevermore, it was exhausting but some obvious progress was made, _this_ summon wasn't trying to kill her or destroy the room.

Her hand drew ever closer, within inches of the birds feathers and it seemed like it was going well for Weiss whom was in thought. 'Almost there... this strain... truly insufferable...' It was tasking for her but eventually her hand made contact with the birds head.

It felt soft, like it was real but it wasn't warm in fact it felt quite cold to the touch, until now Weiss's expression was that of a frown and furrowed eyebrows but after contact was made, that all changed. She smiled genuinely at her progress, she grinned from ear to ear for two reasons, her summons _could_ be tamed and she had reached a conclusion on her internal struggle, things were looking up.

Softly she spoke to the white Nevermore. "Now... disappear." Some kind of intuition told her to speak those words, and her muscles stopped from straining, it seemed that Weiss's emotions and actions held a role in the integrity of her summoned creatures. As she spoke and relaxed, the entire being of the bird dissipated the same way a Grimm would when dying, except in a much more elegant manner, it flaked apart into thousands of snowflakes that in turn melted into the air.

Weiss stood solitary now, once again alone in her training room, she glanced back to the shattered mirror, she could see the shards of glass, each broken one reflecting an image of her, she looked forward again and sighed.

"I do suppose... that is enough practice for one morning." Weiss spoke to herself as she walked towards the entrance in which she came, she stopped after a few steps after feeling her scroll vibrate in her pocket, she took it out and glanced at the name appearing on the screen, 'Father.'

* * *

 _Hours later, at the Snowed Inn._

Her breathes were short and fast, there was sweat on her face and neck, she tossed and turned moaning slightly, Yang was knee deep in another nightmare, alone in bed.

In her dream she was in the shipping container yard that she and Blake had trespassed through to be where they are now, it was snowing and she was alone. She was walking near the tunnel where they entered and in every step she took walking around a looming sense of anxiety gripped her tighter and tighter, like she was suffocating in guilt, like something was out to harm her.

Yang stopped as something came into her view ahead, through the falling snow she could make out two figures, one black and one white. She got closer, pushing through the feeling of guilt and worry, as she did they came into view, it was Weiss standing next to Blake.

Each one was facing away from her, not moving just standing together in the falling snow, It felt like each step Yang took, the farther away her friends would go, like they were only there to taunt her, she felt the urge to run to them except when she tried, her feet didn't respond whatsoever.

She looked down to see what was going on but as she did, she saw only fire, fire coming out of her right arm where it was cut. It burned away at her clothes and at first she was only stunned at the sight, she stared at it forgetting about Blake and Weiss ahead of her, wondering if she moved her arm would the flames move with it.

Her right shoulder lifted up cautiously, and it seemed the flames were under her control, she could almost dictate their movements, like she had an elbow to bend again. Suddenly, as she tried to move it a little more the heat from the fire became real, it burned her flesh and she screamed, she screamed herself back to consciousness, but it felt like coming out of sleep paralysis it was slow for her to wake up and she could feel the pain the entire time.

Finally, now awake, Yang sat straight up with sweat covering her body and her eye's as wide as they could go, she stared to her right arm where her stump was to check if she was really burnt and she spoke. "Wha- again... what th- ...why the fuck?..." It took her a few seconds to gather her surroundings, she wasn't burned, but she quickly deduced that she was in her hotel room, sitting up in bed, still naked.

She noticed Blake was missing and began to panic slightly, but that problem was solved almost as quickly as it started. Yang heard the door close on the other side of the room and made the effort to speak. "Bla- oof!" Yang was interrupted by Blake, throwing a pile of clothes into Yang's face. Yang had hoped Blake didn't hear her screaming, and it seemed that was the case.

"Put some clothes on weirdo, I just washed them, the hotel has a decent laundry room." Yang ripped them away from her face and looked at them, she spoke. "Thanks... so that's where you went... um... what uh... what time is it?" Blake spoke back. "About ten... still pretty early, but really though, stuff your boobs back into something, I can't stop myself from staring." Yang smiled and pulled a shirt over herself; Blake's eye's tried to focus on other things, but kept switching to Yang to catch a glimpse.

"Aren't you flattering... but I could do with a shower too, did you already?" Blake nodded. "Yup, it was lonely but I made do with it, hurry up I made a plan while you were sleeping in."

Yang unfolded the rest of her clothes and smiled, happy that today might be the day they find Weiss. Her thoughts now solely focused on her friend, deeming the dream to be only a dream.

* * *

 **A/N~** FFXV has been consuming my life, so I've been writing less, buuuut I'm about done with the game, so to my small but loyal following of readers I apologize. My friend who sometimes gets an early look at my chapters asked me something, "Why does Yang have like premonitions and shit like that?" Welp It kinda made me realize, oh shit I gotta figure that out but it's all good! Found a clever way to tie it in hehe. Answers are coming, not everything is going to be good forever, some pretty fucked up and dark shit happens soon.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

 _Two paths_

 _Still in the early hours, before Yang woke up, inside Schnee manor._

Her eyes were set in curiosity as she watched her father's name appear on her scroll as he was calling her, instead of answering she calmly walked out of her training room back into the hallways of the Schnee household, she stared intensively into her scroll's screen all the while. A clacking sound was heard as Weiss's feet trekked the marble flooring of the long corridors within her house, she didn't have a destination but wasn't able to stand idly by as she watched her father attempt to contact her.

She let it ring until it was done, after the last ring she stopped herself from walking, still staring at her scroll with skewed eyes, thinking and hoping to not receive another call. 'It might be nothing... but if he calls again, it's serious...' Weiss thought this, as seconds of staring into an empty screen felt like obnoxiously long minutes.

However every second that passed earned her a growing feeling of security, like it may have been as simple as dialing the wrong number, or nothing important at all, perhaps her father had a menial request that could be done by someone else, after all Weiss was done with playing the part of the heiress. She continued to leer at her scroll for little while longer, just to be sure of it.

Silence was present and eagerly welcomed for a short time before another call came through, Weiss grit her teeth and cursed under her breath, she clenched her free hand and with a disappointed expression she accepted the call.

"What!?..." Weiss spoke with misplaced anger; she should not have shown that much emotion to her father, she knew she would be scolded for it. "Is _that_ anyway to say hello to your _father_ , Weiss?..." His voice was much calmer than Weiss expected as she heard his tone through her scroll, she was happy that it seemed like bigger things than proper manners were on his mind this morning.

Weiss replied with an apologetic tone. "No... I didn't know it was you, good morning father..." Her father resumed speaking. "Hmm... _better_... anyways, I will not be joining you for breakfast, something urgent has come up, I will be away for quite some time actually." Weiss knew what this meant, and her heart sank slightly, the guise of the heiress would be worn once again. She had a quick thought before speaking. 'That means... oh, please... no.'

"How... how long? Will you be present at the fundraiser? It's tomorrow night..." Weiss spoke while pinching the bridge of her nose, and squinting her eyes. "No, thus is the reason I am calling you. It falls to you to make sure everything runs smoothly, I have informed most of our staff that you will in charge until I return, I urge you _not_ to disappoint me Weiss, important people _will_ be there." Jacques tone was harsh, he meant what he said.

Weiss's eyes stared downwards, another weight had been placed on her shoulders, she replied. "I... understand father. When will you return ho-." Her voice was cut off by her father's. "In good time Weiss, I have to go... but I'll say it again. Do not disappoint me." After his words were spoken, a click was heard and the call was ended, Weiss let her arm fall to her side, she pocketed her scroll and took a deep breath.

On exhalation, she thought. 'Ever the heiress... I can't escape but... just one more time, once more and then it's done.' Weiss resumed her pace, reflecting on the situation at hand.

She walked with fury in her steps, shaking her head in disbelief and she deemed it unfair that just as she had begun to think for herself rather than what her father wanted her to think, that she would be once more dragged back into the fray, she would have to pretend to care and she would have to feign her emotions once again. But maybe not.

As she walked through the halls, back to her room, since her father no longer wished to meet her for breakfast, she came to the conclusion that this may be good for her. She was obligated to help the refugee's and Faunus alike, she did however turn the gears for her father's plan to rid them from the city, maybe she could make amends for it, she could cut the strings that made her a puppet to her father, so to speak.

She could play _his_ game against him.

If enough people knew about his plan then maybe it would be delayed long enough to fizzle out, and the victims of Beacon could have a chance to find a home here or have more time to relocate on their own. In any case Weiss had power, real tangible power within the SDC, with her father gone, she could run the show on _her_ terms, it was the last time anyway, that _she_ would be under _his_ thumb.

She grew closer to her room, she desired to change into something more formal for the rest of her coming day, she walked with a twisted smile, scheming against her father felt good, akin to revenge in a certain sense, she wasn't his anymore, she had her own agenda to fulfill.

Weiss turned the doorknob and entered her room, she threw Myrtenaster onto her bed and let her hair down from her ponytail, she was about to undress before she turned to look at her television, early morning Atlesian news was on and a reporter was talking about a raid on a dust shop in the city, Weiss thought. 'Nothing good ever comes from this channel, waste of time if you ask m-.' Her eyes went wide when she heard the next words come from the reports mouth.

The man on television boldly stated. "The mark of the Whitefang was left behind at the crime scene, the owner, brutally murdered. It has been years since the Whitefang was known to be inside the city of Atlas, it see-." His voice trailed off as Weiss's world became silent, she didn't require any more details, she heard all she needed.

They were here, in Atlas, a group that the Schnee's have feared for a long time, these are the people Weiss had nightmares about and they were right here on her doorstep, she thought. 'So... that's... why father left...' Weiss turned her television off and sat on her bed beside her sword.

She gripped the handle tight and shut her eyes, suddenly a sense of worry came over her, the burden of her bloodline had come to take revenge, some would say it's just _one_ raid on a dust shop, but Weiss had experience in this, she thought. 'It's starting... it's just like Vale...' The air in her room became stagnant and colors became dull to her, once again, she felt the plight of the heiress.

'No!... not, while I live and breath... not while I can do something about it!' Weiss's brave thoughts made her open her eyes to reveal a renewed sense of determination, her ice blue eyes were sharp as she reached for her scroll again, she thought. 'There's a chance the Whitefang might try something tomorrow night, if that's the case... everything will be air tight, I'll make sure of it.' With haste she called the appropriate people to secure the event, her day had just been booked solid.

* * *

 _Inside Yang & Blake's room, present time._

It had been a few dozen minutes since Yang finished getting ready for the day, only just her hair needed a brushing, she sat down beside Blake on their bed whom was finishing a cup of coffee. Yang began running the bristles of her brush through her long hair, she asked.

"So... what kinda' plan did you think of Blakey?" Yang whipped her hair in front of her to get at it with her left hand, her locks brushed past Blake's face in a deliberate, teasing way, Blake groaned and replied as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm going back outside the city, or at least to a place where there's refugee's, I need to know how strong the Whitefang is here, how many soldiers and who's leading them." Blake lowered her cup into her lap, where she held it with two hands and a lowered head.

Yang responded. "Alone? You wanna' go by yourself?" She stopped brushing her hair, her full attention now on Blake, whom replied. "Yes... depending on what information I can get... we may be here in Atlas for a little longer than anticipated, If... Adam... is here, then... there's no point in leaving with Weiss, we'll _kill_ him here." Blake's tone was serious, her face expressionless, it seemed she was on board with Yang's desire to confront him, if given the chance of course.

"I... see, well... what am I supposed to do then? I don't wanna' sit here while you're out there." Yang shuffled on the bed to face Blake, and look into her eyes, Blake took a deep breath before speaking. "You... will locate Weiss, or at least find out where she's going to be, in her home or somewhere else, it doesn't matter we need to find her, we can cover more ground if we split up." Yang raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ok... how's a girl supposed to do that then?" Yang asked. "Well... I don't know, but then again... I'm not so certain on how I'm going to get information on the Whitefang, we're taking a risk here, both of us." Blake got up off the bed to place her mug in the small kitchenette's sink, she turned around to face Yang's response.

"Jumping in blind, good plan... just... promise me one thing?" Yang met Blake's eyes across the room to address her, Blake nodded for her to keep talking. "If things get... crazy and you end up finding... _him_ , don't attack him, don't do it alone..." Yang fiddled with her hair as she spoke, nervous at Blake's response.

"Couldn't beat him on my own... I'm smart enough to know that, I promise I'll avoid him at all cost." Blake moved back over to Yang, who stood up to be face to face with her girlfriend, she asked. "When do you leave? Soon?" Blake smiled and spoke.

"Same time as you, right now... if you're ready that is, we have a long day ahead of us." Yang smirked and scoffed, speaking afterwards. "Course' I'm ready."

Both girls equipped their weapons and what they would need for the day, they exited their room and entered the hallway, Blake asked. "By the way, how's the hand? Feel better?" Yang's expression was that of confusion and she peered at her left palm. "Yeah... hey! The bandage is gone, did you?" Yang looked at her partner with a surprised face.

Blake giggled as they walked slowly down the hallway. "Yeah, I took the bandage off while you were sleeping, you sleep like a log Yang." Yang blushed and looked down in response. "It feel's stiff, but better... hey, promise me another thing?" Blake nodded once and said. "Shoot." Yang replied. "Don't get all crazy if someone talks shit about the Faunus, keep your cool... actually, now that I think about it, _I_ would probably be the one to freak out first."

Blake smiled and spoke. "I'll be ok. Don't worry about me, let's meet back here before the sun goes down alright?" Yang nodded, agreeing to the terms, she looked forward as they were coming into the lobby.

Yang waved to the attendant without speaking, offering a fake smile as they passed by quickly to get outside into the city once again.

The hotel doors closed behind them and they stood outside in the cold, Yang still wasn't wearing any winter clothing, Blake took note and commented. "Maybe your first stop should be a clothing store, we have money now, no need for you to freeze."

Yang rubbed her shoulder, then blew hot air into her balled fist, she glanced at Blake and spoke. "Yeah, sounds like a plan to me, guess I'll just ask people wherever I am where _Weiss Schnee_ lives, might get some weird looks but... oh well." Yang shuddered then Blake spoke.

"Well... I guess I'll see you later tonight then, be careful... it's a big city Yang." Blake spoke, then was about to turn around before her shoulder was caught by Yang, who pulled her back closer.

"Hey! Where's my kiss goodbye! Didn't think I'd let you go without one did you?" Yang pulled Blake close enough to have her face be inches away from her own, Blake blushed and replied. "...My mistake."

Yang grasped Blake tight as she leaned into her, forcing her lips into her girlfriends, in response Blake wrapped her hands around Yang to let her know she wanted this as much as she did. The kiss lasted a little longer than it needed to, but it was going to be the last one for awhile, their lips parted and Blake offered a wink to Yang as she backed away in silence and turned around, walking down the street.

Yang bit her lip as she watched Blake walk away from her, she then turned around herself to head deeper into the city of Atlas, she was no longer cold at all as a fire had been lit in her heart. It wasn't snowing anymore, and there was barely anyone else walking the streets, her view was filled with buildings on her left and right, the sun was pale as it was hiding behind white clouds in the sky. The scenery was awfully dull but it was the least worry of Yang's, she had a job to do, she had to find Weiss.

Blake walked one way, and Yang the other, one went left and the other right as they exited their hotel each girl following a path they set out for themselves, two paths, and two objectives. A complete shot in the dark for both of them, without a certainty of success things were quite stressful, they only had today and tomorrow to stay in their hotel and put their plans into action.

As Yang walked down the street, it felt weird not having Blake by her side, she had worked so hard for her to be with her and now she was gone, off doing something possibly dangerous. That feeling irked her, but she wasn't going to let it hinder her in her objective.

She thought as her feet took her further down the road. 'Find Weiss, don't worry about Blake, Weiss comes first today... she's part of my life too... might be easy, she's kinda' famous around these parts.' Yang reassured herself of her goal, trying to let go of any worry she had for Blake.

She looked up at a crosswalk that was in front of her and saw past it, a sign for a shop, and this place would be her first stop of the day, she read the words in her head. 'Second hand clothing, books and records... gotta' love thrift shops...' Yang picked up her pace as she headed closer to find some warm clothes, and maybe a lead on Weiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

 _Not human, not useless_

Her steps carried her through Atlas city for nearly an hour now, as she walked she played scenario upon scenario in her head as to how she would attain information on the Whitefang. She was getting closer to her destination and the worry accompanied by the stress of not knowing how to get what she needed was beginning to build up, Blake wasn't Yang, she couldn't always wing it.

It didn't help that her allotted time was extremely short, if she came up empty today then they would have to pursue Weiss and Weiss alone, she was confident Yang would be able to find their friend's home or dig up at least something on Weiss, at least they _knew_ she was in Atlas. Finding Adam was completely different, it could be someone else leading this group of Whitefang or, it _could_ be him; in any case Blake _had_ to know.

As she walked, she constantly reminded herself that if she couldn't find out today who is leading the Whitefang, then it wasn't worth it to keep on searching, even though it muddled her mind with curiosity, Weiss was the primary goal and Blake had to prioritize her time in Atlas.

It was a long walk of thinking and coming up short with a solid plan, she missed just about everything and all the scenery that passed her by due to her intense musings on the situation, she was so deep in thought that it was a mystery how she remained on her path to the edge of the city. Her attention was only recaptured by the growing amount of homeless people she was beginning to see on the sidewalk, people who were undoubtedly refugee's.

She took note of it. 'Hmm... getting there...' She thought this as she followed the growing number of them, she used them like breadcrumbs, like a trail, she was looking for a specific type of building, like the one they saw on their way into Atlas city. A place where social interaction between refugees took place. She deemed it her best bet to find any info on the Whitefang.

She was walking down a city street and suddenly it was like she entered a whole new town, on her left and right the buildings appearances became more and more deteriorated thus is the quality of old and forgotten buildings on the edge of a city, she thought as she her head scanned right to left, taking in her surroundings. 'Definitely getting close...'

Her golden eyes kept monitoring the area, she looked behind, where she saw no one else walking and some cars in the far distance, only refugees that littered the area kept her from being alone.

The people she did see were mostly humans, but all of them wore tattered clothing and looked to be sick or hungry, some looked to be both. She felt remorse as she walked past them, she didn't like the fact that she was part of the battle that produced such poverty, she hated that they were a product of something she was involved in.

She tucked her head low trying not to look at them and she picked up her pace as she thought. 'Put it past you... you can't help them today... but... one day... I can get _revenge_ on the people that put you here.' She winced after she finished that thought, remembering there were more people to hunt down than Adam alone. Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, to name just a few, her pace quickened even more as she listed off the names of other people she was hunting.

Blake's worried haste took her to end of the street she was on, she was faced with turning left of right, she looked right first. 'Nothing down that way... just a field of snow... think that's another shipping yard further down but...' She then looked left down the street. 'Oh... bingo.'

About three or four blocks down on the left side, Blake spotted some people gathering outside a large building, they seemed to be lining up; she had found what she was looking for. She took the turn down the sidewalk and finally had a solid destination.

It was only about another five minutes of walking before she was within a stone's throw of the building, there was maybe fifteen to twenty people lined up out the door. It was short lived but Blake had a small smile on her face knowing that she was making progress in her search efforts. Her expression reverted to a calm neutral as she got close.

She approached the front of the line up, as she did someone shouted at her. "Hey! Kid! Back of the line! Other people are hungry too ya' know." It was a middle aged bear Faunus who was doing the shouting and he had a massive torso with tufts of hair poking out of his collar, his face was scarred and his eye's looked quite violent, he was tall and posed to be very intimidating. Blake spoke back. "I'm not here for food, just... need a place to get warm and sit down." The bear Faunus scoffed and moved to the side to let her in.

"Thank you." Blake said before walking through the door, she was met with only a nod and a grunt of acknowledgement from the bear Faunus. As she stepped inside the doorway her eyes widened in marvel at what she saw.

Astonishing, is a good word to use for the situation at hand. Blake stood still just inside the door to take it all in, it was a room filled with broken people and it was hard for Blake to stare but it seemed harder to look away.

The entire building seemed to be akin to a town hall, openly spaced with a few side rooms near the back, and it was packed wall to wall with the stranded, desolate people.

About a dozen or so people were sleeping on make shift cots and bedding, a few dozen more were sat on tables eating what looked to be a fairly plain soup and some bread. Most appeared to be quite sickly with grimaced expressions on their faces and they looked as though they hadn't seen a shower or bath in some time. Not a single smile could be seen in the room, not even on the few children's faces.

Blake stood motionless at the sight, her right hand covered her open mouth, and she kept scanning the room. She spotted a small wolf Faunus girl, maybe not even ten years old and she was missing her left leg and a few fingers on her right hand, not more than a few feet away was another Faunus man with a bandage covered in dried blood that covered up both of his eyes, he was being fed soup and bread by another Faunus woman.

Blake felt her knees go weak and her stomach turning, she couldn't take the sight of it, thankfully she received a rather rude distraction. From behind she was pushed slightly out of the way by someone entering, they spoke as they passed. "Sorry lady, but you weren't movin'... shoulda' got out of tha' way, ya' hear?" It was an elderly fox Faunus whom was on crutches, wanting to get inside.

"I-I'm sorry..." Blake said quietly without making eye contact. She moved out of the way, looking nervous with her left hand grasping her right forearm, gripping it tightly as she moved over to the left side, and out of the way of the entrance.

Where she stood now was a better vantage point to see the whole scope of the room, and it was here that she noticed something peculiar about everyone present, just about all of them were Faunus. It was a good sign, but something didn't sit right with Blake, why had they all gathered here, there were only a handful of humans that she could see but that was to be expected, maybe it was her imagination, though it was undeniable that the amount of Faunus trumped the amount of humans.

Directly adjacent to where Blake was, there was a line up of people waiting to receive their share of food, there was a counter with a few people behind it serving up what they could muster. She looked to her right and down that way was another counter that looked to be setting up for either another line up of people or just preparing for lunchtime, which was not far off from now.

There was a young Faunus man wiping off the counter, he was alone and seemed to be of stable mind, not a grieving refugee, so Blake deemed him the best for a conversation.

She walked his way, passing by more injured and sick people, she tried not to look as it would only dishearten her, seeing her people like this racked her brain with grief and a growing feeling of guilt.

Blake almost had to walk with her eyes closed as she brushed by people in the crowded room; her Faunus senses allowed her to smell the dried blood, the salty aroma of freshly cried tears and the stink of infected wounds. It was horrible to say the least, at first she only had to witness it from the side, but now she was literally in the thick of it.

It passed, as all things do but now she was near the counter on the right side of the room and was approaching the young man. She power walked the last few steps while holding her breath to avoid the bad smells, she threw her hands down on to the counter in which the Faunus man was wiping and she gasped long breathes.

"Uh... sorry miss, we aren't serving anything until lunch, foods not ready just yet." He spoke with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression as he looked down at Blake whom was leaning with a lowered head on his counter. Blake held up a hand to signal that she wasn't looking for food, she waved it back and forth as she took exhausted breaths.

She looked up to meet his amber colored eyes. "I uh... I don't need anything to eat but I'm curious about something, about the people here?" The man threw his wiping cloth over his shoulder and shifted his weight then crossed his arms. "Ok... you're an odd one, but I'll bite, whaddaya' wanna' know?" Blake finally steadied herself, forgetting about her surroundings. "Why are almost all the people here Faunus? I know you're refugees but..."

"We're from Vacuo, lot of us here are actually, at least I am... well I _was_. Lots of us came with our families to see the Vytal festival, my sister was representing Shade Academy and I traveled with my dad to see her compete, that's pretty much everyone's story in here more or less, there's a few more places like this with Faunus, but I think this one's the biggest." He spoke with wayward eyes, they looked dull and sad like he was recalling sour memories.

He continued. "And what's a human girl like you doing asking questions about us anyways?" Blake wiggled her bow as a response, and then shared a few words. "I'm _not_ a human... it's... a long story, let's just say I'd rather not be judged at first glance, this _is_ Atlas city after all." The man nodded and Blake continued to speak.

"So why don't you go back, living like this is... undesirable to put it bluntly." The Faunus replied. "When Beacon... _happened_ , me and my family were in the city when we saw Grimm attacking the coliseum and the Atlesian fleet, seconds before that we heard the announcers trying to cut the feed like something bad happened, I think a student was killed and then we heard a woman's voice, telling us that the students and headmaster were to blame for the incident... then the Grimm came." His fists clenched and he spoke on.

"It was chaos... the Atlesian soldiers and mechs began firing at us, there was Grimm everywhere and people were being torn apart left and right... I'm no huntsmen, I couldn't do anything, I lost track of my family... lost sight of em' and I panicked, I ran for the first evacuation transport I could find and it happened to be Atlesian... and that's why I can't go back." To Blake's surprise he spoke calmly, only a hint of anger in his voice.

"If... they made it out, then there's a chance they might be here. So that's why I stay... that's my situation in life, just hoping they might wander in here... one of these days." Blake had no words of comfort to offer, only thoughts stricken with grief. Her focus shifted back to her main goal, she asked.

"And... what does the _Fang_ think... of _our_ peoples situation here in Atlas?" Blake's eyes were serious, and her face was that of concern as she gripped the edge of the counter tightly, hoping for a good response.

The Faunus man's expression changed entirely, his eyes grew wide as she spoke those words to him and his shifting in stature was a dead give away to Blake that he knew something, he replied. "Well... _I_ think you should talk to that man over there... he's been staring at you ever since you walked over here... I know that he can help you." After he spoke the young Faunus man turned from Blake and walked away.

A drop of sweat ran down Blake's right temple, she was scared, nay terrified to turn around, her gut feeling told her that the person who was looking at her was someone she promised to avoid, she expected to turn around and see Adam.

Her palms got clammy, and she gulped before thinking. 'If it's him... run, run and don't look back, don't die here... whatever it takes, don't die.' She could hear her heart pounding, the feeling was that of an adrenaline rush. She took a deep breath and then closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to steady herself for the worst.

Her world went silent, the chatter from the other people disappeared as she entered a state of readiness, this could be it, and she knew that she might pay dearly for flying into this nearly blind.

She could feel his eyes on her, she tried to target him without looking and it was almost like a stalemate, if she made the wrong move, the wrong play, then it could turn into a checkmate.

She raised her hand to Gambol's handle, lightly touching it and then when she gathered enough courage she began turning around. She slowly moved her body to view the man looking at her, and when she did a feeling of relief rushed over her, it was _not_ Adam, her eyes softened and her hand lowered from Gambol Shroud.

Blake almost felt a little silly at how frightened she became, slightly embarrassed even. A small smile was present on her face as she looked into the eyes of the person watching her.

Sheer fear had turned into opportunity, it truly wasn't Adam, it was in fact the exact kind of person Blake needed to talk to.

* * *

 _Yang, in the heart of Atlas._

"The fuck do you mean ya' don't know anything about Weiss god damn Schnee!? Isn't she famous around here, what the hell!?" The blonde was in the thrift store she spotted, berating the person at the till as she was trying to purchase a coat and a gift for Blake.

She had been inquiring about Weiss with every other customer she found in the store, everyone turned her away, or said they knew nothing about her teammate. It was aggravating her, the lack of progress that is, and the last person she had to interrogate was the cashier whom was getting the brunt of Yang's frustration. The cashier however seemed to be a hothead akin to Yang herself.

"Listen you creep! You're freaking out the other customers and I told you! I don't know where she lives, all I know is where the SDC headquarters is and she doesn't live there!" The cashier had her hands waving in the air as she argued with Yang, whom was doing the same but with only one, both women way too heated about something too minuscule to justify their anger.

"Well!... whatever! Who the hell does know then huh? You _live_ here don't you?" Yang grabbed her shopping bag and waited for a reply with a smug smile. "I don't know! Why don't you look her up in a phone book and call her!? Or do you need _two_ hands to work a phone!? Pretty useless with only one arm!" The cashier blatantly exploited Yang's disability to her advantage, in response Yang pointed at her with shopping bags still tightly gripped in her hand, she extended her index finger at her and spoke.

"Yeah!? Well guess what!? I'm _not_ useless and you fuckin' suck lady!" With that Yang threw some Lien on her till and stormed out of the thrift shop, walking back on to the sidewalk, she could hear behind her as she paced down the street, from a distance the cashier yelled. "Hey! _You_ suck!" Yang's eyes traced back to the side she heard it from, but kept walking forward, thinking. 'Useless?... just keep goin' Yang... she ain't worth it... focus on Weiss.'

As she walked away, trying to calm herself down she continued to think upon the cashiers words. 'Call her... just call her? I tried that awhile back... didn't work... hmm, _call..._ her?' It dawned on Yang that there might be someone that could help, just a phone call away.

Mid thought she felt the cold winds of Atlas city on her skin, the fire from her argument had gone out and she was vulnerable to her frozen surroundings. She dropped her shopping bag and grabbed her new coat to put on. It was a dark grey women's trench coat, much like the one Blake found in their Dove except Yang's had a slimmer waist and sleeker design. She struggled to tie the right sleeve in a knot before putting it on, she thought. 'God... damn it, you'd think I'd be good at this kinda' shit by now... c'mon almost... got it!'

With the sleeve tied off, she put it on and did up the buttons, afterwards she peered into the bag where Blake's present was, and she spoke aloud. "She's gunna' _love_ this! It's so cute!" Yang knew Blake liked to read, so she bought her a small gift, it was a bookmark stylized as a tuna's head. The head of the fish popped out from the page a person would mark, it had googly eyes and was clearly tuned to the taste of Yang, but nonetheless she knew Blake would love it.

Yang blushed, thinking of Blake but now wasn't the time, she put away her gift to her girlfriend and pulled out her scroll, she was about to call about the only other person she knew in Atlas, although it's up in the air whether or not she was actually calling a _person_ at all.

She scrolled through her contacts and landed on the name she wanted, TC.

* * *

 **A/N~** The person Blake saw in the refugee building is **not** Sun, I hate the idea of Sun x Blake, like there are a ton of good hetero pairings but I fucking hate Sun as a character, he reminds me of a bad Naruto cosplayer, plus Bumblebee, in my mind is the most likely homosexual pairing to actually happen in the show... and it's by far the hottest pairing :) If I fucked up grammar, sorry I had to rush this one cuz' I just got a new position at my job again and it's more money but wayyyyy more shit to do.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

 _Nothing  
_

There was a touch of hesitation in her fingers as Yang was about to tap on TC's name in her scroll, she wondered how and in what way he could help her find Weiss when he himself was so far away outside the city. Yang remembered what he was though, an A.I. a thing designed to be smarter than any human alive, and this particular one was in her service, for the time being of course.

Her hesitation was caused by questioning as to why he stuck around at all, it was made clear that Yang and Blake mistakenly saved him from deletion and that he owed a debt, but to Yang, just getting them to Atlas had repaid that debt to them, she wondered what would make him place his allegiance in her. Perhaps it was because he had no choice, he was however stuck inside the console of the Dove indefinitely or maybe it was because he was still trying to figure out who and what he is.

Yang furrowed her eyebrows in slight frustration, still staring at the name on her scroll as she pondered the actions of TC. She didn't want him to feel obligated to be at her beck and call, but in any case Yang had to proceed with finding Weiss, and strangers weren't helping so far, she needed him. She cast aside her doubt and thumbed his number on her scroll, she placed the receiver to her ear and heard the ring.

It rang only twice before it was picked up, Yang then heard his voice speak as clearly as if he were right next to her. "Good morning Yang, what can I do for you?" Yang narrowed her eyes before speaking. "TC... what have you been doing? Is the Dove ok?" TC replied immediately. "You have left me on top of a frozen lake with an enormous Grimm underneath me... _I_... am fine, so is the Dove, for now." There was a strong sense of sarcasm in his sentence, Yang scoffed before speaking.

"You uh... don't happen to have a passive aggressive setting on you somewhere do you? One that I can... like, turn off?" TC took slightly longer to respond. "No, I do not. I thought that sarcasm was a desired part of human conversation, or so I have been learning... hmm I must revise it seems." Yang cocked an eyebrow at what he said to her, she started walking again to keep warm, her steps carried her forward as she spoke back.

"Learning? How? What have you been doing in there?" Yang heard him reply. "I am currently connected to the CCT, the console you have placed me in is quite useful. I have been learning about how to convey emotions when I detect them, anger, guilt and sadness to name a few... I think I am supposed to feel... worried? That is, about you and Bluh but... I do not understand as to why." Yang grunted at his ignorance then replied.

"Probably because we're doing some pretty dangerous shit most of the time, anyway, the reason I called you is because I'm having some trouble in the city... how much do you know about what happens inside of Atlas city, being connected to the CCT that is?" Yang stopped in her tracks, she wanted full attention on what was going to be said, She stopped walking and leaned against a newspaper dispenser on the street.

"What kind of trouble? I am eager to help, I can attempt to access a multitude of information outlets regarding the city, social media, the news and even security camera's... I _am_ something of a super computer after all." TC said this into his end of the call. "I uh... need to find someone, I've asked about oh... say half a dozen people and they couldn't help me so... how good are you at tracking people down?" TC spoke again after Yang.

"Since I am speaking to you on a scroll it is quite easy, I can tell you that you are leaning up against a newsstand on Princess Avenue. Other people would prove to be more difficult however." Yang shifted her weight and looked at the street sign near her, it was correct and she cursed under her breath in amazement.

"Hmm... pretty damn good TC, but can you tell me anything about... Weiss Schnee, where she lives... anything really, we need to see her... me and Blake _need_ to talk to her." TC's voice crackled in once again over the receiver. "I have begun a search. It may take a few minutes. Is there anything else you require while we wait?"

Yang contemplated whether or not she would bring up what to do with TC, how he would react hearing that she didn't understand why he desired to remain with her and Blake, it didn't make much sense so Yang asked. "Yeah... one thing, a kinda' personal question... wh-why... do you want to stay with me and Blake? I thought you'd want to leave or something..."

She tried to keep her tone of voice as neutral as possible, it didn't anger or upset her that TC wanted to stick around, it just wasn't making a ton of sense to the Blonde, TC responded in kind. "I've said it before Yang, I owe you my life because you saved me. And as for leaving? I do not see how that would be possible, whether or not I desired to go anywhere, I am inside this console until you choose otherwise to put me somewhere else." His voice was slower, trying to get his point across.

Yang frowned, she didn't like that he used the word 'choose' when talking about her, she wasn't his master, she didn't want to be. "That's just it! I... I want you to make your own choices, you don't owe us anything TC, you got us to Atlas... whatever debt you thought you had to us is gone... we're even, and I don't want you to feel obligated to stick around, I don't want you to leave either. All I want is... that _you_ know that you can do whatever it is you want to do."

TC couldn't respond at first, the golden A.I. was stunned, at least for a few seconds. "I... I don't understand, you gave me back a chance at life, now you give me the option of choice. You are a very extraordinary human being... your kindness to other species is... admirable. Your Faunus partner Bluh is... lucky? Yes I believe that is the right word, she is _lucky_ to have you." He continued.

"I choose to aid you then, for better or for worse _I_... choose to be with you, I may only be a logistics A.I. but... humans fascinate me, _you_ fascinate me Yang Xiao Long. I doubt you came to Atlas for no reason at all, I know almost nothing about your future plans, and probably because you don't really have any I assume. So that will be my contribution, I can do so much more than fly a Dove, I'll be something of an advisor to you and your partner, if you'll have me of course." If an A.I. could sound sincere, he did, his words made sense to Yang, there was no further cause for confusion, _his_ choice was made.

Yang smiled, happy that she lifted any obligation for TC to stay with her, she spoke. "You are very welcome to help us, I just needed to hear you make an unbiased choice, and yes!... we have plans!... sorta'... but that's not the point, Weiss is our friend, we... need to talk to her about coming with us... to find my sister, that's... that's our plans in a nutshell... any-anything come up about her yet?" Yang sighed and was a little embarrassed that she really didn't have much of a plan, it was apparent in her tone of voice.

"Yes. Weiss Schnee is almost a household name in Atlas, she is quite famous. Well... your problem on her location is quite easily solved, please look at what you are leaning on Yang." Yang widened her eyes in wonder, she took a step away from the newspaper dispenser and gazed at its contents, she bent over looking through the glass.

She groaned in embarrassment at her discovery. "Ugh... thank you TC, I gotta' go..." Yang hung up her scroll before TC could speak again, too flustered that she could be so blind to her surroundings, she didn't want to give him a chance to exercise his new knowledge in sarcasm.

Yang slipped a Lien coin into the receptacle on the newspaper dispenser and out came today's paper. She pocketed her scroll and picked up what she purchased, she thought. 'God I'm blind... ugh... you would've figured it out Yang... you would've... just... be glad you found something on Weiss.'

And that's exactly what she did, the front page of today's newspaper had a headline that read as such, 'The charity of the Schnee's! The heiress makes an effort!' Yang saw Weiss for the first time since the fall of Beacon, alas in a newspaper of course. It was a picture of her outside of Atlas Academy's event hall, a banner above her portrayed figure read, 'Refugee relief banquet and ball' Yang kept on reading.

Below was an article detailing the event, dinner at seven while speeches are made about the fall of Beacon, drinks, dancing and donations were to be expected, there would be a live band, and people of importance where expected to be in attendance. The next words Yang read were the ones that would make her day, she read them in her head. 'Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC will be personally hosting the event start to finish, she will open the doors at six sharp... holy shit! oh holy shit! It's tomorrow fucking night!'

Yang's jaw was hanging open, her eyes went as wide as they could go and her excitement made her drop her newspaper on the ground and she began smiling wildly on the street. She spoke out in joy. "We did it! We- well _I..._ found Weiss! Oh my god... it's gunna' be a legit ball! Oh shit that's awesome!" Her revelation made her slow her speech and excitement. "Oh shit... it's a legit... ball... oh shit we... we gotta' get dresses." At first Yang was almost vibrating with excitement, waving her hand around as she talked, then as reality hit her, her smile slightly faded as she realized how much more work she was in for.

She took some steps away from the newsstand and stood stone like in thought. '...I gotta'... I gotta' find a fuckin' dress shop?!' One second Yang was standing still and thinking silently on the sidewalk, after her musing was done she bolted down the street going full sprint in a sudden jolt of energy. She was too excited to go at this calmly, work had to be done and Yang has one speed when she's worked up, fast.

* * *

 _Back inside the refugee mess hall._

His stare was locked on Blake as she turned around, a glaring look of malcontent and it was obvious just from the expression on his face that his intentions for Blake were not pleasant in any way. He had his arms crossed as he leaned up against the nearby wall, the look of grimace on his face only deepened when he knew Blake spotted him, there may have been a crowd of people conversing and commuting but the only conversation that mattered was the eye contact Blake and this man were sharing, just their body language out shined any words shared between anyone else.

As Blake loosened her grip on her weapon, she kept a ready hand in waiting just in case things took a turn for the worst, she was utterly relieved it wasn't Adam because this man posed a far lesser threat, a survivable threat. What she was looking at was exactly what she set out to find, a source of information and this man was it. He was tall and muscular with short brunette hair, and on his left bicep he sported a tattoo, the red logo of the Whitefang in clear view. He needed no mask to hide his face, it was clear what faction he belonged to. Blake saw him as an easy opponent, just another foot soldier, and most importantly an easy faucet of much needed knowledge.

Her golden eyes sharpened upon him, letting him know he wasn't getting away, but it was also the look of common understanding, her eyes let him know that she didn't want to start a fight here not in front of people who could be caught up in a brawl.

She slowed down her senses with a few deep breaths, then without taking her eyes off of him, she began taking slow, graceful steps towards him. Her head was lightly lowered, making her expression look intimidating when she approached, she paid no attention to the smells and sights of the refugee's as she passed by them a second time to reach the man.

Now she was within only a few feet of him, his only response was him cracking his knuckles and his neck in some sort of preparation, Blake stopped about two feet from him and still only silence was present.

It was Blake who would speak first. "So... you know who I am? Been staring at me long enough... like what you see?" The man stood up from leaning on the wall, his stature was much taller when he had proper posture, he spoke. "Belladonna... Belladonna... of course I know, well... _we_ know and we haven't forgotten what you've become... _traitor_." He spoke low and with a calm tone, his voice was raspy and he smiled like a wicked man, before Blake replied, she felt the scars on her arm burning, reminding her of her torment, it made her angry, not a wise emotion to carry into conversation. "Would you like to die?... I can make that happen right here... right now." She was showing her teeth as she frowned, and the man responded.

"Die? Without reporting you're arrival in Atlas city?... oh no, I have no intention of dying, there are people who would enjoy killing you more so than me... a _great_ deal more." His tone too confident, too prideful, and Blake took it as a sign of possible weakness, she mustered a retort.

"Is that why you've been eyeing me up? To run scared and report back to the people who have warped your mind?... Just what makes you think I'll let you do that?" She was getting frustrated, her knuckles were white in anger and her cheeks were red as blood rushed through her body. "I didn't count on you spotting me, but... here we are. Whitefang member and ex-Whitefang member, face ta' face... not a lot of your kind around you know. Oh! And before I forget, I _ain't_ runnin' from a girl... but my point is you got a few options kid. You come with me like a good traitor would, no fuss, or you fight me here and I kill you or you try to leave and I kill you, or hell... we can keep on chattin'... your call." His smile was smug as he spewed his pride swollen words.

He was avoiding talking about any info on the Whitefang or this particular group's leader, Blake had enough games, she outright asked what she wanted to know. "Shut up!... you're nothing... _nothing_... you're threats are _nothing_ and the fucking Whitefang is _nothing_... to me... not after what you and your kind have become... killers, hypocrites and villains. Now I am going to ask you once, fucking _once_ before I make you swallow your teeth and for the sake of your next to meaningless life, I _hope_ you answer me... Is _Adam_ leading this group?"

Blake's voice had weight to it, you could feel the emotion just hearing it and her index finger was pointed at his face, he only slyly smiled at the threat he was receiving. "Kid... when you ask questions like that one, you best be ready for a world of hurt, you want answers... you're not getting them from me... so... take a swing at me if you're feeling tough, if not... I'll see you outside because... there ain't no runnin' from this."

He shook his head tauntingly and Blake couldn't deal with his remarks anymore, she quickly shot her eye's back and forth to the people around her, it was too high of a risk to attack now, someone would get hurt and these people have had their fair share of pain.

She growled as she narrowed her eyes a last time at the man before turning and walking away. Her steps were carrying her towards the front door, and she was seeing red from the frustration, she thought. 'Yang must feel like this when she's pissed... she'd kill him... good thing she isn't here because... I'm going to _make_ him talk.' Blake was near the entrance when she heard his voice call out to her.

"You just picked a fight with Vandal Mars kiddo!... ya' know!... The Broken Eagle." His voice held even more confidence than before, and Blake stopped in her tracks. Just about everyone present stopped talking and conversing, it was dead silent and everyone looked to Vandal as he spoke.

She knew who he was, she knew, he was a man who had made a name for himself within the Whitefang, She didn't know the extent of his prowess but what she did know is that he was an utmost devout follower, a true believer in the righteous cause of the Whitefang. This man, more than most had a much stronger reason to hate humans, Blake knew he fought with rage in his strikes, a certain fury fueled by angered and pained emotions, her own grasp of confidence began to slip, her threats to him seemed idle now.

She thought. 'Fuck... this... this just got bad.' She continued once again walking to the outside, the only sound made after Vandal's voice filled the room was the precise feet of Blake, her steps echoed through a hall full of people, and all of them anxious to see what happened next.

* * *

 **A/N~** Fucking Roosterteeth! I had planned for Vandal Mars to have a unique weapon called Explodas, it dueled as a weapon and his belt, it was going to be like a whip that explodes on contact or some shit buuuuuuuut RT's latest episode of RWBY kinda' had something exactly the same :( now I have to think of a new weapon for him, hope you at least enjoyed the chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

 _Back alley brawl_

Step by step she grew closer to the exit of the refugee mess hall, she could feel his stare on her back as she was exiting, she could feel Vandal's eyes carve into her like wicked daggers. She wanted to glance back but couldn't culminate the strength nor courage and alas it was for good reason, Blake was scared, her charismatic confidence and anger towards the man faded as soon she learned his name. There were many who made a name for themselves within the organization, Blake herself was once thought of a as a promising soldier, having trained and traveled with the esteemed Adam Taurus.

She passed through the door and hung a left to walk alongside the building's outer wall, she felt Atlas's chill once again, it made the muscles in her face tense up and the fear of her opponent subsided slightly due to the distraction. She stopped walking along for a few seconds of mental preparation, she closed her eyes and with one hand she placed her fingers on the wall to steady herself. Blake tipped her chin up and inhaled through her nose then out through her mouth slowly, she had little time so she had to make the most of it.

In thought she mused. 'Doesn't matter what happens to me... I asked for this, just... make it back to Yang... don't die here... please just... let this be easy.' After thinking her solemn thoughts, she opened her eyes and her expression changed to a much more prepared look. She had angered eyebrows and narrowed eyes, her worried frown was now a grimace of readiness, she let go of the wall and threw off her overcoat. She grabbed the black ribbon attached to Gambol Shroud and started wrapping it around her forearms, as she did this she was taking steps forward again, listening for the front door of the mess hall to open behind her.

Directly in front of Blake was the back end of the refugee's building, she could see it had an open lot behind it, a perfect area for combat, it was closed off from any other surrounding buildings and was discreet enough for her pending brawl.

Blake took Gambol Shroud into her right hand with the sheath still on, she checked her ammo quickly and remembered how she had recently sold all of her dust, it caused an agitated thought. 'Shit!... damn it Yang! Why'd I listen to that stupid idea?...' She continued to curse under breath shaking her head all the while, she reassured herself by remembering she had plenty of regular rounds to fire at least, and her sword if nothing else.

She had walked into the open lot behind the building and that's when she heard it, the door in the distance opening. She swiftly turned back around and her grip tightened on Gambol's handle as she prepared to unsheathe it. Her stare was now focused on the same way she walked, counting the seconds until Vandal came into view.

Her eyes forfeited a few seconds to take in her surroundings better, she glanced left then right and saw nothing out of the ordinary, it seemed to be just a back parking lot, albeit no cars were present and there were two dumpsters near the back wall of the building, this place offered her no territorial advantage. To that dismay Blake winced slightly, again agitated at her narrow odds, her eyes shot forward again and there he was.

Vandal had come into view, he walked the same path Blake did, and there were about a dozen people behind him, spectators, those ambitious enough to watch the fight. Blake no longer cared if they got caught up in her bout, they made the choice to watch it and they willingly took the risk to be near a brawl.

As he walked towards Blake, his face bore a crooked smile once again, he was putting something on his wrist, a weapon it seemed. He spoke from a handful of yards away. "So!... this is where you've chosen to die then... a bit boring for my tastes." He finished strapping a metal gauntlet to his wrist, and after speaking he stopped about twenty feet from Blake, nowhere near striking distance yet.

In the time he walked up to the Faunus girl, all she could do is stare with malice, she had no thoughts on him, only a desire to learn what he knew on the Whitefang and a lingering instinct to survive no matter the cost.

But his words made her speak. "You could just tell me what I need to know... no bloodshed, no one has to get hurt!" Vandal only had a nodding head and a frown of acknowledgment. "Second thoughts huh?... Tell me... why would a Faunus want to start some shit with the Whitefang? Why would you want to hinder our righteous cause against the humans? Or is it... or is it that you _want_... more of _this_ to happen to our kind?" As he spoke he turned around, facing away from Blake.

He took off his shirt to expose his open back, and an ungodly sight was waiting for Blake, something out of a horror novel. Her eyes went wide and she almost looked away, it strained her vision to the extent of tears forming, her stomach turned slightly but her pride as a Faunus stopped her from looking away, it served as a reminder to the very real abuse her people faced.

" _This_ is what we're trying to stop... if you wanna' take out key people within in the Whitefang, more of this will happen..." His words were spoken low, a tinge of sadness in them. What Blake was viewing was a victim of Faunus mutilation, there's a good reason why people call him 'The Broken Eagle.'

Just below his shoulder blades were the remnants of wings, eagles wings, all that remained were horrible dead and black colored stumps, numerous scars were seen around them, jagged and ruthless in shape. It wasn't the first time Blake had seen something like this, there are places in the world of Remnant that pay a high price for Faunus animal parts, and wings are never out of high demand.

As Faunus go, having fully functioning wings is a very rare trait and the people that are lucky enough to be born with them are considered to be on a higher echelon of life, they are thought to be great warriors or natural born leaders, most are accompanied with a life time of special treatment and countless opportunities. Blake had seen avian Faunus numerous times, but never anyone with wings, even when she encountered one she was still robbed of the sight, in a sickening way at that.

Blake couldn't speak, she didn't know if there was a combination of words available to her to make a proper response on what she was seeing, instead she looked on in malcontent. She heard Vandal scoff and he began to turn back around, he moved slowly as to make sure Blake would see his mutilation as long as possible, he spoke.

"Sick isn't it... what can happen when you're at the mercy of evil men, and to think this is what you want to keep happening to us." His crooked smile was gone, he took on a posture of seriousness now, Blake retorted.

She finally found some decent words. "It goes both ways! My gi-... My girlfriend lost an _arm_ trying to save me from Adam!... it goes _both_ ways..." Blake hesitated on her words, it wasn't often that a person blurts out their sexuality, but she was right, Faunus too could be as cruel as their human counterparts.

Vandal raised an eyebrow at what his opponent said, disregarding it completely as he shook his head, taking a few steps closer to Blake. He seemed to be thinking over the coming battle, he made some quick adjustments to his gauntlet then he took a long breath in before speaking again.

"Well, _that_... is all well and good, but I suggest you stuff your sorrows in a sack and... prepare yourself." Immediately after he said this, he jolted his entire right arm like he was shrugging his shoulder and a long blade extended out of his gauntlet over his hand. The Blade itself was about two feet long past his fingertips and was sharpened on both sides, it was pointed at the end and its color was alike reflective silver.

Upon a more concerned and closer look, Blake realized that his gauntlet sported a spinning dust chamber of which it seemed to have a diverse arsenal of dust. It made Blake grit her teeth, knowing that he once again had an advantage over her, she began to ready herself in turn.

The world around her became quiet, no voices, only her own breathing was the prominent sound she could hear as her opponent watched in his own silence. Her golden eyes closed and she sniffed the chilled air in a deep breath. Eye's still shut she placed her other hand on Gambol's sheath, she opened her eye's quickly with a demeaning glare and at the same time she split Gambol into two, she was ready.

Blake charged Vandal, with haste in her feet she closed what distance there was between them, her opponent didn't stray from his stance, he was welcoming her in.

With a blade in each hand she managed to reach optimum striking distance, her opponent still hadn't moved, let alone even raised his silver bladed gauntlet. Blake gathered a quick thought seconds before striking. 'Hasn't moved?... smug bastard...' This made her tighten her grip on her swords handles as she slowed slightly to make her first attack. It was a move she had done a thousand times, a good way to open a fight, and in near perfect form she delivered it, she struck at Vandal with a left, downward back hand slash and right behind it was a more powerful overhand right slash.

Her blades hit air, she didn't understand why, but it wasn't over yet. Blake wasn't paying attention as to where her opponent was, she was confident enough in her own speed that she couldn't comprehend that someone could actually avoid her attack.

After her right handed slash, she dropped to one knee out of instinct to dodge any incoming attacks; this action was followed by another right handed horizontal slash towards where Vandals midsection would have been.

Again, she was only hitting air. All this happened in maybe two seconds, and immediately after Blake made her horizontal slash she grunted audibly in frustration, angered that there was nothing there. Out of desperation and a hint of fear, she left a shadow clone of herself in her kneeling position and leapt backwards to get a better view and grasp as to what was happening.

Her hair clouded her vision as she leapt back and after her raven locks fell from her face she saw nothing, except her own clone several feet away from her and no sign of Vandal. It was entirely puzzling to see, she lowered her blades to look from side to side, questioning it all the while. "Whu!?... how in the he-" Then she felt it.

Before she could turn around she felt his fingers on her left shoulder, at first there was a shock of fear and then nothing but pain. As soon as Vandal was able to touch Blake's bare skin it sent her shoulder into a level of agony that she had never felt before.

Her eyes and mouth went wide at the pain and she let out a brief cry of distress, it was enough to make her feel weak in the knees but she wouldn't succumb to this turn of events.

Although it felt like she was being stabbed she overcame the feeling, she dropped to her knees to escape his touch and with extreme haste she screamed as she quickly made a backward slash behind her where Vandal was.

This time she hit something, she hit him, but his Aura took the hit entirely, Vandal backed away a few feet then began to speak.

"Ugh... not bad, you know you actually nearly hit me with your first attack, you're quick ya' know that? But... doesn't really matter, you've felt it... hehe you thought I stabbed you didn't ya? Belladonna... I'm not _that_ cruel." He kept a wary eye on Blake as he felt the place where he was nearly cut open, taking steps backward as he went.

Blake pushed off the ground with her right arm, she tried to take a stance but her left arm wasn't responding, she couldn't lift it. The initial pain was gone but it felt as though her arm had disappeared. She grit her teeth and swore under her breath before speaking. "You... what the hell did you do to me!?" She was breathing heavily in stress, her chest rose and fell as her eyes darted around to gauge her surroundings once again.

Vandal laughed in response. "How's arm that arm feeling? Numb...? Yeah, numb... everyone says numb. That would be my semblance that you're feeling... I... can stop blood flow when I touch bare skin if I choose to. But don't worry! Only lasts a few minutes, just... don't let me touch your head, wouldn't want the blood to stop going to your brain now would we?" Vandal laughed once again before taking a fighting stance.

Blake shuddered at the thought; a chill went up her spine. She stopped all attempts to raise her left arm and dropped Gambols sharpened sheath, deeming it a waste of energy for the time being. She took to her thoughts again as she took deep breaths. 'He's fast... really fast, but I hit him, and that semblance... and the thing on his arm!... This is just... fuck! Think Blake! Think!'

* * *

 **A/N~** Yo, I know its been a little while but I'm writing again. Also starting a new series well not a new series but I guess you could call it a collection of stories, like a whole bunch of one shots. In this new "series" I'm gunna be exploring some ideas and scenarios as to how future events in RWBY will play out I.E. Raven meets Yang, Yang meets up with Blake post vol 4 and maybe some one shots on some RubyxWeiss shit idk but its gunna be fun. Really wanna do one on a drunken Qrow having a break down about Team STRQ and his sister, so basically its a series of one shots that are based on strong emotional moments that we're waiting to see in RWBY. Also Golden Retribution is no longer on hiatus.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

 _Aggression  
_

She stood face to face with Vandal, both in fighting stances, no more than a handful of feet between them, and only the snowy ground of Atlas to fill the distance. Her face was lean and angry and his, overconfident, and due to his smug behavior Blake couldn't keep her cool, she was running on raw emotion.

There was not but a few seconds, if that, to think about her next actions, her left arm was totally useless, among other disadvantages and her enemy was already making another violent advance. Blake would have to rely on instinct, there was no set plan in this situation it was more or less do or die, like being cornered into a fight, only this fight Blake had a hand in instigating. She could see Vandals feet start to move towards her, her black hair obscured some of her vision but her adrenaline had set in, she was only focused on her opponent, her breathing was heavy as her mouth hung open taking in desperate breaths.

Blake was mostly still as Vandal began approaching her again, opting to go on the defensive and hopefully land some lucky counter strikes or find an opening, but to Vandal, all he could see was a defenseless target.

He was within striking distance now, Blake muttered. "Ugh fu-." Vandal plunged his bladed gauntlet forward at Blake's head, but was easily side stepped as she cursed under her breath, next came an overhead swing directed at Blake's left side. After side stepping, Blake caught his next attack from the corner of her eye and raised Gambol in time to block it, Blake found it awkward to block on her left side with her right hand, but she was successful in holding him back.

With their weapons crossed, Blake thought Vandal would disengage but instead he held his weapon against her own and used the opportunity to try and mock his opponent. He leaned in to be near Blake's face and spoke. "This fight's too easy... kinda'... _one_ sided huh?" after speaking he started to laugh somewhat wickedly, cocking his head back as he chortled at his own jest.

The threat was not empty however, Vandal was pushing down so hard on Gambol that Blake's feet were digging into the ground. Her muscles were straining all over her body, veins in her forehead could be seen from the stress, her face red and her eye's more determined than ever. The joke was anything but amusing to her and so as she watched Vandal laugh in his own hilarity she saw what she wanted, an opening.

She smirked just before lifting up her leg and kneeing Vandal in his ribs on the right side; it halted his laughter and also caught him off guard. With that, Blake had disengaged her weapon from his, but she was not done, as Vandal collected himself Blake took the chance to back away and transform Gambol back into its' pistol form.

Vandal was groaning in agony when he started to feel projectiles peppering him from all directions, he was confused at the fact that they were coming from what seemed like everywhere. There was enough time for him however to raise his aura and catch a glimpse of Blake circling him as she assaulted him with her weapon from afar. As he recovered he made the effort to dodge the incoming projectiles while adjusting his weapon to utilize its dust capabilities.

Bullets from Blake's weapon whizzed by his body as he side stepped and ducked out of the way. Components on his wrist span around until it landed on one selection, ice dust, Blake however was not blind to his actions and prepared herself for whatever may be coming. She began to leave clones of herself in her own wake, and started rapidly changing position but still maintaining her shots from afar.

Vandal found it hard to focus his new attack on Blake, it wasn't easy to aim while dodging gun fire and tracking where Blake was or wasn't. He became strained, he winced his eye's before yelling out loud. "Fuck it!" Vandal made the choice to fire blindly, hoping for the best.

With the ice dust equipped, the blade on his gauntlet was illuminating a light blue glow, and with extreme force he drove it into the ground. Icicles began to form in sporadic places near them, the ice latched on to anything around it and freezing it in place, Vandal hoped he might catch Blake if luck was on his side.

It was set in Blake's mind that she was moving fast enough, her patterns were too random for her to fall victim to the ice trap, as she darted to and fro she saw parts of the ground near her turn to ice, and then it hit her, she realized suddenly that he wasn't aiming, it was a gamble, a literal shot in the dark.

As fast as reality hit her so too did something on her left foot, a chunk of ice. Her body halted entirely, her momentum she had built up caused her to buckle forward and keel over.

Vandal raised his gauntlet up from the ground, seeing his success he scoffed and began walking towards Blake. "There's a lot of _almost_ about you... you almost had my aura knocked out before I caught you with that ice, hell you almost hit me right off the bat, you _almost_ got me... now I got you." He spoke with wanton confidence in his tone, taking slow steps to his struggling adversary.

Blake had been somewhat helpless, lying on the ground and exhausted from running, to her surprise she noticed something, Vandals semblance had worn off on her, her left arm was tingling back to life. She knew he was coming and quickly changed Gambol back into its sword form.

She chose not to speak to him, not to disclose that her arm was now functional. From the cold ground and on her back where she lay, Blake raised her sword to the approaching Vandal, he stopped about a foot from her and spoke again. "That, can't help you... it's over." Vandal raised his gauntlet and prepared to strike from above her.

In a split second, his blade came raining down on her and she acted, she wouldn't allow his words to have truth in them. Blake grabbed the blade with her open left hand, redirecting its downward strike past her body and into the snow beside her. Vandals eyes went wide at the sudden realization that her arm was functional again, it was something he had missed, something left forgotten.

Blake felt a rush of endorphins at the success and began to strike Vandal with her weapon. It was another awkward position; his body was too close to hers to utilize a full swing of her sword so she opted to use the hilt against the top of his skull repeatedly.

"Fuck you! Aaaagh! Fuck you!" She screamed with rage, Vandal remained silent as the blows beat down on his waning amount of aura. Her expression was gnarled and curled, her face was not her own, she was filled with anger and blood lust.

He knew what it meant if this continued, so he attempted to break the pin Blake had been holding him in, it was obvious his blade was embedded in the ground and held in place by Blake as well. It was useless to try and use it at this point so his next idea was simple, his semblance.

As the bashing from Blake continued he tried to grab her arm to disable it, to his malcontent it was useless, every time he tried to grab Blake's arm he missed or she slipped his grip, and after too many failed attempts he gave up and went for something even more desperate.

He grabbed at the belt Blake wore across her chest and latched on to it with great force, he wasn't letting go. He used the strength he had left to lift Blake awkwardly into the air and toss her entire body as far as he possibly could away from him.

As soon as Blake felt her body lifting up, the attacks on Vandal stopped, the ice dust that had trapped her foot had broken and not easily, Blake felt her foot being ripped out of the ice forcibly, furthermore Vandal was able to make skin contact with a part of her chest and she could no longer feel anything from her collarbones to her navel.

With an audible roar he had thrown Blake into the back wall of the building they had come from, her back slammed into the hard surface and she slid down on to the ground, she let out multiple cries of pain as this happened. She ended up behind one of the dumpsters that had been near them, beaten and battered she laid in wait for her aggressor to come.

Blake was briefly unconscious, only for a few seconds but she had no recollection as to how she ended up where she was, she had been in enough fights to know that she had just had her bell rung, and quite hard at that. She woke abruptly to worried thoughts.

'Sh-shit... shit... ugh... wh- what the fuck... am I gunna' do...' Her mind was hazy and she could barely string a simple thought together. Her feet were poking out from the dumpster, she was easily seen and her head laid resting against the wall she was thrown into, she couldn't feel it but she was taking deep breaths more rapidly then she realized.

A stream of blood coursed down her face, she had been subjected to a small gash on the top of her head from being thrown, it meant to her that her aura was nearly gone or gone altogether. Her vision was shifty, she was seeing double of everything and the world around her sounded muffled and distorted.

Her right shoulder was pressed against the side of the dumpster, she could not see her opponent anymore, the area where they were fighting was obscured visually by what she was leaning against.

It was like a form of shell shock, only from blunt force trauma, it was highly possible she was concussed, but she had bigger problems in store for her. She couldn't make it out but Vandal was yelling something, she narrowed her eye's while staring at her feet, shaking her head slightly she tried to make out his muffled words.

"Never... se-... agai..." Is all she made out, the first time she heard it, she shook her head slightly again and then placed her hand on her head, she heard it again. "Never se-... r agai..." In her mind she thought. 'whu- what is he... say-' Again it was heard and finally, it came out clearly.

"You'll never see her again!" Blake's shell shock came to a complete halt, the world could be heard again as she comprehended what Vandal had just been repeating.

It was obvious as to what he was implying, she'd never lay eyes on the one she loved ever again, and he intended to make sure of that. It was these words that made Blake snap entirely, his cocky tongue would be his downfall, and he just didn't realize it yet.

She put everything else aside, she forgot about the numbness in her chest, she forgot about Weiss and Atlas, about the Whitefang and Adam and all other things. Yang was the only thing occupying her mind now, and it was time to end it.

* * *

 _Inside the cold halls of Schnee Manor._

The sound of tapping fingers lingered inside her father's study, she had never sat at his desk before and found it to be quite quiet, if not strangely lonely. It was midday but the room fell dim, she wasn't in the mood for lighting, not when subterfuge was at hand.

Weiss's iced eyes skittered across the monitor she was sat at, her fingers typing rapidly on the keyboard just below the screen. Her focus was hardy, she had to make sure no detail was left out.

The contents of her writing were that of sabotage, sabotage against her father's schemes and plots, what she was typing would shed light on his nefarious endeavors. It was nearly four pages long, every piece and part of his wrong doing was included and written in careful detail.

Myrtenaster rested beside her up against her father's desk, in case of any unwanted personnel entering the room, she was indeed not supposed to be anywhere near this room with her father absent, and if the wrong person walked through the door it could mean bloodshed.

Weiss remained quite calm though, keeping her breathing low and slow, and her focus unwavering. She spoke quietly to herself. "Won't be the same after this father... nothing will... _everyone_... every single person coming to this event is going to know." Weiss's fingers had just typed the last few words, she leaned back in her father's chair and gave off a half smirk.

"For the better, or for the worse... 'Schnee' is going mean something entirely different after tomorrow... I wonder if w-" Just then she heard the door creaking open, her eye's sharpened and her body tensed up, her left hand was on her swords handle in less than a second, her right hand was ready to lay down a glyph if needed.

She waited in silence to see as to whom might enter, she saw a hand on the door, and then a voice was heard. "Ms Schnee?... It's me... Klein, are you there?" Weiss relaxed, letting go of her sword and slumping down back into her father's chair, she let out a sigh of relief as she blew some of her hair out of her face. Her heart was racing and then a sudden sense of relief calmed it right back down, it was quite taxing for the petite woman.

"Yes, Klein, come on in please." Weiss's eyes remained closed as Klein opened then closed the door behind himself; he then walked up to the opposite side of the desk where Weiss was sitting. "I have some news, I do think you'll like it." Intrigued, Weiss opened her eyes once again and leaned forward, placing her elbows on the desk and her fingers intertwined.

She tilted her head as Klein began to speak. "The rest of the staff is on board... as we take coats at the door tomorrow night, everyone will receive the information you've prepared, we've gathered enough envelopes for everyone... is it ready yet." His eye's looked guilty and worried, it was clear Klein wasn't fond of Weiss's actions but he knew they were righteous nonetheless.

Weiss, smiling, spoke. "Good, let them know I'm glad that we're all on the same page about my father... and yes, it's ready I just need to make enough copies of it... and Klein?" Klein's eyes met Weiss's "Yes, Ms. Schnee?" Weiss returned with. "I will never forget what you're doing for me, the things you've done for me my whole life."

Klein looked downward, his hands folded and with a smile hiding beneath his mustache. "I'm happy that I've been a part of your life Ms. Schnee."

Weiss looked on with a smile, enjoying the small amount of calm she had before the storm.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter: 30**

 _The truth, bought with blood_

It was hell, mutely sitting aside a large trash container, not knowing if her ribs were broken or not because of the numbness she had been experiencing, it was her breaking point, the point in which an animal will snap if cornered too much. And that's what she was, no matter how many bows she tied onto her ears, she was part animal, primal, a beast wearing flesh, a black beauty blood soaked and full of inherent rage.

Normally Blake's pupils were rounded like a human's would be, however this was done by her control, like the feline beast she was she could manipulate the size of them. Anger had made them as thin as the edge of a sharp blade, the black from them was almost gone entirely. Her breathing was brought to a halt, her mouth closed and she let her nostrils do the work, having a fast heart rate would only waste precious energy.

Her fingers managed to keep a grip onto her sword as she was flung through the air, she glanced to it and thought. 'He... he's not in much better shape than me, I _had_ to have cracked his skull... if his aura _is_ drained, then...' putting aside her worries she was able to see clearly, to assess the situation a tinge better and her conclusion that victory was not as impossible as it seemed, she only needed the opportunity.

She heard him speak from a little ways away. "Ya' dead over there!?... Did ya' fuckin' hear me?... yeah, shit... let's hope... you're just dead... cuz' frankly?... I'm gettin' tired a' this shit Belladonna." Blake could easily detect the stress and change of tone in his voice; he was tired, if not heavily weakened. Even ground, fifty-fifty odds, in the best case at least, this was enough, Blake could deal with this and it was time to get out of this mess.

She gulped, and then rubbed her head where it was cut, there was blood on her fingers when she removed them, she was honestly only fidgeting to forget what she had just heard, but as she moved around her eye's caught something that had eluded her until now. And a smile cracked upon her face when her golden eyes landed on what she had just found.

There was a space, one large enough between the wall and the dumpster that she could fit through, in other words, she could sneak around to the other side, and this kind of thing played in Blake's favor. It took less than a second for her to come up with her be all, end all game plan, she would need proper timing though, and there was still a risk there.

She called out, in attempts to rouse her opponent. "You... you win!... I... I can't move any- anymore." It worked, immediately after speaking she had heard his footsteps pick up towards her, her plan was set in action. She quickly had left a clone of herself where she was laying, and then as Vandal began walking in front of the dumpster she began sneaking through to the other side, Vandal, completely unaware fell for it easily.

He lumbered ever closer to his "victim" his steps were little more than drunken shuffles, the damage he sustained earned him some disorientation. From his point of view he could only see Blake's feet poking out, they weren't moving and she didn't respond much to his taunts so he assumed that she was truly too battered to move. He firmly believed that he had won the fight, and that Blake now posed a nil threat.

His voice alike his movement was staggered. "Hey... If I have to... fuckin' drag you outta' there and you're _not_ dead... oh boy, you're gunna' wish you were Bella-" He had been close enough to reach out and touch Blake's feet, as he was speaking he was leaned over and as he reached out to grab her, her feet vanished into thin air and it halted his words.

"What!? What the fuck is goin-" Once again his voice came up short, but not by surprise, by force. His eyes grew wide at the sudden realization that he had been played for a fool, they grew even wider when he felt Blake's ribbon around his throat pulling down on him, she had gambled, and she had won.

In the time Vandal approached the dumpster, Blake had slipped out on the other side, it was here that she spotted Gambol's sheath still sitting in the snow and the ribbon still tied to it. In the few seconds she had she ran swiftly and silently to grab it and utilized it to her advantage. She anchored the ribbon on her arms once again and took aim.

She tossed her sheath towards Vandal's neck and once it reached the right distance she pulled the ribbon back, wrapping it around his neck, this made him stand upright as he began to claw at his throat for air.

While keeping an iron tight grip on her black ribbon, Blake glared at the helpless Vandal, she offered him a curt smirk although she wasn't sure that he was getting enough oxygen to understand what it meant.

Vandal's face went red as he was being asphyxiated, his desperate attempts for air made him drool, and blow spit into his face. His anguish made him drop to one knee and it was at this moment Blake decided he was weak enough to make a final strike.

As he fell to one knee, Blake took notice and with all her weight she yanked Vandal forward and flat onto his stomach, he hit the snow face first with an audible yet stressed groan. Blake loosened her grip and dropped her ribbon to the ground, with her blade in her other hand she walked up to what was left of Vandal Heart.

She stood over him, looking down, she knew the fight was over but to her it was anticlimactic, she didn't get the info she needed. She brushed her hair aside as she peered down at him, rolling her eyes, she whispered to herself.

"Just unconscious... too easy." Her eyes then turned to the few people that had come out to watch their fight, she had entirely forgotten about them until now, her eyes then returned to normal; her pupils were no longer thin slits. She had just exposed these people to some very conflicted scenery, they looked frightened, and she knew they were scared of her.

There would be a saving grace however, Blake had assumed that these people had to know who and what this man was, they had to know that he was with the Whitefang. Blake didn't know their personal feelings on the individual below her, she knew in her heart that she was doing them a favor by kicking his ass, but speaking of personal feeling, Blake still needed what he knew for herself. What she was about to do, would put a black mark on her soul for a very long time.

"I urge you all... look away... go inside... _leave_ , no one needs to see this." Nobody moved, Blake's warning went unheard. Her eyes returned to Vandal whom was still completely still, she put her foot under his stomach and rolled him over on to his back. She then placed one foot on each side of him and raised her sword.

With great force she brought it down and it met flesh. The tip of Gambol pierced Vandals open right palm and cut cleanly through it, his aura had been diminished from this, and there was nothing there to mask even a fraction of the pain. It stirred him from unconsciousness and he screamed out in pain, his face was wrinkled with agony and rage.

He immediately attempted to swipe at Blake with his left fist but it was caught in mid swing by Blake, who proceeded to place one foot his chest, for leverage, while pulling his arm up straight, then using her other foot to kick his elbow, the opposite way, effectively breaking his arm in a morbidly disgusting way.

His screams continued, they sounded like he was trying to speak but only coming up with pained gibberish, his legs kicking on the ground from the agony. Blake saw this and immediately sat down on his chest, he wasn't going anywhere.

She waited patiently for him to quiet down, staring him in the face all the while. "Tell me what I want to know, or I break something else." As she said this she placed her hand on her sword, which was still firmly embedded into Vandal's palm.

"Fugh-...ugh.. Fuck... you..." Vandal spat at Blake in defiance, it landed just below the bottom lip on her chin, she wiped it and spoke. "Have it your way." She began slowly twisting the Blade in his hand, destroying what was left of his tendons.

He writhed out in pain, his shrieks put a chill down Blake's spine, but she had to continue, she spoke once there was a moment of silence. "Tell me... Is. He. Here!?..." There was still silence. "Fucking tell me!" Her patience was no more; she raised a fist and brought it down into the left side of his face, repeatedly. Over and over again she drove her knuckles into his face, the sound of bones crushing were heard every time she connected, it didn't take long for Blake's hand to earn a generous coating of blood.

She lost herself, in anger, in passion, almost like indulging in a guilty pleasure, she continued to rain hell upon Vandal, whose face was beginning to swell up and bruise a deep shade of purple. His left eye was swollen totally shut, his nose was not only broken, but practically hanging off of his face, his lips were busted wide open among various other fresh bruises.

Blake, breathing heavily and in a tired sweat began to slow her strikes as she became exhausted, one by one they slowed to complete halt, she was only just nudging him with her hand at this point. She cocked her head back and threw her hair out of the way of her face and stared up at the sky. She caught her breath, and grabbed the back of Vandal's neck with both hands.

She brought his face close to her own, she could see spit bubbling around his lips, it meant he was still breathing, albeit quite faintly, it meant he was still alive. She took a moment to take in what she had done to him, to actually fathom the reality of it all, her eyes were locked on to his face, or what was left of it at least. There was an eerie silence but as the brief moment passed, she questioned him for a final time.

Her face was inches from his, she could easily smell the fresh blood caked on Vandal's face, harshly and sternly, she spoke.

"Tell... Me... Now..." Her words were nearly whispers, Vandal nodded, and he began to open his mouth to respond.

"...Yes"

One word, that's all it took.

It was what she wanted, or rather, what she thought she wanted.

She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it was true, Adam Taurus was in Atlas.

It deafened her, the world fell cold and silent, she closed her eyes as a single tear ran down the left side of her face, her breathing was no more than panicked wheezing. Her muscles gave out, there was no fight left in her, she wanted to scream but there was no point in doing so, he _was_ here and it _was_ real.

She slid off of Vandal, whom at this point had succumbed unconsciousness, she tried to get up but there was no hope in it either, she fell face first into the snowy ground. More tears rolled off of her face as she turned to lie on her back beside her defeated opponent.

Her emotion was beyond caging, that one word, that one answer sent Blake into a fit of sadness, and there she lay, in silence, letting tears run free. Snowflakes began to fall, it seemed not even the wild sorrow of a Faunus was enough to stay the bitter cold weather of Atlas, it was a victory for Blake but every inch of her felt like it was a loss, and great one even.

* * *

 _Much Later,_

It was quite awhile before Blake gained the strength to find her feet once again.

The people of the refugee mess hall got her inside and patched her up and fed her. It was shocking to her, after what she had done to Vandal, these people still wanted to help her. She came to learn that the man she pummeled into the snow was an avid recruiter for the Whitefang, and those who had just escaped Beacon and the bloodshed it brought, those people just wanted to be left alone.

He was a pest for them, no one wanted another fight, but he was there, urging people to join up and fight the human tyranny. Blake _had_ done them a favor, therefore she was rewarded with kind but simple things, bandages and soup.

It was heartwarming, but after all was said and done they had urged her to leave, not out of disrespect, but out of concern for her safety, it wouldn't be too long before Atlesian authorities caught wind of what happened here, it would be sooner before the Whitefang learned about it.

She understood completely, she was in no shape for another bout, she walked away with enough cuts and bruises. In the fight she sustained two broken short ribs from being slammed into a wall, along with a minor concussion and a two inch laceration on top of her head, her ankle was sprained and her arm and chest were still tingling from Vandal's semblance, her index finger on her left hand was broken from hitting Vandal. She was in rough shape, but her day was done.

She limped her way back to her hotel and back to Yang.

It was nearly sun down when Blake found herself at the front doors of her lodgings, she placed a hand on the door and winced, she groaned as she leaned forward, her ribs sore as all hell, she thought through a pained expression. 'She's going to freak out... she's going to see me and lose her shit... oh god...' She audibly groaned as she pushed the door open and made hurried steps inside, her other hand gripping her midsection as she walked.

Blake made it past the front desk and all the way down to her door, she grabbed the key card she had in her pocket and spoke. "Please... work... just, come on... you have _one_ job." She swiped with closed yet hopeful eyes, a beeping noise was heard followed by a green light on the card reader, and at least this small thing worked out for her easily.

Her right hand was placed on the door knob eagerly, she was nervous to see how Yang would react when she saw her, but was even more so anxious to be with her again, it was long day after all. With a quick turn of her wrist she opened the door.

At this very moment Yang was inside and looking at something she had laid out on their bed, then she heard the door open, she quickly covered up what she was gazing at. "Oh shit! She's back..." She ran to where she could see the door, there was a small hallway that went from the entrance into the actual room, it wasn't lit up, she could only see Blake's figure, but it was obvious to her that something was wrong.

"Blake! You're ba-... hey! You're way late! It's like night time, I was startin' to get a lil' worried about you... hey...Blake?..." There was something obviously wrong, Yang knew that look all too well. "... is... everything ok?" Yang had noticed her demeanor was off, even in the shadows of the tiny hallway she knew something was wrong. She tilted her head to the side with a curious expression, her hand on her hip, Blake spoke.

"No Yang... no- I want to say yes but... oh god no... I'm _really._ Not. Fucking. Ok... alright?" Blake crumbled right there and then, she just stopped in her tracks and slumped to the ground, her hands covered her face as she sat on the floor, utterly exhausted and emotionally worn out.

"I'm just... I don't know where to begin... I'm..." There was a short pause of silence before she spoke again, in that time her voice began to crack, her cheeks became red and tears welled up into her eyes. "I-...I-I'm sorry!... fuck... I did something today... I-I got... hurt a little." Hey eyes were hidden by her hands, afraid of the inferno of rage that Yang would become after hearing those words.

"I started it! It's my fault... in the end I didn't have a choice... It was _him_ or _me_! And I could-" Yang interjected. "Shut up Blake." Blake's ears twitched under her bow in shock, her hands released her face, showing the tears and reddened cheeks she had, her widened eyes landed on something she didn't anticipate.

It was Yang's hand, extended out towards her. Her mouth was open in slight surprise, she expected Yang to be punching holes in the wall or her semblance exploding, and instead when her eyes met Yang's face she was greeted with a smile, kind eyes and pleasant words.

"Don't apologize dummy, obviously... you won, right? Come on, on your feet, I'll fix you up." She was bent over, extending her hand out, she continued speaking. "You smell like you need a shower, I could use one too, let's talk about it over some steam and hot water, plus I got some really... _really_ good news, whaddaya' say Blakey?"

Blake grinned while turning her head slightly in surprise, her hand took Yang's, she replied. "You got a deal... thanks."

Yang pulled her up to stand beside her, she winked as she turned towards the bathroom. "Well, it's my pleasure." Yang held tight to Blake's hand as she dragged her towards their shower.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

 _Once lost, now found._

Steam was an easily welcomed guest on their skin, especially the warm water that would come with it, and for Blake it was well earned and much deserved, Yang was just happy to lend some help to her girlfriend as they both undressed themselves, eager to enter the heat of their running shower. It was silent at first, each girl trying to hide their obvious glances at each other as they removed every article of clothing. Yang was done first, and watched in waiting as Blake removed her final pieces, her shirt and bra. As soon as Yang saw her body, she winced at the sight.

Blake noticed her glancing and with a cautious expression she asked. "What...? See something you don't like." She threw her shirt behind herself as she listened to Yang's response. "Actually... yeah, your ribs... they're broken aren't they... Blake... how many?" Yang's eyes grew a shade darker in redness; her stature was slightly more angered now. "What? Wha- oh..." Blake looked at her midsection. "Yeah... about that... uhh, I think they said at _least_ two..." Her stomach was black and blue, bruised from her fight and not the smallest, most easily concealed bruises either, Blake spoke. "Uhh I can explain... just come on... get in." Blake slid the shower curtain back and stepped inside.

Yang continued to stare without getting in, she spoke out. "Forgetting something?" Blake, whom was about to let the water drench her hair replied. "What? Other than you, in here, washing my hair for me... no, I'm not missing or forgetting anything." Yang, raising an eyebrow, tapped on the top of her golden locks with a sly smile.

Blake tilted her head to the side and then clued in. In a reaction of shock she spoke. "Oh shit! Well... you got me there... this time." She quickly untied her bow, which she had forgotten, revealing her ears and passing it to Yang who then put it on the bathroom sink's counter-top.

Yang stepped inside, laughing to herself as she got in. "Oh Blakey... how I missed you today." Blake looked up at Yang who was now face to face with her in their shower, she had on an embarrassing expression, accompanied by a gentle smile. Yang placed her hand on her hip and issued a command.

"Turn around, I'll do your hair... tell me about what happened today, tell me what you found in the big city." Blake did as she was told and quickly turned around, her face went from being embarrassed to being concerned. She was conflicted, as to whether or not she should tell Yang that Adam was currently in Atlas.

She couldn't, she wanted to but it would ruin the moment she had with her now, it could ruin a lot of things potentially, with a sigh she decided to ignore that part of her day, saving it for a better time. "Well Yang... um, I... uh, fought a guy..." Yang made a noise of acknowledgement as she continued to run her fingers through Blake's wet hair.

"I went to the edge of town, there were a lot of Faunus there... mostly refugee's... uh, there was some humans too! But... mostly just people like us... victims of Beacon, I ended up in a place like the one we saw coming into the city, hey how's your hand by the way?" Blake was moving her arms around as she talked, trying to express herself, she turned her head to land an eye on Yang behind her, Yang quickly replied.

"...It's better... go on." Blake gulped and continued. "Uh, I went in... started asking questions and... there was this guy and he..." Yang dropped Blake's hair and grabbed her lower stomach, avoiding Blake's bruises she pulled her in. "I need you closer." Blake could feel Yang's stomach touch her back now, her breasts pushing tightly against her shoulder blades a little higher up, Blake kept going after the sudden pause. "This guy... I asked him about the Whitefang aaaand that's where it got nuts, I met him around the back of the building and we had it out." Blake nodded her head as she recalled past events.

Yang asked. "He musta' been tough? Took you for a round or two it looks like." Blake scoffed while shaking her drenched head. "Yeah... but uh... I did something, I'm... not proud of it." Yang stopped washing Blake's hair and placed her chin on the Faunus girls right shoulder bringing her face close to Blake's. "What... did ya' do Blakey."

Yang pulled Blake even tighter against her, Blake responded. "I nearly _lost_ the fight... I took advantage of an opportunity and I became desperate, I... I hit him, over and over... until there was almost nothing left of him, my finger is _broken_ I hit him so much... I... hate myself for it, but... I _needed_ it. I... can't explain it but... it felt different from a normal fight, it's not exactly something I can describe with words... I just... let myself go, I was angry that I was losing... I just became someone else, I don't think it's the first time either... but it's the first time I noticed it." Blake turned to meet Yang's face, she was met with an inviting smile, one that wouldn't judge her.

"Honestly Yang... I'm not sure how to feel about it... I did it, and... I have to live with it, ya' know like... move on, I guess?" Yang stared into Blake's eyes for a few moments, saying nothing, doing nothing, just staring. Blake eventually placed a hand on Yang's cheek and spoke. "My hair done...? I'll do you now." Yang snickered before retracting her face from Blake's shoulder.

"Hah!... You said 'I'll do you' oh Blake... are you always this immature?" Yang continued her giggling as she turned around to face the shower head. "I am _hardly_ immature... Yang... why aren't you saying anything about what I did... aren't you... mad at me?" Blake began running her fingers through the blonde mess that was Yang's hair.

"Mad?... Hell no." Yang shook her head. "I'm... just letting you vent, getting it out helps a lot... I know it does for me sometimes. One question though... you said it was mostly Faunus there... was _he_ a Faunus?" Yang kept her head low as she spoke, knowing if she was right Blake might recoil and close herself off.

Blake stopped washing Yang's hair, she bit her lip with waning eye's, her welling tears hidden by the shower's water. She audibly shuddered, gripping Yang's hair with weak fists, she leaned forward onto Yang's back, her forehead resting on Yang's spine. Through a pained shout she raised her voice. "Yes!... Yes he was...I nearly killed one of my own species!... For all the wrong fucking reasons." Yang closed her eyes and sighed in acceptance of her correct guess.

Yang felt Blake's face digging into her hair and back, it was there that she heard her voice cracking in sadness, and again Blake raised her voice. "That's _all_ we need right? Among other things? Faunus against Faunus... nearly killing one another, why the hell is this happening? Why couldn't I find another way!?" She seemed to be talking to herself more than Yang, a personal scolding.

"Blake... it's going to get worse, before it gets better... darkest before the dawn." Yang turned around to face Blake again, who stared back with a red face accompanied with a grimace of sadness. "You're alive... You're with me! I don't think there's much you can do tonight to right the wrongs Atlas has done to those people." Blake took in a deep breath, she collected herself and after a few moments her posture returned to a norm.

"I suppose not... I'd probably do more harm than good any-" Yang interrupted, placing a finger on Blake's lips. "Hey!... No more pouting... just wash my hair." The Blonde turned around, letting Blake continue her work, Blake spoke again. "Deal... sorry by the way... just been a tough day...you...you said you have some good news though?" Yang looked forward with a massive smile, albeit hidden from Blake's sight.

"Yup!... but I'll tell you after we're done here, and plus since you're feeling down, I'll do something nice for you." Yang snickered before Blake responded. "Ugh... what?" Blake rolled her eyes. "Don't put your bow back on... I'll uh... heh... I'll give your ears a good scratch later hehe..." Blake's eyebrows twitched in anger, her response was riddled with subtle discomfort.

"Yang... That... is not... what my ears... are for..." Blake was gritting her teeth, trying not to exert more anger than needed, Yang recoiled her remark. "Oh c'mon!... But really though... I think I'll go topless for you tonight, just walk around... no shirt on... how's that sound, hell that would cheer just about anyone up... don't ya' think Blakey?"

Blake's face was beat red, her hair washing slowed down as she spoke. "tha-... that... ok, agreed." Her eyes were closed and her mouth bore a crooked smile, her heart fluttered at the words she heard. "Maybe tomorrow I'll soak my T-shirt and won't wear a bra... oh wait shit... we won't have a room here tomorrow." Blake slapped Yang on the back with an open palm.

"Yang! For the love of... you're killing me..." Blake raised her voice again at Yang's teasing, Yang only laughed as Blake's hand smacked her back. "Hey! ok, ok... I'll stop, hey hand me the soap." Blake grudgingly obliged, carrying on with their shower.

* * *

A few dozen minutes later.

They exited the shower only when the heat began to dissipate, cold water isn't exactly desirable in a city of snow. They began dressing themselves after drying off, Yang once again was finished first, and she motioned to leave the bathroom.

"Hey, don't take too long, I'm gunna' let my hair air dry, I'll have a surprise waiting for you when you come out." Yang had her hand on the door knob as she was about to exit, Blake spoke up. "Wait! You're actually not wearing a shirt!?" Blake was about to put a toothbrush in her mouth as she was watching Yang leave, half naked.

"Nor will I wear a bra... duh... didn't ya' hear me... and I'm serious about the wet T-shirt thing... next time were alone, it's gunna happen." Blake's face was once again red as she heard what Yang planned, all she could say was. "Ok... sure..." She commented with a very dumbfounded look on her face. Yang gave a wink and smile and opened the door to leave, Blake caught a glimpse of her face as she left, she was biting her lip with lust on her face.

Blake, under her breath, spoke to herself. "She is _excited_ as all hell tonight..." Blake shook her head and started brushing her teeth, at the same time using the hotel's hair dryer.

Outside the bathroom Yang revealed what she had hidden when Blake came back from the city, she flung the covers off of their bed and grew a giddy grin as she gazed upon it. "Hehehe I wonder if she'll put it on tonight?..." What Yang was looking at was what she had spent her day acquiring; it was a dress, Blake's dress. It was an absolute work of art, flawless sitting in its box alone, Yang could only imagine what it would look like on Blake, or how Blake would look after it getting ripped off of her.

Yang stared down at the dress box, nearly drooling over her musings, but it was true, this dress was something not easily forgotten. It was as black as a starless night, made from pure Obsidian Satin from Vaccuo, it had an open right leg concept and just above the opening on the right leg was an intricate floral pattern in stark white. It had only one shoulder strap on the left side to hold it up and the breast of the dress had built in push up pads to expose cleavage and on the back it was laced up with a crisscross pattern. It was drastically soft to the touch and normally would cost a fortune but thanks to some quick thinking by Yang, it cost next to nothing.

The Blonde, her face now enveloped in a bright blush was overly anxious for Blake to see what she had acquired for her. Yang's happiness was steeped even more when she remembered that she possessed concrete info on Weiss and how to find her. She placed the lid back on the dress box and took a sigh, trying to steady herself; she was practically vibrating with excitement.

Yang's wet hair covered her chest and water was starting to drip down her stomach onto her pants and the lid of the dress box, she looked down noticing this and quickly threw her hair behind herself and started shuffling it with her hand as to dry it out. She spoke to herself in thought while pacing beside the bathroom door. 'Hurry it up Blake... been waitin' all day for this.'

She could hear the hair dryer humming through the door, she could hear Blake moving things on the counter-top, minutes went by and still the door wasn't opening. Yang kept scanning to the dress then back to the door, over and over again, her patience running thin.

For awhile she assumed she was just being impatient, perhaps she was but the second guessing didn't last long, Yang opted to open the door. She leaned in on the door as it opened and stared at Blake with a half angered, half neutral expression, she spoke. "How's it going Blakey? Gunna' be done soon?"

Blake stopped what she was doing and stared at Yang, not at her face but her chest, her pupils dilated and she grew blushed cheeks. "It's going uh... pr-pretty guh... puh-pretty girl- I mean! Pretty good!... it's uh... it's-holy shit... it's going good Yang, how bout' you? You uh... you good?" Blake nearly dropped her hair dryer, not once did she meet Yang's eyes, her stare was rather occupied.

The Faunus girl was caught entirely off guard, she looked dumbfounded and lost, but unlike Yang she was fully clothed, she now sported grey pajama pants and a loose black tank top. Her hair was fortunately dry enough to turn off the hair dryer and listen to Yang's request.

"Haha! Oh my Blake, you're _so_ gay! ...just come out here look at what I got, you're gunna' freak out." Yang spoke through a wide grin, taking her girlfriends hand and pulling her out of their bathroom. They found themselves staring down at their bed sheets and the box that lay on top of them, Yang spoke again. "This is only part one of my good news... I'm going to open this up and I want you to tell me what you think of it. Actually! I want you to open it, it's yours anyhow."

Blake stood beside Yang, finally able to look her in the eye, she shrugged and raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Okay... you shouldn't have spent our Lien on a gift for me..." Yang only snickered as she responded. "Oh it didn't cost me much, I might be a blonde but I sure outsmarted the guy who gave me this." Blake shifted her weight, crossing her arms in question; she raised her eyebrow further in curiosity to Yang's remarks.

Yang patted Blake on the back and spoke again. "Go on! Open it." Yang then brought her hand to her mouth to hide her smile, Blake bent down to lift the top on the box off. She did so slowly, speaking all the while. "Yang! If you stole something for me!... I'm going to be pissed off ab-... oh..." Blake lifted the top off, placing it beside the box itself, when her eye's landed on it, she was in a mild shock. Hey jaw remained open and her eyelids opened wide, she gasped when she saw it, at a loss for words.

She picked it up by the collar and lifted it slightly, she felt the fabric with her fingers as her eyes poured over it, she spoke. "How is this even possible!?... Yang! This is designer work! This is... this..." Blake's voice was halted by Yang placing her fingers over her mouth. The Faunus girl blushed in response, daintily holding on to her new dress, waiting for Yang to explain herself.

"Shhhh! Just listen a sec'... Gunna' rattle off a few big things, I got a dress too, it's... a little different considering ya' know one arm and all and plus one other thing." Yang had on a big smile while holding Blake's mouth closed, Blake spoke muffled words.

"Mfff... Mfwhat ish it?!" Yang let go and took a step back.

"We're going to an event tomorrow night... a fundraiser, hosted at the Atlas academy's event hall, we're not invited but we're getting in..." Yang stopped again, pausing for suspense to be felt on Blake's part.

"What the hell!? Why!?" Blake shouted with a now free mouth.

Yang spoke calmly, revealing her news. "We're going because it's being hosted by our friend, Weiss Schnee... she's gunna' be there... and so are we... this is how we get her back Blake, this is how we start to rebuild Team RWBY... we get Weiss."

Blake stood straight up and still as a stone for a few seconds to process what she just heard, she glanced back down to where her dress's collar was and sighed as she noticed the dress's tag, she gave a half smirk with a humored expression.

"...But... but my dress is a half size too small." She gave Yang a pouted look, hidden behind it was excitement and happiness.

Yang gave a response. "I know, I might be pretty but I've got one arm... you're my eye candy, my distraction... so I made sure this would be tight on you... to fit all your curves and your posture." Yang had a guilty look on her face, faceted with a smug smile.

Blake furrowed her brows in shy anger. "Just tell me when we're going... I want Weiss back as much as you do... let's do this right..."

* * *

A/N: If you don't leave a comment I'm taking it as a compliment... lemme know what you think, or I'm just gunna assume its all good. Or tell me to eat shit, fuck idc. ('-')


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

 _Night Life_

The late afternoon grew gently into another calm, somber night in the city of Atlas, the excitement Blake found at the edge of the city faded, though the memories of it _would_ remain, her attention was now drawn to something else, a larger goal, one with a better payoff than broken bones and bruises, finding Weiss.

Yang had thoroughly gone over how the events of her day played out, her talk with TC, how she convinced a designer to loan her some dresses to be showcased at the SDC hosted refugee fundraiser for free, she also talked of her initial, unsuccessful, attempts to track down Weiss.

They had spent the better part of an hour talking back and forth about what their plan was to see Weiss face to face, how to get in to the fundraiser and in the minutes between topics Yang helped Blake bandage herself back up.

In the end, they simply opted to try their best to sneak into the event but if the need arises they acknowledged the option to use force.

Meeting with Weiss was where both girls became stuck, how they could possibly just pick up like nothing happened, they would have to meet privately almost immediately, their reunion was a scenario not easily predicted.

With uncertainty filling the atmosphere both girls eased away from the topic, Yang now found herself doing something simple to help her think, exercises, she sat in the middle of the room doing sit ups with Blake sitting on her feet as a counterweight.

Yang spoke. "So... you're really... not trying... the dress on?" Yang spoke as she executed three sit ups in a row, speaking when she sat up straight. Blake sat still bandaging her finger up, she spoke. "You're _really_ not wearing a shirt still? Who takes a shower then works out... that's just backwards...I'll try it on tomorrow."

Yang smiled as she continued to lift herself up and down. "I don't... see you... complaining... I know... you like... my... sweaty boobs." Yang laughed after speaking, her chest rose and fell with exerted laughter.

Blake rolled her eyes in ashamed acceptance. "I was literally _just_ complaining... you're sick Yang..." Blake returned her focus to her finger, not before quickly glancing at Yang.

Yang stopped her sit ups just after Blake spoke up, she now sat up nearly face to face with Blake, looking her in the eyes, her hand flat on the ground beside her for balance.

"There are plenty of places for you to bandage your finger in here... I didn't ask you to help me either... you sat here to stare at me... so... who's the sick one here Blakey?" Yang pulled her feet out from under Blake and stood up; she walked over to their small hotel kitchen.

Blake's face went red, she was caught, she spoke with a slightly raised voice. "Well!... _me_ then! What would you be like if _I_ walked around topless?... it's your fault I can't think straight on how to get to Weiss."

Yang poured herself a glass of water, then turned around to speak. "Well, if you walked around topless for me... it wouldn't be long before I ripped your pants off too... and we already figured Weiss out." Yang took a swig from her glass of water, keeping her eyes on Blake as she drank, she cocked one eyebrow as to gauge how Blake would respond.

Blake now stood up with clenched fists despite her broken finger. "God damn it Yang... we really should have a better plan than 'Oh well we can sneak in' it's not exactly concrete you know." Slowly her hands relaxed themselves, but her posture was still agitated.

Yang set her cup down and began to speak. "Look... even if we can't get in, we can just wait outside until Weiss leaves, yell at her and get her attention. Or... there will be a back door or... the people at the front will just let us in, or we could steal a couple invitations or... something!... We'll get in... I promise." Yang's jokes had subsided; she recognized her girlfriend's agitation to uncertainty and hoped that now it was relieved.

There was a pause of silence, Blake turned to the side and folded her arms, and she looked upwards in thought, processing Yang's pitch on how to wing it.

Yang rolled her eyes at Blake's stubbornness, she walked over to her partner whom turned to meet her with concerned eyes, they stood just inches from each other, Yang spoke.

"I know you're worried... but it'll work, trust me, we've gone over it... we'll do fine, Weiss will be ecstatic and things will fall into place, all she has to do is see us once and she'll move heaven and earth to get to us, you have to believe she's wanting to see us too." Yang placed her hand on Blake's arm to relieve some grief, her golden eyes met Yang's crimson.

Blake shifted her weight and responded. "It's at six! It'll barely be dark outside, we won't have the cover of night to help us..." Yang sighed and spoke once again. "Whatever... we can use your semblance to our advantage, cause a distraction... we don't know how tight security is going to be Blake! It _won't_ be anything we can't handle though."

Yang's hand made its way to Blake's hair, she brushed it behind her right ear and gave a reassuring smile, trying to make Blake believe that things were going to turn out alright, no matter the situation at hand.

"Fine!... I'll stop worrying, I'm actually pretty excited to see her... ok, whatever happens we'll be fine... like you say." Blake leaned in to hug Yang, she wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her tight. Yang reciprocated by gripping Blake's right shoulder.

Another few seconds of silence ensued as they held each other, Yang managed to disrupt the moment.

Yang snickered before speaking. "You just wanted to feel my boobs against you huh Blakey?" Yang strained her muscles, awaiting some kind of attack against her due to her teasing, but instead Blake let go and placed both her hands on Yang's cheeks, not speaking.

With closed eyes she pulled Yang's face into her own, locking lips in a surprise kiss. It was short but passionate, meaningful and loving, Blake spoke after leaving Yang's mouth. "Yeah, you're somewhat right, plus... I wanted to taste you..." Yang's face was at a pleasant expression, her eye's darkened a little more red and her cheeks blushed.

As Blake stood in front of Yang, still holding her cheeks, the blonde spoke. "That is _so_ much better than worried Blake... _really_ glad I got horny Blake back." Yang shifted her weight, still lightly holding on to Blake at a close distance.

She let go of Blake's shoulder and slid her hand down her pants and gently placed her open palm on Blake's crotch, she spoke quietly. "... feels like you're ready to go... waddaya' say? Since we're gunna' get Weiss tomorrow wanna' have sex to celebrate?" Yang began kissing Blake on the neck; she heard a subtle laugh from her partner.

"Nope." Blake stated coldly.

It took a few seconds to for the odd information to process through Yang's mind, she didn't think that was even remotely an option in their relationship.

"Good, cuz' I wanna' fu-... Wait! What the fuck! Blake! Don't fuckin'... you _gotta_ be joking right now!?." Yang stopped working on Blake's neck immediately, but did not remove her hand from her pants, her eye's returned to her partners face, they shifted around, confused.

"Seriously? You're kidding right? Is there something fuckin' wrong here like... what the fuck man?" Yang grew angered brows and loud speech, obviously quite distraught.

Blake spoke. "Dead serious, and yes something is wrong... it's late, we haven't eaten anything and if you forgot..." Blake lifted her shirt up to reveal her midsection. "I'm pretty fucked up right now, I don't want you leaving anymore marks on me tonight... I'm sore and tired... so suck it up."

There was silence as Yang stared in disbelief, shaking her head all the while, her mouth wide open in shock, Blake continued. "We have _too_ much sex... yes, that is a thing... and I need two things right now, food and meds... and you're going to go get them, they sell both in the lobby, I saw a little shop when we checked in... so put on a shirt for like five minutes." Blake removed Yang's hand from her pants and held it up in front of their faces.

Yang's face grew sour. "Fuuuuuuuuck... can we have sex like after we eat and stuff?... this fucking _sucks_ Blake!" Blake shook her head, then with Yang's hand in her own she placed Yang's index and middle fingers in her mouth and ran them over her tongue and closed her lips as to suck on them.

She pulled them out and said. "Nope! No sex... now get a shirt and go, hurry up." Yang, who was blushing bright red as she watched Blake do that to her fingers spoke up. "This is the single worst thing you have ever done to me... this isn't over!... I'll be back!" Yang furiously walked over to where she had a shirt laying on their floor, picked it up and fought with it to cover herself up quickly, she grabbed a handful of Lien from her other pair pants and before storming out into the hallway she glanced back at Blake.

"If you're _too_ turned on and mad to handle this... masturbate, I'll watch..." Blake, still standing where Yang left her stared at her girlfriend as she struggled to contain herself.

"You. Are. Ruthless..." Yang pointed right at Blake, frustrated but beginning to understand where Blake was coming from, deep down she knew there was good reasoning behind Blake's actions.

Blake said a few more words before Yang's departure. "Tomorrow night, if we end up in a good place... I'll let you do whatever you want... or I'll do whatever you want me to do you..." Blake now moved closer to Yang, near the doorway.

Yang looked on with a gaunt expression, opting not to say anything, instead just opening the door and closing it behind her quickly, saying much more would've just fueled the fire.

As soon as the door was closed and Blake was alone, her expression changed from a childish, teasing demeanor to a much more serious one, her eyes went stone like and her smile was gone, replaced by a slight frown.

Blake took a moment to collect herself, only to let her emotions gather in one place so she could let them all loose at once.

She immediately sat down on their bed and grabbed a pillow, she held it to her mouth.

She pressed it against her face as she screamed at the top of her lungs, it went on for multiple seconds as she screamed many times over.

Her fingers clenched the soft fabric harder each interval of screaming, the pillows cloth rippled and stretched beneath her grasp.

Thankfully the pillow did a decent job muffling her shrill voice otherwise there would most definitely be noise complaints made against their room.

Blake stopped briefly to catch her breath, she rocked back and forth while drawing breathes with her pillow still firmly fitted to her face. As her lungs refilled with oxygen, she let loose once again.

A couple more minutes went by of this activity, her behavior was foreign, even to her, but the reason behind this was something she had little experience in dealing with.

She knew something that Yang did not. She held a secret that would change everything about how their time in Atlas would be spent, she knew Adam was here, she knew that the Whitefang was here in force, and she knew that if Vandal survived their fight he would've, by now, told Adam everything.

She couldn't handle this well, it had been boiling up inside her since her and Yang's shower. She had no idea how and when to tell Yang, and now after hearing about Weiss, it was all beginning to pile up on her, she needed a few minutes alone.

Her capacity for stress was full, her level of anxiety was increasing by the second, the only way she knew how to handle it was to run, and that was _not_ a valid option anymore, handling stress in another way was completely new to her.

Blake _did_ need some painkillers and food as well, maybe it would take the edge off, so best to kill two birds with one stone, this way she got time alone and got what she needed as well. She began to remove the pillow from her face.

She let it fall on to her lap, revealing teary eyes and a strained red face, in thought she spoke to herself. 'How... how do I even... when _even_... when can I tell her. It-it doesn't even matter really, if Adam knows then... he's coming for us... for me.' Blake stood up, throwing the pillow back to the head of their bed.

She placed both hands behind her head and began to pace the room with a grim expression, her thoughts continued.

'If I tell her now then she'll go looking for him... fucking _tonight_ probably! If I don't tell her now then there's a pretty damn good chance he'll find out where I am and try to kill me tomorrow night while we're looking for Weiss.' Blake stopped her pacing, throwing herself back first onto their bed, she was looking straight up as her thoughts progressed.

'He stabbed me... _mutilated_ her... and still wants us dead... fuck!... I can't tell her now! But I can't live without telling her!' Blake held her arms up in some desperate attempt to figure out the right path.

'Best case scenario... ok... so! We find Weiss... without any bullshit from the Whitefang, Weiss agrees to come with us... then _and_ only then will I tell her... when we're all together that's the best I go-.' Blake's attention was stolen from her by a sudden noise. 'Fuck! She's quick! Not even five minutes to myself!' Her train of thought was cut off when Yang opened the door returning to their room.

The blonde spoke as she entered.

"Hey super tease! I got you some anti inflammatory pills, some stuff for the pain and food... all they had was sandwiches so I got us two each... hope that's enough cuz' we don't have the most cash in the world right now." Yang walked swiftly into the room, oblivious to Blake's previous actions.

Blake responded as she sat up on the bed, trying her best at a smile. "That will do... throw me the pills please." She completely returned to her previous behaviour, setting aside her inner conflictions, she opted to try to make the best of what remained of their night together.

"Here..." Yang tossed the goods to Blake and she swallowed two pills of each kind and began devouring her food. Yang did the same but leaning up against their kitchen counter once again.

Yang spoke up before biting into her sandwich, her eyes not on Blake, rather wandering around the room. "Think you'll be good for tomorrow? Your Aura will be able to heal most of your wounds by tomorrow night I hope."

Blake responded. "Hoping so myself, the pills will help, a good nights' sleep too... should be ok... eh... mostly ok."

Yang nodded as she continued to munch on her quickly disappearing sandwich, she moved to the other end of the room to peek out of the windows closed curtains.

She skirted the cloth of the curtains to the side with the back of her hand, letting herself peek into the blackened view of the city, she could see snowflakes dancing in the feint winds.

"Snowing again, always snows at night here... you wanting to sleep soon Blakey?" Yang wrapped her head around to see Blake's response. "Yeah... sounds good to me." Blake spoke while tucking her knee's into her chest.

Yang nodded once again acknowledging what Blake wanted to do. She took the last bite of her food and walked over to Blake, speaking while wiping her mouth off.

"Well... if you _insist_ on _not_... ya' know... you _are_ in for one hell of a cuddle fest... I'll be gentle but at least let me hold you... might not be able to sleep without that." Yang shrugged her shoulders while tilting her head, she was now standing in front of Blake.

"Alright... tuck me in." Blake smiled as her eyes met Yang's and she was looking up, chewing a bite of her sandwich, waiting to see Yang's reaction.

Yang's right eyebrow twitched in agitation, the veins in her forehead were bulging out slightly. "Ok... _fine_... you're lucky I can't say no to you." Yang moved to the head of the bed, she flipped the covers open and patted her hand where Blake would be to sleep.

"C'mon... hop in." Yang then moved to her side of their bed doing the same with covers, Blake stood up and spoke.

"One second, I'm not wearing pants to bed." Blake took the waistband of her leggings and removed them, she now only wore her shirt and underwear, she spoke again. "Don't want to get my sweat on you... besides we don't even need covers, your body gives off a ton of heat." Blake entered their bed and fell flat on her back, facing the ceiling.

Yang tried to set aside her deepening affection and shrugged it off, she hit the lights in the room and removed her own clothing, she laid down beside Blake on their bed, they both remained silent, only the sounds of their breathing filled the room.

Thoughts of Weiss filled Yang's mind, her whereabouts at this moment, how she would react when she saw them together, what the next step was after finding her, too many questions and too few answers. Then, a topic of conversation hit her.

"Blake?" Yang asked, Blake quickly responded. "What's up?" They both whispered to each other, something about a dark room will do that, Yang spoke. "What uh... we got a plan yet on how we... present... ourselves to Weiss, like... ya' know."

Blake opened one eye, intrigued. "You mean... us? Like how we're together?" Yang replied. "Yup... I mean like... how do we-" Blake interrupted.

"Well, I think you're getting ahead of yourself, but... you said it in the tunnel... we can just make out in front of her... right?" Blake snickered slightly as she spoke, rolling on her side to face Yang now.

Yang matched Blake's figure, being face to face now she asked. "Do... do you wanna' make out... like right now?" Yang's face was nervous, wondering if Blake would deny this as well.

Blake replied. "Hmm... I'm game, but just for a while... don't push your luck." Blake pulled in closer to Yang, their lips met instantly, their legs fighting to intertwine into a comfortable position, Yang's hand found her way to Blake's chest, Blake's hands wrapped around Yang's back for something to hold on to.

It was a lesser experience compared to what Yang wanted, but she understood and would take this over nothing in a heartbeat, she let go and fell into Blake, eager to experience being with her once again.

It was more so different for the Faunus girl, though she was content on what was happening, something in the back of her mind cut into her attempts to let go of her worrying. The information she had bothered her, on a personal level it meant she may have to face Adam again, but keeping it from Yang who wanted nothing more than to end that man's life felt wrong.

She knew it wasn't right to keep it to herself but telling her at a time like this, all too disastrous, she knew it wasn't right, she knew, but she also knew that there is a time and place for everything. Keeping her secret wasn't right, _but_ it was necessary.

They continued their night, Blake in silence and Yang in ecstasy.

* * *

 _A few hours later, inside the darkened halls of the Schnee household, near midnight._

Weiss sat alone near the window in her room, pale moonlight caressed each object in its path with a light blue tinge. The rest was pitch black except the feint presence of her ice blue eyes, they were looking down, her back to the nearest wall and her mind vexed.

Her hair was let down, partially covering her face, she still sported her daily attire, her night gown was still in a closet as she had no desire to sleep, Weiss, the heiress was anxious, albeit nervous beyond measure, a bead of sweat resonated on her left temple near her scar, her thoughts wandered.

'Just... once more, that's it... all my life I've played the part, one more night... one more night... then my fortune...' Weiss cocked an eyebrow as her thoughts continued.

'Nay... my future...shattered, forgotten...' Weiss's cold eye's sharpened in the darkness, her mouth grew into a subtle smile, she reached for a bottle she had placed on the floor minutes ago when she sat down.

It was red wine, nearly half the bottle gone; Weiss had stolen for herself from her father's liquor cabinet some sixty year old Highriver Rouge, a notorious wine made in Vale. Her eye's glanced over the bottle, noticing its remaining contents, her smile only grew wider as she shrugged, grabbing her glass to pour some more in.

With a fresh glass and a generous sip Weiss rested the back of her head against the wall she was leaning on, she spoke aloud. "No going back Weiss... no going back now..." Her eyes closed while resting her head, she then stared upwards, she made slight noises akin to laughter, like she was amused at her unfortunate circumstance.

Weiss thought. 'What will people say?... She threw away her future and money to fight monsters?... They'll look down on me... the same people I'm sacrificing myself for to keep safe... and they _will_ ridicule me, call me foolish, brand me as a stain on the Schnee name.' Weiss burst out in laughter, nearly spilling her alcohol.

"Hahahaha!" She laughed openly. "Oh!... the irony of it all... well, they have _one_ thing wrong..." Weiss stopped her speech and stumbled upwards to stand. She began to walk over to her bed, attempting to keep her balance in check, she spoke to herself once again.

"I _won't_ be leaving without money... I _won't_ be leaving unprepared..." Weiss drunkenly stumbled to her bedside where she had certain items spread out across her sheets. A duffle bag filled to the brim with Lien, on top of the money was a brand new Scroll, still in its package, this one free from her father's restrictions. She also had beside her bag, a marker of passage, one that could take her anywhere in the world, all she had to do was use it at any place on Remnant that charters flights and she was airborne.

Leaning against the bed frame was Myrtenaster, freshly refilled with dust, sharpened and gleaming in the moonlight, Weiss trailed her fingers up and down the handle, shifting her eyes from the blade to the duffle bag, smiling all the while.

There was one other item, a map of the world, and on it there was marked a certain island, Weiss had put a cross on top of the island of Patch. She intended her first stop to be at Ruby's and Yang's home, to see them again would be a blessing of relief, she thought together they could search for Blake, take revenge on Beacon's assailants and right the wrongs in their world.

She wanted out and she had taken drastic measures to do so, her life of royal bondage was over, it would only take one more night, just one more night in Atlas was all that was left for her, she could leave it all behind and restart her life as she saw fit, as a Huntress.


End file.
